Erastes
by SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool
Summary: Lucius Malfoy always gets what he wants and what he wants is Harry Potter warming his bed. How will Harry handle becoming Lucius' little lover. HP/LM, SB/RL, DM/HG
1. the kitchen

The war was over. Harry had defeated the Dark lord in the ministry of magic and all the loyal death eaters had died when their master was killed. A few like Severus and even Lucius Malfoy who had turned spy had taken an oath on their magic and had been spared. No danger left on his life, Harry had been allowed to live with Sirius and Remus this summer who had been granted custody. As he returned from the last weeks of school he was excited, not sure of what to expect for the summer.

When he and his friends got off the train he saw them both there. He launched himself into the arms of his godfather. "Siri."

Sirius smiled and held him tight. "You have no idea how amazing it is to be here in person to pick you up. It feels so good to be a free man."

As Remus accepted his own hug he added. "And to finally be able to gain custody of you and make a real family and home for you after all of these years."

Harry was beaming with happiness. "So where are we going? Please don't tell me we are going to be living at Grimmauld place."

Sirius shook his head with a smile. "No. Not for a while at least. I am having the house gutted and renovated from top to bottom now."

Harry smiled. "I thought we would have just burned the place to the ground. You always said how much you hated that place."

Sirius shrugged. "I had thought of that but Remus here reminded me that it is my family home. I just plan on removing all signs of the old life there."

Remus agreed. "And we thought the three of us could use a change of scenery and a bit of a relaxing break from this all for the summer."

Harry had never been on a vacation. He had always been left behind by the Dursleys when they went on one. "So where are we going?"

"To a wizarding community on the coast of Cornwall. The Blacks have had an estate there for years and I always loved it as a kid."Sirius explained.

"A wizarding community? I haven't been too any other then Hogsmeade. Is it a big city or a town or what?" Harry asked.

Sirius laughed. "Lets get your trunk and owl, and we can show you. I don't think a simple description is going to do the place any justice at all."

Harry turned around to say goodbye to his friends who were still there and who he had nearly forgotten in all of his excitement and when they had retrieved his luggage and Hedwig, they headed out of the train station where they caught the Knight Bus and told the conductor they were headed to Bromley.

As they sat down Remus and Sirius decided there was a few things they needed to discus first. "Harry, I think we need to tell you one or two things."

Harry looked up a bit concerned. "Okay?"

"Well you know Remy and I have been close since we were young. Well we used to be a couple before your parents died, and we have got back together."

Remus nodded. "We didn't want to tell you until we knew it was going to continue as it has been so long, but we're in love and hope you'll be happy for us."

Harry would have jumped up to hug them if he hadn't been on a bus. "Really? This is so cool. You guys are like my surrogate dads. It's awesome you're together."

Sirius sighed a breath of relief. "We're so happy you're okay with this. We were worried that being raised by muggles, you might not be so comfortable."

Harry laughed. "I would be a bit of a hypocrite if I wasn't. I mean I'm kind of gay too. I mean I haven't been with anyone yet but I know I'm interested in them."

Remus reached out to squeeze his arm. "We're happy you told us you know cub. Even if we weren't gay, you know we'd support you. Your parents would have."

Sirius nodded. "Why hadn't you told us this before? I mean do your friends know?"

Harry shrugged. "Luna and Neville do. They kind of guesses and I think Hermione suspects but not Ron. Ginny is still trying to get me to go out with her."

Sirius laughed. "Well maybe we can find you a nice bloke to snog when we're at the coast this summer. It always gets easier after the first time."

Harry blushed a bit and decided to change subjects. "You said there was more then one thing we needed to discus."

"Well we'll not be the only ones using the manor this summer. One of my cousins will be there with his father and godfather." Sirius explained.

"You don't mean... You're telling me that Draco and Lucius and Severus are staying there?"

Remus nodded. "Malfoy manor was destroyed when Narcissa died. Sirius has agreed to allow the three to stay at the manor with us this summer as the house is fixed."

Sirius noticed Harry's sullen face. "Don't worry cub, the house had four wings and makes Grimmauld look like a shack. You'll have your space from all of them."

Harry hoped so. He wouldn't allow this to ruin his first summer with a real family. He and Draco had managed to be half way civil last year when the truth of his father came out, but that didn't mean Harry planned on hanging out and being friends with him. He wanted this summer to get to know Sirius and Remus.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The community of Bromely was on the coast of Northern Cornwall nearly as East as you could go in the county and was like any other sea side town but it was full of wizard shops and hotels though there was a muggle town not far away. Black Crest Manor definitely didn't disappoint Harry either upon her first look or further inspection of the grand manor. Unlike Grimmauld the massive 300 room manor had huge windows and was airy and quite beautiful inside. Many of the windows over looked the water as it was on a jetty and had views on three sides, and a walk way down to a private beach.

Sirius smiled as he saw the shock and awe in Harry's face. "I take it that you approve. Hard to believe this house belongs to the same family as Grimmauld place?"

Harry had to agree. "Did your family have split personalities or something? I haven't seen one dead house elf head or screaming painting any where."

Sirius laughed. "Well you have only seen the ground floor but I assure you that you'll find none of those. You will find though unfortunately, Kreacher, serves here."

Harry groaned but his complaint of the house elf was cut off by the appearance of the other three houseguests. "So Sirius, I see our last guest of the summer is here."

"Yes Lucius, Harry has arrived. Unlike your son he stayed until the end of the year. And since you are our guests, I remind you to be civil." Sirius bit.

Lucius looked at Harry. "I assume we can be civil enough. He did after all help free my son and myself from death this year. And the house is large enough."

Harry looked from him towards Severus and Draco. "Not exactly the summer I was hoping for but I was assured that there was enough space to avoid you."

Severus sneered. "Don't venture into the basements to my potions lab Mr Potter and I assure you that we will have no problems in avoiding each other."

Remus decided to try and save the situation and called Harry to follow him up stairs. Remus led him to the main area of the second floor where a door across from the master suite led into a second only slightly smaller suite which had been made up for Harry. The other guests were in another wing. The room had large heavy furniture including a canopy bed, desk and wardrobe but huge windows and light summery colors made the room feel light and welcoming.

Remus unshrunk his trunk for him. "Get settled in and meet us down in the kitchen and we'll go for a walk on the beach and perhaps get something to eat."

Harry excitedly unpacked as he had never been able to do in summers before as his things were locked up. He was shocked and delighted to find new clothes in his wardrobe. He had wizard robes in good condition but his muggle clothes were hand me downs. He could throw them all away, now with all this.

He threw his arms around Sirius when he got back down. "Thank you. Thanks for all the new clothes and the room."

Sirius smiled as he saw Harry in the new clothes. "Don't think we didn't notice the condition of your old clothes. "

Remus came in. "They look good on you cub. Now how about we take that walk and get some sun on that pale skin and some weight on those bones as well."

Harry was anxious to see some of the town and to spend some time alone with his godfathers so he eagerly followed them out. They spent the afternoon walking along the beach and having dinner at a nice sea food place which was actually in the muggle part of town.

Later that night as he was heading for bed he hugged both men. "Thank you for today and for this. It means so much to me."

Sirius just hugged him and ruffled his curls. "It just means so much to us that we can finally offer you a home Harry."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up in the dead of the night panting and sweating from a nightmare. He hadn't told anyone about the nightmares that plagued him ever since the ministry. His friends were so excited about the down fall; he had not wanted to ruin that. Harry's last battle though and how close he came to defeat, plagued him. Unable to calm his breathing Harry climbed out of bed and slipped into his robe. He went across the hall and was about to knock but he heard noise and after a few moments he realized his godfathers were awake but busy.

Not able to go to bed he slid through the hall and down to the kitchens where he tried to calm his nerves with some warm milk. "Harry."

He turned around expecting one of his godfathers but he found one of the other houseguests behind him. "What do you want?"

"I saw you come down here and you looked really upset. I thought perhaps you could use some company."

"I had a bad dream. I've had them since the final battle." Harry admitted though he was unsure why he was admitting it to him.

"It's okay to be scared Harry. You know you're an incredibly brave person but you're still young."

Harry wasn't sure why he allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. It felt warm and safe. He was even more unsure why he didn't resist as his head was lifted and a warm set of lips pressed against his, gentle at first but added pressure. And he definitely wasn't sure why he put his arms around the kisser and drew him in more.


	2. the waves

When Harry woke up in the morning he was sure that last night had been a dream. It couldn't possibly have happened. He had been sleeping badly since the final battle, the nightmares and all. The presence of the other house guests in the house was just giving him an even more over active imagination then before. He'd never have done that. It was just Sirius' comment on the bus about finding him a good person to snog that was making him dream this. He would never kiss that person.

Harry heard a knock on the door and Sirius poked his head in. "Hey cub, sleep okay?"

Harry didn't want him to worry about his bad dreams. "Like a baby Siri."

"Why don't you get dressed and come for breakfast? Remus and I have some things to do today but it's a beautiful day for you to go down to the beach."

Harry smiled at the thought of going and spending a day on the sand. "Great. Just give me a chance for a quick shower and I'll be down."

Sirius disappeared from the doorway and Harry looked down as he removed the blankets and noticed his erection. Great he thought, not only was their houseguest making him have dreams of making out in the kitchen but they were also leaving him erect. Grateful that this was a suite and the bathroom was attached, Harry slipped into his bathroom and relieved himself.

When he finally made it into he dinning room he was relieved only to find his godfathers. "Cereal and toast?"

Remus looked up from the paper. "Sorry cub but Kreacher is going through another one of his moods. And you know what your godfather is like in the kitchen."

Sirius tried to look hurt but shrugged. "Okay I admit it but you keep me around for more important things then being able to cook you a good meal."

Remus reached up and pulled him down for a kiss."You better hope so buddy or you won't last too long. You barely managed the toast without burning it."

When Remus wasn't looking Sirius whispered to him. "Then he better not look in the trash can then."

Harry hid a small chuckle as he took a seat and buttered up some toast. "So what exactly are the two of you up to in town today?"

Sirius laughed. "Unfortunately we couldn't escape work for the entire summer. Moody has asked me back to being an auror so I need to hit the office."

Harry was surprised. "I thought we had two months off to spend time together. I would have thought Moody would understand that."

Sirius nodded. "He did and don't worry cub I'm not going back till the fall really. I just have to go in here and there for some damned paper work."

Remus added. "And I have landed a contract to do some text books and I thought I'd go speak to the publisher while Sirius is in the ministry."

"We'd ask you to come but we thought you might like to spend the day on the beach. There will be other trips to London this summer." Sirius offered.

Harry readily agreed. "I don't want to face all those people. I'm more then happy to spend the day on the beach and leave London t the two of you."

"You should have the beach to yourself really. It is private for a mile so you shouldn't have to worry about drawing any attention."Sirius said.

Remus laughed. "Though I wouldn't think about skinny dipping or something for you never know when some stray tourist might show up."

The shared blush told Harry that they knew from experience. Sirius added though. "And of course there are our three houseguests as well."

"Severus isn't likely to leave his lab very often but there are some interesting caves and you know how he likes bats. And then the Malfoys." Sirius pointed out.

Harry looked up at the door. "So where are they this morning? I know this place has wings but I'd think one kitchen or do they have their own house elf here?"

Remus shook his head. "No.Kreacher's tantrum is over having more traitorous people to serve. The fact that they turned spies makes the Malfoys traitors too."

Harry smirked at the thought. "Lucius and Draco must be taking having another house elf refusing to serve them, fun."

They all laughed over the memory of Dobby's insurrection and helping Harry to the point where though he put Harry in the hospital wing, Harry had helped free the elf in the end. Lucius remembered it to the day though when he came out as a spy he and Harry had been forced to call a tentative truce. Harry was just grateful that the peace of their breakfast wasn't interrupted by any of their guests.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After breakfast when his godfathers had taken off Harry got on his swim trunks and a t-shirt, and finding a book and a towel, he started to head down the wooden walkway which led down the side of the cliff, to the beach below. The sand was amazing and the weather beautiful. He saw what Sirius meant about caves though and thought he should bring a torch next time but then remembered he was a wizard, and had his wand. For now he laid out his towel and taking off his shirt, dove into the waves. He had never swam in the ocean before but was a strong swimmer and the water was quite beautiful.

When he tired he slipped back onto the beach and he lay out on the towel he brought to try and get some sun. After a while he realized his skin was starting to warm and he realized he had stupidly not thought to put on any sunscreen of any kind. He was about to get up when he felt a warm tingling sensation.

His eyes snapped open and his kisser from the dream was standing over him with his wand drawn out. "What did you do to me?"

"I thought you looked like you hadn't remembered your sunscreen. I put a charm on you. Not always as good as lotion but will do." Came his reply.

Harry blushed that he had been looking at Harry so closely and wondered how long he had been standing there. "Thanks. I guess."

Instead of moving away he plopped down next to Harry. "We wouldn't want that lovely smooch skin of yours to burn. You're so fair, it would be quite easy."

Harry was growing uncomfortable with his eyes on him. "No. I guess I don't really get enough sun. It wasn't like I sunbathed with my muggles."

He ran his hand down Harry's bare back. It sent shivers up his spine. "Where did these scars come from Harry? It looks like someone took a whip to you."

Harry shrunk away from the touch. He had only ever shown Remus. Not even Sirius for Sirius would have killed his Uncle. "My Uncle, and a belt not a whip."

His fingers continued to trace the scars on Harry's back. "What a beast to do this to a fine young back as yours. I'm sorry that you had to endure such a thing."

Harry could actually hear the genuine sympathy in the voice. "Don't tell my godfather about it. He'll lose his temper and do something foolish to my Uncle."

The hand gently went to the back of his neck. "Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets. Just like I haven't told anyone about our kiss in the kitchen last night."

Harry paled as he looked at him. So it hadn't just been a dream. "Last night?"

"Don't tell me you forgot our kiss in the kitchen last night. I thought it was quite a memorable one myself." He whispered.

Harry tried to pull away starting to feel a bit worried about where this was going. "You should really let go of me. One of the others might come down here."

He just laughed. "I don't know, I don't think I'd be too bothered if someone saw us. But don't worry, I know your godfathers are in London and my two companions are in this town for the day. No one will be back before dinner."

Harry felt his resolve to pull away slowly drifting away. "You don't look like you came down to the beach to swim."

He laughed and showed Harry his towel. "Oh I did. I just decided to make more use of he private beach then you did."

Harry watched in amazement as his companion peeled off his clothes until he stood there completely buff in front of Harry. Harry's eyes wandered to his first penis and marvelled at the size, at least nine inches he suspected, and no yet erect. He had to shake his head to stop from wanting to reach out and grab it, to stroke it and the balls, to take it in his mouth.

He walked into the waved and turned back to Harry. "Come on my little Ganymede and have some fun with me in the waves."

Harry wasn't sure what possessed him but he got to his feet and dashed into the water. His companion pulled him against him and pressed his lips firmly against Harry's and he could feel their lower buddies rub against each other. Even if last night had seemed like a dream, that day would not.

He whispered into Harry's ear. "Maybe tomorrow you'll leave your trunks behind or go exploring with me in some of those caves behind us."

Harry wanted to say no. Say this was the end of it but his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. "Maybe."

Before anything else could happen though Harry dashed from he waves and went and collected his things and headed back into the house. It was past lunch but he convinced Kreacher to actually cook for him and he stayed in reading. He saw no sign of his companion or anyone else until later that evening.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had finished dinner and hen some games of chess with his godfathers and decided to head up for bed. He was at the door to his bedroom when a hand seized him by the arm and turned him around.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you have a bad dream tonight you can always come and crawl into bed with me if your godfathers are preoccupied again."

Harry blushed at his words and felt his heart flutter. "I think I'll be fine."

"Well if you change your mind my room is the third on the left in the east wing. The door is unlocked so you just need to come right in."

Harry was shaking when he was drawn into another long passionate kiss. When he finally pushed back from it he said. "Goodnight then."

He laughed at Harry and turned to leave. "Goodnight and if I don't see you in my bed then I'll make sure to see you on the beach tomorrow."

Harry was breathing heavily and his head spinning when he slipped back into his bedroom. He'd not go to his bed and he'd make some excuse tomorrow to be with his godfathers all day. He wouldn't let himself be drawn into this little game. He wouldn't. Or so he kept trying to tell himself as he rid himself of another erection that nigh before crawling into bed.


	3. the caverns

Harry woke up once or twice with dreams that night but not the kind he'd go bother his godfathers about. These were not nightmares. They were steamy hot dreams which included the naked body of his swimming companion. He woke up panting each time expecting his Adonis as he had begun to think of him as, to have slipped into bed with him.

After relieving himself and showering Harry headed down for breakfast but this morning found all of the house guests. "Morning."

He sunk into a seat next to Sirius as far away from the other three, and across from Remus who smiled. "How did you sleep cub?"

Harry could feel Adonis' eyes on him as he picked up a piece of toast. "Pretty good. The sound of the ocean really is quite lulling."

Sirius smirked. "Probably more then the snoring of roommates. I never knew who was worse, Remus or your dad."

Harry laughed. "Dean is the biggest in our room though Ron is quite distracting as he is constantly talking in his sleep. Hard toss up there."

Remus cut in. "Well we thought you might enjoy going exploring in some of the caves today. Sirius and I are home so we thought we could make it an outing."

Harry caught a sideways glance from Adonis but he nodded. "I'd like that. I saw some of them when I was down on the beach but I had no torch or wand."

Sirius chuckled. "Sometimes I forget that you were raised by muggles. I only even know what a torch is because of your mum."

Remus looked at the food. "Kreacher seems in a better mood, we could probably convince the elf to pack us a picnic. We could be at it all day."

Sirius agreed. "There are so many caves we could spend all summer down there for a few hours every day and never see them all. They are quite amazing."

Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable from the looks from his Adonis and wondered why no one else noticed them. He was glad for the suggestion to go out into the caves and wanted breakfast to end quickly.

Remus turned to Harry as they were finishing. "It'll be cooler in the caves, why don't you go grab a jacket and maybe some light pants."

Sirius agreed. "We'll go try and convince the elf to make us some food and we'll meet you down here in a bit."

Harry stood up so quick his chair almost tipped over. "Okay."

Remus took it as merely a sign of his excitement. "No need to rush cub. I promise the caves will still be there when you get back."

Harry ran up the stairs and didn't notice that anyone had followed him until he slipped into his bedroom and closed the door only partially. He pulled out a paid of pants and stripped out of his shorts but before he could put them on he felt a par of hands grabbing his butt.

The hands moved around and began moving the waist of his underwear down."I thought my little Ganymede was coming to play on the beach with me today."

Harry gasped as he felt his privates revealed. "I said I'd try and my godfathers want to spend the day in the caves with me."

A hand snaked around and cupped his balls. "I'm very disappointed. I thought you were as excited as I was but then you run off with your uncles."

Harry moaned as the hands gently began massaging his balls. "I'm sorry. I don't want them to get suspicious."

Adonis chuckled. "They're too distracted with their own love but don't worry soon enough we'll be making our own noise."

Harry tried to pull away from the hands but one stayed firm on his neck now and the other stroking his balls. "Please, I have to go."

"Don't need to beg. Not yet at least. I promise I'll come and find you. You'll be begging for more soon enough." Adonis whispered.

Harry was getting desperate to pull away as his body was responding. "Later, you're right later but right now I need to go."

"Ah little Ganymede doesn't want god daddies to see his erection. Well I can wait but if not in the day I expect you in my bed tonight, or I'll be in yours."

Harry took a deep sigh of relief as Adonis slipped from the bedroom and he was able to calm down his breathing and pull back on his underwear and his pants he found before grabbing his jacket and rushing out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and his godfathers had been exploring the caves for hours. He had never thought they could be so incredible and even the bats they found in the first cave though spooked at first, held a certain fascination for Harry. He had left his godfathers to finish their lunch promising to stay in range and wandered along a second corridor, looking at some of the strange fossils in the walls.

"So my little Ganymede has found his way free." Adonis whispered coming up behind Harry.

Harry caught his breath as he felt the hands at the front of his pants and the zipper being lowered. "My godfathers are just around the corner."

"Oh Ganymede, Ganymede, Ganymede, do you really think I'm worried about them?" Adonis' voice whispered into his ear.

Harry felt the fabric of his pants and boxers slowly being moved off his hips. "No."

Adonis nuzzled on the back of his neck. "Ganymede you know better then that. And it wasn't what you said on the beach yesterday."

Harry was trembling as he felt the fabric sliding don to his knees and the cold air on his legs. "Please not like this."

Adonis chuckled. "Is it my little Ganymede's first time then? Oh I'm so lucky. It's been a while since I got to taste innocent flesh."

Harry's eyes darted towards where he came from and heard his godfathers packing up. "Please later, just not there. They'll come."

Adonis whirled him around. "Just because it's your first time my little Ganymede but tonight you'll be mine."

Harry kept looking over Adonis' shoulder desperately praying his godfathers wouldn't find them. "Fine. Tonight."

"You will find your way to my room tonight or I will to yours and I assure you I won't shield and put silencing charms on your doors as I do mine."

Harry blushed deeply at the thought of his godfathers hearing and coming. "I'll come."

"Good my little Ganymede. See that you do. I don't like to be disappointed. And you won't like me disappointed." Adonis whispered.

Harry shuddered as Adonis slipped away into one of the other directions and he hurriedly pulled up his underwear and shorts just in time as his godfathers came around the corner.

"There you are cub. We were worried you may have got lost down here. Find anything interesting?" Sirius asked.

Harry waited a moment or two for his breathing to even out. "Yes, there are a lot of fossils in the walls down this way. I was looking at one that looks like a fish."

Remus came to his side. "They are quite amazing aren't they? You know there are some cave drawings in one of the others though some were added much later."

Sirius barked with laughter. "I and my cousins decided one year that we could do better then those artists and started to draw our own."

Harry's heart lightened bit and his heart slowed down. "I'd love to see them some day but I doubt I need to ask which ones are yours."

Remus smirked as they began to explore. "Actually cavemen and your Uncle Sirius have something in common; they both could draw as well as toddlers."

Sirius slugged his boyfriend playfully in the shoulder. "Don't go corrupting my godson's mind against me or you'll be on the couch."

"We have several hundred guest rooms in the house; I don't think I'd be on a couch." Remus reminded him.

Sirius just laughed and pulled the two of them off to explore one more corridor before heading back. It was a good thing they had brought lunch as it was a late dinner for them that night by the time they returned and an early night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remembering Adonis' threat to come and not put up silencing spells here Harry remembered the directions he had been given, and in silk boxers and a robe alone, made his way petrified and heart pounding. He was about to knock on the door but lost the nerve and went to slip away but a hand grabbed him and pulled him into the room and he watched and felt as shields were put up.

"Good my little cup bearer knows his place. You make me proud my little Ganymede." Adonis whispered.

Harry bit back the tears as he felt the hands slipping his robe from his shoulders. "You threatened to come with no shields if I didn't."

"Ah poor little Ganymede is scared. Don't worry the first is scary but you'll soon willingly come to my bed, or me in a cave or where else, when ever."

Harry trembled as he felt the hands down along the waist of his boxers. "I can't."

"Oh yes you can Ganymede, one way or another you'll do this. Now call me my name and tell me to kiss you."

"Malfoy." Harry said trembling.

"No. Not here. I'm Zeus and you're my little Ganymede. Now be a good little Ganymede and do as you're told."

Harry bit back a sob. "Zeus kiss me."


	4. the bedroom

Author's note: Ganymede was a Trojan prince kidnapped by Zeus as an eagle to take to the heavens to be his cup bearer and young lover. The Greeks use him as the examples of the sexual relationships that were so well known between an older man and young boys. It wasn't always sexual but when it was the young man would subject himself to sex with his erastes and in return would be educated and cared for by the older man.

Chapter 4

"Oh yes you can Ganymede, one way or another you'll do this. Now call me my name and tell me to kiss you."

"Malfoy." Harry said trembling.

"No. Not here. I'm Zeus and you're my little Ganymede. Now be a good little Ganymede and do as you're told."

Harry bit back a sob. "Zeus kiss me."

Lucius pulled Harry into a long drawn out kiss, biting down on Harry's bottom lip and forcing him to open his mouth so his tongue could slip inside. Harry tried to pull away but a grip around his waist kept him from moving.

Luc pulled away. "You may have noticed my little Ganymede I have a fondness for Greek history. Tell me my little cup bearer, do you know what an Erastes is?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Zeus was considered the first with Ganymede. Older Greek men would take young nubile boys as sort of apprentices but instead of work the boys would offer their bodies in return for education and care from their Erastes. You and I Ganymede are going to bring back that old tradition."

Harry tried desperately to pull back."No. Please. I mean school and..."

Lucius cut him off. "Oh haven't you heard I'm the new DADA teacher this fall. We're going to make sure we have plenty of private lessons together. So you see fait is pointing us down the path. You'll share my bed and any where else I want you and I'll teach you and make sure you're cared for."

Harry was sobbing as he realized this wouldn't end when the summer did. "Please I don't want this. Please."

Lucius smiled. "Oh you will soon enough. You'll learn your new place in life. And if you're lucky I might even keep you when you graduate."

Harry felt Luc's hands playing with the hem of his boxers. "No. I'm not some possession. I won't let you do this to me. I'll tell my godfathers."

Lucius laughed. "You'll tell them what? That you let me fondle you on the beach or in the caves? That you came to my bed tonight? No you won't be telling anyone."

Harry's face was burning with humiliation and pain as he knew Lucius was right. He had come here on his own. He could have stayed in his own rooms with no shields and his godfathers would have heard him and come to his rescue. He had done it of his own free will. He had been a fool. Lucius had got him to do just what he wanted.

"Now is my little Ganymede going to be a good little boy or does Zeus need to teach him his first lesson?" Lucius asked.

Harry felt the tears pouring down his cheeks. "I'll be good."

"Good because I don't want to make you scream any more then necessary on your first time. Now tell me Ganymede what you want me to do to you."

"Fuck me Zeus." Harry managed between sobs.

"Ah little Ganymede no need for tears. I promise you're no simple shag. You'll be begging me to make love to you soon enough."

Harry's sobs turned into full fledged crying as he felt his boxers down at his feet and found himself being led over to the bed and forced down onto his hands and knees on the silk sheets. He tried to pull away as he felt a finger at his entrance but he couldn't. Lucius grabbed for his wand and Harry felt a slight tingle on his anus as he was lubricated slightly. Harry tried to brace himself but nothing could have prepared him for when Lucius pushed into him. The agony felt like a hot brand was going into him and even with the lubricant he screamed as his insides were torn as Lucius thrust into him over and over again until his balls were slapping against Harry's. Harry cried, praying desperately for it to end but as Lucius emptied his seed into him and withdrew he knew it was not over.

Lucius pulled him down onto the bed with him. "I think my little Ganymede has had enough lessons for one night. You'll soon learn though how to please me."

Harry tried to get up and leave but Lucius pinned him with his arms and legs. "I have to get to my own bed or someone will notice me gone in the morning."

"No my little Ganymede will be sharing my bed tonight. If you're good I'll let you slip away before anyone wakes. Now thank me for my lesson."

"Thank you Zeus." Harry managed.

Lucius took such pleasure in those words and sunk his teeth into the delicate flesh of his lover's neck as he held the boy. This was going to be far more fun then he thought. He might just have to keep the boy around even when he graduated. He'd never had such fun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry woke in the morning he prayed it was a bad dream and for a moment he thought it was until he noticed how sore his body was and second that there was naked arms and legs wrapped about his body, pinning him to a chest and a slowly growing erection.

"Good my little Ganymede has woken. I had hoped you'd soon so we could have more fun before you slipped away." Lucius purred in his ear.

Harry shuddered at his words. "Please I need to get back to my rooms before my godfathers notice I'm gone."

Lucius laughed. "If they're even awake from their own night of love making I'm sure that they'll be doing the same. We have a few hours before they notice you gone."

Before Harry could protest he felt Lucius take advantage of the spooning position and slowly force his way into Harry's already sore and used ass. The pain was less then last night as he had been loosened up but this time there was no lubrication and his passage was already raw from last night. He bit his lip swearing he wouldn't cry out this time or give Lucius the pleasure of hearing him beg. He just prayed as Lucius pumped inside of him, it would end soon. His prayers were answered as Lucius emptied himself again.

Lucius leaned in and kissed him. "My good little Ganymede, see I told you'd it get better didn't I? Though I must say I kind of missed the screams just a bit."

Harry was loosing the battle to keep back the tears. "Yes."

"Now ask me nicely and I'll clean you up so you can get back to your rooms." Lucius added as he reached for his wand.

"Please Zeus, please clean me up."

Lucius waved his wand and cleaned Harry and the blood and semen from his outer body. "There you go and now a thank you for letting you leave before they wake."

"Thank you Zeus." Harry managed as Lucius finally let go of him.

Harry scrambled out of bed as fast as he could but his legs were unsteady after what had been done to him. He clumsily pulled his boxers back on and pulled on his robe, tying it tightly and wishing he could disappear behind it.

Lucius wasn't going to let him go that easily as he came to Harry's side. "You'll find your way back tonight. We have many lessons to teach before we get back to school."

Harry was willing to agree to do anything to get out of there. "Yes Zeus."

"Now be a good boy and run along." Zeus said after making him kiss him one last time.

Harry stumbled through the house grateful that no one else was awake and falling through the door into his bedroom he went to his bathroom and turned the water on as hot as he could. As hard as he scrubbed though he couldn't remove the taste and feel of the man on him. He fell sobbing into bed in a foetal position and cried himself back to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He woke up later in the morning and was shocked to realize it was nearly lunch time and wondered why no one had woken him up. He went and changed, groaning at his still stiff muscles and went down in search of his godfathers.

He found them in the library playing chess. Remus looked up. "Hey cub sleep any better?"

Harry was taken by surprise by the question. "I guess. Why do you ask?'

"Lucius mentioned he ran into you in the kitchen last night when he went for milk and said you weren't feeling well." Sirius explained.

Remus nodded. "We were going to wake you for breakfast but Lucius told us you might need more sleep. We were going to wake you soon for lunch if you didn't come down on your own."

Flashes of last night were in his head."Yes I guess I just had a bit of an upset stomach. I hadn't thought that the man would have even noticed."

Sirius shrugged. "Guess the man has a human side after all. How about we go and see what Kreacher has made us for lunch?"

Harry nodded and followed his godfathers into the kitchen. He remembered that first kiss here and thinking how innocent it had been. How wrong he was. He thought it fitting Lucius had used the reason of their first kiss, to explain why Harry needed more sleep today.


	5. the city

As they were about to sit down for lunch though Kreacher popped up. "Master Sirius there is a floo call from London for you."

Sirius disappeared into the kitchen as Harry and Remus dug into the food but came back soon. "That was Moody. I'm needed back in London urgently."

Remus looked at Harry. "It's Friday. How about the three of us go and make a weekend of it? Maybe Hermione or the Weasleys can meet us in Diagon Alley."

Harry was anxious for any reason to get out of this house. "Yeah! That would be great."

Sirius laughed. "Already tired of our houseguests are you? Well I'll be busy today but I'm sure we'll find time for the three of us. Go up and pack."

Harry ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He knew Lucius had left the house from what Sirius had said and he hoped he'd not run into the man before they left. He had no idea how he'd react when Harry left but Harry cringed at the thought. He pushed it aside and told himself maybe Lucius would forget by the time they returned.

When he got back downstairs Remus smiled. "I contacted the Weasleys and they'll be joining us Sunday morning on Diagon Alley."

Sirius popped downstairs with a bag for him and Remus. "The knight bus should be arriving soon. It'll drop you two off. I'm going to apparate straight to the ministry."

They knew Harry hated to apparate and side by side apparation at such a distance was harder so Harry was glad when he and Remus boarded the knight bus and headed for London. He was surprised though when they didn't stop at Grimmauld and were looking at a strange townhouse in the residential part of Diagon.

As they clambered off he turned to Remus. "Where are we? I thought we'd be staying at Grimmauld."

Remus smiled. "Grimmauld is gutted right now, the renovations remember. This is Malfoy townhouse. Lucius said we could use it when ever we were in London."

Harry gawked. "Malfoy? Why are they living with us if they own this house and I'm sure Snape must have one too?"

"Lucius wanted Draco to have some time away from all the gossip as he mourns his mum. Sirius agreed and Severus is there because he is Draco's godfather."

Harry understood partially. Though the Malfoys were known now as spies he knew most people would be talking about them. Lucius and Narcissa had a loveless arranged marriage but Draco had adored his mother and was devastated by her death. Harry could understand Sirius allowing his cousin's son to stay at the family estate this summer. He knew even more then Harry, Draco could use a summer away from prying eyes.

As they entered a house which with its dark gloomy rooms reminded him of Grimmauld but smaller, he asked. "The Malfoys won't be here will they?"

Remus chuckled. "No cub. We left so quick we didn't even tell them we were coming. They were out in town when we left and I know they have no plans to come."

Remus led him up stairs and they found five bedrooms. "So where are we sleeping?"

"Those three belong to Severus, Lucius and the third was Narcissa's so we've been asked to leave them. Siri and I will take the guest room and you Draco's room."

Harry shrugged and walked into the bedroom he was pointed towards. The room was what he expected with the huge canopy bed, wardrobe and desk all done in silver and green of course. There were quidditch posters on the wall and some photos of his friends on the shelves. Harry unpacked and went to find Remus.

Remus looked up. "What do you think about heading into the muggle part of London? I haven't been in years and I thought we could have some fun."

Harry had grown up with muggles but most of the time locked up in the house. "I'd love to see more of muggle London."

Remus wasn't as bad as some wizards he knew for Remus had spent time with muggles including Lily's family but he was still amazed by some of it including when they went to see the newest movie at a muggle theatre. Sirius kept a muggle TV but a movie theatre was a whole different experience. They even stopped and had hamburgers for dinner before heading back to the town house.

Sirius was home when they got back. "How was your afternoon?"

Harry excitedly told them about what he had done in London. "You should come with us next time. It was so cool."

Sirius smiled and ruffled his hair. "I have to go back in tomorrow but I'll make sure to spend Sunday with you guys in Diagon Alley."

Harry spent the rest of the evening with his godfathers as he and Remus told Sirius more about their trip and the movie they had seen. Sirius had not wanted to ruin their holiday so he kept tight lipped about why he had been called back to London. Harry forgot about where they were staying and about the troubles he had left behind in Cornwall and by the time he went to bed he was exhausted and ready for a good night sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning Harry wasn't sure what had woken him up at first but as he came around he noticed things were wrong. He had thought he was cool as he seemed to have kicked his blankets off but he realized he was also naked though he was sure he had worn boxers to bed. Then there was the breathing, second set.

"Good Ganymede has finally decided to wake up. I thought you might sleep all day."Lucius cold voice whispered from behind.

Harry tried to sit up but a set of arms pulled him back and he realized Lucius was lying right behind him and naked. "Please no."

"Ganymede hasn't you learned yet you don't say no. I am very disappointed in you. Running off to London. I was all alone last night."

"I'm sorry but my godfathers wanted me to spend the weekend with them in London." Harry tried.

"Oh don't try that on me Ganymede. I'm too smart to fall for it. I know they'd have left you if you wanted."

"I'm sorry. Please I'm sorry." Harry begged.

"You will be soon enough Ganymede. I had hoped to save this lesson till later. But that can wait till tonight. Right now you can make it up to me and then we have business."

Harry looked around. "Please no. Not in your son's bed. Please you wouldn't do this in your son's bed."

Lucius smirked and biting his ear. "You're right, Draco wouldn't like that. That's why you'll be joining me across the hall in the master suite."

Harry sobbed as he was pulled naked from the bed. "No. Someone will see me like this."

"Oh don't worry I found the note from your godfathers saying they're off on business and to stick to Diagon Alley for the day."

Harry whimpered as he was tugged across the hall to the master with a massive king sized bed dominating the room. "Please."

"You know what's expected. Now assume the position my little Ganymede or I will teach you that new lesson both now and tonight."

Harry walked over to the bed and got down on the mattress on his hands and knees. He heard Lucius footsteps behind him and felt the bed move as the extra weight came on it.

"Now be a good little boy and tell me what you want me to do to you." Lucius purred.

"Fuck me Zeus." Harry whimpered.

"There is my good little boy. Maybe if you do as you're told today we might be easy on you on your lesson tonight." Lucius purred.

Harry held tight to the silk sheets under him as Lucius drove into him with one long swift thrust. He felt Lucius' fingernails along his skin on his hips as the man fucked him harder and harder. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. Lucius finally remained buried to the hilt as he filled Harry's insides with his seed.

Lucius came around to the front of him. "Ganymede time for a new little lesson. You'll be a good little slut and you will clean me off."

Harry was forced to open his mouth and let the meaty penis slip inside his mouth. He felt sick as he cleaned the semen off which was mingled with blood from his still tight anus. The flaccid dick was starting to harden again and he panicked that Lucius would want more but Lucius withdrew.

"Good little cock sucker are you Ganymede. Trust me we'll teach you more. Now ask me nicely and I might clean you up too."

"Please Zeus, please clean me up." Harry managed to get out.

Lucius went behind him and he felt a slight cleaning spell on him. "Now be a good little Ganymede and go get dressed. We have business to attend too."

Harry didn't like the sound of that but he scurried across the hall back to his rooms where he pulled on some clothes. He could barely look at himself in the mirror as he brushed his hair. He tried to take as long as he could but there was soon a knock at the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had no idea what they were doing at Gringotts and when they were taken to the manager's office and there was not only the head goblin but also a strict looking wizard, he was in a panic.

"Ganymede this is my attorney and he has come to help us make this official." Lucius whispered.

The man stepped forward. "You were right Lucius. There are still the Erastes laws on the books though they haven't been used in centuries."

The goblin nodded. "We can over see it. You of course understand the obligations required of you as well Lucius."

Lucius looked at Harry. "He will live with me at school as my official apprentice and in return for my monetary support and care, his body is mine."

The lawyer nodded. "For a period lasting until he graduates from school and then will be released. Unless a child is born of the union of course."

Harry blanched and spoke for the first time. "Child? We're both men."

"I forgot how innocent a muggle raised you are. Wizards get pregnant like witch can." Lucius informed him.

The lawyer added. "The erastes would be required to marry his lover. If the Erastes refused he'd loose half his fortune. If his lover does, the Erastes will have full custody of the baby."

Harry was shaking. "I won't do this. I won't become your what ever you're trying to make me. You can't force me to."

"You're right I can't but at school I could make it nice and public that you're my whore. The whole school will know you're in my rooms every night."

"They'll know anyways. They'll see me sleeping in your rooms." Harry said.

"Oh Ganymede I'm not that cruel. Apprentices are common. You'll have your own bedroom officially. It will look less suspicious if you're my apprentice. You're roommates will not wonder where you are at night. You will share my bed either way Ganymede, but it's your choice."

"You promise the school will think me only an apprentice, you won't tell anyone even my godfathers?" Harry begged.

"If you sign those forms and agree to be mine until you graduate, then I promise. Albus might need to know if he questions your apprenticeship but no one else."

Harry felt like he was signing his life away as he picked up the quill. Two years he reminded himself. Two years and no one would know what was being done to him. He could barely stop from shaking as he signed the forms. When Lucius signed them they were sent off to the ministry.

"There is one thing left to make it official. The branding." The lawyer said.

Harry gasped. "Branding? No, you can't."

Lucius smiled as a spell was placed on his signet ring. "You already agreed my little lover and there is no backing out now. Don't worry it'll disappear in two years."

Harry tried to pull away as Lucius began to remove his robes and then his clothes. "No. Please no. Not in front of everyone."

"Oh don't be such a worry Ganymede. They just need to witness it." Lucius informed him.

Harry screamed in agony as the ring which he realized the spell had turned as hot as a brand was pressed into the flesh above his right nipple but it was nothing compared to the pain when it was pressed to either side of his inner thighs. Harry didn't care who heard him. He screamed over and over again in sheer agony.

Lucius handed him a bottle. "Something for the pain Ganymede. Don't want you to pass out before we get you home."

Harry drank down the bottle and part of the pain went away but he knew he'd be feeling it for a long time. He was allowed to dress after thanking Zeus.

The banker turned to him. "Your trust fund and inheritance are frozen until you come of age. You will be required to rely on your Erastes."

Lucius put a hand around his neck. "Don't worry I'm sure Sirius wouldn't let you pay for supplies anyways and if you keep me happy I always shower my lovers with gifts and money. You'll never want."

Harry tried to calm before they left the office and the bank. "Please, if someone sees me with you they'll know."

Lucius smirked. "They'll know soon enough but that can wait until school. You'll remember to find your way to my suite tonight. We still have a lesson to teach."

Harry watched as the man walked off and he stood there trying desperately to calm his breathing and not cry. He could feel the burning tingle of the brands as he walked, on his thighs and could picture the Malfoy crest. He truly was the man's whore. Again he had willingly agreed to something he couldn't have been forced to do and was now his legal whore for two years.


	6. the shop

Harry escaped from Lucius presence. He had no idea what he was going to do. He still had a small pouch of coin on him but even the quidditch store didn't distract him long that morning. He needed someone familiar and he wasn't sure why it hadn't occurred to him before. There were two Weasleys he as sure to find here.

He walked into Fred and George's shop which wasn't to busy that afternoon. "Hey Fred."

Fred looked up from the till. "Hey little brother, I didn't know we'd be seeing you any time soon. How's life?"

Harry shrugged. "Pretty cool living with Remus and Sirius in Cornwall I guess. Sirius had to work this weekend so we came to London for three days."

George popped in behind him. "Mom sent an owl this morning. Fred was too distracted. Said her and the others are coming tomorrow so they can visit with you."

Harry hugged George. "I was a bit bored by myself and thought maybe there was something I could do around here to help you guys out."

Fred smiled. "Usually we don't let any one into out back room where we make products but I think we can make an exception for you." And he winked.

George led Harry back through the store and into what looked like a store room but in the back he found where the twins created all of their products. Harry had given them the money to start the shop and was their silent third partner in the business. Seeing what they had done, he knew he had not made a bad investment.

George showed him some of the products they were working on. "You know we could always use some of your input."

Harry looked at the supply. "These look like the muggle magic tricks I remember from when I was a kid. Dudley could never do them right."

"They are. We have been tweaking them to make them slightly more interesting for wizards." Fred admitted.

Harry laughed as they went through some of the products like a pack of seemingly normal muggle playing cards that would regularly choose to force people to play 52 card pick up. For a while Harry was able to forget what was going on but when the twins asked him up to dinner in their flat they noticed how distracted he was.

George plopped some food down in front of him. "Harry, what's going on little brother? You seem pretty distracted."

Fred nodded. "You know there isn't anything you can't tell us. We're your big brothers Harry."

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm kind of gay."

George actually laughed. "Harry if you think that was a secret to us you're mistaken. We have noticed how you look at men."

Fred squeezed his shoulder. "Do you think we'd be bothered that you're interested in men little brother? You don't give us much credit."

Harry sighed in relief. "I just. I sometimes forget how common it is for wizards. I mean Siri and Remus admitted to me they're together but I am still muggle raised."

Fred pulled him into a hug. "You know the family will be behind you Harry. Heck Charlie is gay.

Seeing Harry's surprise George added. "He has been dating our old quidditch captain Oliver for the past year now. Charlie is even considering proposing pretty soon."

Fred noticed Harry was still uneasy. "Harry is there something more you're not telling us? You can tell us anything Harry. We promise it will just between us."

Harry looked up. "You promise no matter what you won't tell anyone."

When they nodded Harry told them what had happened since he went to Cornwall. They were silent and stared in disbelief at the bran he showed them on his chest. He stopped and watched them wondering if they'd hate him now. He stood to leave, thinking neither would ever want to see him again. Fred surprised him when he grabbed him and hugged him.

"We meant it little brother, you could tell us anything. We're here we promise Harry. If you need anything even just someone to talk to, we're here." Fred promised.

George nodded and disappeared and came back with a small pouch of coin. "You're our silent partner and you've been entitled to a share of the profits for a long time."

Harry looked down at the coin. "What is this for?"

"We know you can't touch your own money and since Lucius doesn't know you're our partner, he won't know of this. In case of an emergency." Fred explained.

George had put the money into a little pouch of their creation that if anyone looked at it, it would look as if it was empty. They promised to keep his secret as long as he told them when he needed someone to talk to. They didn't want him to have to beg Lucius for money and promised to replenish the pouch if he ever needed it. He was slightly relieved when he left that evening. It was a comfort knowing someone knew the truth and didn't turn their back on him or hate him for it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius and Remus were back when he returned that evening and they were a bit surprised he missed dinner but he assured them he had eaten with the twins at their shop and they had no problem with it. Harry saw Lucius' eyes on him all evening.

Sirius caught him looking at Lucius. "Sorry cub, we didn't know he'd be here or we would have told you. Seems business called him to London over night."

Harry shrugged. "I guess it is his house so we can't complain."

Remus ruffled his hair. "Maybe you should go and get some sleep cub. The Weasleys will be here bright and early and you'll want to have energy."

Harry saw Lucius' look as he passed and knew the man was reminding him to come to his room that night. Harry slipped into his bedroom and as he was changing into his boxers he noticed how painfully red and aggravated the ones on his legs were. He knew it would get worse tonight. He remembered his next lesson. When he was sure his godfathers were asleep he slipped across the hall to the master bedroom.

Lucius looked up. "Good little Ganymede has come as he was told. I think maybe you've learned a bit of your lesson.'

Harry watched as the man erected the wards on the door and the silencing spells. They were even more necessary as there was no longer a wing of the estate between them and his godfathers as in Cornwall.

Lucius pulled Harry against his chest when he was done and lowered his mouth to Harry's. Harry's lips parted to let his tongue entrance. He felt the silk of his robe being pushed off of his body as Lucius' tongue explored his mouth.

Lucius pulled away. "Good little Ganymede, see you're getting used to this aren't you. Soon you'll want me to make love to you."

Harry winced as he felt Lucius leg gently pushing his legs open. "Yes Zeus."

Lucius' fingers were running up and down his throat and chest as he continued to kiss Harry. "It's time though my little Ganymede for your lesson. Don't want it to happen again."

The fear mixed with the pain from the knee rubbing between his legs was getting too much and Harry broke down sobbing. "Please no."

Lucius looked at him in slight surprise. "Tears already. You usually wait at least until I'm fucking you. Don't worry my little lover it won't last too long this time."

Harry shook his head in sobs. "Please it hurts, your hurting me please stop."

The words sunk into Lucius and he realized what Harry was saying. Showing more gentleness then Harry had ever seen before Lucius lowered Harry down onto the bed but not before easing his boxers off. He looked in horror at the painfully swollen brands on Harry's legs. He disappeared into his bathroom and returned.

Harry felt Lucius' hands between his legs and he tried to pull away but Lucius stopped him. "Harry, shh, please let me help you."

Harry was shocked by the use of his name. "Why? You did this to me. You want to brand me like my uncle did with his belt."

Lucius actually kissed his tear stained cheeks. "No. The branding was required of me and I'm sorry. I treasure your body Harry. It's mine to protect as well as use."

Harry felt something cool on his inner legs. "What are you doing?"

"Shh... I'm putting some cream on the burns. They shouldn't have reacted like this. Lay back and please let me help you."

Harry lay back down and had to admit the cool cream against the brands was staring to relieve some of the pain. He was further surprised when Lucius began to bandage his thighs.

Lucius came to him. "The bandages will keep them from rubbing and help ease the pain. I'm sorry this happened love. Now drink this for me please."

Harry opened his mouth and let the cool liquid pass over his lips and as he swallowed he felt the all too familiar tingling of a pain reliever and as he was slowly starting to drift to sleep he realized it had a sleeping draught mixed in. He was amazed when he saw the look of real concern in Lucius' eyes as he drifted off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry slowly woke up in the morning he wasn't sure what happened or where he was. As he reached for his glasses he was surprised to see quidditch posters and realized he was back in Draco's bedroom. He was propped up in blankets and found under the blankets, his boxers were on again and his robe was on the bed.

He moved the sheets off to get out of bed and noticed a bottle and a note. 'For the pain Harry. The bandages have a water proof spell for a shower. Luc'

Harry took the bottle and removing the cork he drank down about a third of the dose. "So he does have a human side to him." He whispered

He slid into the bathroom where he took a shower, and true to the note the bandages didn't soak in the water. He slipped into clothes and headed downstairs to the dinning room where he found his guardians and Lucius.

"How did you sleep cub?" Sirius asked.

Harry shot a slight look at Lucius but just smiled at Sirius. "Fine. When do we meet the Weasleys?"

Remus motioned for him to eat. "We're meeting them and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour so eat up."

As they were leaving Lucius stopped him when the others weren't looking. "Feeling any better really?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks for the potion this morning."

Harry took off from him before he could say anything more. He knew Lucius' human side that popped up wasn't going to mean Lucius wouldn't follow through with his promise to use him whenever for two years but it at least eased some of his pain in knowing he at least seemed unlike Harry's Uncle, to care about Harry's physical well being.


	7. the money

Harry was never so relieved to see the Weasleys when they came into the Leaky Cauldron that morning. Bill was even with them and Percy who had reunited with the family after the fall of the dark lord.

Molly pulled him into a bear hug. "We missed you Harry. I hope your summer has been going well with your godfathers."

Harry smiled. "I have been having an amazing time on the coast with my godfathers. You should see the house, so much cooler then Grimmauld but a maze."

Ron slapped him on the back. "Heard though that the Malfoys and Snape are staying there with you guys? I mean that has to suck."

Harry hid a small grimace."The mansion has four wings and other then at meals we don't see them really. Draco spends most of the time in his rooms."

Hermione hugged him. "We thought we'd not get a chance to see you until school supply shopping. I was so happy when I got word from Sirius you'd be here."

Harry's smile returned. "Sirius and Remus both had some business so they thought I could come. I and Remus hit muggle London for a movie Friday."

Bill came over. "Fred said that you spent most of the day with them in their shop. How did you manage that? The twins never let anyone in their work room.

Ron and Hermione shared a smile with Harry. Ron turned to his brother. "Maybe you have to be the son of one of the marauders and godson to two."

Harry turned to see Percy. "Hey Perce. I was surprised to see you here. Ron said you and your mum had mended broken fences."

Percy shook his hand. "I finally came to my senses and ditched the ministry job. Bill is getting me a position working with Gringotts."

Bill pulled Percy into a headlock. "Need to get him an honourable job or that fiancé of his might come to her senses finally and run the other way."

"So you and Penelope Clearwater finally decided to make it official have you? When are you two going to get married?" Harry asked.

"I just proposed a few days ago so not for a while but we are looking for a house. Hopefully when I start this job we can afford one." Percy explained.

"My brother is to much old fashioned to let his wife pay for most of it. She's still at the ministry but she works for a smart boss, in underage magic." Ron said.

Feeling at ease and able to relax with his friends Harry headed back into Diagon Alley with his friends. Molly had brought the kids but she had some errands herself and Sirius and Remus had departed leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron alone to explore the alley together. Bill and Percy headed off for the bank.

Hermione looked around. "You know I live in London but I never get to come here except for school supplies. It's so much quieter here now."

Ron looked over at Harry. "She's just drooling over how short the line ups are going to be at the book store. You know that's where she is headed."

Sure enough Hermione dragged them along into Flourish and Blotts where she was soon pouring over the books. For once, she told them, she didn't need to hurry and find the text books in a rush of students. Her promise to go with them to the quidditch store made them keep quiet. Harry actually found himself a book on trick charms which made him think about what he worked with at the twins' store the other day and he decided to purchase it.

Harry went over to the counter to buy the book but as he reached for his coin purse the clerk stopped him. "You're Harry Potter?"

Harry was used to people knowing him so he was a bit surprised but he nodded his head. "I am."

"You're not to be permitted to pay for anything in the store." The man told him.

Harry gawked at him. "You can't refuse me service."

The man shook his head and reached for the book. "Not service, just accepting payment. The stores have been told to put it on your mate's tab."

Harry hid the blush as he took the book and turned back to his friends hoping neither had heard or noticed he had not paid. They hadn't and after Hermione had made her own purchases they headed out to quidditch supplies. Harry found even when they went for ice cream later he had been given it for free.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred was manning the front of the store again and looked up when the door opened and he saw his brother, Harry and Hermione come in. He smiled as they came towards him but he saw something different about Harry.

"Hey you guys, enjoying your day in Diagon Alley?" Fred asked.

Ron nodded. "We're supposed to be meeting mum in a few minutes but we wanted to pop in here before we had to go."

Hermione looked around. "You're store is sure doing amazing. Come along way from the little mail order business haven't you?"

George had come from the back. "Thanks in part to our secret silent backer who made this all possible fur us."

Fred looked at his brother and nodded at Harry. "You know Harry there is something we wanted to ask you about that trick you were helping us with."

Harry knew that they wanted to speak to him so he nodded. "Hey you guys I'm going to stay with the twins. Malfoy townhouse is just down the road."

Hermione hugged him. "It was so fun seeing you. Keep in touch Harry and we'll see you at least when it's time to get our school supplies."

Ron clapped him on the back. "I think mom said that we were going to get to see you for your birthday this year so it shouldn't be that long of a wait."

Fred had been eying Harry as his brother and Hermione left. When they left he went and turned the closed sign on the shop and locked the door. They usually didn't close for another hour but business had been slow that afternoon as it was a Sunday.

George pulled Harry into a hug. "Hey little brother. Tell us what's up."

Harry shook his head. "It's nothing. Nothing more then what I already told you last night."

Fred led him up to their flat. "You know you can't play that card with us little brother. You promised us last night you'd tell us if something is up."

Harry sat down. "It just hit me. I went to buy a book or even ice cream today and no shop will take my money. They actually referred to me as Lucius' mate."

Fred sighed. "We know. We got the same message from the attorney. No one is allowed to let you pay for anything and to report what you bought, back."

Harry had thought that was what would happen. "Everyone is going to know. I mean Sirius will know when he tries to help me buy my school supplies."

George shook his head. "Lucius will probably either have you announced his apprentice by then or he'll tell the store keepers to take money for that day."

Fred wasn't sure it was all. "Harry, did anything happen to you last night? I know you were anxious about returning back to the manor."

Harry shook his head. "He was going to but I was in pain from by brands. He actually bandaged them for me and gave me some pain reliever before putting me back in my own bed."

George was relieved. "So the man does have a human side to him? That is a slight relief. You're sure that's everything."

"I promise." Harry whispered.

Fred turned to George. "Floo call Malfoy manor and tell them we're keeping him for dinner tonight since they're not returning to Cornwall till tomorrow."

George disappeared and Harry sent him a thankful glance. "Thanks Fred. I really appreciate you guys being here for me."

Fred pulled him into another hug. "You know we both wish we could have protected you from this. I know we can't stop him but we're here Harry. Just talk to us."

Harry spent the next few hours having dinner with them and just talking. He had never in his entire life felt so in need for big brothers as he was right now and the twins were happy to fill the role. He knew there was nothing they could do to protect him from Lucius but just having someone knew the truth was a comfort right now. He couldn't tell his godfathers but they were here and willing to talk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Again Harry waited until his godfathers were asleep and he slipped across into the master suite as was expected of him. He stood there as Lucius went to work erecting the wards. He was shaking badly not sure what to expect. He didn't think he could expect Lucius to show the same compassion as the night before.

Lucius turned to him. "Take off your robe and boxers Harry."

Harry removed his robe and fought back the tears as he removed his boxers. "There."

Lucius sighed. "Go lay down on the pillows for me Harry."

Harry was extremely confused but he moved around the bed and went to lie down against the propped up pillows. He bit his inner lip, scared of what the man was going to do.

Lucius came back and to Harry's surprise he had the supplies from the night before. He leaned in and kissed Harry. "No need for tears tonight my love."

Harry watched as Lucius began to unwrap his bandages. "Why?"

Lucius looked up. "I told you love, I treasure your body. I don't want to see you in pain like this. Now let me help you my little love."

Harry tried to hold still as he gently unbandaged Harry's thighs which were still read and puffy but the swelling was going down and the bandages had kept them from causing him more then a slight discomfort. Lucius gently applied some more of the cream to his legs and then applied new bandages to his legs.

"Thank you." Harry managed to get out.

Lucius ran a hand down his cheek. "No need to thank me my little love. You're mine to care for. When these heal we'll continue with our lessons."

Harry pulled away from his caress. "No. Please I'm sorry."

Lucius pulled him into a kiss. "I know my lover. And I think these brands have been enough of a lesson this time. Don't be scared little love, I won't hurt you."

"You hurt me before." Harry shot back.

"I know my little love. But I promise it gets easier every time when you loosen up. My little love if you follow our rules I promise I won't hurt you again. Your mine."

Harry allowed Lucius to feed him another sleeping draught laced pain reliever potion. As he drifted off to sleep he hoped Lucius would do as he had done the night before and take him back to his bed. He was just too tired and confused to refuse to take it right now.


	8. the source

By the time they got back to Cornwall the next day it was nearly dinner time as there had been a few delays in leaving London. Harry had woken once again in his own bed and once again with a bottle of pain reliever next to him, dressed once again. At dinner he saw Lucius watching him every so often but he didn't need any reminder of what was expected of him tonight and probably every other night for two years to come.

When his godfathers were asleep or occupied Harry slipped from his room to Lucius' room where he gently knocked and the door opened. "Come in my little love."

Harry came in but he stopped dead in his tracks when he realized they weren't alone. "Snape? What is he doing here? You promised no one else would know."

Lucius held him. "Little love he is my best friend and knows everything. You need a doctor and I knew you wouldn't allow me to take you to one for your brands."

Severus smirked. "Indeed Harry. I may be no Madam Pomfrey but I have medic training and Lucius has informed me of your slight predicament here."

Lucius slid his robe from his body. "Its okay Harry, go lie down on the pillows like you did last night and allow Severus to help you please."

Harry eyed Severus with a mix of emotions as he went and lay down on the bed, propped up by several pillows. Severus waived his wand but to Harry's relief didn't remove his boxers, just shrunk them into briefs so he could see Harry's legs. Harry jerked away from his touch.

"Potter just calm down and let me help you please." Severus reprimanded him.

Harry tried to stay still. "Why are you doing this Snape?"

Severus smirked. "Because Lucius is like a brother and he asked me to help with his new little lover. I'd reprimand you but Luc has suggested I let you call me Severus in private." He put emphasis on the last word.

Lucius came to Harry's side. "I know I promised no one but Albus needed to know but Sev knows everything about me. I'd have not told you but you need help."

Severus began examining his brands and sighed. He reached over to where Harry realized there was a number of different potions and creams. He went to put some on Harry but Harry jerked away again but more violently from his touch that he stopped.

Severus turned to Lucius. "Perhaps he'll let you do it. He has a serious infection. I'm not sure how he got it and I'm surprised he doesn't have a fever from it."

Lucius took the bottles from him. "These will help him?"

Severus nodded. "One will fight the infection which he must have got from the brands being unbandaged and open to the air before they healed. The other will stop a fever."

Lucius looked at Harry. "I know the scars on his back are old but is there something you can do for them. Harry shouldn't bear such scars from his Uncle's hatred."

Severus looked at Harry. "I'd like to see if I can help you Harry but you're going to have to let me take a look for you."

Lucius nodded so Harry slowly moved away from the pillows so he could see the whip marks from a belt that ran down his back. Severus showed no reaction but to gently examine a few of them. He surprised Harry with his gentleness when he lowered Harry back on the pillows.

"Some of them were infected at some point so I won't be able to remove all the scars fully, but I should be able to make it better. It'll take me time to brew the potion."

Lucius looked relieved. "Thanks Sev for doing this."

Severus looked down at Harry. "You really do care about that boy don't you Luc? I'd never have guessed. Harry needs bandages and those potions for another week before I'd suggest any contact with him. I'll make the potion for his back."

Harry watched as Severus left and Lucius came over to his bedside. He gently lowered Harry back against the pillows and started to apply the first bottle to the brands. He realized the potion had been mixed into the cream Lucius had been used and he had to admit slight relief as it gently was worked in. Lucius gently rebandaged his legs for him when he was done.

Harry looked at him. "Why?"

"I'm sorry I already explained why I told Sev. I never intended for you to know but you needed help Harry." Lucius told him.

"I mean why do you care. I mean you didn't have to get him to look at my back." Harry explained his question.

"No one should brand you, not even me Harry. I was required to. I wanted to remove that from you. You never deserved what the man did to you."

Harry allowed himself to be fed not only the fever potion but another pain reliever draught and again found himself drifting off but before he was fully asleep he managed to mutter a "Thanks".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke in the morning in his own bed as usual and along with a pain reliever he once again found a note on his pillow but he was surprised by this one.

'Sev says you need a week to heal. You don't need to come to me again till they do. Sev or I will come to you at night with the potions. Luc'

Harry sipped the pain reliever potion and slipped out of bed. "A week's reprieve from his bed, I guess I should be grateful for that." Harry muttered.

Harry took a shower and changed into some fresh clothes. When he made it into the dinning room he found both Malfoys and Snape as well as his godfathers sitting at the table. He couldn't even look in the direction of either Lucius or Severus after last night.

Sirius smiled. "Hey cub. It seems we came back from London at the wrong time. There are supposed to be storms off and on all week. We'll be stuck inside."

Harry shrugged. "I guess I have some homework to start for next year."

Remus laughed. "Don't worry you won't be stuck in doors all week and I'm sure there are other things we can find to do around here as well."

Draco looked up from where he was sitting. "I was working on my potions essay if you wanted to perhaps work on it together."

Harry was a bit surprised. "Sure though considering the fact I'm sure I won't make it into the NEWT class in the fall, I'm not sure why I am trying."

Snape looked up. "I expect the homework from all students no matter if you go on. Besides you don't have your OWLs yet. Don't count them before you do."

Harry was a bit surprised and wondered if Snape knew what he had got. He knew he was required to have an O to continue with Severus and considering the best he had ever managed was an E, he had been sure he'd not be able to continue. He wasn't sure if he had wanted to anyways. He was reconsidering being an auror since the war had ended.

Harry smiled at Draco. "Sure Draco, I'd like to work with you on the essay. Perhaps you can help me from flunking the last potions homework I will ever have."

Severus shot him a look he was having a hard time understanding but Draco nodded. "I'm set up in the library."

Harry went to his rooms and got his books. Working with the son of his lover seemed odd. He wondered if Draco knew if Severus did but he had a feeling from the way Draco was acting, he had no idea. He'd know soon enough Harry was his dad's apprentice but Draco wouldn't be so calm if he knew the truth about this.

Harry found Draco in the library as said but as he looked at Draco's papers, he hadn't done any. "I had thought you had been working on your homework."

Draco looked up. "I've been trying but I have had a hard time trying to concentrate on anything. I keep reading the same page over again."

Harry sunk down next to him. "You know I know what it's like Draco. I understand. If you need someone to talk to or just play chess with, I'd be willing."

Draco looked up surprised. "Why? I haven't been anything but horrible to you before this."

"Because like I said I know how it feels. I also know you were like that because your dad was a spy. And if we're spending the summer together we should try and get along better." Harry explained.

Draco nodded. "I talk enough to dad and Sev but I could use some distraction. Maybe when we finish our homework we could play a game of chess."

Harry agreed and they poured over their books and spent the morning and part of the afternoon finishing their potions essays together. They were deep in a game of chess when Severus came in to tell them it was dinner time.

"If you two would like me to look over your essays and give you some suggestions, I'd be happy to." Severus offered.

Draco looked at Harry. "Uncle Sev always helped me revise my potions essays. It's one of the reasons I have always done well in his class."

Harry agreed that it couldn't hurt and handed his essay over with Draco. He hoped for once that his would not come back looking like someone had bled all over it from the red ink but he thought with Draco's help he had probably done a better job then before. He sat with Draco discussing chess moves at dinner and he could see looks from both ends of the table.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was nearly asleep later that night when he felt a set of warm lips pressed against his and his eyes fluttered open Lucius was sitting next to him on the bed and had brought the potions and new bandages.

"You looked like sleeping beauty my little love, I couldn't resist." Lucius smiled.

Harry nodded. "You came to do my bandages again."

Lucius gently moved his blankets and removed his boxers with the wand. "My note said I would. I promise you need not come to me for a week. I or Sev will tend to you."

Harry allowed himself to relax a bit as Lucius gently began to unbandage his legs and gently started to apply the cream. As he was doing the bandages back up Lucius smiled at him.

"Thank you for what you're doing for my son." Lucius said.

""I know what it feels like. Draco and I have never been friends before but we have to live together now so I thought maybe we could be friends. And well you..."

Lucius kissed him gently. "I promise he doesn't know. He'll know you're my apprentice but nothing else. I do appreciate the friendship you're showing him though."

"Draco is pretty cool when I give him the chance and it will make this summer pass quicker for both of us. Maybe at school it can continue." Harry admitted.

Lucius handed him the fever potion and then the pain reliever. "Severus said the other potion will be ready by tomorrow. He'll come instead tomorrow night."

Harry was starting to drift off so Lucius took his wand and put Harry's boxers back on him and covered the boy back up with his blankets. He kissed Harry one last time before Harry fell asleep. He was anxious to have Harry share his bed properly again but he didn't want to hurt Harry. He'd wait until his little lover was better.


	9. the recovery

The next night Harry was lying in bed trying to read when there was a knock at the door and Severus came in. He reminded himself that Lucius had promised his friend would come with the potion for his back.

Severus came around. "I know you're still jumpy about letting me touch you Harry but I promise I'll be as gentle as I can like Lucius is with you."

Harry nodded slowly. "What do you need me to do?"

"Harry I need to do your legs for you too. Can you be okay with me touching you down there?" Severus asked.

Harry grew pale but he nodded. "Okay."

Severus removed the blankets and with his wand he removed Harry's top and shrunk Harry's bottoms once again into briefs so he could have access to the legs. He sighed as he saw the look of fear and shame in Harry's eyes He was worried about how Harry would react but he managed to stay still as Severus undid the bandages.

Severus grabbed the potion cream and Harry flinched slightly. "Harry, I'd not try anything. Even if you didn't belong to Lucius, I'd never take advantage of you."

"Of course. I belong to him like some little puppy." Harry whispered.

"Lucius cares about you Harry. I know it's hard to believe but he doesn't mean to hurt you. I meant you were his lover, not his possession Harry." Severus explained.

"Cares about me? He cares to get me better because he wants to fuck me again, nothing else." Harry spat.

"He could have ignored your pain and continued to shag you Harry. He does care. Maybe one day you'll believe that."

"Please can you just finish what you were doing?" Harry asked,

Severus sighed. He knew he wouldn't be the one to convince Harry that he was right about Lucius. Lucius would need to do that for Harry. He went to work helping to rub the cream into his legs and rebandage the. When he finished he had Harry lay on his stomach so he could administer to his back.

"I will cover them as well. The bad weather I presume will keep you off the beach until next week and these will be removed by then." Severus assured him.

Harry turned back on to his back as it was easier on his legs. "You should run off to Lucius and tell him I'm on the way to being ready for him again."

Severus sighed as he picked up the supplies. "He's being patient Harry. You know he won't touch you till you heal. He'll be here tomorrow night himself for your legs."

Severus was almost gone when Harry stopped him. "Thank you for helping me."

He turned to look at Harry. "Luc is my best friend and he's worried about you. I'm also grateful for your friendship with Draco. "

Severus left but not before handing Harry back his essay and he headed back to his wing. He went to Lucius' room and knocked on the door. Lucius needed to speak with that boy and work this out.

Lucius looked up. "Hey Sev. How is Harry doing? I'm really grateful for the help you are giving him."

Severus sighed. "I know you care about that boy. He is no mindless sex object like former lovers is he?"

Lucius shook his head. "No. I'd not have made him mine if he was. I care about him as much as I desire him."

"Then stop being a fool and try convincing him he's not just your toy. Harry is petrified of when he heals and you make him come back to your bed." Severus told him.

"I'm not going to stop. I want him in my bed. I care about him but I want him in my bed."

"Try making him to want to be there as well. You might enjoy Harry more if he wasn't protesting so much. He's yours for two years but you should think of after."

Severus had never really imagined Lucius had entered this arrangement for anything but some sex and control over the boy who lived. But he had seen it in Luc's eyes. He cared about Harry more then he'd even admit to himself. Lucius would loose the boy when the contract was up, if he didn't come to his senses.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had spent the week doing homework and playing chess with Draco. The weather had been miserable and he was grateful as he didn't have to explain all of the bandages along his back. He and Draco were becoming close and Lucius had commented on them several nights when Harry had him doing his bandages.

On Saturday night he was surprised when Severus came in. "Lucius asked me to check tonight. He thought you were healed and wanted me to make certain."

Harry allowed the bandages to be removed and looked down on the brands. "They look like muggle tattoos now. Like the one on my chest."

Severus ran a diagnostic. "The infection has gone away completely Harry. There should be no further pain or discomfort from them."

Harry felt the bandages removed from his back. "Did it work?"

Severus sighed. "Not completely, like I warned you because of the age and an old infection but you can barely see the remaining ones."

Harry slipped from the bed and went to look in the mirror and he could see that Severus was right. There were a few small white scars in a few places but if someone wasn't looking for them, they'd never see them.

He turned back to Severus. "Thank you for healing my back and my legs for me. I know you only did it for Lucius but thank you."

Severus stopped him. "I did it for you too Harry. I know what it is like, with your back, to be beaten by your family. I wished to spare you those reminders if I could."

Harry moved to grab his robe. "I assume Lucius will be expecting me in his bed tonight now that I am healed."

Severus shook his head. "No. He doesn't Harry. He told me to make sure you went to sleep when I was done. You're not expected until tomorrow."

Harry moved over to the bed. "I guess I should be grateful for another reprieve."

Severus gathered his things one last time. "I know you refuse to believe me Harry but he does care about you. He wants you to understand he's not rushing you."

Harry pulled the blankets over him. "Not rushing me? What does he have left to rush? He's already raped and stolen my...well he's already had me."

Severus sat looking at Harry for a few moments. He wanted to say that Harry was lucky. Wanted to say Harry was lucky that the man who had taken his first time at least cared for him. That the man who had forced him, was willing to try and help him heal. But he couldn't. He had been forced to rape as a spy but had never been on the other side. Lucius didn't intend it to be rape but no one could blame Harry for feeling like it had been.

"He started this wrong Harry but he will take it slow from now on. Just give it time Harry." Severus tried again.

"Give it time? I have already agreed to give him two years of my life. I don't think giving him time is an issue here." Harry shot back.

"It is up to you how those two years go Harry. You can try and enjoy it or you can be miserable. One way or another it's going to be what it is."

"How do I enjoy it? How do I enjoy being forced to share a bed with a man who owns my body but doesn't care about your body? I am a shag, nothing else."

"Harry I won't try and convince you any more. Just open your eyes and see what Luc is trying to offer you. He's the only one who can convince you so I'll stop."

" He won't ever convince me that I am anything more then his whore he bought for his fun. I won't let you trick me into believing he cares, just to get hurt."

Severus shook his head. "I just hope for your sake Harry that you come to your senses and realize what I'm saying is true. You're the only one who can help this."

Harry watched as the man left. He thought for a moment. He thought about Lucius' words and his gentleness with his wounds. Could Severus be right? Harry shook his head, no, he couldn't. He wouldn't let himself be tricked into believing this. Lucius called him his little love, but it was just his pet name, pet name for his dog.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius held his breath waiting for Harry to arrive. Severus confirmed that the brands had healed, last night, and Harry knew he was expected to come tonight to his bed like he had before. Lucius was desperate to have the young warm body in his arms and in his bed again.

There was a small knock and Harry came in, in robe and boxers, trembling from head to toe. "I'm here as commanded."

Lucius sighed. He hated those words. He gently lowered his mouth to Harry's. He ran his tongue along Harry's lower lip trying to entice Harry's mouth to open for him, not tugging on the bottom lip with his teeth as he had done before. Harry's mouth slowly opened allowing Lucius' tongue to slide in.

He pulled away from the kiss. "I'm happy to have my little love back. I have missed you."

Harry was struggling to keep calm. "Your Ganymede is yours to command Zeus. What would you have me do?"

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "No more Ganymede and Zeus. I'm sorry Harry. You're not my possession to rename. And I don't want to command you either."

"You own me for two years, your whore. You can't tell me you're not going to make me share your bed for two years." Harry reminded him.

"I am but you're not my whore Harry. You're my lover. And yes you will share my bed from now on, but I hope more. I don't want to force you though Harry."

"You don't need to force me. I already legally gave myself to you. I am expected in your bed. You can do with me as you please." Harry said and took off his robe.

Lucius ran a hand down Harry's chest. "I'll make you enjoy it Harry. I don't care how long it takes but I will make sure you enjoy this Harry."

Lucius tried to be as gentle as he could that night and made sure to lubricate Harry before he entered him. Harry wasn't as tight any more and his muscles tensed less. When he finally pulled out he cleaned tem both with his wand. He'd not make Harry ask him. As he gently pulled Harry into his arms in a spooning position he felt Harry slowly begin to sob as he drifted off.

When he was sure Harry was asleep he kissed the back of Harry's neck. "Sev was right. I promise I'll show you that you're not my whore. You're my little love Harry."


	10. the birthday

It had been weeks since Harry had become his little lover. Harry didn't protest or fight him. He came meekly to his room every night and submitted to Lucius. Lucius enjoyed the warm young body more and more but every night as he finished Harry sobbed himself to sleep. He wasn't about to consider giving up his lover but he cared about the boy and it was breaking his heart to listen to Harry's sobs.

The day before Harry's birthday he watched Harry and Draco playing chess and turned to Severus. "I need your advice Sev."

Severus knew what was bothering him. "You want advice from me on your love life? I don't really think I'm the one you want love advice from Lucius."

Lucius led him away from the door. "It's just that. I want it to be love advice. I can't convince him I care about him. No matter what. It's breaking my heart Sev."

Severus closed the door to the den behind them. "You knew when you forced him into this, it wouldn't be easy. He's petrified and I don't think you can blame him."

"Petrified? I know I forced him but I haven't hurt him. I have been gentle and done everything I can to make him feel safe with me." Lucius felt exasperated.

"Petrified not that you'll physically hurt him Luc, but emotionally. He's scared to open his heart up and risk just being hurt."

"I won't. The contract is only for two years because I can only have him till he is an adult. I'd have extended it forever if I could."

Severus shook his head. "There is your problem Luc, that is a legal matter. To Harry he is still nothing but your whore, what ever you tell him."

"I can't change it Sev. Even if I wanted, there is no way to release him from the contract. And even if I could he'd run. I can't loose him Sev. I can't."

Severus smiled. "You really love him don't you?"

Lucius seemed as surprised by his answer as Severus was by the realization. "I'm falling for him yes, in love yet, I'm not sure. But I have never felt like this before."

"All I can suggest is to stop trying to make him enjoy the sex and make him see you. Try romancing him, try befriending him, and try something." Severus explained.

Lucius shook his head. "I never had a problem getting someone to fall for me before. I don't even know where to start."

Severus shrugged. "It is his birthday tomorrow. Perhaps start there Lucius."

Severus left the room to leave him some time to think. He knew Severus made some good points but he had no idea how to do this. His little love had been his pet name for Harry but Severus was right, he was falling in love with the boy. He owned the boy for two years but he wanted to have him forever. He had no idea what he could do to convince Harry but Severus had given him an idea for a start.

He went to seek out his son. "Draco, I just wanted you to know that I'm going to London over night. Some business has come up and I will be back tomorrow."

Draco looked up from his game. "I'll miss you dad."

Lucius noticed an odd look in Harry's eyes. "I assume Harry and your godfather can keep you distracted until I return."

Draco hugged his dad and Lucius slipped off out of the room but he wasn't surprised when the door opened behind him or the fact that when he turned around he saw Harry standing behind him.

"You're leaving? I don't have to..." Harry's voice trailed off.

"You're not known as my apprentice yet so know I can't make you come with me. Enjoy you're night off." Lucius told him.

Harry's eyes lit up with relief which made Lucius' heart ache. "Okay."

Lucius reached over and pulled him into a kiss. "I know you don't like being with me Harry but I will change that. I promise one day you'll be willing."

Harry didn't try to move from him. "I am already willing. Have I said no or protested your touches? Have I dissatisfied you?"

Lucius shook his head. "You have been submissive and have satisfied me but your crying at night Harry is breaking my heart. I don't want to make you cry."

Harry tried to smile. "I promise not to bother you with my tears again. You paid for a good little whore. You don't need to be bothered by my feelings at all."

Lucius kissed him one last time. "Harry what bothers me is I'm causing you pain. When I get back I will show you Harry."

He allowed Harry to slip from the room and sighed as he went back to packing a bag and headed to the dinning room where he used the floo to head to the townhouse. His trip he hoped might be a start.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up in the morning happy for once to be able to sleep in as he was alone in his own bed and not in Lucius' bed. He guess it was Lucius' birthday gift to him. He laughed. Luc probably had no idea today was even his birthday. He'd probably have shagged Harry all day if he knew. It was business that took him away.

Harry reminded himself he was having his first birthday with his adoptive dads. His first real birthday. "You should be excited." Harry reminded himself.

It was nearing lunch time he realized when he got out of the shower and was amazed he was let to sleep so long. When he got downstairs he found why they hadn't disturbed him as they had been quite busy.

"Happy birthday." A number of voices called as Harry walked into the parlour.

Along with his dads he found Draco and Severus, the Weasley family including Alicia and Angelina who were dating the twins, Oliver who came with Charlie, and Penny who was of course engaged to Percy. Neville and Luna were also there and had been brought by Neville's grandmother but she had not stayed. Hermione of course as well.

Sirius hugged him tight. "We wanted to make sure that for once you had a birthday you could remember with good memories Harry. You deserve it cub."

Harry's mood picked up as he saw everyone who had come there to be with him and celebrate his birthday with him. He was reminded of just how lucky he was to have so many people who loved him dearly. He wondered what they'd say if they knew the truth but they wouldn't, he told himself.

Draco came over as his friends and he were chatting. "I hope you don't mind being here Harry. Your dads invited me but if you'd rather not then I'll go."

Harry laughed and tugged him into a hug. "You're my friend Draco and you know full well I'm happy to have you here. Now stop being such a prat and have fun."

Fred nodded. "We can put up with a snake. We promise not to hex you. Harry has told us that you have become quite the good friend to him this summer."

Severus was standing with the adults and smiled as he watched his godson. Though Lucius and Narcissa had never been in love so Luc was not mourning her death, the summer had been hard on Draco and Severus was more and more grateful with every passing day for the friendship that they developed. He was worried for both boys though if Harry's relationship with Lucius came to light.

Harry smiled at his friends. "Not really a place for quidditch around here but the beach is awesome and there are some amazing caves to go exploring as well."

George laughed. "I think we could have some fun down there but I say for one we should go and have some lunch first. The food looks pretty good."

Sirius directed them at the food. "Inspired by a trip into muggle London that Remus and Harry had. Pizza for lunch and hamburgers for dinner tonight."

Remus smiled when he saw Harry's glance. "Your friends will be spending the night for a big sleep over Harry."

After lunch Harry and his friends headed into the caverns and they spent the afternoon playing hide and go seek in the deep caverns. Everyone had brought bathing suits as well so they spent some time in the water as well. For Harry whose last proper birthday had been his first birthday, when his parents were alive, this was an amazing day. Over dinner he was showered in gifts. A lot pranks and sweets from his friends and the Weasleys, a book from Hermione.

Sirius and Remus handed him a package and he stared in shock. "A broom? A lightening bolt? You guys, I already have my firebolt Siri gave me. That's enough."

Remus hugged him. "We wanted to make today as special as possible for you and we thought the top broom was the perfect gift but Sirius has something else."

Sirius smiled and handed him papers. "You can say no of course but we'd like to adopt you and make this official Harry. I know James would have approved."

Harry looked down at the adoption papers and he felt mixed emotions. He wanted them to be his dads more then he could say and he knew that James and his mum would have approved but he wasn't even sure if this was legal. With the contract with Lucius, could he agree to this? He looked out of the corner of his eye at Severus who seemed to know what he was thinking and the man smiled slightly and nodded.

Harry jumped up and hugged the two men. "Thank you. This means the world to me. I'd be so honoured for you two to adopt me. It is the best gift."

Remus kissed him. "We plan on marrying in the fall. You don't have too, but we thought you might consider becoming a Black like me. Potter-Black that is."

Harry happily signed the papers including adding the clause of the change of his last name. James was a picture to him. Sirius and Remus were his real dads and he could really have that for once. He let his thoughts about Lucius slip away for a time. His worries arose by bed time though as he had noted Lucius' return.

Severus came to him as his friends were preparing for bed. "Lucius doesn't expect you tonight of course. He told me to tell you to enjoy your friends."

Fred came over to him. "We convinced the others we get the privilege of bunking with you tonight, in case you need to slip away."

Harry shook his head. "Lucius doesn't expect me tonight but I'd be happy for your company tonight."

Though the house was massive and had more then enough rooms for them to all have their own they had wanted to have a sleep over feel and his friends ranged in the rooms around him. The twins had put up a hard fight to share with him, not sure if Harry might be expected even tonight. Harry was relieved though to have them to talk to that night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His friends left the next day after lunch and he spent most of the afternoon talking quidditch and brooms with Draco. Draco had got Harry a year subscription to the quidditch monthly magazine that they both liked. They were reading the first copy and only took a break for dinner.

That night though Harry knew Lucius would be expecting him after a two night reprieve and presented himself in his room. "I'm here."

Lucius came to his side and drew him into a long hard kiss. "I missed having you in my bed my little love. I wish the world knew you as my apprentice."

Harry stood still as the man slipped his robe from his shoulders. "Thank you for not summoning me last night."

Lucius led him towards the bed but Harry was surprised when Lucius simply asked him to sit. "Don't think I didn't know it was your birthday Harry."

Harry was a bit surprised. "I wasn't sure you would. I don't know if you heard, Sirius and Remus have adopted me. Severus assured me this wouldn't interfere with it."

Lucius shook his head. "This contract would not stop their adoption Harry. I went to London for some business for you as well. I hope perhaps it might help."

For the second time in 24hours Harry was handed some paper work but also what looked like a muggle bank card and a small wallet. He looked at the paper work confused and back up at Lucius.

Lucius explained. "I know it bothered you that you had to rely on me Harry. I have transferred money to your name. You can use the money any way you choose and will never have to answer to me for it's use. I never wanted you to feel like I was spying on you."

Harry was amazed. Fred and George's money was in his mind but Lucius didn't know about that money. For Lucius to make a point of giving him an account so he could have his own freedom meant a lot to him. Lucius explained the stores were told to only put Harry's essentials like clothes on his tab.

"Thank you. I appreciate this Lucius." Harry said simply.

Lucius put the things on the desk. "I meant what I said before we left that I'd work to making you feel more comfortable Harry and I meant it."

Harry wished he could believe the man's words but he just couldn't. "Okay."

Lucius gently positioned Harry for his use. He had missed the boy. Not just physically in his bed though. He missed Harry. He was hoping to announce Harry's apprenticeship soon for he wanted more then nights with Harry. As he pumped into Harry he gently kissed Harry along the back tenderly. He emptied himself and while he could have gone a few more rounds after being away two days, he stopped himself. He cleaned them both off and pulled Harry down and into his arms to sleep. There was time enough for that

"Night my love." He whispered.

Harry had not made a sound but he knew Harry was crying. "Night Lucius."

He held Harry close aware as the boy drifted off that Harry had forced himself to cry silently thinking Lucius would not know. He thought Lucius was annoyed with his crying so he had done his best to stop it. Lucius hated it. He wasn't annoyed, he was concerned. He had seen that the gift had touched Harry a bit. It was a start.

"Sleep my love, I promise I'll stop those tears for real one day" Lucius whispered.


	11. tha apprentice

Lucius knew the time was coming when he'd need to have Harry declared his apprentice and two days after Harry's birthday Lucius made a trip to Hogwarts to discus things with the headmaster.

Albus looked up from his paperwork. "I was surprised you had called a meeting Lucius. I thought you were spending the summer in Cornwall."

Lucius took a seat. "I am but I have come to have some special arrangements over seen for this coming school year. I have chosen an apprentice."

Albus was surprised. "An apprentice? Of course any wizard is permitted one and a teacher as well, though I must say it has been a long time. One of my students?"

Lucius nodded and handed over some paper work. "Harry Potter-Black has agreed to enter into a contract of two years of service to me until he graduates."

It was an apprentice and not Harry's erastes contract that he had presented. Albus nodded. "It does seem in order though I'm surprised Harry would agree to this."

Lucius just smiled. "My lawyer and the head of Gringotts both stand as witness to Harry's willing singing. He is eager to learn from me."

In a way it made sense to Albus. He knew Harry had considered becoming an auror, for years, and being an apprentice to the DADA professor would mean a lot of extra training and practice during the year.

"And do his father's know of this contract?" Albus asked.

"No. I was hoping the notification could be included in his school letter which I assume will be sent out soon." Lucius suggested.

"That is how it was done in the past of course. If you choose I can have it included. Remus and Sirius know the laws of the ancient tradition."

Lucius sighed a breath of relief. He had not for Harry's sake, wanted to reveal the extent of the contract. "There will be of course a room added to my chambers."

Albus was surprised. "I am aware in the past that apprentices usually were housed with their masters but surely Harry would be better in his own dorms."

Lucius shook his head. "My apprentice will be working and training with me, only a part time student. The practice will be hard and it will be easier for him to live with me in my rooms all year."

"That is your choice of course. You will ask Harry to inform me of what three classes he will be taking this year, as soon as he can." Albus asked.

Lucius nodded. "As soon as his fathers have been informed, my apprentice and I will discuss which classes would most benefit his further education at this school."

Albus sighed. "You will remember the young man is your son's age and has been through a lot Lucius. I will not have you hurting that young man physically."

Lucius sneered. "You know full well it is a master's right but you do not need to warn me Albus. Harry has nothing to fear from me."

"A second room will be added to your chambers for Harry and the letter to inform his guardians will be sent with his school letter and OWL results tomorrow morning."

Lucius stood. "I should be returning to Cornwall. My son and Severus will be wondering after me if I am late for dinner."

Albus was sceptical about the contract and he had every intention of speaking to the so called witnesses as well as to Harry when he had the chance. He didn't believe for a moment that Harry had been as willing in this as Lucius told him. Lucius on the other hand returned to Cornwall relieved this had worked without a snag.

He had no chance to speak to Harry until into the evening as Draco had been having a rough day and Harry had been with him. He cornered the boy right after dinner though before he joined Draco again and explained what he had done.

"The headmaster has not questioned it and I did not need to show your other contract. Only Severus and we will know." Lucius informed him.

Harry nodded. "So tomorrow my fathers will know I am your apprentice?"

Lucius nodded. "They will. You will accompany me back to school in two weeks to settle in. You can take tonight off from my bed."

He wasn't sure what reaction he had expected from letting Harry be off for the night but Harry just nodded. "Sir." And dashed off.

Lucius slumped into a chair wishing he could get through to the boy. Two weeks he told himself and he'd have Harry at school and they'd be able to spend more then just nights in bed together. Tonight though he knew his son needed Harry's friendship more and for Draco's sake, he'd do with a cold bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Draco were at breakfast the next morning when the owls arrived with their results and school letters. Harry had received fail in history and divination as he expected, an A is astronomy, O in Potions, DADA and charms, and E in transfiguration, care of magical creatures and herbology. Potions shocked him. Draco got 7 E's and two Os.

Harry handed the letter to Sirius. "Dad?"

Sirius looked down at the letter and then over at Lucius. "What the hell are you playing at Malfoy?"

Lucius smiled. "It is customary for a wizard to have an apprentice and I have selected Harry. He will continue with his studies and get advanced training from me."

Draco gawked at his dad. "You're taking Harry on as an apprentice?"

Lucius nodded. "Kind of like the relationship you have with your godfather but more formal. I thought after how well you two have gotten along, I should do this."

Remus quieted his fiancé. "You know this is a great honour for Harry and though Lucius would not be my top choice, this is legally binding. It is a good thing Sirius."

Sirius sighed and looked at Harry. "You're not upset about this? You know it only means you'll live in his rooms and take some extra study. He'll even pay you a bit."

Harry nodded. "I am dad. I mean it is a bit shocking of course but I can live with this. I have survived this summer after all."

Lucius stood after breakfast. "There are a few matters then I need to discuss with my new apprentice. I'd ask Harry to come with me."

Harry hugged his dads and followed Lucius from the room but he was relieved to find that they didn't head to the bedroom but instead to one of the sitting rooms though Lucius put up some wards.

"Albus would like to know as soon as possible, your choices on classes. You will only take three with your further training. I have selected for you." Lucius said.

Harry gaped at him. "You selected my courses for me? Don't I even have the right to be able to consider for myself anything?"

Lucius motioned him to sit. "Harry you're not only going to share my bed but be my apprentice and there will be extra training for you and help with my classes. I had thought what I have chosen will make this easier on you."

Harry looked down at his hands. "Do I get to know before hand or will I be informed by you when I get my schedule?"

Lucius lifted Harry's face to look at him. "Harry this wasn't meant to control you and if you have any problems with my choices, we can discuss them here."

Harry looked at the sheet. "Potions, charms and herbology? What about transfiguration and DADA?"

Lucius smiled. "As my apprentice you'll do DADA in private lessons with me and it will include some transfiguration. I'd like you to focus on classes you excel at."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "Potions?"

Lucius nodded. "Severus has said you made progress and he will be pairing you with Draco to make sure you continue as such. Are there changes you'd like?"

Harry had to admit Lucius had picked well though he would hated to say it. "No sir."

Lucius gently kissed him. "No need to call me sir, Harry. Even out of the privacy of our rooms you can call me Lucius now. We'll head back to school in two weeks to get you settled in and I as well as it is my first year as a teacher."

Harry signed the letter to send back to Dumbledore and stood. "Is there anything else?"

Lucius shook his head. "No Harry. I will expect to see you tonight though."

Harry left the room as fast as he could. He knew Lucius had made sense with his choices but once again another freedom was taken from him. He found little comfort in knowing he'd have made the same choice. He spent the day with his dads, knowing they were both trying to be as positive about this as they could be, for his sake.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry gently knocked on Lucius' door that night before he walked into the bedroom. Lucius had told him plenty of times he need not knock but Harry had not felt at all comfortable with just walking in.

Lucius was in a chair by the fireplace which was lit as it was a cool summer evening. "Ah my little love, right on time. Come and join me."

Harry was a bit surprised but as Lucius put up the wards Harry slid into the other chair and Lucius handed him a goblet. "What is this?"

Lucius reached down and brushed a kiss across his lips. "Just a bit of my wine, nothing too strong. I don't want your fathers suspicious while under their roof."

Harry sipped the wine, having never had any alcohol before. Part of him withed for something stronger to numb him but he knew Lucius was right. He didn't want his fathers to suspect or find out. Anyways he had been doing this sober for a month nearly, wine was enough.

Lucius finished his own wine and sat watching Harry as the boy's eyes stared dead into the flames ahead of him. Lucius loved how the light danced in his lover's green eye, He took the glass when Harry was done and pulled Harry gently to his feet. He slipped Harry free of his robe but left the boxers in place.

"Go lay down my little love, on the pillows." Lucius gently directed him. Harry did as he was told and Luc saw his surprise that he was still clothed.

Lucius slid only from his own robe and instead of straddling Harry he lay down next to the boy, on his side and lowered his mouth hungrily over Harry's. His tongue ran gently along Harry's lips and coaxed his mouth open.

As Lucius' tongue gently explored Harry's mouth his hands trailed along Harry's flesh, down along his neck, along his six pack abs from quidditch, gently tweaking the nipples to make them nice and firm. His mouth moved from Harry's and gently began to nibble on an earlobe and the tender flesh of the neck. Harry's head had turned to the side and he could see Harry's face streaming with tears but Harry's body was reacting. He heard the moans. His mouth trailed down along Harry's chest, suckling the nipples, dipping his tongue in and out of Harry's belly button.

That night he went no further. He knew Harry was crying as he felt ashamed his body had responded to the caress and kisses. He'd not push Harry any further tonight. He gently moved back to Harry's head and kissed away the tears on his cheeks before pulling him into his arms to sleep. He didn't spoon him, just laid on his back with Harry against his chest. He kissed his lover's head.

"Night my little love." Lucius whispered. There came no response that night as he felt Harry's tears fell silently, tonight he knew, for different reasons then before.


	12. the school

It was the day that Harry was to leave for school with Lucius. Draco had decided to stay behind with his godfather and return to school the day before classes started. Harry had wished he'd come but he understood. The morning of their departure found Harry having a heart to hear with his dads.

Sirius took him by the arms as he had come into the room. "You know Albus is trying to find a way out of this for you Harry. You don't need to go through this."

Remus stopped his fiancé. "Being an apprentice is an honourable thing Sirius, even if you don't approve of his master. Harry has not shown any desire to get out."

Harry nodded when Sirius turned to him. "I have agreed to this Sirius. I mean it's not much different then being a student. I'll just have to live with him all year."

"And Harry will gain a lot of extra training and skill, if he wants to become an auror or anything else." Remus reminded Sirius.

"But you know that a master has the right to beat his apprentice if he doesn't do what he is told." Sirius pointed out, not wanting to scare Harry but it needed to be said.

Remus shook his head. "That is a very old tradition and you know Lucius wouldn't be crazy enough to lay a hand on Harry at school."

"My dad wouldn't hurt Harry if only for my sake." Draco's voice came from the door. "He knows how much Harry's friendship means to me."

Harry turned to hug Draco. "It means a lot to me to Draco and I hope it continues at school. I know lions and snakes usually don't get along but I'd like too."

Draco laughed. "You're going to be living in the dungeons with dad and while you're officially a lion, I think I can over look that if you can over look I'm a snake."

Sirius and Remus watched on for a few moments as their adopted son laughed with his new found friend. They found comfort in his friendship with Draco and even Sirius found himself believing what Draco had said. Even if only for the sake of his son, Lucius would keep his hands off of their son.

Remus came over to Harry. "We're to be married the last weekend in September. Professor Dumbledore has said that we can take you for the weekend."

Harry looked towards Draco. "What about Lucius? Is he going to allow me to leave the school?"

Lucius had come into the room to find out what was keeping him. "I will. You will be allowed to take off for two days to attend your fathers' wedding."

Harry left out a sigh of relief. "Thank you sir. I assume that it is time for us to be leaving for school."

Lucius nodded. "The Knight Bus will be arriving soon to take us to school. I have your trunk shrunk with mine and in my pocket."

Harry turned back for one last hug from his two fathers. Suddenly now that the moment had come he would have to leave he was petrified. Lucius had been gentle with him lately but when they were alone day and night, he wondered if things would soon change.

Draco was hugging his dad. "I'm going to miss you father."

Lucius kissed the top of his head. "You know you can return back to school with me and Harry. You can stay in our apartments until your classmates return."

Draco shook his head. "I think it would be better if I stay here with Uncle Sev and Harry had a chance to settle in as your apprentice. It's only two weeks after all."

Lucius nodded. "You're right it is only two weeks but if you need me you know your Uncle Sev will bring you to school. Just say the word Draco."

Harry watched the byplay between father and son and for a moment he was reminded of the human side of his master. Lucius did have some good sides to him including his obvious love for his only son. Now he wasn't a spy he was able to show it more and since Narcissa's death Lucius had done his best to be there for his son when ever he could be.

Lucius turned to Harry. "Come along. We wouldn't want to miss the bus."

Harry quickly hugged his dads and Draco one last time. "Bye. I guess I'll see you guys soon."

Lucius didn't say much to him as they left the manor and headed for the Knight Bus which pulled up moments later. Harry sat down in the chair he had been directed into and stared uncomfortably out the window not knowing what to expect when they returned to school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius watched Harry as he sat staring out the window of the bus. Harry had not spoken since they had left the manor. He wanted to say something to Harry but he didn't think right now there was much he could say to make Harry feel better. He had thought of taking them to Diagon alley before school but Albus had insisted on meeting with Harry that morning and their trip for supplies would have to wait for a few days.

As they got off the bus and headed towards the castle Lucius turned to him. "The headmaster has requested our presence. He wishes to speak to you about this."

Harry turned to him slightly as Lucius called a house elf to take their trunks home. "What is there to speak of sir?"

Lucius sighed. "Try to work on calling me sir, Harry. But I think he is concerned I forced you into this and he is going to look for a loop hole for you."

Harry remembered what his dads had mentioned. "But there is no way out for him to find is there."

Lucius shook his head. "There is for the apprentice contract as your guardians were not present but for our other contract, no."

Harry went pale. "So what do we do?"

Lucius took his arm. "You're going to have to convince him you want to remain my apprentice or I will be forced to reveal the other side of this arrangement."

Harry felt Lucius' hand go to the spot above his right nipple where they both knew one of the brands had been placed. He shuddered at the memory of when it was placed there and for a moment tears came to his eyes.

Lucius gently brushed them away. "I know you don't want them shown Harry so please just work with me here and convince Albus you want this."

Harry slowly nodded his head. "I will do anything to stop this being known."

Lucius led Harry by the arm the rest of the way to the castle and up towards the headmaster's office. He hoped one day Harry would be willing to be known as his lover and perhaps more but he understood Harry's fear of the second agreement coming out. They were both surprised to find Albus not alone.

Albus motioned for Harry to sit. "This is Minister Ford from social services. I have had him go over the contracts Harry and I think I have found a way out for you."

Harry looked surprised at the man. "A way out sir? I don't understand why this would be a matter for social services. I have agreed to become his apprentice."

Ford spoke. "Often young people feel pressured into doing something by an older man. Out of fear. It is why a father or guardian's signature is required on contracts."

Harry looked at Lucius for a moment. "So you're saying since neither of my fathers signed the contract, that you'll free me from this?"

Albus nodded. "Harry, I know you must have been scared or intimidated into agreeing to this and we'll free you and return you back to your normal studies and life."

Harry shook his head. "You can't. I mean I don't want to be. I have agreed to be his apprentice and I am not seeking a way out of this."

Mr. Ford spoke up. "You had no right Harry without your father's permission to enter into this contract and it will be broken. You are a minor."

Lucius spoke. "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to do this to you. Albus you can't take him from me. He has entered into an Erastes commitment with me until he graduates and even Mr Ford can't get him out of that,"

Albus looked at Harry who nodded slowly. Albus looked at the papers which Lucius had thrown him. "Ford, there must be some way out of this for Harry."

Ford looked at Harry. "The only way he could leave it would be if he has not yet taken the brands of his master. If he is branded unfortunately there is no way out."

Lucius pulled Harry to his feet and after an apologetic look and slight kiss to Harry, he vanished all of Harry's clothes save for his boxers which he turned to briefs and made Harry shift position so all three of his tattoo like brands could be seen properly by the other men. When they were inspected Harry's clothes were returned but the damage had been done.

Albus looked at Harry who was in tears and his head hung. "I'm sorry Harry. I wish I could have protected you from that. There is nothing to be done for you now."

The minister had left and Lucius looked at Albus. "I promised that part would remain secret unless necessary. I assume you will keep your tongue on it Albus."

Albus agreed. "I would not have Harry hurt any more then he already is. I apologize Harry again for putting you through that."

Lucius collected the paper work from the headmaster and he took their leave for them and directed Harry out of the office and down through the school. He felt so bad for what he had just put Harry through. He had hoped for Harry's sake that no one needs to know the truth

"Parselmouth." Lucius told the painting of a great king cobra that was the entrance into their apartments and led Harry inside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had not spoken or registered much since he had been undressed in front of the headmaster. He looked around a bit as they entered. A sitting room with three walls of book cases, a picture of Malfoy manor above the fireplace and furniture in green and silver. The furniture was far more ornate then a usual teacher's rooms he suspected and came from the manor likely. Lucius directed him past a bathroom to a bedroom where he found his things had been unpacked and while there was a bed there, he knew it to be only for show.

Lucius led him back into the sitting room. "I'm sorry Harry that I had to do that. You know I didn't want to tell Albus unless it was necessary for us to do so."

Harry didn't look up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I know."

Lucius lifted his head to look into his eyes and gently wiped away his tears. "I'll keep my promise Harry. No one else will know. You're nothing but my apprentice."

Lucius walked over to the fine ornate cabinet and Harry realized he was pouring some kind of alcohol and when he came back he handed Harry a small tumbler of an unknown alcohol. Harry drank it down though he gasped at the burning sensation as it went down.

Lucius took the glasses and helped Harry to his feet and led him into the bedroom they would share, dominated by a massive canopy bed. He began to undress Harry but Harry shook his head. "No."

Lucius gently kissed him. "Lay down Harry. You need some sleep."

Harry allowed himself to be helped under the blankets. "What?'

Lucius brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. "I slipped a sleeping draught into your alcohol Harry. You need some rest after what you just went through."

Harry knew there was no point protesting as he felt the potion already taking effect on his body. As his eyes slowly closed he managed. "Thanks."

Lucius leaned over and kissed Harry on the brow as his lover fell into a deep sleep. He had never intended anyone to know and it broke his heart to see the pain in Harry's eyes as he had been forced to show off his brands. It wasn't how he had hoped to spend their first day they could be together, but Harry was upset and he needed the rest right now. There was time enough for the rest later.


	13. the office

Harry started to slowly come around. He was on his side and he had a few moments confusion to where he was, green curtains and stone walls. It was the warm body behind him and the strong arm around his waist, that reminded him where he was. He hated to admit it but he felt warm and comfortable where he was and didn't try to extract himself from the arms.

He wasn't sure how much later but he slowly felt Lucius waking behind him and he felt the other man tighten his grip and nuzzle the back of his neck. "Morning."

"Morning." Harry whispered.

Lucius released him but not before gently pulling him onto his back and pressing his lips against Harry's. "Why don't you go and jump in the bath and I'll see to breakfast?"

Harry nodded and slipped out of their bed and headed for the attached bathroom where he found a large sunken tub and filling it with hot water he slipped down into it and sat back, his eyes closed. He was drawn out of his relaxing when he heard Lucius slip into the water next to him and lips against the back of his neck.

"I thought you could use someone to wash your back for you Harry." Lucius told him and picked up a bar of soap and a sponge as if to prove the truth of his words.

Harry turned to give him better access to his back. "Thank you."

Lucius was gentle as he washed Harry's neck, and back, and along his arms. "Sev did a good job on your back. I can barely see a single mark."

Harry was a bit surprised. "I would have thought you would have noticed by now. You have looked at my naked back enough."

Lucius pulled him gently back towards him and kissed his shoulder. "I know I should have and I promise to know every inch of your beautiful body soon enough."

Harry was saved from having to respond or pay the favour back when his stomach began to growl and Lucius realized just how hungry his little lover was, reminded Harry had slept through the day before and had not eaten in 24 hours since they left Cornwall.

He helped Harry from the bath and into a towel. "Dress and I will have breakfast on the table by the time you come out."

Harry looked at the two doors. "Where? I mean which room are my clothes in?"

Lucius smiled and pointed at the door to Harry's official bedroom. "You will find all of your things in your room Harry."

Harry slipped into the other bedroom and walked over to the wardrobe where sure enough he found all of his school robes and all the new clothes that his fathers had bought for him that summer. His clothes from before had been disposed of. He pulled his fresh clothes on and headed into the sitting room.

Lucius directed him into a chair and sure enough a house elf had brought breakfast. "It's nice to be able to enjoy breakfast with just you Harry."

Harry accepted a glass of pumpkin juice the man handed him. "I guess sir."

Lucius sighed. "Please call me Lucius or when we're here in our home, Luc."

"Our home?" Harry repeated.

"Our home. Here and at Malfoy manor when I have you there for holidays. While we're together they're your homes too. You're not a guest. I want you comfortable."

Holidays and things like that had never really occurred to Harry until now. "Okay si...Lucius."

Lucius shook his head. "Your bedroom is your private space. You can use it any way you wish. I will not enter it Harry. You're expected in our bed of course every night but I want you to feel as if you have your own space.

Lucius showed him a schedule which included not only Harry's classes but as well Lucius' classes he taught which Harry would be expected to attend to help and the evenings when he and Lucius would have private training sessions as well.

Harry looked up. "Will I be permitted to continue with quidditch?"

Lucius smiled. "Of course Harry. I'm not trying to ruin your life Harry. I know how much quidditch means to you, as it does to my son."

As they were eating breakfast Lucius went over the schedule with him and he was comforted to see outside of the bedroom his life wouldn't be that different really. He wouldn't be the only sixth year to take so few classes and Lucius was sure to leave plenty of time for his friends, homework and quidditch in his schedule.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later the day after Lucius and Harry had spent the morning discussing his schedule and had lunch, Lucius took him up to have Harry help him set up his office and the classroom so he'd be familiar with both.

Lucius directed him into the office where Harry noticed a small second desk along one table. "You can use it for your studies when I'm here in the office working."

Harry noticed there were some scrolls and quills and other supplies for him and a few new books. "What are these?" Harry asked as he ran his finger down one volume.

Lucius came over. "I noticed some lovely DADA encyclopaedias you had in your bedroom and these were the next set in the series. I thought you'd like then."

He could see the surprise in Harry's face that he had noticed them. "They were a Christmas gift from my dads last year. I used them for the DA club I had started."

Lucius had of course learned from Draco about the club his little lover had started when Professor Umbridge had been teaching DADA. He had to say he was quite impressed that Harry had been able to teach students at such a level, a number of them older then himself.

He went to Harry. "I was impressed by your DA club I heard of. I think this apprenticeship part of our relationship Harry will be good for you."

Harry nodded to his surprise. "I agree sir, Lucius. I mean what my dads said was right. This could help me with training for becoming an auror or something else."

Lucius went towards his own desk. "Are you still wanting to become an auror now that the war is over?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess I have never really considered any other areas. I mean everything that has been happening since the end of the war, I guess I've been busy."

Lucius sighed. "I know everything has been an adjustment but I'd like to help you Harry. I meant what I said about caring and educating you in return. So let me."

Harry didn't seem to know how to respond to it but he nodded. "I guess I'd like that sir. I mean it would be nice to have someone to talk to about my future."

Lucius knew Harry now had two dads of his own but unlike Draco, he knew for Harry having any one to speak to about these kind of things was new to him. Lucius wanted Harry to know he wasn't just here for Harry to be in his bed and keep him warm at night.

He directed Harry to his side. "We have new texts for the young classes this year and since you'll be helping me with them, I'd like us to go through them and lesson plans as well."

Harry picked up one of the text books. "It's nice to see what a real text book looks like again. The ones we used last year were almost picture books for little kids."

Lucius pointed at the shelves. "I know. I have a few copies in there as well. We're going to have to work hard to catch those who were not in the DA, up this year."

Though the younger classes didn't do practical work much anyways and first years were new of course, the older classes had really missed out on a whole year of their practical side of things. It amazed Lucius of how many fifth years had managed to actually pass their OWLS. He knew those who were DA members had all aced it.

Harry was helping with his text books when Harry picked up one. "Duelling rules?"

Lucius nodded. "These used to be a duelling club in my days and I was one of the senior members. A real one, not like Lockhart's club."

Harry flicked through the book. "Could you teach me? I mean I was kind of interested about it when I saw Professor Snape duelling."

Lucius was happy to see an actual genuine interest from Harry. "I think we could do that. We could cover it for your practical side of your training if you'd like."

"I would sir." Harry was about to put the book back into the shelves but Lucius stopped him.

"You can take the book and read up on it if you'd like Harry. And I'm sure Sev who I remind you said to call him by his name as well, would help train you too."

Harry kept the book bit put it on his desk until they finished there. "Thank you."

Lucius wished he could whisk his lover back down to their rooms for dinner but they were expected at dinner with the other staff members who were still at school. He had been told under no uncertain terms he'd have Harry to at least one meal a day in the Great Hall. He was wondering if Albus was wanting to check for bruises.

"We should be getting down to the Great Hall for dinner now Harry." Lucius finally said noting the time on the clock.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry felt slightly uneasy as he walked into the Great Hall. He was relieved to know he'd be permitted to eat with his classmates when the school year started but sitting at the round table that had replaced the others, with the teachers, at dinner that night wasn't easy. Severus seemed the only one missing from the table.

Lucius directed him into a seat between himself and McGonagall. Not his choices for company. "Good evening Professor."

McGonagall smiled at him. "Good evening Harry. I was surprised to hear Lucius took you on as an apprentice but I think it will be good for you."

Albus shot him a look across the table. "Have you been settling in well Harry? We were concerned when you didn't join us for dinner last night Harry."

Lucius shot him a look but he didn't need to see it. "I was a bit exhausted from the trip from Cornwall and settling in. I headed off to my bed after lunch."

Minerva changed topics and handed him something. "Since Lucius has assured me you'll have time to continue with quidditch, I thought it was time."

Harry looked down at the badge that was in his hand. "Quidditch captain? I would have thought Katie, she is the most senior member and after last year."

Minerva shook her head. "The quidditch ban was a farce and was lifted, you already knew that. And though Katie is senior, you are the top player on the team."

Harry smiled and placed the badge on his shirt. He hoped he could be half the captain that Oliver had been his first three years or even Angelina though he made a silent promise to himself he'd try and lay off the long speeches.

After dinner Lucius motioned for him to follow. "I think we should retire. Harry has had a long day and I'm taking him to London over night, tomorrow."

Albus followed them slightly. "Harry will of course have a chance to see the Weasley twins and check in with them tomorrow evening if you're gone over night."

Lucius shot him a look. "I really don't have to tell you Albus you have no right to interfere here, but yes, Harry will be welcome to pay his brothers a visit."

Albus turned to Harry. "I have informed your brothers you will be in town tomorrow and they will expect to see you and have a chance to speak with you."

Harry saw the anger boiling up in Lucius. "I would like to see my brothers and I'll be sure to pop in and speak with them. I'd like to head to bed now, sir."

Albus nodded and Harry slipped past him to head downstairs to their apartments. He could sense the anger in Lucius over the interference of the headmaster and Harry was worried what would happen when they got home. He knew delaying it would only make things worse so he kept going. He turned to look at Lucius when they entered the sitting room and he shivered at the look in Lucius' eyes.


	14. the fears

Harry watched as his master paced back and forth in the sitting room since they came back. There was something in his Lucius' eyes that scared him. When his master poured a tumbler and downed it and a second in the same fashion, Harry was reminded of his Uncle.

Lucius rounded on him. "That man believes I have hurt you and will hurt you. Have I ever laid a hand on you or a belt? Have I ever beaten you Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir."

"Maybe I should. Maybe if everyone thinks the worst of me, I should just do it. They think me a monster already." Lucius smirked.

Harry backed up as far as he could till his back was against the wall. "Please don't. I promise to do better. Please."

Lucius pulled him close. "He wants to see bruises on you so bad, to prove he is right about me. You think me a monster already; it wouldn't be a change for you."

Harry whimpered against his touch. Too many memories of his childhood flashed through his mind. "Please don't. I don't think you a monster. Please stop please."

Lucius pulled back and he looked at Harry. He saw the fear in his partner's eyes. He had forgotten in his anger that Harry was sixteen, a month younger then his own son and very much a scared teen. He hadn't meant to scare the boy as deeply as he had.

He released Harry. "Oh Merlin Harry, what have I done?"

Harry was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry sir. I'm so sorry."

Lucius knew he had almost stepped way over the line with Harry. He had almost allowed his anger over Dumbledore's insinuations cause him to do just that. He had nearly done something that he knew he could never take back. Not only would Harry have never forgiven him but he'd never be able to forgive himself either.

He directed Harry into a chair and made him sit. "Harry, I'm sorry. I swear I'd never do that."

Harry didn't look up from his hands and his sobbing wasn't stopping. "Sir." Was all he muttered.

Lucius sighed. "I need to get some fresh air. I'm sorry Harry. Go to your own bed tonight Harry. Go sleep. I swear I never meant to hurt you. I swear."

Harry didn't answer until he pulled his legs up under him in the chair and Lucius knew he needed to get out of here and clear his head. He was still angry. He was still feeling like tearing something apart but it wasn't Harry. Harry had done nothing wrong and he needed to get out of there before he did something he'd regret later on.

Lucius slipped from the room and he headed down the corridor not knowing where he was going until he ended up at Dumbledore' gargoyle and he used the password to head up to the office.

When Albus let him enter he turned on the man. "You will keep your nose out of our business Albus. You may be my boss but you know you have no rights here."

Albus motioned him to sit. "I know you're angry about what I said about London but Harry is still my student and I have the right to be concerned about him."

"Concerned yes, but to insinuate I'd ever lay a hand on that boy, no." Lucius threw back at him.

"You're the one who made it quite clear that you had the right to do with Harry as you saw fit. I'm just trying to remind you of your own son. A son Harry's age."

"If you really thought me capable of such violence towards one of your students, why did you hire me to teach?" Lucius pointed out.

"I hired you before you were in this contract Lucius and I just want to make sure you keep your calm and don't harm that boy."

Lucius stood up. "I have no intention of hurting Harry. But you will back off. I will not have you looking over our shoulder at every turn Albus."

Albus sighed. "As long as he is a student at this school and you one of my teachers, I have the right Lucius. You know his father's wouldn't have it any other way."

"If you continue to interfere where it isn't your place, Harry will no longer be a student. I'll take my apprentice out of this school and finish his education myself."

Albus paled. "That is your right I know so I will back off from this Lucius but what ever I do, there will be people who will always keep an eye on him."

Lucius knew it wasn't much more then he could hope for and he stormed out of the office hoping he'd calm before he got back. He had and when he entered his rooms he walked to the door of Harry's bedroom and noticed his bed empty. He was shocked until he walked into the master suite and noticed Harry curled up in bed asleep. He had expected Harry to take his offer to sleep in his own bed and even try to ward his room, something. He never expected Harry asleep in their bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been scared and upset when Lucius had taken off and had no idea what to do. He was exhausted and for a moment he went towards his official bedroom but he stopped and went to the master suite. He knew Lucius had said he could go to his one bed for the night but he found himself in their room stripping down to his boxers and crawling into bed. He had to admit he wasn't sure why.

When Harry woke up in the morning he felt the familiar warmth of a body pressed against him and the scare of the night before made him only slightly anxious to move from the comfort of the arms.

He wasn't the first to wake this time though as he felt a warm set of lips against his neck. "I'm sorry about last night Harry."

Harry tried to allow himself to relax in the man's arms. "It's okay sir. It was my fault."

Lucius gently shifted Harry just a bit to see his face. "No it wasn't. Now how about you take a bath and when you finish I want to talk to you about it Harry."

Harry nodded and was relieved to see Lucius didn't pull him down into a kiss like he had the day before when he woke, and that Lucius didn't join him in the bathroom either. He found him over seeing the arrival of breakfast when he finally came out.

Lucius came over to him and gently ran a hand down his arm. "Harry, I didn't leave a bruise last night when I grabbed your arm, did I?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir."

"You're being honest as I have a bruise cream." Lucius asked and when Harry nodded. "Harry I'm so sorry. I was angry and I should never have scared you."

Harry looked down at the plate. "It's okay sir. You're my master. You have the right to do as you wish."

Lucius lifted his head. "No. No I don't Harry. Don't believe in those old laws. I am not your master but your lover. I'm supposed to protect and care for you."

Harry bit his lip and Lucius knew he was battling so hard with a mix of fear and emotions. Harry's mind was racing with the images of last night which were being intermingled with memories of what his Uncle had done to him for years. The smell of the booze had not helped.

Lucius took his hand. "Harry, I know I broke what ever trust I managed to build with you last night. But I will prove I mean this. I won't ever hurt you."

Harry didn't pull his hand back. "I believe you sir."

Lucius decided to ask. "Harry, why were you in the master suite when I came home last night?"

Harry looked up with surprise. "I thought it was our bed. Did I anger you by being in there last night?"

Lucius shook his head. "No. I was just surprised. I thought when I gave you permission to sleep in the other bedroom, you'd have jumped at it."

Harry's eyes returned to his plate. "I guess I was a bit worried it would make you angry if I wasn't in our bed. I mean you said I was to be in our bed every night."

Lucius noticed that for the first time Harry had actually used the term our. He had referred to the bedroom as their bedroom. He wondered if perhaps it was a sign that Harry's sleeping in their bed the night before had not been totally out of fear.

He gently reached across and kissed Harry warmly. "I wouldn't have been angry, I'd have understood after what I did. But I'm glad you consider it our bed."

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable with the conversation's direction. He shifted it. "Are we still going to London today?"

Lucius let the change go. "Yes Harry, we're going to London. I have some business so you'll have most of the day to yourself. I'm sure your brothers will be happy."

Harry bit his lip a bit. "I swear sir that I won't say anything that will worry them. You don't have to worry about me seeing my brothers, I promise."

Lucius stopped him. "I have no worries Harry. You have done amazing here. Albus is a meddling old coot all the time. Just enjoy your day with the twins."

Harry looked down at a muffin he took from the basket and didn't respond right away. "Thank you." Harry finally answered after a few moments.

Lucius sighed and hoped maybe this trip to London might help Harry a bit. He didn't think Harry would ever tell his brothers about his contract with Lucius but he thought having a familiar face around other then a teacher might put Harry some what back at more ease.

He turned to Harry as the food was disappearing. "Go pack a bag for the night and when you come back we'll take off."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they walked into Malfoy townhouse later that morning Lucius couldn't help but notice Harry's unease. It was while they were staying here that Lucius had threatened to teach Harry a lesson after his lover had slipped away to London without a word. It was also hear in the city that Lucius had branded him.

He took Harry up to the master suite and saw Harry pale at the sight of the bed. "Why don't you let the elves unpack? I'm sure your brothers will be happy to see you."

Harry shot him what he realized was a grateful smile. "Thank you Lucius."

Lucius hid a small smile at hearing Harry call him by his name for once. "I have a meeting for dinner so if you're brothers want to keep you, you're welcome to stay for dinner tonight. I recall you stayed last time we were here."

Harry picked up his wallet and grabbed his school supply list as well. "I think they'll be busy with the shop but I'll go by later and I assume they'll ask me up."

Lucius leaned in to kiss him. "Any supplies on your list for your apprenticeship and classes will go on my tab Harry. You have no worries about the rest though."

Harry remembered the reasoning behind his birthday gift. "Thank you. You know what that means to me."

Lucius led Harry towards the front door. "I promise we'll have some time here in London tomorrow together before we return. Enjoy your free day though."

Harry tried to hide from him his relief to get away from Lucius for a few hours. "See you tonight then."

Lucius watched as Harry headed up for the main street of the town. He did have business to over see but he'd be home in time for dinner. He wanted Harry though not to feel panicked about staying with his brothers for dinner. He wanted Harry to be happy, especially after what he put him through the night before. A day with his big brothers might just be what he needed right now. Lucius would have him in bed and the next day in London.

He went back up at the bedroom and he smiled down at the bed. "We'll put you to a better and more pleasurable use this time around. For both me and Harry."


	15. the leak

Harry started his shopping and found out sure enough any supplies for school including owl food for Hedwig was covered by Lucius but when he bought a new novel he handed over money. It was a comfort to know Lucius was able to keep his word.

He walked into Madam Malkins and the woman smiled. "Harry Potter, your master told me you'd be through."

Harry remembered most people knew he was an apprentice now. "I have out grown my robes and will need a few pairs."

She nodded. "Lucius has ordered you have tailor made ones as his son does as well as a new pair of dress robes. I'll need to properly measure you up here."

Harry was surprised to here this but he remembered though the standard black with the school crest on them, Draco's robes had always been much finer. He wondered what the dress robes were for but didn't ask.

Madam Malkins finished with measurements and directed him over to some materials. "You'll need to choose from these for some colors."

Harry looked up again surprised. "Colors? School robes are black."

She smiled. "The dress robes as well as he ordered some every day robes. I'd assume for weekends and holidays away from school."

It turned out his master had ordered a whole new wizarding wardrobe for him and some pants, shirts and shoes for school under. His master had made a few suggestions on possible color choice but had insisted that the final choices be up to Harry.

Harry looked at the three bolts presented to him for his dress robes. "The green, practically the color of my eyes. My old ones were close but not like this."

The woman smiled. "The same thing Lucius said when he came through before. I believe it was his favourite choice."

Harry wasn't sure why he cared but he chose the green and went by most of Lucius' choices. "I guess that will do."

The woman motioned him back out front. "Your new robes and clothes will be sent on to the school. You should have them before the start of term."

She explained that Lucius had come in that morning, seemingly right after he left the house. He had already placed the order by owl, for both Harry and Draco but had come in to choose colors for his son and make suggestions for Harry. He had guessed it would be one of Harry's last stops if not the last.

Harry headed back out onto the street. He was done but had no bags as they had all been sent on. "Now what?" he thought.

He was heading to Fortescue's where he got some chocolate ice cream when he bumped into on the way out, a familiar face. "Neville."

Neville smiled. "Hey Harry. Are Ron and the others here too? You usually come with them, or are you with your dads?"

Harry didn't have to answer for Mrs Longbottom did. "I have heard Lucius Malfoy has taken you as an apprentice. That is a great honour young man."

Harry smiled at the formidable woman. "It is mam. We have come from the school for a few days to collect my supplies. He is seeing to business now."

Neville seemed a bit surprised by the news that Harry was an apprentice and to none other then Lucius Malfoy but he recalled how close Harry and Draco seemed that summer at Harry's birthday and thought it might have something to do with it. Neville grew up in a very old and traditional pure blood family and he knew of the honour of being asked to apprentice.

Neville smiled. "Are you going to be living in the dorms still?" and when Harry shook his head Neville's smile turned a bit. "We'll miss you."

Harry hugged him. "Nev, you know you're one of my best friends, and nothing will change that. It makes no difference if I'm not living in the dorms."

Neville looked relieved. "I know. It's just other then you and Hermione, and Luna; I have never really had many friends. I really appreciate you hanging out with me."

Harry nodded. "Nev, you have stuck by me when a lot didn't, even Ron. Your and your grandmother's support last year meant a lot. I promise to stay friends."

Though Hermione and Ron were Harry's best friends, when it came to unconditional loyalty and friendship, Neville and Luna proved truer then Ron any day. He knew he could count on them to back him. As he parted with Neville and his Gran, there was a part of him that wondered if the truth about Lucius came out, if Nev would be the only one to stick by him. He shook his head. Hermione would, so would Luna and the twins proved their family loyalty.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been busy with business and wasn't at all happy when he was summoned to one of his contacts on Knockturn Alley. Lucius Malfoy was not a man who got summoned places but he knew if the man was calling him like this, something was up.

He walked into the back of the shop. "Karloff this better be important. I have enough business to handle without being summoned."

The man looked at him. "You keep me on your pay roll to keep you informed if your name comes across the lips of any of my contacts. I'm doing my job."

Lucius was surprised. The man had not called on him since he had come out as a spy as the war was ending. He had used him to ensure his cover was never blown, in order to try and protect the lives of his son and his wife, failing in the second.

Lucius sunk down into a chair. "This war is over and I have no enemies out there I can think of now. This information better be good if you want pay."

The man nodded. "I have heard a certain rumour that you have a contracted sexual relationship with one of your students, your so called apprentice."

Lucius' head snapped up. Other then Dumbledore, no one had been told. The goblin at the bank would never have spoken and his lawyer knew he'd die a painful death if he ever revealed anything personal about Lucius. He paid the man enough money to make no bribes worth it.

"How did you hear this? I want the source and I want the source now." Lucius demanded.

The man smiled. "You make it worth my while and I'll tell you and you may still have time before he sells the story to the Dailey Prophet."

Lucius grabbed a pouch of money from inside of his robes. "Twice what I normally pay you. Now tell me who it is and where I can find them, now."

Karloff weighed the pouch. "Some man named Steven Ford. A minister in social services. Said he witnessed the contracts."

Lucius flashed back to when he had been forced to show Albus the brands on Harry and of the man in the office. He had never even stopped to think of that man and his mouth. Lucius had long had everyone in the ministry in his pocket. He had to shut the man up. This would destroy Harry.

"How did you find out? Is he one of your contacts?" Lucius demanded.

"He was bragging to one of my contacts when he was drunk at the bar last night. He has a meeting with Skeeter later this afternoon to sell the story."

Lucius got to his feet. "You hear any more about this man and you tell me. And you forget everything you heard. If anyone else learns, you'll wish for death."

Karloff nodded silently and he knew the man would keep silent and not out of fear but more for money. His shop barely made money. It was people who relied on his spy network, like Lucius, that made his pockets heavy. He'd be a very rich man but he gambled most of it away after he got it.

Lucius headed for the ministry and stormed into Fudge's office. "I have a problem Cornelius and you're going to help me out."

Cornelius wasn't shocked as Lucius often stormed into his office like this. "What can I do for you Lucius?"

"I need to find a minister named Ford. I need him arrested or obliviated or something." Lucius explained.

Cornelius paled. "The man is head of social services and a well known figure around here. I can't simply arrest him on no charges."

"He is about to sell some private information about me to the paper. If he succeeds I'll make sure your skeletons come from the closet. You'll be ruined."

Cornelius had long ago been on the payroll of Lucius or at least made to help him when he needed it. Lucius from his days as a spy had a lot of information about the minister and his back door dealings. Cornelius knew Lucius could end his career with a flick of his wrist, if he chose.

"I will have the man picked up and obliviated if I can." Cornelius finally agreed.

Lucius turned to leave. "See that you do. Neither of us want to see you out on the street. You're to valuable to me where you are."

Lucius left the office but he knew he had to look for the man himself. He had to make sure that he didn't manage to sell the story. He had three hours to find the man before his meeting with the paper.

He stormed into another bar he was told the man frequented, with 20 minutes to spare. "He has to be here. Dam it; I have to stop this story."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blissfully unaware of everything his master was going through Harry eventually made his way to the twins shop when business had died down and he could see the look of relief in the twins' faces when they saw him.

Fred closed up shop when the last customer left. "Dumbledore said to expect you. He seemed to be worried you'd be black and blue."

George nodded. "He knows that you're in this kind of relationship and not just an apprentice doesn't he?"

Harry nodded and explained the office. "Last night he practically insinuated Lucius was beating me. He really angered Lucius with talk of you two."

George went pale and looked Harry up and down worried he'd been beaten or worse from anger. Harry assured them Lucius had been in a fowl mood but he had not harmed Harry. He had yelled but stormed out.

Fred was relieved. "I'm sorry he found out about you Harry. I can't imagine how hard it was. I'm sorry if our agreement with Albus caused you to be scared"

George added. "He told us he was worried about apprenticeship laws. He never mentioned he knew of the erastes, but he wouldn't know we did.

Harry didn't blame them. "If it wasn't you two he'd have someone else checking. I'm glad it was you as you already know and I can talk to you."

Fred pulled him into a hug. "That you can little brother. Now are you allowed to stay for dinner Harry or do you have to head home?"

Harry beamed. "Lucius told me that he had business all day and if I was invited to stay, to feel free and have dinner with you two."

Harry went up to their flat with the twins and was at ease sitting and having dinner with them and talking to them about what happened since they last spoke. He was relieved he had told them the truth because he really needed someone to talk to. The twins were happy to hear that other then the blow up the night before and the brand showing, Lucius had made an effort to be gentler and caring with Harry. They wanted their little brother happy.

They were finishing dessert when Lucius surprised them by coming in. He looked drawn and pale. "I need to escort Harry home now."

Harry stood and looked up at him. "Is there something wrong?"


	16. the scoop

Harry stood and looked up at him. "Is there something wrong?"

Lucius looked over at the twins. "I think this is something better discussed at home."

Harry shook his head. "The twins know. They know everything."

Lucius was surprised; having believed Harry wasn't going to tell anyone. "You told them?"

Fred came to Harry's defence. "He needed someone to talk to and you told Severus. I think Harry is entitled to someone to speak with."

Lucius looked at the twins. He was not angry at Harry that he had told someone, for like Fred said, he had told Severus but he was a bit surprised that the person Harry had confided in, or in this case people, had been the twins.

Harry seemed to read his mind. "The twins are like protective older brothers. The day we went to the bank they knew something was wrong and got me to tell them."

Lucius knew they were all worried he was angry so he spoke up. "It's okay Harry. I think it is a good thing you have someone to talk to. I was just surprised who."

Harry decided to get back on topic. "So what is going on sir?"

Lucius sighed and explained having been summoned to Knockturn alley by one of his sources he kept around since his spy days. He told them that the social services man was looking to sell the information he had and had an appointment with Skeeter.

Harry paled. "No. Please tell me you got to him first. This can't come out. It can't."

George grabbed Harry by the arm and directed him into a chair. "I'm sure Lucius was able to do something Harry."

Lucius sighed. "We have had Skeeter quieted and the Prophet will not print any story but the man is still out there and still looking to sell the story."

Lucius explained that they knew the man was trying to find the highest bidder for the story now that the Prophet refused to run the story. Lucius didn't have any contacts with private magazines and papers. They'd have to risk leaking the information and bribing someone to get them to help.

Harry looked up. "The Quibbler."

Lucius looked at him. "The magazine definitely has a lot of readers and would likely be sought out."

Harry nodded. "Luna. Her dad runs the newspaper. Luna has always been one of my loyalist friends. I think we could convince her dad with her help."

Lucius smiled. "It could work if Xeno agreed to help lure the man out of hiding for us. But you do realize that you're going to have to tell Xeno and Luna the truth."

Harry looked extremely pale but he remembered when he saw Neville that morning he had believed if the truth ever came out, that there would be a few people he could trust to remain his friends and Luna had been one of them. He just prayed that he would be right.

George turned to Harry. "You know Luna loves you like a big brother. She might want to hex Lucius into next week but she'll do anything she can to help you."

Fred agreed with his twin. "If we can deal with this without hexing Lucius, I am sure Luna can. You know that girl would follow you to hell and back if you asked."

Lucius was worried about Harry risking his friend. "We can find someone else Harry if you're not sure. I mean I'm sure we can pay another paper enough to help."

Harry stopped him. "The twins are right; Luna is loyal to a fault. And we can't risk the time it will take for you to be able to contact another paper."

Lucius felt sorry for Harry that he would have to reveal to someone else but Harry was right. There was little time left possible for them to find someone to help and just hoped for Harry's sake that the twins were right and Luna would stand by him.

Fred hugged Harry before he left. "Send word and tell us how it went down please. You know we'll worry if you don't."

Harry returned the hug and hugged George as well. "I will. I promise."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna and her father ran the quibbler from their house which was in the same town as the Burrow and was even odder in shape then Ron's home was. Harry had never been here before and was slightly apprehensive. Luna's father had helped him that year with publishing articles but he had never met the man. He hoped Luna would be able to convince her dad to help Harry out.

Luna was out in the front garden when Harry walked up. "Harry. What a surprise. Have you come to hunt gnomes with me?"

Harry shook his head and looking at Lucius he took a deep breath. "Luna I need your help, well you dads as well. I hope you might be willing to help me again."

Luna hugged him. "You know dad and I are always happy to help you Harry. We were able to go on our first real vacation this summer and renovate some of the house because of the story you had us publish for you."

Harry found himself lead into the house where the middle floor was the oddest looking office space and a man who Harry didn't have to be told was Luna's dad, was standing there. He looked a lot like his daughter and his robes were as odd as hers as well.

Xeno smiled. "Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy, a surprise to see you in our humble abode. How can I help you?"

Harry looked at Luna. "I need to tell you something and I hope you won't freak. But I really need your help Luna."

Luna led him over to the couch and made him sit down. "You know that you can tell me anything Harry. You're my big brother."

Harry told her everything. He didn't say it in the rapid worried he'd not be able to finish way he had told the twins. Instead he found himself actually quite calm talking to Luna and watched her the entire way.

Luna was quicker then the twins to react when he was done. She pulled him into a bone crunching hug. "Oh Harry. I'm so sorry for you. You know dad and I will help."

Xeno had been listening from his place. "I agree with my daughter. We'd do anything to help you Harry after all you have done for us."

Luna looked at Lucius though. "On two conditions though, both of which you and I are going to discuss in private."

Harry was shocked. He had never seen Luna like this before. Luna was always a bit loopy and though she had shown her amazing bravery and skill when she had been in the ministry with Harry, but he had a feeling she was channelling Ginny or Hermione who she had become pretty close with, right now.

Lucius actually looked a bit concerned after Harry and the twins' comments about her hexing him but he nodded. "Of course Miss Lovegood."

When they were gone Xeno came over. "You have been a good friend to my daughter and I am happy to finally meet you Harry. I am intrigued by this contract."

Harry wasn't surprised knowing that Xeno had an interest in many odd things. "I'd answer any questions you had Mr Lovegood, since you guys are helping us out."

Xeno laughed and after promising that he would never think to print anything about Harry even if he had not come here, Harry told him about the history from what he knew from Lucius. He was definitely relieved when he learned Xeno was only interested in the myth and not in any weird details.

Luna and Lucius came out a few moments later. "Dad, we need to help Harry out with this."

Xeno smiled and whispered to Harry. "Don't worry; my daughter would have helped you even if that didn't go well in there."

Lucius turned to Harry. "Luna will be accompanying you back to the townhouse to keep you company. I promise Xeno and I will take care of this for you."

Harry looked pretty relieved and when Luna led him over to the floo network to travel to the townhouse, Harry was glad Luna was accompanying him. After Harry sent word to the twins that Luna and her dad were helping he sat with Luna in the den.

"Luna, you're sure you're okay with this. I can't stand the thought of loosing a friend but I'd understand." Harry whispered.

Luna pulled him into another hug. "Harry I would never turn my back on you, especially not over something like this. I promise. You know Nev wouldn't either."

Harry was so relieved and they spoke for a time over what had happened, in more detail. Harry felt so bad that Luna was called Loony and always laughed at in school. She did have an odd side to her but he realized that afternoon just what an amazing friend and listener she was. He was happy to have the twins know but it would be easier to have someone in school who knew as well. Word came soon from Lucius that the matter was taken care of.

Harry turned to Luna as she was about to leave. "Will you please tell me what you spoke to Lucius about? You didn't hex him or something did you?"

Luna chuckled a bit. "No. That is more Hermione's way though I must say I was tempted. I worried he might hurt you if I did. But what was said is between us."

Harry just hugged Luna and thanked her dearly for the help her and her father had given him once again and Luna assured him that her father and her would always be willing to back him up when he needed it. Harry had no idea what he had done to deserve such amazing loyalty from her but he was grateful.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius returned to the townhouse about a half hour after Luna had left for he had gone to the ministry when he was done with Xeno. He found Harry in the sitting room and explained over dinner what had happened. Xeno's huge offer had been enough to lure the man out and after having his memories erased of the incident and loosing his job for information like that about a child was private, the threat of the story being leaked was gone.

Lucius turned to Harry as they headed for their room. "You have an amazing young friend there Harry. I think she loves you more then even those twins."

Harry smiled. "She does. She refused to tell me what she talked to you about when you went off with her."

Lucius led him into their bedroom. "She swore me to secrecy as well with a threat of the hex you and the twins warned me against."

Harry knew he wasn't going to learn from him either so he gave it up for now as he headed into the bathroom to take a shower. As he slipped from his clothes and into the water he realized soon that Lucius had followed him. He was all too aware in the shower stall of the much closer proximity of their bodies.

Lucius took the sponge from him and gently began washing his back and shoulders for him. "It has been too long Harry, since we left Cornwall."

Harry had known the time was coming as he had a several day reprieve. "Yes sir."

Lucius finished on his back and turned Harry around. "Luc, Harry. Luc. But we'll work on that. How about you wash my back for me and then we can head to bed?"

Harry took the cloth and as Lucius turned around he had to admit when he took a chance to actually look at Lucius' body that he had to admit it was quite amazing. He had called him his Adonis when this all started and Lucius definitely had the chiselled body and Harry even as much as he hated to admit it, a nice firm ass. He shook his head. He wouldn't think of the man like this.

Lucius cast a drying spell on them and led Harry into their bedroom. He saw Harry's spooked look at the sight of the bed. "No need to be scared Harry. I promise."

Harry allowed himself to be lowered against the pillows. "I'm not scared."

Lucius sighed. "Harry I know how angry I was at you last time we were in here. I promise tonight will be easier on you. You don't need to be scared, I promise."

Lucius gently lowered himself down next to Harry and as his warm mouth took Harry's, his tongue slipping in between the lips which parted for him, Harry felt Lucius' hands along his chest playing gently with his nipples. It wasn't the rough needy foreplay of the one time Lucius had done it. It was a gently warm caress and as Harry's body began responding he found Lucius was delighted to see the tears didn't flow.

As his mouth left Harry's and gently tugged on Harry's left earlobe he elicited a small groan of pleasure which continued as his mouth trailed down along Harry's neck and suckled his lovely and growing hard nipples. His hand had gone to Harry's cock and as it gently stroked it he could feel Harry's hips rising up to meet his hand and by the time his tongue left Harry's belly button and moved to take the cock in his mouth Harry was panting in need and the release came quick. Lucius gently cleaned him off.

Harry noticed Lucius grabbing for his wand and made to turn over but Lucius stopped him. "Not tonight Harry. You're not an animal. I'll take you like this."

Harry watched as Lucius gently lubricated him with a spell but he cast something else as well Harry didn't know. "You want me like this?"

Lucius leaned down to kiss him. "I want to see your beautiful face as I am inside of you. Not your back."

Harry felt himself gently raised off the bed so Lucius could gain entrance into him and Harry tensed slightly as he had not been used in a while but the lubrication did its work and by the time Lucius entered him fully, Harry felt slightly filled up but not in pain and his muscles were relaxing.

As Lucius gently pistoned into him and picked up some speed he watched the expression on Harry's face. "See my love, I promised with time it would get easier."

Harry was close to a second release as Lucius was coming to his and he managed a small. "Yes."

Lucius smiled as Harry closed his eyes and saw the look on Harry's face as they both climaxed at the same time. Lucius knew it would take time before Harry ever admitted even to himself he was taking pleasure from their sex, but Lucius knew they'd get there. He cleaned them both off and after pulling Harry into one last long kiss, he tugged Harry into a spooning position to sleep.

He gently kissed Harry along the back of the neck. "Goodnight Harry."

"Good night Lucius." Harry's response came.

For the first time Lucius knew Harry wasn't crying silently or otherwise. He knew it was only a small step as Harry had seemingly resigned himself to the fate for the next two years but baby steps, Lucius reminded himself as he drifted off.


	17. the shock

When Harry awoke in the morning he found he was no longer surprised by the feel of a hard naked male body behind him. He was finding it harder and harder to deny how warm and comfortable he felt snuggled in the man's arms. He rested his head back against Lucius' chest and found himself almost lulled back to sleep by the steady breathing and heart beat of his lover.

Lucius began to stir behind him and Harry felt the arms around him start to tighten. As had become custom he felt the warm lips against his neck. "Morning Harry."

"Morning Lucius."

Lucius made no move to loosen his hold on Harry and in fact drew him in closer. "I missed making love to you Harry. Last night was amazing."

Harry saw flashed running through his mind ad reminded of how his body had so anxiously responded to the touches. "Yes Lucius."

Lucius nibbled on Harry's earlobe and elicited a slight moan. "I could stay in bed with you all day Harry but I have some plans for us before we return to school."

Harry was loosing battle with the sensation of the mouth tugging on his ear and running along his neck. "What ever you'd like Lucius."

Lucius let Harry got and told him to go and take a shower and meet him down stairs for breakfast. He surprised Harry by telling him to leave behind their robes, that he would not need them that morning. Harry had never known Lucius to go any where without proper robes and wondered what the man was up too.

When Harry came down to the dinning room he saw Lucius. "I don't think I could have imagined you in muggle clothes."

Lucius turned around. "You have seen me in them in Cornwall. I only wear robes in public."

Harry took his seat. "Yes but on the beach or in our bedroom. I mean you did say we were going into town didn't you?"

Lucius handed him the basket of muffins. "We are. I thought though we would head into Muggle London. And before you are too shocked, it isn't uncommon."

When Harry was cutting into and buttering a muffin Lucius explained he actually did business on both sides and now that the war was over and he had come out as a spy, he was able to spend more time in the muggle world and not just for business any more. He had not been able to enjoy the muggle side of the UK, only when he had been away on business and not always on alert, and he remembered Harry speaking of the time he had with Remus.

Lucius stood up as they finished breakfast. "The house elves will pack our things and send them back on to school for us. We will head to Hogwarts when we finish."

Harry stood and putting his napkin on the side of his plate he followed Lucius. "Where are we going though sir?"

Lucius pulled him into a gentle kiss. "So soon you forget? I remind you that my first name is not only for the bedroom Harry. You can call me it here as well."

Harry found himself surrendering just a bit to the warm lips. "I'm sorry Lucius."

Lucius pulled away from him just a touch. "No need to apologize Harry. I know you're working on it. And I'm just glad at least in bed you don't."

Harry had to admit Lucius' kind gentleness as of late in bed was making it harder and harder for Harry to look at him as his master, and not as his lover. He hated it, he didn't want to think of Lucius in those terms but he knew he was no longer just a submissive partner, but his body and even mind were responding as well. He had definitely not drawn away wither that morning from the warm place in his arms.

Lucius led Harry to the door and onto the street."Are you not afraid for people to see you like this?"

Lucius actually chuckled at that. "Not at all Harry. It is expected of me when I do business in muggle London. And anyone knows the quality of this suit."

Harry looked at the suit for the first time really and knew his Uncle would have died for something like that. "You do look quite well in that."

Lucius smiled and squeezed his hand slightly. "Is that a compliment from you? I think it must be the first. Thank you Harry."

Harry blushed d a bit as he knew Lucius was right. "I just hope I will not embarrass you dressed as I am."

Lucius looked to make sure for Harry's sake that no one was around and bent to kiss him. "You look quite handsome. Those jeans hug that fine ass of yours."

The color in Harry's cheeks was brighter then before but not from the kiss which he knew that Lucius was sure to ensure no one had seen, but from the compliment. He was reminded of the fact that he had been looking at Lucius' own nice ass when they were in the shower.

Lucius noticed his color. "No need to blush Harry. I have had a lot of time to enjoy the sight and I'm sure many have. Today is not for business purposes any ways."

Harry was even more in confusion over what the man had planned as they walked through the pub and into Muggle London. "Okay."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had planned on having a fun day with Harry but there was one order of business he thought they should handle. He decided he'd wait until the end of their day for he had not wanted to ruin it. He had no real idea what Harry might enjoy but he was reminded of his son and decided to take advantage of the freedom they had here where no one would recognize them.

Lucius turned to Harry as they got into a muggle cab. "Have you ever seen much of London Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No. My relatives usually left me at home when they came in from Surrey. The train station, the zoo and Diagon Alley."

Lucius smiled. "Well then we will have to amend that won't we? I think it is a shame that you have lived in this city practically, and never seen any of it."

Harry had no idea what they would be doing but he assumed that everyone would likely consider them father and son as Lucius had no laid a hand on him since they came from the street the townhouse was on, and he seemed to continue that in muggle London as well.

Lucius smiled. "I thought perhaps that I'd treat you as the tourist you really seem to be. I know you did a movie with your dad, but I thought some sight seeing."

Harry remembered about London sites from his classes in elementary school. "I'd like that sir...Lucius."

Lucius told the cabby where they would head first. "Westminster's cathedral."

Harry was a bit surprised for wizards really had little to do with church and God with their knowledge in magic. But when they walked into the massive cathedral he could see why Lucius would bring him there. Harry had never been one for art and architecture in the past but even he had to admit the beauty of the place and the crypts were amazing as well. Seeing his first stop went well, Lucius took Harry to parliament and Big Ben, and a walk along Tower Bridge.

Lucius pointed over at the Tower. "I will take you there one day. It is a favourite of Draco and I know you'd like it. But I think it is time for some lunch."

Harry had to admit his stomach was grumbling. "I could do with a bight to eat though I'd like to come with you one day to the Tower."

Lucius smiled at that. "I was thinking we'd head for one of the traditional muggle pubs you always hear about. I have never ventured into one for good before."

Harry had to hide a laugh when they walked into the Golden Lion. "That doesn't surprise me Lucius. These places don't tend to serve things like lobster and wine."

Harry had not of course been into one either and since it was early afternoon the place was nearly empty but it had it's charm with dark wood paneling and cozy booths, a billiards table and dart board, and a bar which was decorated with ornate beer steins along it.

Lucius led him into one of the booths and handed him the menu. "I'd suggest a hearty meal. We have one last stop before we head back to school."

Harry selected a hamburger and a plate of chips from the menu as it was not something he'd get at school and while he thought Lucius would go for something like the roast beef platter, he was amazed when he went for a burger as well though his was chicken and came with a salad.

Lucius had to settle for ale over a glass of wine but he didn't seem to mind. "That is one of those fizzy drinks Draco likes? I never understood why he likes them."

Harry shrugged as he sipped the cola in his hand. "It had been some time since I had one but I must say they're a nice treat over pumpkin juice all of the time."

Lucius laughed. "Well then I'm sure my son would likely share his stock with you. He makes sure I keep some at the manor. Got into them after our first visit."

Harry and Draco had spoken quite a bit since they had spent the summer together and though Draco had admitted to spending some time in muggle London he had never imagined his friend being a huge fan of anything muggle, and he thought Hermione would have a laugh at that. He told himself if Lucius could be so full of surprises, he should not he shocked if his son was.

As they paid the tab and got up to leave Harry turned to Lucius one last time. "Where are we going?"

Lucius took him by the arm. "You'll see."

Harry had no idea what the man had up his sleeve but something from the look on his face told Harry that he was in for some kind of real surprise and when he opened his eyes after they reappeared, he knew he had been right.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had spoken to Luna about several things. Though she had made him promise him two things, she had also revealed a bit to him about what Harry had suffered when he was growing up. Lucius had no idea how bad Harry had been treated by his relatives and he wanted to tear them apart. He also knew Harry had never had a chance after the war to confront them about it.

He looked at Harry when he saw where they were. "Harry?"

Harry had gone so pale he was worried Harry would collapse. "Why have you brought me here? I thought you said you cared about me. Why?"

Lucius caught him. "I do care about you. So much Harry. Luna told me about them a bit and Severus from what he saw of your mind. I know you need to be here."

Harry tried to draw away from him. "You fooled me. We had such a nice time in London and you've been so gentle. How could I be so stupid to be fooled by you?"

Lucius pulled Harry back to him. "Harry, you need this. You need closure. Your dads should have brought you but they didn't. I do care, and I want to help you."

Lucius knew that the reason that Sirius and Remus had not come and torn his relatives apart had been because Harry had never admitted to more then two or three people, what he had truly suffered here. One had been Albus who had seemingly done nothing to protect him because of blood wards. And Luna. He had told Luna at the end of the last year. Harry seemed to have a need to protect people, even at his own expense. He didn't want his dads in trouble for attacking Vernon, so he had never told them.

Lucius held him close. "You can hate me all you want after this Harry. But you are going in there or you can walk back to Hogwarts. I won't be taking you."

Harry looked some where between tears and anger. "Fine but this won't solve anything. All you will do is make me hate you more."

Lucius sighed and gently kissed him. "Harry, I know you're scared, and if you are angry at me I will live with that. But you need this and I'm not backing down."

Before Harry could respond the door of the house flew open and a purple faced man who looked more like a cross between a gorilla and a whale, stood there and he could feel Harry's grip on his hand tighten.

"What are you freaks doing, bringing that no good for nothing brat back to this house?" His Uncle demanded.


	18. the truth

"What are you freaks doing here, bringing that no good for nothing brat back to this house?" His Uncle demanded.

Lucius drew his wand from the back pocket. "Let us in this house now Mr Dursley or we will make quite the show out here for all your neighbours to see."

Vernon visibly paled as he allowed them to enter. "We will not be taking that lazy little brat back in. I don't care who died this time, he is not our responsibility."

Harry and Lucius made their way into the sitting room and Harry saw his very scared looking Aunt and his cousin Dudley there, and he felt such a flood of emotions he thought his head would spin. Anger, betrayal, pain, fear. He realized though all of them were directed at his relatives, not one at Lucius. All he could feel for the man beside him was the strength Lucius was sending his way.

Petunia glared at them. "We were told when the war ended that the little bastard would never be sent back to us."

Harry glared at his Aunt and Uncle. "Believe me I never wanted to come back here either. I would have spent my life without looking on you three again."

Lucius turned to his Uncle. "Don't think I haven't seen your nephew's scars from being whipped like a dog by you. You are the worthless freak here."

Vernon rounded on his nephew instead of responding. The stupid little brat had finally told someone had he? He had never thought Harry would have the courage. The godfather had obviously never known, he had never shown up. Vernon had always thought Harry was a good little toy, one who kept his tongue in place.

Vernon looked at the boy. "I told you, you little beast, what would happen if you told anyone. I promised you those nights in your bed, what I'd do to you."

Harry held back the feel of vomit. "You will never touch me again. You will never hurt me again. I'm not the child you used. I'm not the child you beat and used."

Lucius had not known this. He had not known Vernon had used Harry, knowing what Harry had meant by those words. He knew Harry had never been used anally, he knew Harry had been a virgin when he took him, but there had been more. There had been more that he had never even told Luna.

Lucius stepped forward. "You will pay for what you did to him. I knew you beat him but this?"

Harry actually put a hand on his arm. "I was an innocent child. I never did anything wrong. I cleaned and I cooked, I did everything you wanted of me."

Petunia had heard the words from her nephew. "You molested my nephew Vernon? I knew you smacked him, but you touched him? My nephew?"

Harry looked at his Aunt. "Since I was three, and in your bed often enough. Threatened to castrate me if I ever told you."

Petunia was pale with shock. She hated the boy as much as her husband, for different reasons though. She hated him as a symbol of the life that stole her sister from her when Lily went off to school and then married, and finally death. She had never stopped her husband beating him but this was different. This was different.

Petunia shocked her nephew by reaching out for him. "I never knew Harry. I swear to god I never knew Harry."

Harry drew away from her. "You knew he beat me. You knew he left me with scars all over. You knew he starved me and locked me in a cupboard."

Vernon sneered. "You're right she did. She agreed with me. You were a useless little freak we had to spend money on. You didn't deserve better then we gave you."

Lucius knew better. "Dumbledore gave you money to keep the boy. It seems you never spent a penny of it on Harry. He never cost you a thing."

He could see from the shock on Harry's face that his lover was unaware of the fact that Dumbledore had been paying his relatives to keep him. His heart ached for Harry who had not only suffered so dearly all these years but had been lied to from people he thought he trusted.

Lucius held his arm. "Harry."

Harry kept his eyes on Vernon. "I deserved better then you. I deserved love, I deserved protection. I know that now. I know I wasn't a freak, you were. I know."

Vernon laughed when Harry drew his wand on him. "You forget boy I know you're not allowed to do any magic outside school. You wouldn't want to be expelled."

Lucius had his wand out. "Harry might not be able to, but I can. And just to let you know, I was a Death eater for years." Harry noted the fact that Lucius left out spy.

Harry watched as Lucius cast some unknown spell on his Uncle before Lucius took him by the arm and directed Harry from the house. Harry didn't speak as they summoned the knight bus or when Lucius directed him into a seat. Harry had done what he had needed for years but the realization he had revealed to Lucius something he had never even told his one confident, Luna, hit home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was deeply worried by the time they got off the bus. He knew Harry was in shock. He knew Harry had never meant to reveal the horror of what he had suffered as a child to anyone, especially not him. They were confronted by the headmaster when they got inside the main entrance.

"The twins said they saw you yesterday but I was expecting you back earlier. You will of course accompany us to dinner." Albus said.

Lucius was about to say something when Harry spoke up. "Sir, I'm not feeling very well. You see I am physically fine. Can you please forgo this and let me go to bed?"

Albus looked Harry up and down then nodded. "Of course my boy. I'd suggest you go and see Poppy but you are excused from dinner for the night."

Lucius directed Harry the rest of their way to their apartments. He had known Harry was furious for taking him there but he was worried after how it had gone down, how Harry would react when they were alone.

Lucius looked at Harry who didn't move. "I will send word to the twins or Luna to come to school, if you'd feel better with them. Or your dads."

Harry looked up at him. "This is what you wanted. You wanted me to confront him. Are you happy? My humiliation is complete. You know how dirty I am."

Lucius was shocked. "No. Merlin no Harry. I am sorry you went through that. I never knew. Luna never said anything about that. I'd never have forced you to face it."

Harry glared at him. "I never told anyone. Do you think I'd tell my little sister what he did to me? Do you think I'd hurt my little sister like that?"

Lucius stopped him. "Harry you deserved to be protected. I know you lied about Remus seeing your scars. Why? Why not tell someone?"

Harry was biting back the tears. " Dumbledore didn't care enough about me being beaten to take me away, I wouldn't tell him of this, just to have the same."

Lucius knew Harry had a point. Albus had knowingly left Harry in an abusive home believing that the boy was safer there during the war. He prayed that Harry was wrong and that Albus would have done something if he had known Harry was molested, but he wasn't sure.

Lucius gently pulled Harry onto the sofa. "Harry, please tell me. I want to know what he did to you. Please tell me."

Harry looked into his eyes for the first time. "Why? Why would you want to know? Because you're mad I wasn't the innocent shag you thought me to be?"

"Harry, you were innocent when I took you. What he did to you, didn't change that. I love you Harry. I want to help you but I need to know what he did to you."

Harry looked like he would refuse but slowly the walls came down. Harry told him about nights when his Uncle came to him and touched him and as the years passed made Harry perform oral sex on him, as he did the same. His Uncle had never gone further but Harry had nightmares for years and wet his bed. He was beaten by day for wetting his bed, and then taken again at night.

Lucius held Harry by the arms. "Your Uncle was wrong. He deserves hell for what he did to you Harry. I deserve hell for what I did to you."

Harry looked up at him. "I bet you regret the day you ever took me as your lover. You're stuck with some used little freak. Not the innocent flesh you wanted."

Lucius shocked him by pulling him into a warm kiss. "I meant what I said, what your Uncle did makes you no less innocent. And doesn't make me love you any less."

Harry drew away. "It's all that I am good for. A whore. First my Uncle and now you. He used to call me his good little cock sucker, like you did."

Lucius was reminded of the day in London when he had forced Harry to clean him off. His own words in anger to Harry rung through his head and he realized just how cruel it had been. He had meant to hurt Harry in his anger but not like that.

"You are no whore. You are my lover Harry. You are an amazing young man and I plan on proving that to you Harry."Lucius assured him.

Harry drew away from him slightly. "I am just a body to you. Maybe I should let you At least you keep me well, no cupboards."

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "You are my lover and my apprentice. You are not my whore. Let me prove that to you Harry. Let me prove that to you."

Harry let Lucius draw him to his feet and lead him into their bedroom. Lucius lowered his mouth to Harry's lips and gently devoured them. He felt Harry's resistance dissolve under him as he pulled Harry down onto the bed with him, making love to him. He'd prove to Harry he wasn't anyone's whore, especially not Lucius'. As Harry slowly responded to his gentle touch, Harry giving over to him easier then ever before.

As he was about to enter Harry he looked down on him. "You're my little love Harry. I promised you before and I mean it, you're no body to me."

Harry surprised him by running a hand down his chest. "Just take me please."

Lucius knew that right now Harry just needed physical contact with someone who seemed to care about him, even if he thought it was just for his body and nothing else. Lucius would give him it tonight but he'd work on the rest tomorrow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up in the morning. This morning he didn't even try to deny how safe and warm he felt. His Uncle had never held him. His uncle used him and left. Lucius was here, holding him, body wrapped around him, He could tell Lucius was already awake, from his breathing.

Lucius gently kissed the back of his neck as always. "Morning Harry."

Harry stayed in place in his arms. "Morning Luc."

Lucius pulled Harry closer against his chest but Harry didn't feel his mouth along Harry's flesh as he often did. His head was rested against the man's chest and the warms held him tight but nothing more.

Harry finally asked. "Lucius, what did you do to my Uncle before we left?"

Lucius was silent a moment. "I did what he threatened you with if you ever told. I castrated him, well technically just made it impossible for him to ever get it up."

Harry was amazed to hear that. "You really did that for me? You could risk prison time for that Luc."

Lucius gently kissed his neck again. "Your Uncle won't tell anyone out of fear he might get arrested. I wanted him to suffer for what he did to you Harry."

Harry heard the genuine concern in the man's voice for the first time. It had been there for a long time now but he heard it finally. "Thank you Luc."

Lucius moved to let go of him and allow him to get up. "You can go and take a bath if you'd like Harry."

Harry made no move to get up though. "Could we just stay like this?"

Lucius was amazed that Harry had asked to stay with him in bed. He knew Harry felt comfortable and seemingly safe in his arms right now. Harry's desire to stay put he wasn't about to discourage now.

Lucius kissed Harry again. "As long as you'd like Harry. As long as you'd like."


	19. the twins

Lucius lay there holding Harry not wanting to make Harry move. Harry felt safe and comfortable and Lucius had to admit how amazing it felt to him to have him laying there by choice. He knew it had more to do with what his Uncle had done to him but it was a start and he was taking it.

He heard Harry's stomach starting to grumble. "Are you hungry my love?"

Harry nodded. "A bit."

Lucius kissed his neck. "Why don't we get up and have a bite to eat? We don't have to leave our rooms today if you'd like. I just don't want you to pass out."

Harry slowly agreed. "I guess I kind of would like a shower too."

Lucius gently kissed his neck and he slowly released Harry who slipped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. Lucius went and ordered some pancakes for breakfast for the two of them and then headed into the bathroom where he saw Harry in the tub.

He looked at Harry. "Would you mind if I joined you in the bath Harry?"

Harry seemed surprised he could tell that Lucius actually asked him. "Yes. I mean there is more then enough room in the bath for both of us."

Lucius slipped out of the robe and into the water. He kept his distance from Harry. He knew how badly he had handled all of this. Harry would never open up to him if he didn't give Harry the chance to choose. If he kept forcing it, Harry would no matter how tender he was, always associate him with his Uncle.

Harry surprised him out of his thoughts. "Would you mind washing my back for me Lucius?"

Lucius smiled and moved closer, taking the sponge from Harry. "You know I am happy to wash your back for you."

He watched Harry as he washed his back and shoulders gently, remembering how Harry had flinched the first times they had bathed together. Harry relaxed under his touch and it made Lucius feel good to see Harry's growing ability to trust him.

When he finished he took a chance and gently kissed Harry on the shoulder. "All nice and clean Harry."

Harry turned to look at him and took the sponge. "Would you like me to do your back for you Luc?"

Lucius smiled. "I would like that Harry."

He turned around and he felt Harry start washing his back and shoulders, felt Harry's hands along his arms as Harry went down them. He was surprised when he felt Harry's fingertips along his spine and other parts, here and there. He smiled a bit but said nothing. Other then the hand on the chest the night before, it was the first time Harry had taken the initiative first.

Lucius finally drew Harry out of the bath. "Our breakfast should be arriving soon and I'm sure you'd not like your pancakes cold."

Harry allowed him to put a drying spell on him before he pulled on his robe. "Pancakes?"

Lucius nodded and led harry into the sitting room. "I thought that you might be in need of your favourite breakfast this morning."

Lucius saw that Harry was even more touched when he noticed they weren't simple pancakes but were blueberry pancakes which he knew from Dobby were Harry's favourite. Harry often favoured blueberry muffins at school but that was because these pancakes were usually not served.

Harry took a few pancakes and added some syrup to them. "Thanks Luc."

He enjoyed the genuine smile on Harry's face. It seemed odd it was over something as simple as pancakes but after what he knew of Harry's childhood, even before the day before, he knew he should not be surprised. Simple human kindness was something until school and only in the school year, had Harry ever known.

Lucius watched as he finished off his breakfast. "I meant what I said Harry. If you'd feel better we can stay down here today."

Harry looked up from the table where the plates had been removed. "I'd prefer that Luc."

Lucius wished he had some idea of how to get Harry to open up but Harry moved towards the bedroom and he eventually came back dressed but sunk into one of the armchairs by the hearth, one of the books Lucius had given him in his office, in hand.

By lunch time Harry was still not speaking and he decided he needed to try something. He went to the floo in his office. "Weasley Wizard Wheeze's"

Fred looked quite surprised to see him. "Lucius. Is there something wrong with my brother?"

Lucius did not go into any detail at all but he told Fred that Harry were in pretty desperate shape for his brothers right now. He knew Harry would not speak to Luna about it for he didn't want to hurt her and his dad didn't know about this. If there was anyone Harry would open up to, it was the twins. He hoped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had returned to his chair after lunch but he had not moved past the second page of the book. He couldn't concentrate. His mind raced with images of what had happened yesterday and of last night. The pain and humiliation were mixed with confusion. He had wanted Lucius to have sex with him. He had asked the man.

The door swung open and he assumed it was Lucius who had been to his office until he heard a familiar but unexpected voice. "Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Fred and behind him George. "What are you guys doing here?"

Fred came and sat down in the other chair as his twin took the table. "Lucius told us that you were in pretty bad need of a big brother right now."

George nodded. "And we thought what better then two big brothers. Two big brothers you know you can tell anything and everything too."

Harry looked at them. They knew about his relationship with Lucius. They were the only ones he had told for no reason but needing to talk. Luna he would never have burdened if he had not needed her aid with the newspaper. She was his little sister and he had to protect her. The twins though were different but he still couldn't bring himself to tell them this.

Fred saw his silence. "Lucius has told us little except he took you to see your Uncle yesterday. He said the rest was yours to tell us Harry."

George took his hand. "You know you can tell us anything. We've been over this Harry. We're your big brothers; it's our job to protect you. Let us do our job."

Harry shook his head. "No. No. I wouldn't tell Luna and I won't tell you guys either. It's enough Lucius knows. You don't need to know this."

Fred stopped him. "You protect Luna because she's your little sister and it is your job. So don't deny us our job. If not us we'll get Charlie or Bill, Percy, someone."

Harry knew he wasn't going to get them to give up and he knew they'd follow through on their threat to get one of his other brothers, if not all of them there. Harry refused to even look at them as he told them. He had told them about Lucius but this was different. He felt greater shame over what he did as a child. He told them details he had not even told Luc the night before.

When he finished he clambered to his feet. "I'm going to be sick."

He raced from the room and collapsed at the toilet heaving all his meals he had that day until his stomach was empty. He felt a reassuring hand on the back of his neck, and a cool cloth.

Arms pulled him against a chest and he heard Fred's reassuring words. "Hey little brother, it's okay. You know this changes nothing. You're still our little brother."

Fred helped lead Harry into his bedroom and got him settled in bed. He looked up at both the twins. "I'm a freak. I deserved this. Why do you call me brother?"

George pulled him tight into his arms. "You're no freak. You were an innocent little boy taken advantage of by your Uncle. You should have been protected Harry."

Harry shook his head. "He must have been right. It's all I'm good for. Sex. He used me. Lucius keeps me as his sex toy. I should just realize I was born to be a whore."

Fred\s heart ached for him. "No. Your Uncle was a monster. And yes Lucius went about this wrong but that man cares about you. You can see it Harry. I can."

George squeezed his hand. "You deserve to be loved for real Harry. You have your dads and brothers. Let Lucius in. We realize now, he does care about you."

Harry let the twins hold him as he sobbed in their arms. Confronting his Uncle had helped, having Lucius hold him this morning had helped, but opening to the twins helped more. No matter what people said, he couldn't trust Lucius loved him, not yet. To open up to his brothers and have them still here, still holding him, still wanting to protect him, this was what he needed.

Fred pulled back as he quieted. "Harry, you know we're always here for you but so is Lucius. I'm not saying fall in love with the man but let him help you."

George agreed. "You told us what it meant to wake in his arms this morning. You felt safe in his arms this morning. If nothing else, start there Harry"

Harry nodded. "I did feel safe. I mean my Uncle never held me like that. He used me and he took off. Lucius was there. He stayed with me. He holds me."

George smiled. "Let him continue. You said Severus told you to make the best of it. We agree. Let him care for you. Let him be there for you, protect you."

Harry knew they made sense. He remembered what Lucius had told him about an Erastes. Someone to educate, protect and care for the young man in return for sharing his bed. He swore to the twins he'd make an attempt to allow Lucius to offer him that for real.

Fred turned to him before they left. "I will tell the headmaster we saw you so that you won't be expected at dinner tonight. Just talk to Lucius. Try Harry."

Harry hugged the twins before they left. "I'll try. Thank you guys. Thank you for being my brothers. I love you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Lucius returned to their rooms after he learned the twins had left he found Harry and dinner waiting for him. He was surprised Harry had ordered dinner for them but he was worried the visit from the twins didn't help, when they ate in silence. After dinner though Harry turned to him as they sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry Luc." Harry whispered.

Lucius was a bit surprised by that. "Harry, you have nothing to apologize for."

Harry shook his head. "I never gave you credit for how gentle you were being. I never saw you were trying to take care of me and not just shag me. I'm sorry."

Lucius looked at Harry for a few moments and allowed those words to sink in. He had tried to tell Harry so many times that he was there to take care of him and offer him care and safety, but Harry had refused to believe him.

Lucius took his hand. "I do Harry. I love you Harry. I know you might not believe that but I'm happy you at least believe I'm trying to take care of you."

Harry didn't withdraw his hand. "You're not my Uncle. You don't use me and leave me. You don't beat me. You let me share a bed with you."

Realities sunk in for Lucius he had never really considered. Harry had never been good enough to stay the night with. His Uncle came to him, used him and then went to bed with his wife, or used Harry for some fun when his wife shopped, in her bed. Harry's need to be held that morning made sense. Harry had needed someone to hold him, someone to show him he was worthy to stay for after the sex. The arms had symbolized everything Vernon never gave Harry. It symbolized love and protection, it symbolized care.

He understood. "The night we had our fight and you still slept in our bed, it makes sense."

Harry nodded. "You made it our bed. You told me it was our bed. I was worthy of it being ours, not yours. I was worthy to share it. Not like my Uncle."

Lucius drew him into a warm kiss. "You're worthy of that and so much more Harry. The bed, these apartments, the manor, the townhouse, they're ours."

Harry shocked him by kissing him, a brush of a kiss but a kiss. "You're my Erastes and I know that now. I know it and I understand what that means now."

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "Right now I am but I hope one day you might come to love me. Perhaps one day you'll be my husband. I love you Harry."

Harry didn't draw away. "I don't know if I can ever love you but I trust you. I know you care. You told me once I'd come to your bed willingly, eventually, and you were right."

Lucius drew Harry to his feet. "I will settle for willing now but I'm going to show you I love you and I am going to spend two years winning your heart Harry."

Harry let himself be lowered onto the bed. "I don't know if I can ever love you but I'm here and I'm willing. I want you to take me."

Lucius lowered his mouth to Harry's and he did just that. Even more then the night before he felt Harry give totally over to him and his body responding. Harry still did not participate. That kiss had been his one initiation, but Harry was willing and that was a start. As he cast the spells before he entered Harry, he hoped the second would not always be needed but he'd keep his promise.

Cleaning them off he didn't need to draw Harry to him as Harry settled into his arms. He smiled as he brushed a kiss against Harry's neck. "Good night Harry."

"Night Luc."


	20. the train

The day the other students were to return Harry sat having breakfast with Lucius. He never really thought that he'd ever be comfortable with the man but he had to admit that he was. He realized now that they were away from Cornwall and their relationship was not restricted to the bedroom, that it was easier. He knew things would change now that school was in but he'd be grateful for Luna to be there and for Draco and his other friends.

Lucius looked up. "I have spoken to Hagrid and he said he'd be happy to have your company this evening to collect the students from the train."

Harry was a bit surprised. "You have spoken to Hagrid for me?"

Lucius smiled. "I know you have been anxious to see your friends Harry and I thought you'd enjoy getting to go to the train station and meeting them."

Harry returned his smile. "Thanks Luc, I really appreciate that. Is Draco on the train or is Severus bringing him back on the knight bus?"

The need for Lucius to answer was cut off when there was a knock at the door and when Lucius went to open the painting his son and Severus came through the door, having arrived back at the school only moments before. An elf has taken Draco's things to his dorm room but Draco had wanted to come and see his dad.

Draco threw himself into his dad's arms. "I missed you father."

Lucius kissed him on the head. "I missed you to Dragon. I had thought you might change your mind and decide to come back to school earlier."

Draco shrugged. "Uncle Sev was there and it was kind of lonely with out Harry but I wanted the two of you to have time to settle in here."

Harry came over to them. "Hey Draco. I have missed you a ton. Hope my dads didn't drive you insane without me around."

Severus was the one who responded. "They happen to like Draco. Me on the other hand, I am quite happy to be back here at the castle."

Draco told Harry about the past two weeks. He and Severus had spent most of the time in the caves or in town together but he had spent some time with his cousin who he had never really got a chance to know until that summer.

Harry led Draco into his official bedroom. "So any plans for their wedding yet?"

Draco groaned. "That was the only thing that those two talked about half the time. I am not sure which one is the bride in the couple. They are both bad."

Harry tossed a pillow at him. "Those are my dads and your cousins you're talking about. Besides I'm just glad that they're together finally and getting married."

Draco laughed and conceded the point and Harry could see that Draco was looking around his room. He wondered if Draco still found it strange that Harry was apprenticed to his father. Draco understood since he came from an old blood family and this was traditional, and he thought his father did it as a thank you for Harry's friendship to Draco but it still had to be a bit odd for his friend.

Draco sat down on the bed. "This is pretty comfortable. I'm sure you must be happy not to have to share a dorm room this year and listen to snorting."

Harry had of course never even lain on the bed, but Lucius didn't snore so he guessed Draco was right about something. "Yeah. Never a prefect like you were."

Draco smiled. "I am a sixth year so I actually get my own private bedroom this year. It should be a lot better then a dorm room with the other guys."

Harry knew that there was only a few Slytherin students who after the war would not be returning to school, including Daphne and Nott from their age group. He was happy for Draco that most of his friends were loyal and that with the loss of his mom and everything else, Draco didn't have to be worried about his friends. Harry was just glad he had been added to those numbers and hoped he could continue with that.

Draco noticed Harry's schedule on the desk. "Dad is going to keep you busy this year isn't he? I shouldn't get my hopes up I assume that you're off quidditch?"

Harry snorted. "I do believe your dad's words were that he knew how much quidditch meant to me and he'd not take it from me. He's made room for it."

Draco nodded. "I guess you'll have time for homework and quidditch and some free time in here."

"And friends. You know I haven't forgotten your promise to help me pass potions this year." Harry reminded him.

"Well we will be partners but you know I'd be happy to help with homework too and Uncle Sev would proof read even here for you." Draco confirmed.

Harry's friends had taken his new found friendship with Draco decently when he had his birthday so he was not too worried about their reactions but he still wondered how the rest of the school would react. He didn't really care though. The school had been talking about him since he started there and he was friends with Draco which really was all that mattered to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was invited by Hagrid to accompany him and Harry to the train station later and he was happy to accept. Harry decided to allow father and son some time alone and went off for a walk. He was out on the grounds when he heard someone come up behind him.

"You seem a bit happier then last time I saw you. Or is that just a show for my godson?" Severus asked from behind.

Harry turned around to see him. "No. I decided to finally take your advice and make the best of this situation with Lucius."

Severus nodded. "So you have finally come to your senses have you and seen how much my best friend is in love with you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I mean I know he says it but... I know he cares though and I understand the Erastes role. I have simply stopped fighting it."

Severus looked at Harry for a few moments in silence. He had been told by Lucius that he had taken Harry to see his Uncle and confront him but Lucius had not betrayed Harry's confidence. He had not told Severus about the molestation he had suffered at the hands of his Uncle.

Harry found himself telling Severus for some reason some details of the past few weeks but he left out that side. "I guess you weren't as mad as I thought you were."

Severus was amazed at how well Harry had handled things. "I must say I never thought you'd handle Albus and the newspaper crisis so well."

Harry shrugged. "I had Luna and my brothers, and now I realize Lucius as well, by my side to help me through it. Luc can definitely be someone to count on."

Severus smiled inwardly at hearing Harry call Lucius by his nickname. "He can. I always found he was easy to talk to back in our school days."

Harry was reminded that Lucius and Severus had been best friends since their fifth year, friends before that but not as close. He had grown close to Lucius after his fight with Lily had destroyed his relationship with her and with Remus who had been his best friends before. He knew that the fact that they were both forced into being death eaters and had helped each other become spies, had brought them even closer then before.

Harry surprised Severus. "Thank you."

Severus smirked at him. "And what might I ask are you thanking me for Harry? I believe you have already thanked me for the help for your scars."

Harry shook his head. "For helping me see sense. I mean the twins did as well but you were right. Lucius is trying to take care of me. Thanks for making me see it."

Severus' smirk turned to a smile a bit. "You're welcome Harry. Lucius is my best friend and you are like a brother to Draco. I care that both of you are happy."

Harry was the one to smirk. "Who would have ever thought the two of us would have ever managed a civil conversation, not alone wish each other was happy?"

Severus shrugged. "Your mother has always been even after our fight, one of the most important people in my life. I know she'd be happy if we got along."

Harry didn't know a lot about his mom for the marauders tended to speak a lot more about his dad for they had been closer but from what Remus had told him over the years and that summer, he knew that Severus would be right. Even after the fight in fifth year Lily had never stopped caring about Severus and for her son and one of her first friends to get along, would have been important to her.

"For not only my mum's sake but Draco and even Luc's, I think perhaps we should continue being civil at the very least." Harry admitted.

Severus eyed him for a moment. "I agree. I said for Lucius I'd allow you to call me by my name but I think we could probably do a bit better then that."

Harry chuckled a bit though. "You know I think my dads would be shocked to say the least if they saw us actually having a talk like this."

"I think they'd be shocked if they knew anything about this summer but I understand. I think Remus at least will be happy." Severus told him.

"I never understood what happened? I mean to learn the two of you were friends, after the way you talk about him, was a surprise." Harry admitted.

Severus sat down on the bench next to him and explained. Remus and Severus were both out casts in their own way who had been befriended by the amazingly gentle and good hearted Lily. She was the first to accept Remus as a wolf and Severus had told her about the abuse at home. It was through Lily that they had become friends, even after the marauders had tricked Severus into almost getting killed by Remus in wolf form. Their friendship though was torn apart when he had called Lily a mudblood. Remus had already been a marauder for two years by then and it had been the last nail in the coffin of their tentative friendship.

Severus looked at the tree. "That afternoon one stupid word cost me two of my best friends in the world. I'm just lucky Luc has stayed with me all of this time."

Harry remembered seeing the vision. "You know Remus would be willing to give it another try I'm sure. You know he isn't Sirius. You guys got along this summer."

Severus actually smiled a bit. "Indeed. You never know, miracles have been known to happen."

Harry had absolutely no idea why he cared about this man suddenly but after his help, he seemed to. Maybe he told himself it was the memory of his mum and his love for his dad. Some how he thought Lily would be smiling from heaven if she knew two of her best friends might be able to mend their friendship. He knew Sirius might not like the man all that much but they had called a truce that summer really and he'd want his fiancé, soon to be husband, to be happy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and Harry were smiling as they stood with Hagrid on the platform in Hogsmeade and were waiting for the train. When the train pulled up and the students started getting off Harry wondered how this would go down but he smiled when he saw his friends coming his way.

Ron pulled him into a hug. "Hey mate. How has been living at school with Malfoy Sr. gone anyways? Not to bad I hope."

Harry shook his head. "No. I mean it has been an adjustment but it is pretty cool. His extra training is really going to be good for me in the future."

Hermione hugged him. "Yeah. I mean if you become an auror like you have always said you were considering, you'd definitely have a leg up."

Harry had been talking to Lucius as of late, after the first time they had talked about Harry's future plans, and he was starting to think about different options out there for him then being an auror. Now the war was over, Harry was really not sure he wanted to be an auror. For now he didn't correct Hermione though.

Ginny looked over at Draco. "How did the rest of your summer go? I thought you had stayed in Cornwall when your dad and Harry came back to school."

Draco seemed a bit surprised that Harry's friends turned to him but he smiled. "I did. Uncle Sev and I arrived this morning on the Knight bus."

Draco actually found himself talking to Hermione when a group of his Slytherin friends came his way and he and Harry both braced themselves for the reaction but Draco was dragged into a hug by Blaise and then Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle.

Blaise turned to Harry. "Heard you have been a like a brother to my pal here all summer. Thank you. You know you're always welcome at our table any time."

Harry was a bit surprised but he accepted the hand extended. "I'd like that Blaise. Draco's told me a lot of you guys and I think I could handle hanging out."

Vince smirked a bit. "We have heard you're a dungeon dweller with us now, apprentice to his dad. You're not worried about being turned into a snake."

Harry shook his head. "I think I can resist the urge to change my skin. I'm quite happy as a lion though like I just told Blaise, I'd be happy to accept your friendship."

Harry could see the relief in Draco's eyes as he saw his old friends from his house accepting Harry. Harry knew the feeling as he remembered being worried at his birthday how his friends would react to his knew friendship with Draco. It looked perhaps as if his and Draco's friendship could heal some old wounds between the two houses, though they knew the quidditch rivalry would always be strong.

Neville and Luna came up behind them as they talked. Neville hugged him. "Miss you on the train Harry."

Harry smiled and remembered his friend's worry when he learned harry was to be an apprentice. "You know we're still friends Nev, I promise."

Neville finally gave a small smile at that. "Good because you're my best friend and I couldn't stand not having you as such."

Luna came and hugged him. "Has everything been going well big brother, with Lucius?" Luna whispered.

Harry kissed her cheek. "You know I promised to tell you if it wasn't, little sister. I promise I will keep my word."

He knew that Luna would talk to him soon about it when they were alone and he was only happy to do so. He wanted to put his friend at ease and he was happy to share with her the progress he and Lucius had made. For now he and Draco split up and went into carriages with their own friends but they walked into the Great Hall together before again going different ways. He could see Lucius actually smiling from the head table when he saw the two of them together.

As they sat at their table Hermione turned to Harry. "You know there is no rule about sitting at other tables except at opening feast. We should sit over there sometimes."

Harry looked at her. "Am I missing something Hermione?"

Hermione blushed a tiny bit but she shook her head. "I just think that you had a good idea becoming friends with them. I'm up for it too."

He was surprised to see that both Hermione and Ginny seemed to like the idea and he wondered if there were certain Slytherins who had them both willing to join Harry some time if he saw with Draco and his friends. The fact that they were the ones who suggested it, raised Harry's eyebrow but for now he held his tongue.

Harry turned his attention to the guys. Seamus groaned. "You and Harry are lucky Ron. You guys have rooms away from the grizzly bear over there."

Dean shot a nasty look but Ron snorted. "There are definitely some perks to being a sixth year prefect. I'm just glad I', not down in the dungeons like Harry."

Harry shrugged. "They're not as bad as you might think, you know and besides it is the best sleep I have had since I started school."

Harry felt good to be back with his friends joking and speaking with them like this. Things had definitely been better with Lucius lately but he couldn't help but be happy his friends were back and most especially Luna. He could talk to Luna but he could also count on his friends for a welcome distraction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been happy to see how at ease and happy Harry was at dinner that night and seeing Luna he had been reminded of one of two promises that he had made her in return for her aid.

When Harry came down later he turned to him. "Harry, I think that there is something we should speak of before you head for a shower."

Harry looked up slightly concerned at that. "Is there something wrong Luc?"

Lucius shook his head and motioned for Harry to take a seat and wasn't surprised to see Harry take up the armchair to the left of the fireplace which had become his own since they moved back here.

"I have come to a decision Harry that I thought might make this year a bit easier on you. Seeing you with your friends, has confirmed that." Lucius told him.

Harry was growing more confused by the moment. "I don't understand."

"You have one night every week Harry that is yours. You will not be expected in our bed. You can stay with your friends in your tower, you can stay in your private space or of course you are welcome in our bed but you won't be expected to be with me." Lucius explained.

Harry was surprised to say the least. "You are giving me a night of freedom every week?"

Lucius nodded. "I may have to go on business or you away for the wedding but those nights don't count. You can choose any night each week, as your own Harry."

Luna had insisted on this. She wanted Harry to not feel trapped. She thought a night where he could be with his friends or could simply have a break from this all, would be a good idea for her big brother. Seeing Harry with his friends, Lucius knew she had been right.

Harry surprised him with a question. "I can though, I mean I can sleep in our bed every night if I want. I mean if I don't want to go to Gryffindor or..."

Lucius cut him off with a kiss. "Yes. It is your bed remember. You are always welcome in our bed. I just want you to know you have the choice."

Harry had to admit it meant a lot to him. "Thank you Luc. That means a lot to me. I'd like to go and take a shower before bed if you don't mind."

Lucius kissed him one last time and sent him off to the bathroom for a shower. He smiled when Harry came in from the bathroom after he had climbed into bed came into his arms without a moment's hesitation. They both needed rest for their first day of classes the next day so after a warm passionate kiss, he pulled Harry close and felt the boy drifting off into his arms. He had to admit that Harry's question about being allowed to sleep with him even on his free night, had meant a lot.


	21. the classes

Harry had known when school started again things would change again for him and Lucius and when he woke on the first day of school dawned bright and early. He remained in place with his head along Lucius' chest listening to the steady heart beat and breathing. He had slept with him long enough to know from his breathing that his lover was still asleep.

Slowly Lucius began to wake. "Morning Harry."

"Morning Luc." Harry said and turned his head up so that Lucius' lips did not meet his head as intended but met his instead.

Lucius gently pushed him off towards the bathroom for a shower and smiled at the kiss that morning. He found no resistance from Harry when he slipped into the shower with him and Harry took the sponge and began washing him.

When they were both dressed they looked at his schedule. "I am going to miss having you around all day my love. I only get you this afternoon."

Harry had double potions and charms that morning. "No quidditch yet so I will be home this evening as well."

Lucius reached in to kiss him. "You have no idea how good it sounds to me to hear you refer to this as home. I can't wait to take you to the manor when it is done."

Harry knew he was being expected to spend holidays and the summer until he graduated with Lucius but he was still unsure of how things would be when he was faced with actually moving into Malfoy manor with Lucius. And how they'd manage it with Draco not knowing

Lucius notice he had fallen a bit silent at that. "You know it will be Christmas before it is ready and I'm sure we can arrange for your fathers to be there as well."

Harry smiled at that. "Thank you Luc. It is the first time I actually have a family to celebrate with and I'd not want to miss it with them because..."

"Of me? You know I love you Harry and I don't want to hurt you. Your dads mean as much to you as Draco means to me. I know that I promise."Lucius swore.

Harry surprised him by for the second time since they came together initiating something, again just a gentle brush of a kiss, barely a touch but something. Lucius had to stop himself from blushing, having no idea how Harry had turned him into a hormonal teenager again.

Lucius handed Harry his book bag. "We are expected at breakfast this morning. I will expect to see you in my office after lunch to come for my classes and our work."

Harry took the bag. "I promise to be there on time Luc. And I am actually looking forward to our private training sessions later this afternoon."

Lucius smiled and tugged Harry back in for one more kiss. "I am looking forward to it and tonight as well. But go and have some breakfast. Don\t want Sev worried."

Harry laughed at the thought of the potions master actually being worried about him but Lucius knew for his and Draco's sake if not for Remus' sake; Severus would care about the boy. As much as Severus hated to admit it other then in the conversation he had with Harry recently, Lucius knew how much over the years the man had missed his friendship with Remus. No one would have guessed from looking at them talk but he knew they did.

He saw Severus coming towards him as they left the rooms. "Morning Severus."

Severus came to walk beside him as Harry slipped up the stairs. "Not worried about having to share your little apprentice with everyone else, now?"

Lucius shook his head. "If I could manage sharing him with his fathers all summer, I think I'll manage. Besides I get him all to myself more then enough."

Severus smirked. "I guess after having to share him with the mutt and wolf that having to send him off to classes once and a while can't be too bad."

Lucius sighed. "You know you're allowed to have more then one friend. The war is over and you don't have to keep your distance from Remus anymore."

"Indeed." Was the only response.

"You know how shocked Harry would be to know that wolf was always a nickname for Remus from you since you were eleven. Not an insult." Lucius prodded him.

He could see from the look on his face that this was a tid bit of information he did not want Lucius to even consider telling his little lover about. He had called Remus Wolf for years and it had never been meant as an insult. Lily had even called him wolf.

Severus smirked as they got to the top of the stairs. "Harry said the same thing to me. I guess I could try. Though the mutt might make it a bit harder to do so."

Lucius sighed. "You know if only for his fiancé and his son's sake, Sirius would probably manage to be reasonable about this."

From the look on Severus' face he knew the man was thinking the very thought of Sirius being reasonable about anything was a laughable matter but there was a small glint in his friend's eyes that gave him some hope. He never thought he'd be encouraging his best friend like this but Harry seemed to be changing him. Well not just him as he was able to drop his cold exterior from his spy days and Draco was helping as well, but Harry was definitely a major part.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus kept to his word and paired Harry and Draco together that morning for potions and he could see the shock in some of their classmate\s faces when the two were talking and getting along. Their close friends who were in the class of course had seen them at the train or in Harry's case, at his birthday as well, but for others in other houses it seemed to be a shock to them.

Draco assigned Harry to cutting some slugs. "I promised to help you pass the class but we can stick you with the easier tasks so you don't blow us both up."

Harry smirked at him. "I am starting to wonder why the two of us managed to become friends this summer." But then he broke into a smile and laughter.

Draco slugged him gently when his Uncle was not looking. "Well if you'd like you can go and partner with someone else and see if you survive the end of class."

Harry looked around and he knew that he was probably not the only one in the class who was lucky to have passed high enough in their OWLS to continue and wondered if Severus was thinking this some kind of cruel punishment to him that they had all wanted to continue on with the class.

As the class was drawing to an end it seemed he and Draco were two of the few who actually finished. "NEWT levels and only half of you finished?"

He made his rounds and started grading the potions and when he came over to Harry and Draco he actually smiled when he saw their potion and noted that it was flawless in its creation. It was the first time Harry had ever got a perfect mark in potions class.

Draco smiled as they were leaving class. "See we didn't blow anything up and we got a perfect mark. I think dad will be happy to hear that."

Harry shook his head. "I guess. Though he is your dad and he should be worried more about your grades in school then in mine."

Draco shrugged. "He is your master and it is his job to look after your grades and see how you do. I guess you have inherited a third father until you graduate."

Harry hid his reaction to the thought of looking at Lucius as a father. He wondered what Draco would say if he ever found out what the true nature of his and his father's relationship was. Lucius might be responsible for his care but just the idea of thinking of Lucius as a father figure considering everything, made him sick.

Since they were in NEWT levels Harry had all of his classes with Draco and he saw the shock in some as he sat in charms with Draco. Hermione sat down next to them though with a smile.

Hermione turned to Draco. "I think I should be jealous that Harry got paired with you in potions. I got that goof Fletchery and I am not sure hoe he got this far."

Draco smirked. "Harry over here is not much better. I know Uncle Sev said that there are a few in our class he never believed would get through."

Harry tried to look hurt but he just laughed as he knew they were right. "Well he should count his blessings he doesn't have to deal with Ron or Neville still."

Hermione and Draco were taking the same classes, potions and charms with Harry as well as DADA, transfiguration and ancient runes. Neville was the only one he knew taking herbology with him. Ron had only managed four OWLS, only one better then the twins though the twins had aced the harder ones oddly enough like transfiguration, charms and DADA. Ron had an E in DADA thanks to the DA and would be taking care of magical creatures and transfiguration. He was also taking history of magic which oddly enough he managed his only 0 in.

Professor Flitwick soon came in and had them working on a basic levitation charm to get them back into the swing of things. "See how much you all remember."

Harry smiled at Hermione. "Had as much luck with me on this on our OWL exams? I remember it from knocking out the troll our first Halloween?"

Draco smirked. "I might not have been around for the troll but I remember all the blown up feathers in class that day. Can't believe we start 6th year with this."

Harry had to agree with Draco but he looked around the classroom and he realized that there were many who had forgotten the spell and Flitwick had to work with them on it. After class they headed for lunch and ran into Ron who was coming from outside where he had care of magical creatures.

Draco turned to them. "How about you guys joining me and my friends at Slytherin? Or was it all just talk at the train?"

Harry turned to his friends and Hermione beamed and nodded. "I'd like that Draco and I think Ginny will likely join us as well."

Ron snorted. "Count me out. I think sitting with a bunch of snakes would be enough to ruin my appetite."

Harry wasn't going to allow Ron's horrid attitude to ruin lunch and soon enough as Harry, Draco, Blaise and Hermione all sat down at Slytherin, Ginny appeared from her class and also came to sit down as did Luna and even Neville as well.

Neville and Luna he understood but there was still something about Hermione and Ginny which were nagging at him. "Mione, something you're not telling me?"

Hermione and Ginny shared a look and both blushed a bit. Hermione shrugged. "Not at all. I just thought Draco and I could talk about our ancient runes class."

As if to prove that Hermione and Draco did slip into talk of that leaving Harry to talk to Pansy and Millie as Ginny and Blaise seemed to be in conversation, as well of course as Neville and Luna. He felt some odd stares from the Gryffindor table from time to time but he ignored it. He had known even back at the train Ron would be a prat about this and was not all that surprised.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After lunch Harry hurried up to the office and found Lucius had arrived moments before. Harry went and placed his book bag on the desk which Lucius had set up for him and turned to his lover.

Lucius came and making sure the doors were closed, lowered a kiss to Harry's mouth. "I missed you this morning. I was happy to see you with Draco at lunch."

Harry smiled. "We worked to hard this summer to become as close as we did, for me to throw it all away now. I kind of think of him like a brother already."

Lucius wondered the same thing though as Harry did, what would happen if Draco found out about the contract or even if he didn't, if Lucius succeeded in convincing Harry to fall in love with him and they perhaps were married.

Lucius looked at the schedule. "Your class schedule only allows you to help with my younger classes but we'll have of course our own time to train you privately."

Harry nodded as he realized they had a first year class first. "This will be a bit of a change from the DA. I remember first year being mostly theory and study."

Lucius had to agree. "It tends to be but I'm sure you remember a lot and have encountered a number of these things yourself. I'm certain you'll be a help."

Harry knew that much of his apprenticeship would be his own training after hours and for the most part he'd be helping mark papers and on Tuesday and Thursdays when helping with 3-5th year classes, he'd have a bit of the practical side as well. He hadn't been sure what helping in the younger classes would be like but he found as he helped with two first and one second year class that afternoon, he actually could be of help working with the younger students.

After classes Lucius turned to him back in the office. "So how did you think your first day went? You have almost a full load with me tomorrow save for your one class."

Harry had herbology first thing in the morning Tuesdays and Thursdays but no other classes. "Good I guess. I mean you're a better teacher then many I had.

Lucius remembered that the teachers Harry had for the class had included a possessed Quirell, Lockhart who had been a fraud, Moody who was a fraud as well and Umbridge whose lack of teaching led him to the creation of the DA, but he still found that Harry was in his own way, complimenting Lucius as he took it.

"I think perhaps we have dinner and then since we had a busy day today, we leave off your training and you can get some homework done." Lucius offered.

Harry didn't ask how the man knew both his teachers had assigned homework. "That sounds good Lucius."

Lucius handed him his book bag from the desk. "I'd like to sneak you downstairs and have dinner in private but I know your friends would like to see you."

Harry wasn't sure why but he responded. "I will come down right after dinner and I mean I only have a bit of reading to do for the night"

Lucius smiled and they headed for the door and again he was happy to see that Harry settled in at Slytherin table with his son though it did not miss his attention that several of the Gryffindors including Ronald, were staring daggers at Harry. He was more and more impressed by his little lover and how he handled all of this.

Later that evening as Harry finished his homework Lucius turned to him. "Would you like some tea before bed? I could have one of the elves summon us some."

Harry looked up as he closed the book. "I'd like that a lot. I could use something to unwind a bit before we go to bed."

Lucius had their elf bring them some tea and biscuits. As he watched Harry he asked. "I know this is a change for you Harry. I hope you're not upset by this."

Harry shook his head. "It was interesting helping and I can't wait till you teach me about duelling. Like McGonagall has said, it will be good for my future."

Lucius was relieved to hear that as he knew Harry was already having a hard enough time dealing with the rest. "We will start tomorrow. Now I think it is bed time."

He noticed Harry did not mention how early it was and he knew Harry was all too aware of why Lucius was pulling him towards bed so early. As he helped Harry out of the last of his clothes and pulled the boy down into bed with him, he took real pleasure in reminding Harry of the other side of their relationship. As started his attack on Harry's earlobes, he decided he could put up with classrooms of students all day if he could come home to this every night.


	22. the flirt

The next morning Harry was headed for breakfast when he ran into Ginny. He knew Ginny was interested in; heck she had a crush on him since she was ten years old but they had not even really had a chance to speak since the school year had begun.

Ginny ran over and pecked him on the cheek and joined arms with him. "It had been too long Harry. You know we missed seeing you except your birthday."

Harry sent a smile in her direction though he tried to remove himself from her grip. "Well now that I have my dads I assume it will be less common my stays."

Ginny pouted a bit at that. "But it was always so much fun having you at the Burrow. I mean Hermione is great and all but I want to spend more time with you."

Harry inwardly winced at that. "Ginny you know even without my dads, I am an apprentice now. I mean holidays and such I will be spending with the Malfoys."

Ginny was the one whose face changed for a moment at that and Harry was wondering what was going through her mind. He had not been oblivious to the death glares her brother had given the day before when Harry had sat at Slytherin with Draco.

Ginny's smile returned. "Well I guess it isn't that bad. I mean I had a good time talking with you yesterday at Slytherin. Draco is not too bad of a guy really."

Harry remembered her talking to Blaise. "And I saw you were having a nice conversation with Blaise at the table. Is there something I should know?"

Ginny looked uncomfortable. "Of course not. I mean that guy is one of the only snakes with any real brains other then Draco. I came to sit over there for you."

Harry sighed. "Ginny you do know that I care about you right but I don't see you as anything more then a friend. A really good friend but a friend."

For a moment he thought she might break down in tears or even at the very least let go of his arm for she looked slightly put off by his words but she surprised him by tightening her grip on his arm.

"You know mum and dad were friends before they started dating. Mum always says it is the best way for a couple to get started." Ginny confided in him.

"Your mum is a smart woman. I agree with her, often the best couples do start as good friends. Unfortunately Ginny I just don't see it happening." Harry tried.

Ginny was nothing if not persistent. "I know you feel like that now but I think when we spend more time together this year Harry, you'll change your mind."

Harry felt like telling her that she just did not have the right body parts for him at the very least but he did not feel like coming out of the closet right here and now over this kind of conversation with her. He reminded her of the fact that as being an apprentice and student as well as being in quidditch still, he would have little time for a personal life and he was not sure how much time he would have to spend with her.

A response from Ginny was cut off by Lucius. "Harry, I would be thinking you'd get into breakfast. I'd not like to hear my apprentice is late for classes."

Harry looked down at Ginny's arm on him uncomfortably. "Of course not Lucius. I was just trying to tell Ginny that I really needed to get going here."

Lucius turned to her. "Miss Weasley I believe you probably have a full course load this year with it being an OWL year. I suggest getting into breakfast right away."

With that Lucius headed for the doors of the Great Hall and for a moment Harry had thought he caught a glimpse of something in the man's eyes. He knew Lucius had every right to be angry if he thought Harry was flirting with someone but the man had to know there was a chance after all no one at school knew he was in some kind of relationship with anyone. Besides the man seriously could not be jealous he told himself, he knew what gender Harry's interests lay with.

Ginny scowled after the man. "The interfering old bastard. He is our professor not our father. Besides we have another hour before we have to get to class."

Harry shook his head and tried heading for the Great Hall. "He is my master and my actions reflect on him Ginny. He has every right to ask that I not be late."

Ginny plastered another smile on. "Then let's get in there. I want to sit with my friends at Gryffindor today and Ron would like you back. Come on."

Harry finally managed to extract his arm from her grasp. "You can go and sit with your friends and brother. I have something I need to speak to Draco about."

Ginny tried to put a pout on. "You know just because you are apprenticed to his father does not mean you have to suddenly become attached at the hip to Draco."

Harry shook his head. "Draco and I became close this summer long before I became an apprentice. It was one of the reasons that Lucius gave me the honours."

He heard Ginny grumbling about something as she headed off towards Gryffindor and he could swear she was saying something about Draco and love potions but he ignored the thought and headed over to sit between Draco and Blaise at Slytherin. Hermione was his only friend to join them that morning and she took up her customary spot across from Draco. He might have been wrong about Ginny and Blaise but he some how knew he was not wrong about those two.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When he got to herbology that morning he was paired with Neville and while they were doing their prep work Neville decided that he needed to speak to Harry about something which had happened at breakfast that morning.

"You know Ginny has set her cap for you and I swear she said she needs to find some kind of love potion." Neville confided in him.

Harry groaned. "I thought I heard her mutter that as she took off but I thought she was insinuating I had already been slipped one."

Neville shook his head. "You know you're going to have to come out sooner or later Harry and she is going to be only angrier the longer that you wait to."

Harry had not really told Neville and Luna that he was gay. They had guessed and had confronted him about it the previous year. He had been for one moment quite petrified at how they would react to the news but they had both been amazingly supportive. He was not surprised at all for they had always been.

Harry made sure that no one could hear them. "I know but I am not really ready to come out. I know how the school is going to react when they find out."

Neville stopped him. "You know being gay is not that uncommon in the wizarding world, male pregnancies and all. And you know you have a lot of loyal friends."

Harry squeezed his arm. "I know at the very least I have two amazing and loyal friends who already know and have been nothing but supportive of me always."

Neville smiled and nodded. Harry knew that while he considered Ron and Hermione to be his best friends and Draco was right up there, Neville considered Harry his best friend. Luna and Harry were really the only good friends he had. The other Gryffindor boys hung out with him for Harry's sake most of the time. Harry was only happy to extended his friendship to Neville for he always knew that he was not only a great friend but loyal to the bone.

Neville smiled when Madam Sprout came over and gave them top points at the end of class. "You know this is the one class I ever get house points for."

Harry smiled. "You have been doing so well in DADA, I mean you received an O in the class on your OWLS but I am glad I was paired with you in this class."

Neville smiled. "Just need a good partner for charms and you're set. Draco and I will make sure that you fly through potions and herbology as your partners."

Harry smiled and had to admit that he had been lucky in his partners for he was paired with the top people in both classes and he just hoped that they would rub off on him and that he would not bring down their marks in the process. Neville asked if Harry had to get to Lucius or if they could hang out for a bit. Harry said he had the rest of the morning free and was not expected to meet up with Lucius until after lunch. Lucius had office hours right now and had given Harry this as a free block.

Neville directed him down towards Hagrid's hut. "Luna has care of magical creatures and I thought we could go and say hi. You know Hagrid would not mind."

Harry smiled and noticed the blush in his friend's cheeks. "You know you don't have to be embarrassed. You have been dating for six months and the school knows."

Neville shrugged. "I guess it is just odd to get used to the idea that some girl would actually want to date me. Ginny went to the Yule Ball as a pity date."

Harry would have argued that point with him but his only argument was that she had gone with him not out of pity for him but for herself. She had been a third year and if she had not been asked by an older student to attend as a date, she would not have been able to go at all. She had been willing to go with Neville as a last resort, disappointed when Harry suggested later on that they could go together for he had not found a date by then.

They were talking when he noticed one of the others in the class. "Ginny is in this class with Luna? Neville you should have told me."

Neville stopped him from leaving. "It isn't like she is going to try something right here in the middle of class. Besides you know Luna wants to chat with you."

Harry was not surprised she did but only that Neville knew she wanted to speak with him. "Has Luna told you anything Neville? I mean about wanting to talk."

Neville shrugged. "No. I mean she considers you like a big brother so I just assume she wants to have a chat with you. I don't know everything Luna thinks."

Harry should have known better for he knew that Luna would never have betrayed his confidence, even to her boyfriend. Luna had promised to keep his secret and from the talk he and Neville had been having in class, he had to know that Neville had no idea of the relationship of any kind between him and Lucius going on.

Ginny spotted them and came bouncing over. "Harry, it is so cool you came down here. Maybe you'd want to help me walk by skrewt? Would make it more fun."

Harry tried to hide a groan. "You know Ginny me and Neville really just came down here to say hi to Hagrid before we headed up to the castle to do homework."

Ginny tried to grab his hand. "Come on you know you don't get homework from herbology. Besides you're down here already. Might as well have a bit of fun."

Luna came to his rescue though. "Ginny, you know you need to go and get more food for the skrewt or it will die and you will flunk this assignment."

Ginny grumbled but she slunked off towards the crate and Harry shot Luna a very grateful smile for her help and she kissed him on the cheek. She told him she wanted to speak to him after dinner that night and he assured her that he had a half hour after dinner before he was expected in a training session with Lucius.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry popped into Lucius' office about 10 minutes earlier then expected for he had kept seeing the way Ginny was looking at him and he suddenly felt like she was some kind of animal on the prowl waiting to devour her. When he saw Lucius he knew he and Neville were not the only one to notice her attentions.

Lucius closed the door and warded it before pulling Harry close. "What does that little red headed weasel think she is doing with her hands on you?"

Harry was worried he was angry with him. "She has decided that she wants us to date and she does not seem to take no for an answer."

Lucius actually laughed a bit. "Well I guess I can't be all that jealous as I happen to know where my little apprentice's interests lie."

Harry returned his smile. "You know you don't have to be worried about any girl catching my eye. Besides I know my obligations to you for two years."

"You're right, you're mine and the only hands I want on you are mine." Lucius said before beginning to nibble on one of Harry's earlobes.

Harry moaned as he felt his lover's mouth at his delicate earlobe. Lucius had learned all too quickly if he wanted to get his little lover aroused, he just needed to nibble a bit there and he usually had Harry moaning soon enough.

Lucius drew away but not before pulling him into a long sweet kiss. "I don't want to get you too aroused or we might raise some eyebrows in the classroom."

Harry actually blushed a bit for he knew given a few more moments of attention to his earlobes and neck Lucius would have been right. "No. Definitely not."

Lucius smiled and motioned him towards the classroom door. "We have our first duelling practice this evening and I think we can find other use for the mats as well."

Harry had to pause at the door for a moment to do his best to hide the deepening blush that came to his cheeks for he knew what Lucius had in mind for them. He had to keep the blush under even more control when he realized that the class was fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin, and that Ginny was in it.

Ginny's attention seemed on him way too much and it did not slip the attention of Lucius. "Ten points Miss Weasley from Gryffindor. Keep your mind on that charm or you're bound to kill us all."

Ginny shot a death glare at the man and she sent a glance at Harry expecting his help but as he passed he whispered. "I happen to agree. Keep your mind on the task."

He tried to ignore the fact that he heard her make a comment about the fact that he had sure changed from last year with the DA and that he was brainwashed by his little master, surely. By the end of class the girl seemed even more determined to make Harry her boyfriend one way or another.


	23. the outing

Harry was excited about his first duelling practice and Lucius agreed to start a bit after their last classes of the afternoon but only going over with him the courtesies and basics of the start of a proper duel for it was nearly dinner time.

Lucius actually smiled when he saw Harry was disappointed to leave. He drew Harry close. "I promise we can come back here and do more after dinner."

Harry of course knew that the teachers would expect to see them at dinner. "I'd really like that Luc. Now that we got all of the formalities under the way."

Lucius nibbled on his ear. "Don't think I forgot my promise to test out these mats for more then one purpose. I just wish our apartments were attached."

Harry was giving into the teeth along his earlobe. "Then you might want to stop nibbling and let us go to dinner or I won't be in any shape to have a meal."

Lucius laughed and for a moment he did not let go and his hands went to Harry's trousers and ran down along Harry's shaft, making Harry wonder if he was seeing how aroused Harry was or trying to make him more aroused but he withdrew his hand.

"I guess we wouldn't want the other teachers to get suspicious. We have all night to train and play." Lucius finally relented but not before kissing him again.

Harry had to physically pull away. "I am walking out of here before I either pass out from hunger or you get me too aroused that I can not leave here."

Lucius looked all to tempted to let that happen but he let Harry slip from the room and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry was again glad for the distance from the DADA classroom to the Great Hall so he could even out his breathing and loose the color in his cheeks.

When he went into the hall he was going to head for Slytherin but Ginny cut him off. "Come on Harry, you need to sit at Gryffindor once and a while you know."

Harry tried to shake off her hold on his arm. "You know I am still a lion but I have a few things I want to talk to Draco about."

Ginny though wasn't about to let it go and started steering him physically towards Gryffindor table and he could see Ron smiling and he wondered if he had helped put his sister up to this though he knew she was still trying to get him to go out with her.

Harry tried to shake free from her grip without making some kind of a show in the Great Hall. "Ginny I said no. I am sitting with Draco at Slytherin tonight."

Ginny's smile only fell slightly at that. "Come on Harry, you live with his dad already. I know you can speak to him later. Your friends miss you at the table."

Draco and Hermione had both stood up from Slytherin as she had been sitting with Draco and talking as she always seemed to be, and he knew Lucius would be coming in behind him soon.

Ginny seemed oblivious to the attention. "You know I am not mad at you about costing me points in class today. Come and sit with us. Ron is fine as well."

Harry smirked. "You deserved to lose those points and your brother has no reason to be angry. And now let go of me before Lucius comes in and takes more."

Ginny laughed. "Come on Harry you know that we are more fun to sit with and then maybe tonight the two of us can take a nice walk out on the grounds."

Harry saw from the look on Draco's face that Lucius had made his entrance into the hall and while they had not drawn a lot of attention yet, Harry was growing fed up with Ginny and needed to get her to see sense and just let go of him finally.

"Ginny. It's not going to happen. You're not my type." Harry tried to say to her quietly so that no one would hear and she would not be embarrassed.

Ginny didn't seem to care about that. "Not your type? You know we are perfect together. You are practically family already and you everyone would be happy."

Harry didn't know why but he blurted out the one thing he could think to shut her up. "You're not my type Ginny because I am into guys. I am gay."

If the attention of almost everyone in the hall had not been on them already it was definitely on them now and Harry looked in shock as he realized he had come out not only to Ginny but the entire school. Neville and Luna and perhaps Hermione he always thought, knew but now the whole school? It worked and shut Ginny up but he had silenced the entire Great Hall.

Ginny looked at him in utter shock and looked over at Draco. "It's him isn't it? You're shagging Draco and that is why you're suddenly such a snake now a days."

Harry shook his head. "I am not shagging anyone Ginny and especially not Draco who is like a brother to me. I just know I am not interested in girls at all."

Ginny shocked everyone especially Harry when she slapped him hard across the face. "You sick little queer, leading me on. My brother was right about you."

Draco and Hermione stepped up to his defence and he could hear a number of other students but he turned and fled from the Great Hall. Of all the ways he had intended to come out of the closet officially this had not been the way. He missed Draco calling after him or the worried look in Lucius' face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna had watched in horror what had happened and after sharing a look with Neville she had raced from the room to go and find her brother. Neville, Hermione and Draco were all going to look for him and she had no doubt Lucius would as well but Luna seemed to know where he would be headed.

Luna came into the room of requirements and sure enough found him slumped over sobbing. "Harry?"

Harry looked up from where he was crying in a ball. "Luna. Did I just do that? Did I just come out of the closet to the entire school?"

Luna did not answer at first for she really had no idea what to say to him but she sunk down onto the floor next to him and collected him into her arms. Luna knew how upset Harry had been to reveal that and how much pain he was in now that he had.

"Yes Harry. And you know you're true friends and most of the school won't care Harry. We're not muggles. This is not rare."Luna gently reminded him.

Harry kept shaking. "I haven't even told Hermione or my closest friends. I mean only you and Nev knew and only because you guessed. And the twins as well."

Neville and Luna had guessed about his sexuality and the fact that the only people he had willingly come out too had been his dads and the twins he considered his brothers about it spoke a lot.

Harry did not look certain about that. "They are going to be so mad I never told them. I blurted it out to the Great Hall before I even told them. They will hate me."

Luna shook her head. "You don't give your friends enough credit Harry. They love you. They love you like the twins and your dads do. You know that Harry."

Harry still was not sure until the door opened behind him and it turned out to be the people he needed the most. Having remembered the DA and going crazy wanting to find him, Hermione, Neville, Draco and Katie all came piling into the room.

Hermione didn't speak but collected him in her arms. "You know I have guessed for months now. I don't know why you didn't just tell me an easier way."

Draco dragged him into a hug. "Little brother you definitely do things the hard way don't you? You know the school would have talked enough without that."

Katie was smiling and hugged him. "You know Oliver and the others would say the same thing. Heck you know by now Oliver is dating your brother."

Harry remembered the twins revealing to him when he told them he was gay before he revealed the erastes contract, that Charlie had been dating Oliver for some time and was considering proposing to his fiancé soon enough.

Harry sagged with relief. "I wanted to tell you guys and I should have known you guys would be great but I was still worried and then today Ginny was..."

"Not taking no for an answer and grating on your last nerve?" Draco finished for him. "It definitely made her shut up."

"You missed Lucius at work though. He gave her detention for two weeks and took 30 points from Gryffindor for slapping you." Neville added.

Harry went stock white for he had not even thought about Lucius when he had run out of there. He was supposed to have duelling practice with the man that evening and Lucius didn't even know where he was. He distantly remembered running past him out of the hall.

Draco seemed to read his mind. "I talked to dad. He said if we found you to let you know not to worry about your training or anything. Just to talk to you."

Luna held him. "You know he worries about your well being as your master Harry. He really looked worried when he saw you run out of the room like that."

Harry let the words sink in. The words of his friends reassuring him that they were still there and though a bit shocked by his out burst, Katie really seemed no more surprised then Hermione and Draco had no problem at all and was rambling off a list of guys he knew at school who were gay that he could set Harry up with.

Harry stood finally. "Thank you guys. It means a lot to me that you guys are here for me. I think I need to lay down for a bit."

All of his friends hugged Harry and assured him that they would stand by him if everyone gave him any trouble as they all knew deep down there would be trouble, from people like Ron who no one told Harry but who had taken the news as bad if not worse then Ginny had.

Draco led him back to his dad's rooms. "Talk to dad if you need to. You know he was really worried about you when you fled. Remember he is your master."

"My master. Right." Harry muttered but then he spoke to Draco. "Yeah, thanks Drake. And thanks for coming to find me tonight. It meant a lot to me."

Draco hugged him. "You know the Weasleys aren't the only ones who can be cool with their brother being gay. You know this doesn't change anything for me."

Harry knew this was the one secret that he was hiding from Draco that his friend might not have a problem with right now. He watched Draco leave and he hoped as he walked into the apartments he shared with Lucius, that his brother would still be there if he ever learned the whole truth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had no idea where else to look and he had given up on trying to find Harry and hoped his son was right and he would find Harry and convince him to come back home when he had calmed a bit. When he walked into the apartment he was shocked to find Harry there already, curled up in a ball in the sofa, head in his lap.

He sunk down next to him. "Harry, love. Please look at me. You worried me when you took off like that."

Harry looked up from his hands. "I'm sorry I worried you Luc. I was just so upset about what I did and I needed to get away. I'm sorry."

Luc reached out and brushed some stray tears from his cheeks and his heart ached for Harry as he watched him. Harry was calmer then he had been when he left the hall and he suspected Harry had spoken to his friends and Draco but it definitely had to be a shock for Harry to have done what he had just done.

He gently kissed Harry. "You know your friends were worried and most of the school was surprised but were not upset."

Harry nodded. "Draco and the others found me and told me what happened after I fled. I knew I should not let her get to me but I just lost it."

"Your friends and Draco will stand by you Harry and the gossip will die down soon enough." Lucius assured him.

He knew that Harry still had trouble with the fact that this was more common in the wizard world then it was for muggles. He remembered his shock when he found out that he could become pregnant at some point. A week or two, shorter if something else happened, and most people would stop talking. It would have been even less if Harry had not blurted it out as he did.

Lucius reminded him. "Even if it does not wear off soon, you're leaving next weekend for a few days with your dads for their wedding. Remember?"

Harry actually managed a small smile at that. "How could I forget the marriage of my dads? I have been looking forward to it since they had told me"

Lucius gently helped him to his feet. "I missed our duelling practice tonight but how about we call it an early night and just head for bed. You could use some sleep."

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led from the room and was in little shape to put up any protest as Lucius helped him to undress Harry did not speak again until he had climbed into bed next to his lover and Harry came into his arms.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I knew you wanted to have some fun on the mats." Harry whispered.

Lucius tilted his head to kiss him. "The mats will be there another time. Right now my one concern is how you're doing. Now just get some sleep."

Harry did not speak again but snuggled deeper into his arms and he sighed as he felt his little lover fall asleep. Earlier in their relationship he would have been so disappointed not to have had their fun that night. Right now all he felt was this over whelming concern for how Harry was doing.


	24. the infirmary

Lucius knew Harry was worried about the reaction from his classmates the next morning when they went to the Great Hall for breakfast but he stopped Harry before they got to their door and pulled him in for a tender kiss.

"Remember your friends and Draco and I are with you Harry. And they aren't muggles. I know Ginny was angry but the school will understand." He assured Harry.

Harry wasn't so sure about that. "I am the golden boy. Everyone expects me to be some playboy. I should have some pretty girl on my arm."

Lucius kissed him. "You can be a gay playboy you know and I happen to think I'd make good arm candy. But I want you to myself, all to myself."

Harry settled into his arms and allowed himself to give in to the gentle reassuring second kiss. He knew Lucius had a point and when the talk died down he should find most people were fine with it. He was worried though about people like Ron and how they would react to the news.

When he entered the hall he was about to find out as Ron came to him. "I can't believe you."

Harry stared at him in shock. "Ron, I never thought you'd have a problem with all of this. Your brother is after all."

Ron smirked. "I have no problem with being gay. I have a problem with who you are shagging and the way you have been leading my sister on."

Harry remembered Ginny's words. "I don't know what Ginny has said to you but I am not involved with anyone. And I never told Ginny once that I liked her."

Ginny had never been anything more then a friend and nearly a little sister to him. He had known she had a crush on him especially after he had saved her back in his second year but he had never returned the feelings and he had never led her on to believe he might have the slightest interest in her in that kind of way.

Ron saw Draco come up behind Harry with Blaise as well. "So you aren't shagging your master's son over there? Yeah right Harry, we're not all fools."

Harry shook his head. "If you think I would shag or even kiss someone I consider to be a brother, then you are a greater fool then I had thought."

Before Ron could respond Harry stormed over to Slytherin with Draco and Blaise in his wake and took his seat there. He had never thought this would become a permanent seating arrangement but right now he had no desire to return to his own house table. He had a feeling that it was not the last he would hear from Ron.

Blaise took a seat next to him. "You know everyone is talking but most people are thinking about what guys they can set you up with."

Pansy nodded from across the table. "You know I have an older brother who is gay and just broke up with a guy. Maybe this summer I can introduce you."

Draco smirked. "He needs someone here at school so he can actually see the person. I mean there are enough of them around, we must be able to find one for Harry."

Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands. He wasn't sure what he would have thought people would be shooting daggers at him and looking at his own table and some of the other tables, there were a few but he had never imagined he would have them trying to set him up on dates. The way Draco and even Hermione who had joined them at the table were talking, he had a feeling that he would have guys thrown at him soon enough.

He was rescued by the arrival of the owl post and was surprised to find two letters delivered for him. "The Weasleys really like me. Two from them."

Hermione looked up surprised. "Molly I would assume would write if she found out but whom else?"

Harry smiled as he looked down at the letter. "Charlie and from the looks of it Oliver as well. I knew from the twins that the two of them were dating."

Harry read the letters and was surprised to find out that after what had gone down in the hall the day before Lucius had actually contacted the twins when he had been in the room of requirements and the twins had told their mom and Charlie. Molly assured Harry of their love and just like she was happy for Charlie and Oliver, she was behind Harry as well. Charlie and Oliver said much the same thing but they also had some amazing news for him as well.

Harry looked up with a smile. "Seems like my brother finally got off his butt and did it. He proposed to Oliver and they are getting married on New Years' Eve."

Hermione beamed at that. "Charlie always seemed like a great guy and I know you think of Oliver as much like a brother as Charlie. They make such a cute couple."

Harry nodded. "Oliver says since he has no brothers he wants me to serve as his best man considering how close we were and that I am like a brother to Charlie."

Draco and Hermione shared a smile with each other and they knew that Oliver had done what none of the others had managed, to make Harry relax. Usually Oliver would have asked Harry in person but having heard what he was going through, he had thought Harry was in need of some news to cheer him up. Bill would be serving as Charlie's best man and Harry seemed a good choice. Oliver had already decided to ask him before the twins had told them about last night.

Draco turned to him. "Well now that you look like you're not about to go to your execution how about we get to classes or we will be in detention tonight."

Harry smiled and followed his two friends. "I think I actually get to have my first duelling practice finally with Lucius and I don't want to miss it again."

Since quidditch would not start until the weekend even for try outs Harry had his evenings free and he was looking forward to duelling even more, not only the excitement of before but also as a distraction from the rest of this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius smiled as he looked at Harry. They had been working on duelling for two hours that evening and he could see Harry had a real knack for it. Harry was definitely a beginner but his skill in DADA and charms was obvious. He had managed to block several spells from Lucius though he did not hit him with any.

Lucius reached down to help Harry stand up after he had been knocked down with a jelly legs curse and it had worn off. "You are doing amazing."

Harry shook his head. "I have not managed to hit you once and have blocked three of over twenty spells. I think you're just a bit blinded."

Lucius kissed him. "I might be in love with you but I definitely am not blind. You forget that I was a duelling champion and have been doing this for years."

Harry knew that it made sense. "Well how about one more try before we call it a night? I mean I'd like one more chance to try and get a spell past you."

Lucius agreed though he knew that it would take some weeks before Harry was able to. He just had every intention of making good on his promise to make use of the mats for another reason and tonight he was not going to be waylaid from their fun. Harry's little challenge gave him an idea. Harry managed a half decent attempt at a body bind charm but he blocked it easily and sent one of his own at Harry.

When Harry was on the ground he smiled and moved to Harry and kissed him gently. "I think I like this use of mats much better then duelling."

Harry smirked at him. "Having to take advantage of your lover when he is in a full body bind? I thought you were braver then that."

Lucius slowly removed the body bind but he vanished both their clothes with a wave of his wand. "I don't think I need to put a spell on you to make love to you."

Harry pulled him down into a kiss. "You know I have been more then willing to come to your bed and arms at night. You need no charms."

Lucius ran his tongue down his lover's now naked throat. "I might not but I hope my actual charm and not the contract will bring you to my bed and arms soon."

Harry had given in to it enough to admit he was finding pleasure in the sex, not just his body responding to it but he didn't think that Lucius would ever get his wish, that Harry would ever want to be with him of his own total free will. Whether he got pleasure from this or not, he was still fulfilling his contract. He had agreed to let himself open up to it and allow Lucius to care for him emotionally and mentally as well as physically but he knew Lucius was asking for more.

Lucius stopped his attack on Harry's body for a moment. "I think I will let you choose. Should I start on this your nice little nipples or higher, with those earlobes."

"Earlobes." Harry moaned as his body was responding to his lover's hand which had gone to his penis and was already caressing it.

Lucius had known the answer, knew his little lover could not resist an attack on his most tender parts. "As you wish."

Nibbling on Harry's right earlobe he took great pleasure in both the moans coming deep from his lover's throat and from the hardening of the shaft in his hand. He had teased Harry enough the day before nibbling on his ear before sending him off for dinner. Tonight he'd not be a tease. As Harry grew harder and panted for release Lucius decided to play a bit longer his mouth continuing his attack down Harry's neck, sinking into the lovely flesh of Harry's collar bone. Harry's back arched slightly as he bit into one of Harry's nipples and made it grow nice and hard.

He pulled back a moment as he heard Harry hiss from the sensation. "Did my little lion like that one? I think I am turning you into a snake."

As Lucius went to elicit the same response with Harry's second nipple Harry moaned. "Yes."

As his mouth was getting further and further down his hand began pumping up and down on Harry's shaft and as his tongue stopped dipping in and out of Harry's bellybutton, he knew his little lover was ready for his release and he lowered his mouth over the shaft and it took only seconds for Harry to reach climax. He cleaned his lover off and then went up to kiss Harry warmly on the lips, tongue sliding easily in as Harry's lips parted to let his in.

As he drew away he decided to continue asking. "Now my little lover would you like to take you like this or on your knees so I can kiss that beautiful back."

Harry was coming down from his own climax so it took a few moments to respond. "Knees."

Lucius smiled as he pulled Harry up and Harry took his place on his hands and knees. He was already lost himself and had not reached for his wand to lubricate but Harry had definitely loosened nicely and there was only a gasp of pleasure from Harry as he pushed into his young lover. He kept his promise and as he pumped inside of Harry he gently kissed Harry along his back while one hand went under Harry and gently pumped Harry but Harry was already growing hard on his own and they reached an amazing climax at the same time.

As he withdrew Lucius finally grabbed for his wand and cleaned them. "I'd definitely like a few more rounds but how about we move this to our bedroom?'

Harry looked almost reluctant to leave the mats but he nodded. "I suddenly agree with you that I wish our apartments were attached."

Lucius helped his little lover get up after returning their clothes and he almost regretted his choice to move them back to their rooms but he planned on hours of love making and they could definitely not spend the night in a room attached to his classroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry managed to avoid either Weasley for the rest of the week and while he got a few dirty looks early on, Lucius had been right and the talk died down. Other then his friends trying to set him up, no one seemed to treat him any different really. He had seemed to have made a permanent move to Slytherin though for Ron and Ginny as well as Dean and Seamus who seemed to believe Ron's lies about him being with Draco, were making it just too uncomfortable

Luna looked at Harry on Friday. "You know you really look green around the gills Harry. Are you sure you're feeling well?"

Harry nodded. "I think I have a bit of the flu bug, the smell of the food is just making me a bit queasy. I hope it goes away, I have try outs tonight for my team."

Luna shot him a worried look but let it pass for now. "I guess. I mean I know there were a few people in my house who have had the flu."

Harry knew from her tone of voice though that she wasn't exactly assured and when she decided to accompany him to his try outs that evening he was even more suspicious of what she had on her mind but he again let it pass. Harry had made it known to his players that everyone of them were up for being replaced if they did not perform in try outs, so it was not only the people trying out for the new spots but his old players as well who took to the air for scrimmages that night.

Harry turned to Katie as they hit the air. "Where is Ginny? I thought I made it clear that everyone had to be here for try outs tonight or they'd not be on the team."

Katie shrugged and pointed to where the try out keepers were as well. "I noticed her brother is not here. I'm surprised after last year, how well they both played."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Well I announced it to the entire house so no one can say keeping them off the team is me holding some kind of grudge."

Moments later though a red head appeared and it was Ron but there was no sign of Ginny and he knew he was going to have to stick to his word and find a replacement chaser for the team. With only Katie left he had been counting on Ginny no matter how she had been acting lately, to be on the team.

He called the players over after about two hours. "The results will be posted in the next few days in Gryffindor and we will have our next practice on Wednesday."

The players were trying to collect the balls and get them back into the trunk and Harry heard Lavender call out. "Harry watch out, a bludger is coming at you."

Sure enough when Harry turned to see a bludger instead of being captured by Ron to be put in the box had been hit by his friend who had some how got his hands on one of the practice beater sticks, and it was flying right at Harry. Normally he would have avoided it with ease but he had been hit with a suddenly bad fit of light headedness and he nearly blacked out even before the bludger had hit him hard in the right shoulder.

The last thing he heard before he passed out and fell from his broom was someone screaming. "No."

Harry had no idea how long he was out but when he woke his entire body was in pain and since his glasses were not on he could not make sense of anything but someone pressed his glasses into his hand he saw Luna next to him and saw he was in the hospital wing.

Luna looked worried. "Harry you should have been able to avoid that bludger Ron sent at you. You're sicker then you told me. It's not the flu is it?"

Harry looked at her and he knew what she was thinking and his stomach lurched with the thought. "You think I am pregnant don't you? Oh God Luna, what if I am?"

Harry was shocked from the look in Luna's face. He had thought some of his friends might be horrified by the thought he was pregnant but to see his sister looking like that, he was suddenly scared. Her words though as they waited for Poppy come to check up on him, shocked him to the core.

"You better not be or I will hex that man's balls off." Luna swore loudly and Poppy who had come in looked just as shocked by her outburst as Harry did.


	25. the diagnosis

"You better not be or I will hex that man's balls off." Luna swore loudly and Poppy who had come in looked just as shocked by her outburst as Harry did.

Harry looked at his sister. "Luna, I didn't... I mean please don't be mad if I am. I knew there was a chance but..."

Poppy had left them as after hearing the outburst from Luna she assumed the two needed to have a bit of time to talk so she left the room and Luna cut Harry off when she collected him into his arms.

"I am not angry or upset at you for the prospect Harry. I just expected better of that man then this." Luna muttered.

Harry pulled back from her. "What do you mean Luna? I mean there was always a chance I could get pregnant. He has been using me for months now."

Luna sighed. "He swore to me and I swear to Merlin that if he did not keep his promise to me, that I will find him and I will make him regret he ever was born."

Luna's anger still had him shocked but the words she said were sinking in. "The day at your dad's office, the promises. What did you make him promise Luna?"

Having finally started to calm down a bit Luna realized she had let out something she had sworn she would never tell Harry. She had never planned on the conversation she had with Lucius to be known to Harry but she had come too far.

"I made him swear he'd use contraception. He swore for the next two years he'd use it unless you decided you wanted his child." Luna finally told him.

"You knew I'd be trapped into marrying him if I got pregnant. But he actually agreed to it?" Harry asked shocked. He thought Lucius would never agree.

Luna nodded. "He told me he would use it until the day you asked him to stop. He should have been adding it when ever he used lubrication."

Harry shook his head. "But I spent near a month in his bed before you made the deal with him. I mean there is a chance I got pregnant back in July."

She shook her head though and told Harry that if he was already that far along he should have had a fainting spell or some other sign long before now. Harry remembered thinking that Lucius had been casting extra spells when ever they were together and finally understood what he had been doing.

"He has been doing it. He kept his promise. But the other night. I mean we used no lube. He had his wand a few times though so he might have done it before."

Luna sighed and shook her head. "I wanted to make this as easy for you as possible Harry. I never wanted you trapped into marriage and children with him."

Harry hugged his sister tight. "I know Luna. And I assume my free night to sleep on my own, was probably the other condition you hade made of Lucius."

Luna smiled and nodded. "I was. I thought that if you were to stay sane you could use a chance to be a normal teen at least one night a week. Free of him."

Harry hugged his sister again knowing just how lucky he was to have her. He had no idea what she had discussed with Lucius but even on such short notice and in anger over what her brother had told her, she had managed to come up with two conditions that could change Harry's situation for him. He just prayed Lucius had used protection that night when undressing Harry in the duelling room or he was not over a month pregnant. It had to be something else.

Poppy came in. "Well now that things have calmed down in here I suspect that I can have a chance to run a proper diagnosis on my patient."

Luna nodded but did not move from her spot next to him. "He has no broken bones you said since I was able to cushion his fall before he hit the ground."

Poppy nodded. "I am more concerned at this moment about what caused him to have a fainting spell and not be able to avoid the bludger in the first place."

Harry learned he had dislocated his shoulder but it had already been fixed when he was out though it was still quite stiff. Luna told him Ron had been given three weeks detention.

Poppy looked up. "Well I seem to have found the cause." And when Harry took in a deep breath. "Harry have you ever had the dragon pox before?"

Harry shook his head. "I had the chicken pox when I was a kid but Hermione told me that it was not the same thing."

Poppy agreed. "You're going to be on bed rest for about four or five days until you're not contagious. You should be back in class though by next Thursday."

Harry was relieved to hear that for he was reminded that his fathers were getting married the next weekend and he was to leave on the Friday afternoon. He could not imagine missing the wedding for the world and he hoped he'd be better.

Poppy turned to leave. "I will contact your master. He can decide if you stay here for a few days or he can take care of you down in your rooms."

Harry sagged back against the pillows sobbing when she was gone. "I never thought I'd be so happy to be sick. I'm just so grateful I'm not pregnant."

Luna held him tight as he began to drift off for Poppy had used a slight sedation spell on him when running the diagnostic spell, and combined with his tears, Harry was soon asleep and she lowered him back against the pillow. She too was grateful Lucius had not managed to get him pregnant.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was a bit surprised when he woke up later and he put on his glasses that were pressed into his hands, that he was no longer in the infirmary but was in the massive bed he shared with Lucius. He was propped up against the pillows and it was Lucius who was by his side.

Harry groaned as he realized while he was out he had got worse. "I thought potions and hospital stays were to make you feel better."

Lucius kissed him. "You will get worse my sweet before you get better. You are just starting to get the pox on you. You will be feverish for a few days at least."

Harry sagged back against the pillows. :"You brought me back to our rooms? I would think you'd leave me up there. I mean a nurse maid is not your job and..."

Lucius cut him off with a kiss. "I am to care for your body remember. I knew you'd be more comfortable at home and Draco and Sev will help me as well."

Harry was not surprised to hear that considering the medical aid that Severus had given him with his scars and brands that summer. Mothers took care of their children with the pox, so he guessed that Severus with his basic medic training could help Lucius if Harry got too bad.

"Besides I had the illness when I was a little kid as has Sev and Draco so there is no worry about us catching it from you." Lucius assured him.

Harry managed a small smile. "I guess I'd rather your nurse skills then Madam Pomfrey. You do have a better bed side manner I happen to think."

Lucius brought out a bottle of potion for him to drink. "I might but if you do not follow her orders and Sev's to a tee, I will let Severus be your nurse maid."

Harry grimaced but laughed a bit. "I think he'd be even harder to convince then me to let that happen. He was good with scars but is definitely no nurse."

Lucius chuckled as they both had the image of the potions master in a nurse uniform and working in a hospital. Lucius knew that some teachers had actually recommended that Severus consider being a healer but he had thought it hilarious. Cauldrons and potions did not talk back. He did not mind teaching but he had no patience for sick people other then the rare one like his godson and now Harry, people he had some care for.

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "Luna told me what you thought it might be and that she had told you about our agreement."

Harry was shocked. "I never thought you'd agree to that. And then I remembered the summer before we spoke to Luna and then the other night."

Lucius shook his head. "You'd have shown more if you were that far along and when I disrobed you on the mats, I put the spell on us. I have kept my promise."

Harry looked at the man who kept professing his love to him and saying he wanted Harry as his husband when this was all done, and he could not understand why Lucius would have agreed. Xeno had been right, Luna would have helped even in Lucius had refused. Getting Harry pregnant would ensure Harry would marry him.

Lucius read his mind. "I want you as my husband but of your own free will. Luna made me realize that I'd never be happy if you were forced into marriage."

Harry was amazed with the man."You were willing to give up on a sure fire way of making me your husband and bond, of getting to keep me for all my life?"

"I knew you'd never give up a baby. I knew you'd marry me in order to have your son or daughter in your life. I want you willing, not to keep your baby."

There was of course the clause in the Erastes contract that stipulated the contract ended when he turned eighteen unless a baby was conceived and if one was, the couple was expected to marry. If the Erastes refused Harry would be entitled to half his personal fortune and shared custody of the baby. If 

Harry refused, he'd loose any rights at all to his own child. Harry had known Lucius even if he had not claimed to love Harry, would have wed him to keep his money.

Lucius put his hand on Harry's belly. "If my child ever grows there it will be a choice made by both of us. I will not have you my husband because of a technicality."

Harry had found relief in his words. "I know you love me or say it but I don't think I'm ever going to be ready for your children or to be your husband."

Lucius sighed. "We have almost two years and I will win your heart. And the day you graduate I plan on proposing. I am a stubborn man and I'm not giving up."

As Harry started to drift off again for the potion had a sleeping draught added, he knew Lucius meant that. He knew the man would do everything to convince Harry to fall for him. Harry found comfort in knowing he'd never have to worry about an unwanted child with the man. He never wanted to bring a child into a loveless marriage or end up in one himself, but if he had been pregnant, there was no doubt in his mind he would have married Lucius to keep his child.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later his body was covered in the pox, his fever had gone down a bit but he was still feeling horrible and he was starting to panic that he would not be okay for the next weekend Lucius had seemed to sense it and had sent for a surprise visitor to cheer him up.

Harry was taking some potions from Severus when he noticed someone in the door. "Remy? What are you doing here dad?"

Remus came across the room and when Harry was reluctant to let him hug him, he laughed. "I have had the pox before. Lucius thought you could use a smile."

Harry sunk happily into his father's arms and could not put into words how badly he had missed his fathers after spending so much time with them that summer. He was surprised Lucius would have called for one of his dads but he had been happy for it.

Remus sat down. "Lucius let me know you were a bit worried you might miss our wedding. You know cub that we would never have the wedding without you."

Harry stopped him and felt guilty. "No. You two have waited so many years to get married and I don't want you to wait. You have your wedding all planned."

Remus shook his head. "We are practically eloping and only have our witnesses. If you're not ready this weekend, we will have the wedding next weekend."

Harry had to admit he was relieved to hear him say that. "Thank you dad. You know how much it means to me to be there. I'm surprised you came here to see me."

He thought his father could have sent him an owl to reassure him or even use the floo to call him. Sirius had the day before though he had been asleep and the message had been given to him by Lucius when he had woken later.

Remus smirked. "It wasn't all for you. Sirius has claimed you as his best man and I have come here to ask my own witness."

Harry looked at his dad confused. "Who at school are you going to ask Remy? I would have thought perhaps Tonks or Moody."

Remus turned to Severus. "We were once practically brothers. Lily forgave you and I should have. We managed to mend some fences this summer and I thought perhaps you'd stand as my best man."

Severus was as surprised by that as Harry was. "You expect me wolf to stand as your best man? We were brothers but that was before fifth year. You're a marauder."

Remus shrugged. "I've lost a lot of friends and Harry has made me realize that I can't throw away the ones I have left. I'd like to have my brother back one day."

Harry looked between the two men and he wondered if his fever was worse then he thought and he was delirious or something for he had even after talking to Severus, never hoped they would even manage to be more then civil. To have Remus ask Severus to be his best man, and call him brother, was much bigger.

Severus clapped him on the back. "Lucius and Harry both remind me I can have two friends. And I admit Wolf, I have missed my brother. I'd be honoured."

Seeing Harry's confusion Remus laughed. "Severus and your mum both called me Wolf since we were eleven. It was my nickname. It was not meant to hurt me."

Severus nodded. "I refused to call him something as inane as Moony even after all these years. Werewolf I must say was said in anger, but never Wolf."

Harry realized how many times that summer he had heard Severus call him Wolf and see Remus smile at it, and he had seen a difference in reaction and tone of the word werewolf to Wolf. Watching them together he knew it was still going to take work for the two to be as close as they once were, but this was a start for them.


	26. the wedding

In the end the wedding had been postponed. Though he had returned to classes on Friday, Harry was still far too weak to travel for the weekend and his dads assured him again that they didn't mind waiting an extra weekend. Harry had to admit he had been glad to go back to classes for he had been restricted to bed for over a week except a few hours for dinner and a bit of company when he was permitted to be on the couch. Lucius made sure he was on the couch when Remus had visited and when Draco or his friends came for he had wanted Harry as comfortable as possible and insisted Harry remain in their bed even when sick.

The following Friday Lucius turned to him at breakfast. "You have been excused from helping me this afternoon. You and Sev will be leaving at lunch time."

Harry smiled. "You know you don't have to look so sad. I am only going for two nights and you agreed to this."

Lucius pulled him into a kiss. "That was before I knew I'd only have you back in my arms a few nights ago. I'm going to be lonely without you."

Harry kissed him tenderly. "It is only two night and you know how much this means to me to be with my dads. I'll have a cold other side of the bed too."

Lucius kissed his nose. "Some how I know that doesn't disappoint you as much as it does me. But I'll live. You need to be with your dads."

While Harry had yet to really have a chance to use his free night a week as he had been so ill, Lucius remembered Harry's question if he could still sleep with him every night if he chose. He knew though Harry would be pleased for two nights away from him, though he was to kind to admit it.

Lucius nibbled on his ear a bit. "I am tempted to keep you in for the morning but I don't think Sev would let me get away with it. He'd know you're not sick."

Harry didn't pull away from the returned attention to his earlobe. "Considering he is escorting me to the wedding this afternoon, I happen to think you're right."

Lucius gave up his attack but not before one last kiss. "I still can't believe those two made peace. I've been telling Sev to for a long time but never thought..."

"He'd listen? I know, but dad and Sev both have too few friends to pass this up. And they were once brothers." Harry finished for him.

Lucius had always unlike the marauders, been in the picture. He had been the one to protect Severus from the other Slytherin who picked on him for he was not charming or even a pureblood. They had grown closer as Remus started spending time with the marauders until they too became like brothers. Lucius had been his only friend left when he had called Lily a mudblood but even after all that Lily and Remus had been the ones to help both men become spies. Their friendship had not healed but Remus had still cared about Severus enough to try and help him and Lucius when they were desperate.

Lucius finally led him from the apartments. "Dobby is packing a bag for you. Your father sent word to the little elf what you'd need for where ever you're going."

Harry was happy to hear that. "I really don't understand why those two are being so secretive about this. I mean all we know is to meet them at Grimmauld."

Lucius shrugged. "They have a romantic wedding planned after all of these years, though the surprise usually would be for one of them and not their witnesses."

Harry snorted. "Well who ever said that either of my fathers were in any way traditional people? I'm just glad they could change plans on such short notice."

He had a feeling for their son to be there they would have waited till Christmas if they had to for having Harry at the wedding meant the world to both of his fathers. Lucky for them they had just had to postpone it a week but he knew Harry still felt guilt for the couple should have made it to the altar when he was a baby.

When Harry came into the Great Hall he went and sat with Draco at Slytherin. Draco smiled. "Excited about taking off for the weekend?"

Harry nodded as he grabbed for some toast. "Unlike you this is new to me being able to leave on weekends. I never had a family to take me off campus before."

Draco shrugged. "It comes in handy from time to time though with quidditch it was rare. Next year we can leave on our own on weekends and most weeknights."

Hermione laughed. "Maybe weekends but you forget we're going to be so busy with studying for NEWTS, weeknights likely will be to busy."

Draco and Harry shared a laugh and a smile. Though Draco rivalled Hermione in grades, he did not worry about them as much as she did. He had other obsessions like quidditch, on his mind too. But watching the two together Harry had this itching feeling something had changed between the two of them as of late.

He looked between them. "Did something happen when the two of you had to go to Hogsmeade without me last weekend? Draco, she didn't hex you did she?"

Hermione and Draco were both blushing and it was Draco who answered. "Well kind of more like kissed. Or well I should say I kissed her. We kind of had a date."

Harry broke into laughter at the anxious looks they both were sending him, wondering how he would react to the news that his brother and his best friend had gone on their first date. He put them at ease and asked them to tell him more about their day in town. Harry had to admit he thought they made a very cute couple.

In potions Draco turned to him and whispered. "You really don't mind that I am dating your best friend? I mean we both care about you too much to ruin it."

Harry shook his head. "You're right you are my brother and she is my best friend. I want you guys to both be happy. I kind of think you make quite a couple."

Draco swatted him in the arm at the sounds of that but he could tell his brother was genuinely relieved to heat him say that and he meant every word. Now he just hoped Draco might be as open minded if he ever found out about Harry and his father. He didn't think so but he could hope, or pray Draco never found out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Harry boarded the knight bus to head for London and when they were seated, after walking there in near silence, Severus decided to try and make small talk it seemed.

"I see my godson and your best friend have started seeing each other. I noticed in town that weekend. How do you feel about that?" Severus asked.

Harry shrugged. "I think they make a good couple. It's kind of cute really. As long as neither hurts the other because I'd hate to have to hex my brother or friend."

Severus chuckled a bit. "Put you in a bit of a tight position. You know I think she is good for my godson. And Lucius will approve. Now he doesn't have to spy."

Harry had seen Lucius interact with Hermione more then once including that summer and he knew that Lucius would not have a real issue with his son going out with a muggle born. He'd have been a slight hypocrite considering he kept professing his love to a half blood.

Harry decided to try and keep the talk going for once. "Any idea what they have planned for the weekend? They had Dobby pack for me."

Severus shook his head. "Better luck you had, they had Kreacher come and pack for me. You'd think they could have just told my personal elf."

Harry reminded him that his personal elf might have been obliged to tell him where they were going as he was his master. Dobby was loyal to Harry but did not belong to him and Kreacher when he did actually take orders, only took them from members of his family, so basically a Malfoy, Sirius or Harry. He assumed after the wedding Remus would be included in that as he was to take Black as well.

When they clambered off the bus they found the would not have long to wait as both his dads were on the doorstep. Remy hugged him. "Glad to see you're better."

Sirius pulled him into a hug. "Sorry I had not been able to come and visit but unlike my fiancé over there, I never had the dragon pox when I was a child."

Harry groaned even at the mention. "Then count your blessings as I wish I could say the same thing. Now where are we going finally?"

Remus held out a strange platter. "Grab a hold and in a few moments you will see for yourself. I think you will approve."

Harry and Severus both adjusted their bags and grabbed a hold of the portkey and Harry closed his eyes fighting the need to throw up as they were tugged behind the naval by the portkey. Someone reached out to steady him when they landed.

"Open your eyes cub. I promise it gets better." Remus encouraged him and he realized it was Remus who had an arm around his waist.

Harry opened his eyes and again the person who never traveled before, now only to Cornwall, looked in surprise. "Paris?"

Sure enough they were standing on a balcony of some kind of townhouse he realized and he could see the Eiffel tower in the distance. For people who lived in London Paris was not far away but Harry had never been and from what he knew of the city, it was probably one of the most romantic choices they could make.

Sirius led him inside. "Lucius has lent us the house. We have one in France but down in Bordeaux. He thought we'd be more comfortable then a hotel."

Remus pointed at a door. "That is your suite cub. We are going to be married at sundown tomorrow at the top of the Eiffel tower. We thought it a perfect idea."

Severus actually smiled a bit at that and turned to Sirius. "I must say mutt that you have a far more romantic side then I took you for."

Sirius growled but softened his smirk. "I keep reminding myself how much you mean to my fiancé. For his sake and our son, I am offering to extend our truce."

Severus thought for a moment for they had not really had a truce other then to stay out of each other's ways that summer. Sirius and Lucius managed to be civil and he and Remus had mended some fences but he and Sirius had been another matter.

"For Remus I agree. I'd like my brother back in my life and you for better or worse are soon to be his husband." Severus finally said.

Remus smiled and kissed his fiancé and sent a grateful look at Severus. "Thank you. I don't expect you to be friends but it would be easier if you were civil at least."

Harry was ushered into his rooms to settle in and change for they were going to do some sight seeing that day and the next before the wedding so that Harry could see some of the city at least and have some fun. On Sunday Remus and Sirius would head to Bordeaux on a week long honeymoon and Severus would take Harry back to the UK with the portkey and return him to school.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had never thought he'd enjoy a wedding weekend as much as he had. They had tried to get to show him as much as they could including the Louvre and the Arc de Triumph. The city was so beautiful and he could imagine spending weeks exploring it all. Severus joined them for a bit, on Friday but Saturday it was just the three of them for some father/son time.

In time for sunset the four of them headed to the top of the Eiffel tower where they had an amazing view of the city. "This is such an amazing spot." Harry gushed.

Sirius smiled. "I wanted some where special where we could celebrate how many years we have been in love even when a part. Here we are kind of on top of the world."

Really just on top of the city but Harry could see the look on Remus' face that his second father approved of the choice of local. They were on a muggle spot so Dobby had not packed his fancy new dress robes but a nice set of tailored clothes he had received from Lucius to wear under them. It was odd to see the adults in fancy muggle clothes but he smiled.

The minister started the ceremony. "We are gathered here tonight to unite these two men in marriage and bond. They have chosen to write their own vows."

Remus smiled. "We started dating in our sixth year after over three years as friends. You were the good looking playboy and I was the shy prefect. I never got why you'd want me. And after school when I couldn't work you took care of me. You love me and offered me a home and a life. We were engaged to be married, you proposed to me on our new son's first birthday. We were torn apart by this war, by our friends' death and you being in prison but fate brought us back. Fate has given us a chance to be a father to our son, and to finally marry. I never stopped believing you innocent and never stopped loving you. You are my life.

"Do you Remus John Lupin take this man as your husband and bond till death?"

"I do."

Sirius smiled. "When James brought you into our group I thought it was to impress Lily who he already had a crush on, or because of an odd fascination when we realized you were a wolf. But I came to see your amazing sense of humour, your incredible skill at charms, and your wonderful heart. I was the lucky one. I had all this money from a family I hated, that I thought tainted. You gave me a purpose for it. I could never have asked you to wait when I was in prison but you did. You remained loyal and believed in me. When I was freed you helped me stay free and you restored me, you and our son. Now I am free for real and we can marry as we planned a decade and a half ago to do. I want to be your husband, dad to our son there and hopefully father to more. I love you with all my heart Moony."

"Do you Sirius Orion Black take this man as your husband and bond till death?"

"I do."

The minister turned to Harry. "As the son of these two men do you attest to their rights to enter into this marriage, and stand as witness?"

Harry smiled and nodded as he handed a ring to Sirius. "I do."

Sirius put the ring on his fiancé. "With this ring I take you as my husband."

The minister turned to Severus. "As the pledged brother of Remus do you attest to their rights to enter into marriage and stand as witness?"

Severus was actually smiling. "I do."

Remus took the ring from him and slit it into place on Sirius' hand. "With this ring I take you as my husband."

The minister smiled. "I pronounce you husbands. Sirius you may kiss your groom."

After a long passionate kiss and the paper work the couple broke with formality and hugged their two witnesses and led them off to the side. A table just big enough for all of them was there with wine and candles, and a beautiful catered dinner from one of the top restaurants in Paris. The ceremony and a small dinner with a desert of bonbons was just what they wanted. As Harry and Severus later saw them off to a hotel in a horse drawn carriage, both were smiling. They were both genuinely happy to see the couple married at last and in love.


	27. the celebration

The weekend of Halloween brought the first game of the quidditch season and it was between Gryffindor and Slytherin as it often was. Harry wondered how Lucius would react to the game. His son was on the opposite team of the boy he kept saying he wanted to marry.

As Harry came back from changing that morning he found Lucius had woken and was out of bed. Lucius came to kiss him. "Good luck my little lion."

Harry was surprised to hear him say that. "I would think you'd be jinxing me, your son is on the other team."

Lucius actually laughed softly. "I happen to think the best team will win and I will be happy with who ever wins. Just don't tell my son I said that."

Harry smiled and actually relaxed into his arms and he knew Lucius was actually sincere in that. He also knew that Lucius had a point about Draco. Draco definitely would not be happy to hear his dad was cheering for anyone but the snakes.

Lucius kissed him along the neck. "I will be with the teachers so I don't have to worry who to sit with. I kind of wish you'd loose so I don't loose you to a party."

Harry knew he had not used his free night that week; actually he had not used it at all yet. "I think I could be persuaded to come to our bed for a celebration."

Lucius liked the sounds of that. "I think that sounds like some fun, and if by some small chance you loose, I cam cheer you up."

Harry pulled away from him. "Well it might not be a hard win for Draco if I don't head down to the field, as I might miss the game."

Lucius seized him for one more long drawn out kiss before he released Harry and Harry slipped out of the rooms and headed for the pitch. He had to admit that Lucius' honest words that morning of supporting Harry in the game as well as Draco seemed to hit a note with him. He went into the change rooms and reminded himself he needed to get his head into the game. He and Draco were brothers but they had sworn they'd still be as competitive on the field as ever and Harry had every intention of whipping his brother's ass.

When he was finishing his pep talk Ron groaned. "You are as bad as Angie. You know we need a captain who is mute I think."

Katie clapped Harry on the back. "Don't listen to him. Besides, you might have been as bad as Angie but none of them know how lucky they are not to have Oliver."

Harry smiled and agreed with her. "You know I can still remember the twins timing his speeches and taking bets on how much longer they possibly could get."

Katie turned to the others. "You know Oliver has been offering him help. If you don't watch out I will encourage Harry to send to Oliver for some pep talk advice."

That of course was met with groans from everyone and as Harry led them out of the dressing rooms and towards the field, and Harry heard some of them speaking about mutiny and locking him in a locker, and hexes. She hid laughter for he knew they used to say the same thing to Oliver behind his back as well. He knew as long as the team was winning, they'd complain but they wouldn't follow through on any of their threats.

When they hit the field Draco came close to him before the whistle blew. "Still brothers but let the best team win." Draco called.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Let the best team win big brother."

There was no doubt in Harry's mind who the best team was for while the snakes could beat the badgers and the eagles and held their own against the lions because they tended to play dirty, When it came to skill and moves, the lions had no real competition, even with all the new players. Harry kept his eye out for the snitch but also watched his team and felt such pride in seeing them do some of the moves they had worked on.

About an hour and a half into the game Harry was growing restless and decided to try out a move he remembered from the world cup back before his fourth year, and getting his brother's attention he went into a dive, looking as if he saw the snitch.

Sure enough Draco dove with him. "The snitch is mine." Harry shouted at him.

Draco turned to him but before they got just above the ground Draco realized something. "What the hell?"

Harry smirked as he pulled out of the dive jut above the ground so that his feet just skimmed the top of the grass but he heard the crash as Draco was unable to pull out from the dive and slammed into the ground. Harry hoped his brother was not to badly hurt but he spotted the snitch for real and without any competition he flew right at it and moments after his team upped the score 120-70 in their favour, his caught the snitch and ended the game.

Harry was laughing and smiling when his team mates came to hug him and celebrate the win when Draco came over. "The Wronski feint? Should have known."

Harry laughed and pulled his brother into a hug. "No hard feelings right big brother? We did say best team wins. You know you're invited to our party."

Draco smirked but it turned into a smile. "You're right, we said best team and you won fair and square. If you mean it I will be at your party with you tonight."

Harry smiled and nodded. He knew it might be odd to invite the loosing seeker to the celebration party but Draco might have been a snake and their competition but he was also Harry's brother and that would not change. He was in an incredible mood as he headed off for the change rooms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's amazing mood continued when he came out of the change rooms and found two people waiting to congratulate him on his win. He had not known his dads were planning on coming to his game and he was so happy that they were there for him.

Sirius pulled him into a bear hug. "That was incredible cub. That was as good as Krum or Wronski himself. I must say I kind of liked seeing Draco crash."

Remus slugged his husband in the shoulder. "Play nice, that is our son's honorary brother you're talking about. But your dad is right Harry, we're so proud of you."

Harry laughed and accepted their congratulations and he was surprised when they told him that they were taking him into town for lunch and to celebrate his win. They had already told Lucius and they promised he'd be home for dinner and to attend the celebration party for his team.

Remus smiled. "We have missed you so much since our wedding and we have something to tell you as well as to celebrate your victory."

Harry looked at them back and forth. "You have news for me? What is it?"

Neither man would tell him and said that he had to wait until they got to town and could toast the victory and the news over lunch. He wouldn't let them off and when they finally sat down at the Three Broomsticks he would not let them a second of piece after ordering their food, until they told him.

Remus shared a smile with his husband. "Harry I know you consider the Weasleys and Draco to be brothers but have you ever wanted to be a big brother?"

Harry nodded. "I guess I kind of am to Ginny or was until this year but yes, I mean I would love to be. But wait are you guys telling me what I think you are?"

Sirius nodded. "Remus and I found out we're expecting a little brother or sister for you Harry. It seems our romantic honeymoon in Bordeaux worked the magic."

In reality the couple had been trying all summer for they knew while it always took time with men, the fact that Remus was a werewolf would make it harder. There was no risk Remus would pass the curse on but except with another werewolf, conception was hard.

Harry smiled at Sirius. "I guess I don't need to ask who is the pregnant one between you? I assume you have paternity leave or something from work."

Sirius nodded. "I do but I will be on desk work until my eighth month. I'd like to spend the paternity leave when your brother or sister has come into the world."

Harry jumped up and hugged the two of them. "This is so amazing. I have always wanted real sisters and brothers. I am so happy you guys are having kids."

Remus kissed his cheek. "You know for one moment this doesn't change anything. You are still as much our child as that little on in your dad over there."

Harry nodded. "I know dad. And I know that the baby and I don't share any blood like Draco and the Weasleys don't but this baby is really my sibling."

They understood what he meant by that. They knew as much as he loved Draco and the Weasleys like brothers, that the bond he had with this baby would be so much stronger because it was the child of the two men who were his fathers. There was definitely much to toast to and be happy for over lunch that afternoon. He couldn't believe in the end of June he would have a little brother or sister. This was such an amazing gift.

As they left lunch and went shopping Remus spoke up. "I see both Weasleys are still on the team. Can I take it that you have made some peace with them?"

Harry shook his head. "No. We don't speak except during practice. I just couldn't let their horrible attitudes, hurt the team. They are two of my best players."

Sirius pulled him into a hug. "You know you are definitely growing up cub and we're proud of you. Those two will come to their senses eventually."

Harry wasn't so sure but he shrugged. "Ginny still looks at me even in practice like I purposely led her on and stomped on her, and Ron is right by her side on that."

Remus squeezed his arm. "Perhaps we just need to find you a boyfriend and when she sees you happy and in love, she might come to her senses about all of this."

Sirius agreed with his husband. "Or find a boyfriend for her, or Ron a life of his own. I kind of think being dumped from the team would have served them right."

Remus reminded his husband that Harry was captain and he had made the decision that was right for his team. They did a bit of shopping including some treats for him to take back to his team and Harry and Remus took Sirius into the baby shop. Harry bought his fathers a little blanket and teddy bear to celebrate the news. He couldn't think when they headed back and he off to his party with his team, of a more perfect day then this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Harry bad been tempted to have a sleep over in Gryffindor even if Ron was shooting him daggers and Ginny refused to come ten feet from him, Harry remembered his promise to Lucius that he would celebrate with him as well. It was his right to have a free night but he kept to his word.

Lucius looked up when he came in. "I was wondering if I would see you tonight. You have not used your free night once this month and the party..."

Harry actually cut him off with a slight kiss. "I told you I'd celebrate with you tonight for cheering for me and your son. I wasn't about to go back on my word."

Lucius pulled Harry down into his lap. "I hope you had a good time with your friends and with your dads this afternoon. I was surprised they were able to come."

Harry fought through a moan as Lucius had latched to his earlobe, his hands already at the buttons of Harry's top. "They had news. I'm going to be a brother."

Lucius pulled away momentarily. "I am a bit surprised but I wish those two luck. I guess since I have every intention of more kids at my age, it should not be a shock."

Harry knew that Lucius had not given up on his plan to make Harry fall in love and agree to marry him and give him kids after graduation. Harry knew it was likely his siblings would go to school with their nieces and nephews but Harry still did not believe those siblings would ever be Malfoys. As Lucius lowered him down onto the couch and continued his attack on Harry's neck as he reached for his wand to remove their clothes and cast a spell, for a moment Harry thought about his fathers' suggestion that he find a boyfriend as a way to get Ginny off his case. He had one, in a way he guessed, just not one he'd be flaunting to any Weasley.

Lucius pulled back as he had reached Harry's nipples. "I can move us to the bed if you'd be more comfortable."

At that point Harry was already sporting a nice hard erection and begging for release. He wrapped a leg around Lucius to pull him back down. "Here."

Lucius smiled down on him. "What ever you want my little lion."

Harry and Lucius were both so lost in the moment that neither of them noticed when there was a knock at the painting or when someone walked into the apartment until a voice rang through the room.

"What the hell are you doing?"


	28. the couch

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco's voice rang through the room.

Lucius unfortunately at that point was buried to his hilt inside of Harry and nearing release and could not stop but as he was reaching it he reached for his wand and warded the door as Draco had turned to flee. Draco had reached the door just as his father put up the ward and screamed as he found he could not leave. He fought against the wards long enough for his father to finish and casting a cleansing spell, summoned dressing gowns for both he and Harry.

Draco rounded on his father who was standing now; Harry huddled in a ball on the couch. "How could you do this? This is sick. He's my brother. How could you?"

Lucius tried to take his son by the arm. "Draco calm down please. Come sit down and please let us explain."

Draco was livid. "Explain? I really don't want any details about your sick sex life with my brother. Let me out of here. I can't even stand to look at either of you."

Harry looked up from the couch in tears. "Please Drake, please listen to us. You're my brother and I love you. Please."

Draco rounded on him. "How could you? How long have you been fucking my dad behind my back? I know my dad had whores for years but never thought you'd be."

Lucius watched in horror as those words sunk into his lover's face and before he could reach out for Harry, Harry jumped to his feet and bolted into their bedroom and he desperately wished he could go comfort Harry but he knew he needed to have this out with his son.

Draco sneered at his father. "What is this concern for your little whore I see? This is new for you. Did he become your whore before or after your apprentice dad?"

Lucius was growing angry. "You will not call him my whore. He is no such thing. But to answer, we were lovers before he became my apprentice. I am his erastes."

Draco knew nearly as much Greek history as his father. "His Erastes? You mean he entered into a formal sexual contract with you? This is supposed to comfort me?"

Looking at the door where Harry was he questioned if he should tell Draco this but he knew Harry would be devastated if he lost his brother and best friend over this and he took a chance that Harry would forgive him down the line. Draco needed to understand why Harry had entered into this. He might hate his father afterwards but right now he already hated Lucius. He needed Draco to forgive Harry.

Lucius finally got his son to sit. "I started coming on to Harry early this summer and I forced him. I intimidated him into becoming intimate with me and cornered him into the contract. He was too scared to say no; too scared people would learn what he did, to say no."

Draco stared at his father. "Harry was too scared? His fathers were in the house. Hell I was in the house and would have stopped you. He is scared of nothing."

Lucius sighed. "I took Harry to see his Uncle before school started to allow him to confront him. I found out when there, Harry was molested since he was three."

Draco looked like he was going to be sick. "Molested? You mean his Uncle used him? Oh Merlin, Harry. Why didn't he ever tell anyone?"

Lucius looked at the door. "His Uncle threatened to castrate him if he did. Harry never dealt with what was done and he couldn't fight me. You should know."

Draco turned to look to where Harry ran. "I want to know. I want to know what happened this summer. I want to know what you have done to my brother."

Taking a deep breath Lucius started from the kiss in the kitchen to their first night of sex, to the contract, the leak to the paper, his talk with Luna, confronting his Uncle, the problems with the headmaster and even the pregnancy scare. He admitted even that Severus had known but that had not come as a surprise to his son for Draco knew his father and godfather had never kept secrets from each other since they became friends.

Draco was still livid but only at his dad. "I can't believe you. I know you didn't know he was molested but how could you do that to him? How can you continue?"

Lucius found comfort that Draco only seemed angry at him now. "I was wrong. I was so attracted to him and by the time I learned the truth I was in love with him."

Draco looked at his dad like he had grown two heads. "You are in love with him? You're telling me after all of this, that you're in love with him?"

Lucius nodded. "I have told him I intend to propose to him the day he graduates, and make him mine, the day he is free. He is giving me quite the fight though."

Draco kept looking back and forth between the door and his father as the words his father was saying were sinking into his head. He always knew when his father was telling the truth and he knew his father was. That didn't make what his father had done, right. It sure as hell didn't make it easier to stomach. And at that point he wanted to hex his father into next week for what he had done to Harry.

Lucius understood. "I know you hate me and you have a right to Draco. But Harry needs you, like you needed him this summer. Don't take this out on him."

Draco looked at his dad. "I can't stand to look at you but you're right, he deserves better. He deserves better then what you did to him."

Lucius pointed at the door. "Hate me all you want Draco. Never speak to me again if you have to. But Harry needs you. He is your brother and he needs you."

He took down the wards on the door so his son could leave and when Draco stood he went towards the door but before he opened it he turned around and walked over to the door that Harry had fled through.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry lay in a ball on the bed sobbing. He could have done this. He could have done this for two years. He was enjoying the sex and was getting used to the rest. But he had just lost his best friend and brother. Draco would never want to see him again. Would he tell others? Would Harry's fathers find out?

He heard the door open behind him and he didn't move or look up. "Go away Luc. I want to be alone."

It was not Lucius' voice though that came to him. "It's not my dad Harry. It's me. I thought you could use your brother right now."

Harry looked up at Draco. "You still consider me your brother? I would have thought you'd hex me for being with your dad. I thought you'd hate me."

Draco sunk down next to Harry and surprised him. "My father told me everything, about your contract and what happened this summer. Can I see your brand?"

Harry was trembling for he had only shown the twins and been forced to show the headmaster but he had never wanted to show them again. He knew after what Draco had just walked in on though he couldn't really deny his brother this so he showed him the bran above his nipple.

Draco touched it for a moment. "I'm so sorry my father did this to you. He told me how he forced you, how you cried for weeks every night. I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry turned his head. "The big brave boy who lived was too scared to say no and cried himself to sleep after being fucked nightly, you must be so proud to call me brother."

Draco stopped him. "Dad told me everything. He told me about what your Uncle did to you when you were a child Harry. No one could blame you for being scared."

Harry was fighting the tears. "He told you? Your father swore to me he'd never tell anyone. He swore to me that I could trust him with that. How could he tell you?"

Draco pulled Harry into his arms. "Because you're my brother and he knows that this changes nothing. He knew I needed to understand why you let him do this."

With some gentle persuasion from Draco assuring him that he would not stop being Harry's friend for anything, he told him what his Uncle had done to him, and went further and gave his own telling of what had happened this summer and since. He admitted it had become easier and Draco's father had been gentle and trying to care for him. Draco knew like he had with his dad, that Harry told him the truth about how his dad had been with him. Draco was amazed to find out that he had never told anyone about the sexual abuse until his dad and the twins after, and that only Luna and the headmaster had known about the physical.

Draco made him look up. "I was upset when I walked in. I assume you'd have been in my place. But I am not angry with you. My dad yes. But not you."

Harry sunk into his arms. "I am so sorry about this Draco. I am so sorry. Please tell me you are still my friend. I can't loose my brother and best friend. Please."

Draco held him tight. "You are not getting rid of me little brother. I promise I will hex my father if he ever hurts you, but I swear Harry, this changes nothing."

Harry clung to his arms. "I am so sorry Draco. I should have been able to say no. I should have gone to you or my dads. I should have been able to say no."

Draco stopped him. "My father is an intimidating person even if you haven't suffered the way you have. He is at fault here, not you. I am not angry at you."

They spoke for quite some time as Draco held him. Draco knew there was no way for Harry to get out of this and he understood Harry giving into it. He understood Harry allowing himself to gain some pleasure and allowing himself to enjoy it.

Draco looked at the door when Harry calmed and he warded the door. "Dad can sleep on the couch tonight. He deserves worse but for your sake I will leave it there."

Harry looked at him shocked. "You're staying with me tonight?"

Draco nodded. "You need a brother right now and I might not be the twins but I am your brother. Dad is lucky I am leaving him a couch out there to sleep on."

Harry pointed at the door to his other side. "My bedroom has a bed in it though it has never been used. He said he'd never enter the room but he might if..."

Draco shook his head. "If dad has any sense in his brain he will stay out of that room and on the couch."

Finding some pyjamas for Draco as he did keep them here in the bedroom though the rest of his clothes were in his own bedroom. Draco curled up on the bed with him and they spoke through the night about everything.

Before Harry fell asleep finally he turned to Draco. "Forgive your dad. He loves you so much. He has been really gentle and has tried to take care of me Draco."

Draco was reminded his dad had professed he wanted to marry Harry one day. "I will I assume. With time. But walking in on you two and all of this, is a lot."

Harry took his hand. "If I can accept my fate for the next two years and allow him to care for me, you can too. You got so close this summer, don't let me ruin that."

Draco sighed as he crawled into bed next to Harry. "I will. I promise. But he needs to give me time. I understand your side. His side is going to take some time."

Harry let the subject drop as he was exhausted and he started drifting off to sleep. It felt so odd to have a Malfoy next to him in bed but not Lucius. He hoped for his brother's sake and he had to admit it, for Luc's sake as well, they could fix this. He knew how much that summer being able to get close had meant to both Luc and his son and he hated the thought that he'd ruin that for either of them. He loved Draco as a brother and as reluctant as he was to admit it, he cared for Lucius.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius groaned in the morning as he woke on the couch. He had never slept on a couch before. When Narcissa kicked him out of bed he had gone to one of the guest bedrooms in the manor or another house, before he and his wife had their own bedrooms. He could have gone to Sev's to his guest room or Harry's bed but he didn't. He swore to Harry that his room was his private space and he'd never enter it, and he knew leaving would make things worse with his son.

He saw the concerned face of Harry next to him. "You actually slept on the couch all night? I would have thought you'd take off to Sev or use mine."

Lucius shook his head. "Your room is yours and I will not enter without your permission. And after last night I deserved a couch."

It was Draco who answered to him. "After this summer you deserve more then the couch but for Harry's sake I will forego any castration spells, for now."

Lucius looked at his son. "I know I made a mistake Draco and hurt Harry so bad and you. I am trying to make it up to him and hopefully to you as well."

He could see the way that his son was looking at Harry that they must have had quite the talk and there was something about the look in his son's eyes that gave him some hope not only with his relationship with his son but also for his relationship with Harry as well.

Draco turned to leave. "I will try and forgive you dad but this is going to take time. But you were right last night, Harry is my brother and this doesn't change that."

Lucius smiled slightly at that. "I can deal with your anger and even hatred if it comes to that Draco. I deserve it. I'm just happy you're not angry at Harry."

Draco shared a look with his brother. "I didn't hex you for Harry's sake, but if you ever hurt my brother again like you have, I swear I will. I am a Malfoy after all."

Lucius was all to aware that his son meant it. "I promise I have no intention of hurting him. I have told you both I intend on he being my husband. I meant it."

Draco turned and hugged Harry and they spoke for a few moments and Lucius did not hear what was said between them but when Draco pulled away he headed for the door but he motioned for his father to come with him.

At the door Draco stopped. "He does care about you. And if you don't hurt him, I will help you try and convince him to fall for you. But I will keep my promise."

Lucius hugged his son. "Thank you Dragon. I promise I will never give you reason to hex me. I started this wrong but I have tried to fix it. I love your brother."

Draco sighed. "I think I must have lost my mind when I saw you two last night, to even be saying this but I think you could make him happy. But I swear..."

Lucius cut his son off with another hug and reminded his son once again that he loved Harry and he was going to do everything he could to make up for what he ha done to Harry. He swore he'd never purposely hurt Harry and if he did, he would give his son his wand to hex him with.

When Draco left he turned back to Harry and he knew he had one more fight to face. "Harry. I..."

Harry wasn't about to allow him to have it that easy. "You promised you'd never tell anyone. How could you tell Draco about my Uncle? How could you?"

Lucius went across the room and did what he told Draco he would do, handed Harry his wand. "You can hex me if you want, but I knew you needed my son. I knew you needed your friendship. He needed to understand. I'm sorry. I did what I thought was best for you Harry but if you want, you can hex me."

Harry raised the wand and for a moment he thought he would actually do it but Harry dropped the wand. "I can't. I hate it but you're right. You were right to tell."

Lucius collected him into his arms. "My son I knew would never think less of you, like I didn't. I knew he'd be there. I swear I was trying to help you."

Harry actually kissed him. "I know. And I know you risked your son hexing you or never speaking to you again. Thank you for caring about me enough to do that."

Lucius pulled him down onto the couch with him with Harry in his lap but not like the night before when he used the position to lead to sex. He held Harry in his arms like he did in bed and pressed his lips against Harry's neck but went no further.

Harry remained curled up there. "I missed your arms around me this morning. I have to admit it felt strange having a Malfoy in bed but not you."

Lucius smiled inwardly to hear Harry had missed him in bed. "I missed you too. I'm kind of jealous another man was in my bed with you, even if my son."

Harry laughed a bit and turned to kiss him. "Even if Draco was not my brother, you know I'd never let another man touch me. I'm yours alone for two years."

Lucius pulled him back into the kiss and soon scooped him up and carried him to their bed. He had told his son and was amazed Draco offered to help convince Harry of his feelings, which made Lucius even more driven to win Harry. He knew Harry must have said something to Draco to make Draco think his dad actually had a chance with Harry. As he made love to Harry that morning, he strengthened his resolve to make him his husband.


	29. the holidays

As Harry was packing he felt a bit odd. He had known since the summer that when holidays came he'd be expected to spend them with Lucius and not his own family but he hated having dads and being away from them. Until last Christmas he had always spent Christmas at school with no family to celebrate with, having been able to celebrate with the Weasleys and his dads last year. He had hoped that summer he would be going to the Burrow with his dads.

Draco came in as he was finishing. "You know you don't have to look so downcast. Spending Christmas with me and dad at the manor isn't that bad is it?"

Harry tried to smile. "No. I mean it will be fun to have you around Drake and Hermione is coming after Charlie's wedding on New Year's Eve..."

Draco finished for him. "But you have your own family for once and you want to be with them. I know. I take it for granted I always get Christmas with my dad."

Harry zipped up his bag. "It will be harder next year. I mean in the summer and next Christmas I will have a new little sister or brother."

His little brother or sister was due in the end of June and he wondered how often he would get the chance to see them. Technically as an apprentice he was entitled to some time off in the summer but that was not the only contract, and he'd miss their first Christmas. The school year was one thing but the holidays were hitting home. He hoped his dads had at least been invited to Charlie's wedding on New Years Eve and he'd get a chance to see them at least then.

Draco led him out. "You know it will be odd just being the three of us and Uncle Sev. In mom's days we always had a huge Christmas Eve party or went away."

Harry remembered hearing Draco brag about that all of the time. "You guys aren't going to miss your traditions? I feel bad if you're not traveling because of me."

Draco laughed. "Dad always made us travel because he hated the parties mum wanted to throw. I've missed the manor and I'd like to be home for the holidays."

Lucius had come from their bedroom. "And I for one will be happy not to share my Christmas Eve with people I have to fake liking. Just my family."

Since he found out about them Draco had taken it a lot better and at the very least it would make sharing a bed with Lucius easier at the manor. The summer had been tense and uneasy to get used to for they had to hide it in the bedroom always. Draco had eventually forgiven his father as he told Harry he would, and father and son had managed to get back to the closeness of the summer.

Lucius reached down and kissed Harry. "Ready to see our manor for the first time? It had been renovated a lot since the war so even Draco will be a bit surprised."

Harry remembered Lucius referring to it as his as well. "I admit I have been interested to see where I will be spending my holidays with the two of you."

Lucius heard his disappointment but Harry missed a look shared between father and son. "Four of us. Sev is coming remember. And Hermione for the last week."

Harry laughed a bit at that. "You know until I found out you two were spies I never thought a muggle born would be a guest in your house but for the dungeons."

Draco elbowed him in the ribs. "I assure you my girlfriend will have one of the nice guest suites of the house. Though you might end up in our dungeons."

Leading his son and Harry out of their apartments Lucius whispered before they got to the door that it might be a bit fun to explore the dungeons with him but he'd have his official suite next to Lucius' with a connecting door making it possible for them to spend nights together when Hermione was staying.

Horse drawn sleighs took them into Hogsmeade with the other students but the knight bus and not the train they were taking. "A Malfoy on a bus?"

Draco smirked. "I am aware of the oddity of that but it is harder for dad to apparate two of us and dad did not have time to arrange a new portkey for the manor."

Lucius explained as they clambered on the bus when he had renovated the house it had changed some of the magic and the old portkey which was created so it could take the Malfoys from any where in the UK to the gates of their manor, had needed to be given a new charm and renovations were only finished recently.

When they arrived at the manor he was not surprised by the grand gothic manor on the outside but Lucius smiled at them both. "Wait until you see the inside."

As they headed up Draco motioned towards the grounds. "There is a quidditch pitch and an indoor pool but we have horses too. You know we'd teach you to ride."

Harry had never been near a horse other then the horse drawn sleighs but some how it seemed fitting that the Malfoys would have stables of horses and he nodded, actually thinking it might be neat to learn. The inside of the house drew their attention away and he could see from the look on Draco that the manor was definitely a surprise for him. Though still filled with antiques the rooms were like in Bromley, done in much lighter colors and a lot of natural light poured in.

Lucius smiled at them both. "I thought you both might approve of this. The only room which I never really changed is my library. It has been that way for centuries."

Draco shared a smile with Harry. "It seems both of our dads have taken a page from the estate in Cornwall and decided lighten things up and not be do depressing."

Lucius showed them up stairs and while Draco's room had gone under some changes as well, it was in the same place. Lucius assured Harry as he pushed the door open into Harry's official bedroom; he had not been moved into Narcissa's old room. When she moved out of their bed she had practically been in another wing.

Lucius kissed him and pointed at the door. "That leads into our bedroom, for when Hermione is here and we have to play our little secrecy game again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first three days of their trip had gone well and Harry had taken up the Malfoys on their offer to teach him how to ride. Both of them had their personal horses but there were a number of others in the stables for whom Harry could choose from. Though Draco knew and he had tried to be comfortable, Harry was relieved to see that Lucius tried to keep his hands off Harry except in the bedroom. Harry hated to admit it but it almost felt like the three were a proper family.

Christmas morning arrived and he was shocked when before he got into the library Lucius and Draco blindfolded him and he felt a strange tingling to. "What?"

Lucius kissed him. "We have a bit of a Christmas gift for you but we could not wrap it for you so we needed to come up with another way."

Draco took his hand. "That spell will make sure you can sense or smell nothing until you're ready so just trust us. We promise you will like this, I hope."

Harry had to trust them a lot as he could hear and talk but could not smell or feel anything other then their hands on his arms and it took some time before they stopped and removed the spell and he could smell horses and hay.

Harry was shocked. "You decided we needed a Christmas morning ride before our presents?"

Lucius laughed and removed his blindfold. "We usually do take one later on but we thought we better start with this gift."

Harry was staring at a stall and a beautiful horse that he knew he never saw in the stables before. The beautiful stallion had to be at least sixteen hands, a bit smaller then the black mustang Lucius road but around the same size as Draco's appaloosa mare which was in the next stall. This horse was a beautiful chestnut. He reached out and stroked the white blaze on his nose which Harry realized looked like a lightening bolt.

Lucius kissed him. "Draco thought you could use a horse of your own. After you graduate we were sure you'd come again even if as only Draco's friend."

Draco shared a look with his dad but then turned to Harry. "We were having trouble choosing one but when we saw him we knew he was meant for you."

Harry smiled for he knew why. "Thank you, this is such an amazing gift. Does he have a name yet?"

Lucius shook his head."No. We thought you'd prefer to name your own horse as have done with ours. The plaque is waiting for a name."

Harry recalled some of the other names including Black Thunder which was Lucius' and Nimbus who Draco had named for he compared riding his hose to his broom. Thinking for a few moments Harry chose a name and Lucius smiled as he added it to the plaque on the stall door.

Draco smiled at the name. "Bolt. I guess the name is fitting for its blaze though you are almost stealing my inspiration. Now can we go back and open the other gifts?"

Lucius steered them towards the house. "I think we should for there is a few more waiting. We will take your new horse out for a ride later if you'd like Harry."

Harry was touched that they would get a horse for him and he would have his own and not have to borrow. The thought was nagging in the back of his head it was another way for Lucius to try and convince him to marry but he knew Lucius had a point. He and Draco had become brothers and even if he ended this with Lucius, he'd spend time at Malfoy manor after graduation. He also knew his dads had other homes and was sure one had stables he could move Bolt to if he wanted.

Severus joined them when they entered the library and he was soon to find another big surprise waiting for him. He saw the coco. "Six cups?"

The door opened again behind them and he was shocked. "Good to see we arrived before you guys started to actually open the gifts."

Harry threw himself into the arms of his fathers who had come in the doors and he could see from the bags they had, they did not only bring their own gifts but they were planning on staying for some time as well.

Lucius saw his surprise. "Forgot I promised I'd not take you from your dads on Christmas? It is why we took you out to the stables first, to wait for them."

Sirius kissed his son. "We have been invited to spend the rest of the holidays here and next Christmas as well so you can be with your new sister or brother."

Lucius led them in and told Harry. "And you will have every weekend this summer to spend with your dads and your new sister or brother, as well."

The new about the holidays and weekends in the summer was the best gift that he could have asked for and while Bolt and the pile of gifts under the tree he appreciated a lot as well, having his dads there meant a lot.

Remus handed him a unique gift, well along with a new book. "A doctor's appointment card? Thank you I guess." Harry said.

Sirius laughed. "You know in January I will be three months pregnant and can find out the gender. We have an ultrasound on the 11th and want you there."

Harry jumped up and hugged them for the second time that morning for he was so excited about the prospect of knowing if it was a sister or brother. He sincerely hoped for a little girl as he had always wanted a little sister but he'd be happy for a brother as well. The mood that day was definitely a good one and Harry had been thrilled to see Sirius joined them for a ride when he took Bolt out. The wolf in Remus hated horses so he stayed with Severus in the manner.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Draco had been a bit surprised to be invited to a Weasley wedding as it was a small family wedding, even minus most of the Weasley cousins, but Draco had been invited as a date for Hermione and Charlie had thought since Harry and his dads were coming, it was only right really to invite Lucius as well. Harry stood next to Oliver at the front in the new dress robes Lucius had bought for him that summer, listening as two men he both considered brothers, took their vows.

It came to Harry's part and he handed a ring to Charlie. "Accept this ring and take my pledged brother Oliver as your husband as I stand witness."

Charlie slipped the ring on to Oliver's hand next to his engagement ring. "I Charles take you Oliver as my husband and bond."

Bill handed the ring to Oliver. "Accept this ring and take my blood brother Charlie as your husband as I stand witness."

Oliver slipped the ring onto his finger. "I Oliver take you Charles as my husband and bond."

The reception for the wedding had taken place as well as the dinner before the actual ceremony save for the first dance and cake, because the couple had timed their vows so that the last part would take place right as the clock struck midnight.

"I now pronounce you husbands. Oliver you may kiss your husband." The minister announced.

Literally as the cluck struck the two men kissed and an amazing show of fireworks was set off over head as they shared their kiss, of course thanks to the twins. The guests all kissed for midnight and Harry could see Lucius looking at him and wishing they could as well. For one brief moment Harry wished for it as well.

After Harry and Bill signed the forms with the grooms the last announcement was made. "I present to you Oliver and Charles Wood."

Harry clapped them both into hugs. "I am so happy for the two of you. And so touched that you'd ask me to stand up for you Oliver."

Oliver smiled. "We decided we didn't want a full wedding party and we wanted our closest brothers. I have no biological and you were my obvious choice."

Harry watched as Oliver led his husband onto the dance floor for their first dance as husbands and smiled as he watched his dads dancing and Draco and Hermione and others as well. Weddings and New Years were definitely night you didn't want to be dateless. Soon after cake the grooms took off on their honeymoon and Harry went home with the Malfoys and his dads as well as Hermione who would be staying with them until they headed back to school.

When he came into their bedroom Lucius handed him some wine and kissed him. "I wish I could have kissed you but I guess I know already I get you all next year."

Harry was reminded of the belief if you kissed someone at midnight you'd spend the year with them. "That you do. And I admit a bit I was a bit lonely myself."

Lucius kissed him. "I was a bit surprised when Charlie took Oliver's last name alone. I'd like my husband to have my last name. Harry Malfoy has a ring to it."

Harry hated to admit it did in a way but he shook away those thoughts. "Oliver is an only child and the only one to continue the name. Charlie obviously is not."

As he drank his wine with Lucius curled up before the fire he remembered asking when he found out and Oliver had said that his dad and grandfather were only sons and that he and Charlie had decided they'd use Wood so the name would continue at least another generation. Again he was hit with the thought of having kids going to school with his sisters and brothers, with the last name Malfoy but he tried to push them away. He was with Lucius until graduation and that was it.

Lucius pulled him towards the bed and began to undress him and pulled him down onto the bed to make love to him. "Happy New Year my love."

Unfortunately for them though the door from the hall was warded and silenced Harry's door from his bedroom was open. "Your love?"

Harry and Lucius both sat up frantically, at least this time they were both still partially clothes though down to boxers, and not right in the middle of sex but they knew this time was going to be worse, so much worse.


	30. the fall

"Your love?" Sirius' voice raged through the room.

Harry looked frantically at his fathers who stood in the doorway. "Dad? What are you doing in here?"

Sirius stormed across the room and yanked Harry off the bed. "What am I doing? What the hell are you doing half naked about to have sex with this man?"

Lucius tried to stand and come to his rescue but Remus was no less irate then his husband on what they had walked in on and sent a body bind at the man making it impossible for him to move from the bed.

The door from the hall opened surprisingly and Severus came in with Draco and Hermione on his tail. "Let him go Sirius."

Sirius rounded on the other three. "You knew about this you dungeon bat? You knew my son and your best friend were fucking each other?"

Hermione who had been with Harry's dads when they had come in, the three of them having a surprise for Harry for New Years, had run to find Severus and Draco knowing Harry and Lucius were going to need some help. She was definitely in shock but when Sirius let go of Harry and he slumped to the floor, she was with her boyfriend at Harry's side.

Harry was crying. "Please dad, you need to listen, please. Please dad."

Sirius had his wand out and was alternating between the two he walked in on. "Can you tell me if we hadn't walked in here you weren't going to have sex?"

Harry could have tried denying but he was almost naked and had definitely been in bed with Lucius. Hermione reached and grabbed a robe for Harry which he pulled on but his fathers were both still glaring at him.

Harry nodded. "Yes dad, but I swear it is not like it looks like. Please let me explain dad. Please."

Sirius sneered. "You are no son of mine. No son of mine would be fucking a death eater scum who was old enough to be his father."

Severus stepped in. "Mutt don't say something you're going to regret. Let your son have a chance to explain."

Harry turned to Remus who thought irate and had charmed Lucius had not spoken yet and sent a desperate plea his way with his eyes. Remus could loose control near the full moon quite easily but it had been two weeks ago and he should have been calm.

Harry pleaded with him. "Please Moony, please. Please help me. I need you guys to understand. I need my dads. Please."

Remus shook his head. "There is no way you can explain this. I hope you like staying here at the manor because you are not welcome in ours."

Before anyone at all could react Harry stumbled to his feet and raced out the door. Severus knew they needed to talk some sense into the irate fathers if they were ever to calm Harry down.

Severus warded the doors so no one could leave and pushing Sirius into a chair he put binds and another spell on him. "Now calm down and listen."

Remus turned on Severus. "I know you're my best friend but no one handles my pregnant husband like that. I should hex you."

Severus looked at him. "It is your baby I am thinking about. I put his stomach in stasis. He keeps raging like this and he will loose that baby he is carrying."

Sirius sneered at him. "Don't think we're going to listen to what you say because you're pretending to actually care."

Severus shook his head. "About you no. About my best friend and Harry, yes. They both love that little baby and I will not let you risk it out of stress."

That seemed to calm the man slightly for as little as he thought of the man in the past, he knew that Severus loved his husband. Both Sirius and Remus knew just how precarious a male pregnancy could be and Severus was right, with the man as angry as he was, he was putting the baby at serious risk.

Remus looked at Lucius, Draco and Severus knowing they had all known. "Fine. Explain. But I don't think you can say anything to change our minds."

Lucius for the second time broke Harry's confidence but he knew he had to. "Your son has been sexually and physically abused by his Uncle since he was three."

As the words sunk into Remus he sunk down onto the bed and he and Sirius listened to the same story Lucius told Draco including the whip marks he had seen, and of course all he learned about being molested, the details about their contract.

Remus was trembling. "I don't know why he didn't tell us. He told me about the cupboard and starvation but that? No wonder he allowed you to do what you did."

Lucius nodded. "I swear I have tried to make it up to him. I have agreed to Luna's requests, I have done all I can to make it easier. I love your son."

Sirius was staring at him but while he was still irate it was for a new reason."When I get my hands on his Uncle he will pay. He will pay for what he did."

Severus stopped them. "Lucius has already seen to that. Right now Harry needs you. Your son needs his dads."

Remus looked at the doorway. "Oh Merlin, I can't believe I said that to him. I can't believe I did that to my own son. We have to find him. We have to find him."

Sirius and Lucius were both released from their bonds though the stasis remained on Sirius' belly for they knew that he was still upset and the search for his son would not help anything. They had no idea where to even start looking but one of the little house elves appeared.

"Master Lucius, Master's horse has been taken out of the stables." The little elf spoke.

Lucius lurched. "Harry took Black Thunder? Damn it, we need to find him and we need to find him now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco raced with his father and the others down to the stables. He knew he had a lot to explain to Hermione about the fact that he knew about this but he needed to find his brother and they needed to find him now.

Hermione was confused. "You said you and Harry have been riding. You bought him a horse for Christmas."

Draco shook his head. "Bolt or even Nimbus or one of the other horses, he'd be fine but Black Thunder, no. Dad's horse is wild, he only allows dad to ride him."

Lucius nodded as they made it outside. "Harry has only been riding for less then two weeks and even Draco who had been riding since three, could not control him."

There was the deeper worry though that when Harry had ran out of the room he had only been in boxers and a dressing robe, no wand or actual clothes. Their one comfort as they came into the stables was to find one of the riding cloaks and pair of boots was gone but Black Thunder was definitely gone and with no saddle.

Lucius went to the stable of one of the big greys and conjured a saddle. "Everyone who knows how to ride get a horse and we need to search the grounds now."

Even Remus and Severus who neither liked horses but who had ridden before, found horses to ride. Hermione had taken lessons when she was younger and she mounted Bolt as Draco was getting on Nimbus. Because of the baby no matter how upset he was, Sirius was forced to stay behind and call for Poppy to come.

As they road out Hermione stayed close to Draco as they searched. "How long have you known?"

Draco looked over at her as they road. "I walked in on them having sex after the quidditch game. Dad told me what he just told you guys and I came around."

Hermione nodded. "You're a good friend to Harry Draco. I am not angry."

Draco felt some relief in knowing that as he had been worried he might loose his girlfriend when she had found out, and that Harry might loose his friend but even before Hermione had heard Lucius' explanation, she had been right there by Harry's side.

Draco spotted something and he called for his dad. "I think I see Black but he is riderless."

Lucius came there way and they could see the fear in his eyes. "No. No." Was all the man muttered as he sent a patronus off to the others.

They raced in the direction the horse had been coming from and sure enough the big Black mustang was riderless but thanks to the snow on the ground it was not hard for them to find out where he had come from.

They all nearly fainted when they saw the prone form unmoving in the snow. Lucius swung down from his saddle and raced to the side. "Harry, please be okay."

Hermione and Draco dismounted and raced to his side and were soon joined by the other searchers. Remus looked at his son. "Is he alive? Please tell me he is okay."

Lucius felt for a pulse and he was relieved to find one but Harry was out and his body even with the riding cloak, was extremely cool. Lucius grabbed for his wand and cast a warming spell on him and wrapped him in the blanket that was behind the saddle on the gray he road.

Severus had tied Black Thunder to the saddle of the gray Lucius road so Lucius turned to him. "Can you take him in front of you? It is too dangerous with Black."

Mounting the horse he road Severus took Harry up in front of him. He saw Remus' look. "You are not comfortable enough on a horse. I have road since I was a kid."

Panic was growing even more as they raced back to the manor, Sirius waiting with Poppy who had arrived. They had prayed they would not need the woman but they had made him send for her just in case. Looking at Harry, they knew she was definitely needed.

Leaving the horses to the stable hands they took him inside and Sirius' was begging for answers. "Someone please tell me he is okay. Please."

Severus carried him towards the stairs. "He was unconscious in the snow when we found him. He was thrown from the horse."

Poppy looked at him. "We need to get him into bed and I need to look at him. I assume Severus you have potions here."

Severus nodded and confirmed that the Malfoys kept a potions lab for him as he stayed there often and he had a full stock of anything she might need. They took him up stairs and while his dads were going to protest, Lucius insisted Harry be put in the master suite.

Lucius looked at them. "Your son and I are together. It is his bed. I know you don't approve but it is."

Remus put a hand on his husband's arm. "He's right. And after all of this the last thing we need to do is argue over something this stupid."

Poppy ordered them all out of the room except for Draco and Hermione who seemed oddly the only calm ones though they were just as anxious about their friend as the adults were. She needed room to work and their anxious pacing was not helping anything at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they anxiously waited for news Severus sat with the other men in the bedroom Harry had officially been in when they had guests. Severus was glad to see Sirius had calmed down but had reapplied the failing stasis field on his belly just to make sure. The last thing Harry needed was to know he cost his dads the baby.

Remus looked at Lucius. "You love him? You said you loved our son. Was that lies to calm us down or are you telling us the truth?"

Lucius smiled. "I love him. I have been since his birthday. I plan on proposing to your son the day he graduates and is free from the contract."

Sirius stared at him. "And does my son love you? Do you seriously think he might actually consider marrying you after all you have done to him?"

Remus put a retraining hand on his husband for even with the stasis field it still was not good for Sirius, and it was not Lucius who spoke but his son who had come through the door.

"Harry cares about my dad. He has allowed himself to enjoy it and let dad care for him. He won't admit it to himself but you can tell he cares for dad."

Remus looked at Lucius. "I am not happy about this but I understand why our son entered into this. And if he does care about you, we'd support him."

Lucius sent him a grateful smile. "I don't care if you ever approve of me but your son needs you two. He has dads finally and that baby means the world to him."

Sirius put his hand on his stomach. "My son has us. We were wrong. I am angry but at you. This little one needs their brother and I am not giving up on my son."

Lucius nodded. "You know as much as you hate it, you will have to be prepared to see us together. We are together till he graduates. Nothing will change that."

Any response from either man was cut off from Poppy who came to the doorway and motioned for them to enter. Their hearts all dropped as they saw Harry propped up in bed and still unconscious, wrapped in numerous blankets as well as warming spells. He had a magic device over his mouth that acted like a muggle oxygen mask and there was a number of empty potion bottles next to the bed.

Remus and Sirius both sunk down onto the bed next to him. "What is wrong with our son? Please tell us he will be okay."

Poppy sighed. "Hypothermia from being out in the snow in a travel robe and boxers, a serious concussion from the fall he took..I don't know when he'll wake or..."

She didn't finish her sentence but everyone in the room knew what she was to have said. If he would wake. There was a chance from the blow to the head and the cold that he would not wake up from this as he was in a partial coma. All they could do was heal the head injury and the hypothermia and wait.

She looked at them."He needs you all. You need to stop bickering about what ever it was that drove him out there. He needs to know you are all here with him."

Sirius reached down and kissed his son on the brow. "I am so sorry Harry. Your dad and I love you so much. Your little brother or sister need you too."

Remus looked at Lucius and after a moment he motioned the man over. "Lucius and Draco are here too Harry. We are all here. We were wrong. Come back to us."

Poppy walked to the door and left Severus with all the instructions they would need. Severus had enough medic training to be able to take care of Harry unless he got worse and she promised she was just a floo call away.

Severus came back to their sides. "Harry was out there because he didn't think he could have all of you. You need to assure your son, your lover, you can do this."

Sirius looked over at Lucius. "If it brings my son back to us and this baby, I will swear to anything. I would rather him with you then not have him at all."

Lucius reached down and kissed Harry on the head, not feeling like he might be hexed. "I love you Harry. Please come back to me. I need you to live, please."

Hermione stood wrapped in her boyfriend's arms looking on as her best friend's fathers and lover called a tentative truce over Harry's sick bed, hoping if they could at least be civil, Harry would feel safe enough to return to them.

Hermione cried against Draco's shoulder. "This has to work. He has been my best friend since we were eleven. I can't loose him."

Draco held her tight against his chest. "He's the closest thing to a brother I have ever known. We and his dads and my dad will help him come back. We will."

There wasn't one person in the room that night who was not desperately praying to any God or higher power who might hear, that Harry would make it. Even Severus for the sake of his two best friends, his godson and even for his own sake, prayed Harry would wake. In the morning they'd send to the Burrow. Harry would need everyone who lived him near him to bring him back.


	31. the prayers

The Weasleys minus their two youngest and Charlie who was on his honeymoon and had left before they found out, arrived in the morning. With permission from his dad and from Harry\s, Draco told them the whole truth before they went up to the bedroom. Remus and Sirius knew the twins had known and they had no doubt the Weasleys who had come would not think less of Harry. They needed to understand what they were walking in on and dealing with.

Molly sunk down on the bed next to Harry as Lucius moved to let her, and kissed his brow. "Oh Harry, you need to fight for us sweety. You know we need you."

Arthur had come to his wife's side. "You know we love you no matter what as a son and we need you to come back. You're a fighter."

Fred went over to Lucius and the dads as his parents were with Harry and he and George and Bill went into the next bedroom to speak to them. They knew Harry could use their parents and the girls right now and Percy stayed as well.

Remus looked up. "Thank you, Fred and George. Lucius told us about your support to our son. After the contract and then when you found out about his Uncle."

George smiled. "He is out little brother and nothing changes that. He needed someone to desperately talk to and we weren't about to turn our back on him."

Sirius put his hand on his belly. "I can't believe I did that to my own son. You two stood by him and look at your parents and brothers now. I did this to my son."

Fred spoke up, "I won't say you two did not act like jack asses from what I heard but if we were his dad I guess most of us would have done the same."

Bill though had to ask. "What was he doing on your horse though? I mean did he not know that the horse was wild?"

Lucius had looked into it and found that his horse had been brought in from the paddock and had his bridle on. The stable hand had gone to fetch a curry brush for the horse and when he came back he found Thunder gone. From what they could guess Harry had been so upset and had seen the horse with a bridle and instead of pausing to find his own horse, he had taken off on Thunder. He must not have been thinking in his pain for he knew how dangerous the big black was.

Severus sighed. "I should have not warded the door and we should have gone after him right away. I thought we needed to calm these two first but maybe..."

George shook his head. "The guilt trip the four of you are playing will not help Harry. Harry needs us all, even Lucius, by his side giving him our love."

Fred agreed with his twin. "I think we should consider getting Luna here if he does not wake in a day or so. He needs his best friends as much as his family."

Remus and Sirius had asked if the problems between Harry and Ron and Ginny had anything to do with Lucius. They knew things were bad if the two had refused to come when they found out Harry might die. Everyone shot that down saying that Harry had come out and it had angered them both. They had accused him of leading Ginny on and had insinuated he was having an affair with Draco.

Sirius looked at Lucius. "You stood with my son through that and through the molestation?"

Lucius nodded. "I love him. What his Uncle did does not change that. I know you hate this and I have yet to convince Harry to love me, but I'm not giving up."

Remus looked at the twins and saw their acceptance and had known from the stories that he twins had encouraged Harry to accept the care and concern of Lucius and allow him in to take care of him and help him.

Remus turned to look at Lucius. "We will not encourage him into your arms like the twins seem to, but if he chooses to be with you later, we will support him."

Sirius shared a look with his husband and then stood and offered his hand to Lucius. "I hate how you did this to him but I can be big enough to see how you care."

Lucius accepted the offered hand. "I want him but I also want him happy. That is why I invited you for holidays. You and that little baby are everything to him."

They all hoped that they could bring him back and if for nothing else then the well known desire of Harry to be a big brother. They knew how badly he wanted his little brother or sister. It was why his dad's words had hurt so bad for they had in their anger, threatened to cut him off, never allow him in their home.

Lucius looked at the Weasleys. "Rooms have been made up for you in the manor. If he does not wake in the next few days we will bring Luna here as well."

George nodded. "He calls her his little sister. She is the only one he ever told about the beatings before Lucius, other then Albus. She really should be here with him."

No one wanted to disturb her holiday but they knew the twins made sense and Bill offered to go and send an owl to the Lovegoods and see if it was possible for Luna to join them at the manor. The others agreed.

Lucius walked back to the bedroom but stood in the door and watched Molly. "Maybe we should leave them. Molly is the closest thing to a mother he has ever had."

Remus nodded. "You know her and Lily met a few times in the hospital when both pregnant. I think Lily would be happy to know Molly is here caring for her son."

The two of them stood in the doorway, joined by Sirius, for a time watching as Molly sung to Harry, a son which her husband and sons knew was the lullaby she had sung to all of her children when they were small. It broke all of their hearts to watch and also to know it should have been Lily there comforting her son.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna and her father arrived the next morning for they had been away on a trip but neither of them would have been any where but there. Luna cried as she sunk down on the bed next to Harry and she stayed there for hours just talking to him with Draco and Hermione.

Severus watched and he turned to Sirius. "I have an idea. You are already really at the mark for an ultrasound. We could have Poppy come and do one."

Sirius looked at his belly. "You think the sound of the babies heart beat and the promise of seeing his new sister or brother, might help?"

Severus nodded. "The hypothermia is gone and the head injury has healed. It is nothing but the lack of will to come back, keeping him. Give him something."

Remus smiled and nodded and thought even if it did not work right away the sound of them telling about the gender and talking names, might help encourage their son to come back to them. Poppy was floo called and she promised to come right away to do the test.

Luna looked up a bit surprised when Harry's fathers came in and was even more surprised when she heard why. "It might work. I know how excited he has been."

Sirius was propped up on the bed next to his son. "I know he is hoping for a little sister. You must be such a good little sister he wants another one."

Luna smiled and squeezed Harry's hand. "If it is a little girl she will be so lucky to have you Harry. You\re such an amazing big brother to me."

Poppy began to run the spell but she ran a sonogram as well so the sound of the baby's heart beat could be heard. Luna was amazed when she felt her brother's hand squeeze her hand when they told him it was a heart beat. Then the image of the baby appeared in a spell above his belly.

Remus looked at his son. "You know the photographs from the spell are never as good Harry. You should really wake and see this."

Sirius turned to his son. "Look his eyes are moving a bit. We need to keep talking. Come on Harry wake up. You want to find out if it is a sister or brother."

Remus nodded at Poppy who after a moment smiled. "It seems the big brother has got his wish. You two are expecting a healthy little girl."

Sirius kissed his son. "You hear that you got a sister on the way. Now you have to wake. Who is going to sing to her and teach her to ride a broom?"

Remus agreed. "And who is going to chase the boys away from her when she gets older? And you know we're going to name her something horrid like Iris if you don't wake and help us here."

They were starting to give up hope that he would wake up even after the squeeze of the hand but there was a slight moan from him and his eyes finally fluttered open and looked at them.

"No Iris. Over my dead body." Harry managed to croak.

Remus was in tears as he kissed his son's head. "Thank Merlin Harry. You scared us so bad. We thought we lost you."

Harry looked at his dads. "I thought you said you didn't want me anymore. You said I wasn't..."

Sirius shook his head. "We are so sorry cub. We were angry. We love you and we need our son, and your sister needs her big brother."

Harry stared in wonder at everyone in the room and he had tears in his eyes as he saw the Weasleys there and he saw Hermione and Draco, Luna of course still close by his side holding his hand.

Harry looked at Lucius and back at his dads. "You needed to let me explain. I can explain. I..."

This time Sirius cut him off. "Lucius told us Harry. The summer, your Uncle, the school year. We understand cub. And we're here and not leaving you."

Remus kissed him. "We have made peace with Lucius and seeing him with you the last days has proven that. We can see he cares about you. We'll support you."

Harry began sobbing. "I need you guys. I need you and my sister. I can't loose you. When you said that you didn't want me anymore I felt like..."

His voice trailed off and both his fathers gathered him into their arms holding him and reassuring their son that they were so sorry for what they had said to him and no matter what they would never stop being his dads and never cut him out of the life of their daughter. They assured him there was not one person in that room who was going to turn their back on him for anything they heard. Harry slowly calmed with their assurance and drifted off.

Poppy saw their concern and shook her head. "He is just asleep, no longer in a coma. It will take a few days at least before his strength is back up."

Remus took the pictures she had made from the ultrasound and conjured a frame for one and put it by Harry's bedside. "She is always with her big brother."

Poppy saw that everyone in the room looked as if they had not slept in days. "I am ordering all of you guys to get some sleep. He'll need you all more then before."

Everyone was reluctant to leave him but they agreed to take turns and Hermione and Draco took their watch with him as the others left. It took Severus and Remus to convince Sirius to leave his son's side and go get some sleep.

Draco kissed Hermione when they were alone. "I told you your best friend was too stubborn to stay away. He had too much to fight for."

Hermione returned the kiss. "I am just glad his fathers and yours were able to call a truce and be able to work together. He is going to need it as he gets better."

They knew that Harry was not out of the woods just yet and that he was going to need time to recover both physically and mentally from what had taken him out into the snow like that in the first place.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days were not easy. Harry and his fathers had several long talks about what they had said to him and about his past. He had been hurt badly from the way they had spoken to him and though he understood, it would take time for them to build his trust again. He noticed in the days that the Weasleys, Luna, Hermione and Draco and his dads, even Severus came but Lucius had not.

Harry took a chance and asked his dad. "Are you guys forbidding Lucius from coming?"

Remus shook his head. "No. I think he probably believes you need time with your brothers and your family. We have not kept him away."

They both noticed a pain in their son's eyes when they said that and they realized what the twins and Draco, even Luna, had said. Lucius' love might not yet be returned but Harry obviously cared about Lucius and his absence had been hurting Harry.

Sirius surprised his son. "You care about him don't you?" and when Harry looked away he knew. "It's okay. You can care about him. I'm not angry. I promise."

Remus nodded. "It would be impossible nearly in the kind of situation for you not to grow close. You don't have to be scared we'll leave if you admit it."

Harry looked at them. "I don't love him but I do care about him. Why isn't he here? I thought he cared about me, but he isn't here."

Sirius and Remus shared a look and Remus went in search of Lucius as Sirius spoke to his son for some time. Harry refused to say anything more about his feelings except making his father ensure again that he would not take Harry's sister away from him if he grew closer to Lucius.

Lucius came into the room and Sirius kissed his son. "I promise your sister needs you as much as you need her. Your dad and I won't take her from you ever."

When they were alone Lucius sunk down onto the bed. "Harry. Your dad said you wanted me."

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes. "Why have you not been here before.? You said you loved me but you have not been here."

Lucius kissed him. "I thought you wanted your family. I know you don't really want to be with me. I thought your family could help you heal better then me."

Harry shook his head. "I do care about you. I know I wouldn't say it before but I do. And when you refused to come I thought you were angry at me."

Lucius dried his tears. "I was angry at myself for putting you in this bed. I blamed myself for your dads being so angry. You should never have been on Black."

Harry was still fighting the tears. "You didn't do anything wrong. My fathers did. And they are apologizing. I care about you, please don't leave me."

Lucius pulled him into his arms and he held Harry against his chest as the boy cried. He knew this was far from being in love but for Harry to admit that he cared about him and wanted him there, made his heart beat faster.

He pulled away and kissed Harry. "When you're better the two of us will work on this relationship. This has been too sexual even at school. You're more then my lover."

Harry looked at him with surprise and returned the kiss. "I will say it again I don't know if I will ever love you but I do care about you. I want to work with you."

Lucius smiled. "That is a start. I want us to work on the apprentice side more. You said you were confused about your future plans. I promise again to help."

Harry managed a slight smile at that. "I'd like that Luc. And I want to use the mats in your duelling room for the proper use. And the second one too."

Lucius smiled at hearing the last part which was almost in a whisper for it was the first time Harry had actually admitted to wanting sex. He had said he missed Lucius in bed with him after Draco found them, and had been more active, but this was a change.

He kissed Harry and ran a hand down his face. "I promise when we get back to school we will use both uses."


	32. the weaslette

Returning to school a few days later then other students and explaining it as a bad case of the flu, Harry was sad to be separated from his dads again but a bit happy to return back to a normal pace of things. It took another week at school before he got a clean bill of health to go back to quidditch and full practical work.

He came into Lucius' office after class in the end of January and found Lucius. "What are you working on? Something I can help with?"

Lucius smiled and motioned for him to come around. "This is actually some business for Malfoy Industries but you might find it interesting."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I know you love your company but I never thought myself the business type."

Lucius laughed and pulled him down. "You know it isn't all designer robes and board meetings. And it might be your business as well one day."

As Lucius' hand snaked around his neck and pulled him down into a long warm kiss Harry relaxed into it. He reminded himself how determined Lucius was to win his heart one day and he had to admit ever since his proclamation that he cared about Lucius, Lucius was more determined. He had kept to his promise and while Harry still did more then warm his bed at night, their relationship had improved outside of the bedroom as well.

Harry pulled away. "So Lord Malfoy what exactly are we looking at if not some boring numbers."

Lucius pointed at some photos. "This is a treasure dive one of my departments has been working on in the Caribbean."

Harry stared at him. "You have treasure seekers?"

Lucius nodded. "We do a bit as often some of the old treasures have a lot of curses and charms on them, but we also run security and investigations for people."

It had actually been Lucius' baby for he actually had trained as a curse breaker like Bill used to do for the bank, and had helped expand the department. While sometimes it was treasure hunts at other times it was helping wizards and since the war, muggles as well, who had money or possessions stolen, locate them. They specialized with their ins on the black market, able to track down items.

Harry had to admit it peeked his interest. He picked up a map. "This is where the dive is?"

Lucius nodded. "Right now they are doing the leg work but by Easter time they should be ready. It is off a wizard location known as Dagger point in Aruba."

Harry noticed a dossier on the table about the history. "Could I borrow that to read? I mean I am interested in reading more about this dive."

Lucius handed it to him. "See I told you business is not all boring. You know if you'd like I could arrange for you to train with them a bit in the summer."

Much of the work he had been doing in DADA and charms was focussed on in the department and he guessed that Lucius could argue well enough it was part of his apprenticeship especially since he was still working for Lucius.

Harry smiled. "I'd like that a lot, I mean if it would not take away from my duties to you. I mean Bill used to tell me about the cool work he did for Gringotts."

Lucius was happy he found something Harry showed a keen interest in. "You know we did contract work with Gringotts and even Bill. Perhaps at Easter the two of us could spend some time at Dagger Cove and you could see first hand and we could enjoy some time at a proper Wizarding resort."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You're asking to take me away on a romantic trip to the Caribbean Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius nibbled on his ear for a moment. "I think we could make it pretty romantic and since it is business, no one would question me taking my apprentice along."

Harry tried to pull away as his work on Harry's earlobe was working. "We have other work to finish Luc. We are not in the Caribbean yet."

Lucius didn't stop his attack right away but when he pulled away he smiled. "Does that mean you have no objections to me whisking you away for a week?"

Harry took the chance to get out of his lap. "Let me think a week at my first resort ever, seeing one of your treasure hunts and trying out a new bed? I'm not sure."

Lucius pulled him back towards him and down into one more long drawn out kiss which Harry was not sure would have ended except for there was a knock at the office door which reminded them that their office hours were starting.

Harry was still blushing as the door opened and Ginny came into the room. "You asked to speak to me professor?"

Lucius motioned for her to sit as Harry sunk into his own desk chair to help with grading. "We need to have a serious talk of your performance in my class as of late."

Ginny shot a look over at Harry. "Does he really need to be here for this?"

Lucius smirked. "He is aware of your grades in my class Miss Weasley. And I am going to ask him to tutor you for the rest of the year.

That took both of the students by surprise for Lucius had not mentioned this before. Lucius of course knew about the DA but he also knew how rough the tensions between them had been. Ginny and Ron had not come when the rest of their family had come to the manor when he was sick. Charlie had been on his honeymoon but he had come to visit Harry at school,

Ginny shot a look at him. "I refuse to work with him. This is ridiculous."

Lucius shook his head. "You are headed down the same path as your brother. I happen to know it is not only my class but charms and transfiguration you are nearly failing not to mention potions. If you have any chance of passing any of your more difficult OWLS I'd recommend taking my offer."

Harry sighed. "I am willing to work with you on what ever schedule Lucius can give me free. I know your mother would prefer you not follow the pattern."

Lucius handed her the forms. "This is your schedule. You will treat my apprentice with the respect of a teacher. He can take points or give detentions as in class."

Ginny grumbled and left the office and Lucius came over and handed him the schedule which he saw was during office hours so Harry would not have to give up any of his rare free time he had.

Lucius kissed him. "Thank you for agreeing to that. I know you have had your problems with her as of late but she does really need the help and after the DA..."

Harry cut him off with his own kiss. "I can deal with her. I missed the DA I must admit and I know Mrs Weasley would prefer not to have another flunky."

Though the twins had got one less OWL then Ron they had received them in DADA, charms and Transfiguration, three of the four hardest classes besides potions, while Ron had only passed DADA and some of the easier classes.

Lucius kissed the back of his neck. "I will have to come up with some way of thanking you for helping me with it. But don't worry I am a creative man."

Harry smiled and ran a hand up Lucius' thigh. "Here I thought a week on a beach was my reward. But I wouldn't mind some duelling practice with you either."

Knowing that Harry meant by that, though Harry had thrown himself into the real part of that statement, Lucius warded the doors to his office and continued his earlier attack on Harry's earlobes. It took another knock at the door to pull him apart.

Lucius went to take down the wards. "I guess we'll have to wait till later. Besides you should finish your grading and homework so we have no excuses later."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Harry had absolutely no desire to spend two evenings a week working with Ginny but he had promised Lucius he would and having been relieved of his grading and even having a reduction in his own homework from Flitwick in charms since he would be doing practical studies as well as helping the man out.

He was to meet Ginny for their first training session in the Room of requirements. He was looking over the spells that her three teachers wanted him to help her with when he noticed the time.

He stood up. "Blasted little twit. I am agreeing to help her and she can't even bother to show up for it."

It was well over twenty minutes past when Ginny was supposed to have met with him and there was no sign of her. Grabbing his things but not before leaving a message which a no remove sticking spell so she could not rip it up and claim he had not been there,

He headed for Gryffindor tower and passed inside. "Has anyone seen Ginny?"

A few looked up but it was Colin who answered."I did Harry, I did. She said she was going to the pitch with Demelza after dinner"

Harry shook his head. "Thank you Collin."

More irate then ever he stormed out of the tower and as he was heading down towards the entrance he ran into not one but two of the Malfoys and he could see both being out here and not in training and the seething anger from Harry, Lucius knew something was wrong.

He stopped Harry. "Where is she? You have your first tutoring session with Miss Weasley this evening."

Harry tried to keep his temper in check for it was Ginny he was angry at. "She did not show up. I have been told she is out with Demelza on the pitch."

Lucius steered him towards the door. "I will come with you. She will be serving detention and I know you'd hate to lose her, but she is risking quidditch."

Harry was not arguing with him on that. "She should not have been on the team in the first place as she missed try outs. If she pulls this again, it won't take convincing."

Lucius smiled. "Spoken like a true teacher already. Besides you guys have already defeated your only real competition."

Though it would be a blow to loose her, he knew that they could call up Lavender, and with her and Katie and Colin as chasers they would still be able to hold their own if not still whip the badgers or the eagles.

Sure enough they found Ginny and Demelza on the pitch."Miss Weasley get down here this moment." Lucius shouted.

Ginny landed reluctantly and came over to them. "Professor Malfoy is there something wrong? We're allowed to practice at this time of night."

Harry spoke up. "Practicing is what you're supposed to be doing. We had our first tutoring session this evening."

Ginny smirked. "Was that tonight? I forgot about that. I'm sorry. You know being an OWL year is so hard to keep track of everything."

Lucius spoke. "You have detentions every night this week and if you have trouble remembering again, you will loose quidditch. It might help you remember."

He had seen Ginny upset before but Harry thought she looked like she was actually contemplating hexing a professor but Demelza seemed to be the person of reason and put a restraining hand on her friend's arm.

Demelza looked at her. "You know your mum said if you do as bad as your brother you won't play quidditch next year."

Before they turned to leave Harry turned back to her and delivered the last nail. "I am sending an owl to your mother tonight. I'm sure she will be happy to hear."

Ginny practically snarled at that. "You lived in the dungeons so long you can't fight your own battles? First your big bad master and now my mother? So brave."

Lucius was about to respond but Harry turned to her. "Make that detention for two weeks Ginny and 20 points from Gryffindor. Next is quidditch."

As they went inside he wondered if he perhaps should have asked Lucius if it was okay to give her more detentions for with his quidditch and everything, he could not be there for her detentions.

Lucius sensed his thoughts. "If I tire of it we can send her to Filch. If she can behave she can do her extra training as part of her detentions a few evenings."

Harry headed for the owlery. "I have every intention of keeping my threat to write her mother. Perhaps a howler from her mother tomorrow will help."

Lucius knew that Mrs Weasley was as bad at his father for sending howlers to her kids when they got in trouble. "Remind me not to cross your bad side Harry."

Harry noticed the empty corridor and he smiled. "I happen to think I might have to use a different form of punishment on you if you were bad."

Lucius brushed his hand across the front of Harry's robes hard enough to be felt along his shaft though the cloth. "How come I like the sounds of that?"

Reminding Lucius that they were in the middle of the corridors he promised to continue the conversation when they got back to their rooms. Lucius had definitely begun to take even greater pleasure in his relationship as now Harry was not only willing but since Christmas he had begun actively participating as well.

In the owlery he attached a letter to Hedwig and sent her off. "You know I got a joint howler with Ron from her second year. That was more then enough for me."

Lucius pulled him into a kiss for he saw they were alone in the owlery. "You know for every howler my father had to send to me in the year, I'd get punished in the summer. I think you're well over do for a nice tanned bum."

Harry felt Lucius' hand squeezing the body part in question. "I thought you had better uses for that but you're giving me good incentive to be a bad boy."

Lucius released him but not after one more kiss. "Don't get too carried away as I remind you I am not only your master, but your professor as well."

They managed to keep their hands off of each other long enough to make it back down to their rooms but Lucius took advantage of their early reprieve from the office and lead Harry off to the bedroom to show him just what a bad boy under his roof would get.

Later as they lay entwined Lucius ran his hand down Harry's hip and along his nice pink ass. "I happen to like both uses of it. What do you think?"

Harry turned slightly to kiss him. "I think next time you might have to be the one in trouble because I think you had far too much fun with the first part."

Laughing Lucius assured him they could trade positions if Harry really wanted, for the first part. He had no intention for the second for he was a top and did not see that changing; especially with Harry who made to much of a natural submissive, though the thought of Harry tanning his bottom was making him hard again.

Harry noticed and laughed. "I think you might need to go and take a cold shower, I think I'm too tired for another round tonight."

Lucius knew he was teasing and sunk his teeth into Harry's neck and turned him back over. "I will show you a cold shower."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was sitting at Slytherin the next morning with Draco for he had a feeling things might be a bit tense at his own house table when the owl post arrived for he was quite certain Molly would not disappoint. Sure enough as the owl post arrived a nice red envelope dropped in front of Ginny. Harry was surprised when Errol also came his way but dropped a normal envelope in his lap.

**GINNERVA WEASLEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING. HARRY HAS AGREED TO TUTOR YOU SO YOU DON'T FLUNK OUT OF SCHOOL AND YOU SKIP CLASS TO GO FLYING. ONE MORE INCIDENT AND YOU WILL BE FORBIDDEN FROM QUIDDITCH AND YOUR FATHER AND I WILL CONFISCATE YOUR BROOM. YOU WILL KEEP A CIVIL TONGUE IN YOUR MOUTH AND MAKE AN EFFORT IN YOUR CLASSES; WE WILL NOT HAVE OUR DAUGHTER ACTING LIKE A SPOILED LITTLE BABY.**

Harry smiled as he looked down at his own letter from Molly which was an apology for her daughter's behaviour and thank you for his note. "That was nice of her."

Draco snickered. "Do I have to ask who that letter was from? Does sound like you had quite the evening with the little Weaslette over there, last night."

Harry gave them a run down of what had happened and there was not a snake who didn't think it fitting punishment to sick Mrs Weasley on her daughter though after loosing to Gryffindor, they'd have been happy if she was banished as well.

Harry reminded them. "You already lost this year to us so it wouldn't really help you this time around. Besides it was the lions' star seeker who you have to worry for."

Draco smacked him on the shoulder. "What happened to my brother? I do recall the humble player who always said it was his team and not he who won."

Harry shrugged but he broke into a smile for Draco was right, he did say that. "And I still believe it. I might catch the snitch but it is my team scoring all the points."

Of course when it came to the cup it was not about winning games alone but points as well for you could loose a game in the season and still win the cup as long as you continued to score high in other games and based on the other teams' performances.

Harry got up to meet with Neville and head for herbology. He ran into both Weasleys though on the way out. "You think you're so smart, sicking mum on Gin?"

Harry looked back and forth between them. "I got a lovely letter from your mum this morning thanking me for telling her about how her kids were going as well."

Ron noticing most of the front entrance seemed empty and that Harry seemed to have no back up but for Neville seemed to have grown a back bone for once and he grabbed Harry by the front of his robes.

"That little blow to your head on New Years doesn't seem to have done the job. Maybe another one will knock some sense back into you." Ron threatened him.

Neville moved to help Harry but Ginny smirked at him. "What are you going to do to us Neville? Sit on us?"

Harry was amazed when Neville did not back down though and was reminded of first year. "Let go of him now."

Ron snorted at him. "Or what piggy, what are you going to do to me and my sister? I think Ginny was right, you going to sit on us?"

Harry had enough and pushed away hard from Ron and he tried to keep his tempter in check for the last thing he needed was to get detention. He didn't need to worry though for it seemed that Ron and Ginny had run out of luck.

Severus had walked up behind them. "Threatening students Mr and MissWeasley. Ron you will be joining your sister in her detentions for the next two weeks and Miss Weasley you can count another week."

Ginny stuttered. "You can't do that to us. We did nothing to these two little rats. You're just angry because he is the little apprentice of your best friend."

Severus smirked. "I witnessed as well as over heard most of the confrontation Miss Weasley. I will also be taking this up with your head of house as well."

The two of them finally ran off for they knew better then to argue any more especially with threatened with McGonagall. Harry thought they had got off lucky for Ginny had been promised with loosing quidditch on the next offence but he reminded himself it was Severus and not Lucius who had given them this one.

Severus turned to him as he headed out to class. "I will be telling Lucius about this run in. I think you need to watch yourself around those two from now on."

Harry didn't think they'd be foolish to try anything serious but he nodded. "I will tell my master later myself but thank you for your help Professor Snape."

Severus nodded. "Lucius cares about you Harry as his apprentice and I will make sure to help him keep you safe. Now get off to class both of you."

Harry turned to Neville as the two of them ran for the greenhouses for they knew they were running late now, and thanked Neville. Neville might not have been the bravest or strongest but he proved time and time again just how loyal he was and how willing to face danger for his friends, he was.


	33. the showers

By the time April came and the Easter holiday was weeks away Harry was becoming more and more grateful for it. He wished he could say it was only out of his excitement for a real vacation at an incredible resort and learning about treasure hunting but it wasn't, Ginny was toeing the line but barely during their extra training practices but her tongue kept in check only when there were witnesses to her abuse. She was sure not to give her mother reason to forbid her from quidditch.

They had won their second game of quidditch for the season back in March no thanks to her for she had played horribly and he had actually taken her out of the game and replaced her with their reserve. It was almost unheard of except for injuries. This of course made things even ore tense between them, and Ron as well.

The first weekend in April he had waited until after the cool down talk of practice for a shower. He heard someone come in behind him. "Forget something?"

He was shocked when he felt a hand reach around him and fondle his balls. "Forgot to join you in the shower."

Harry was used to by now having someone in the shower and feeling him up but it was definitely not a female hand and when he turned around to look at Ginny he realized he was not the only naked one either. She did have one thing with her and that was her wand while his was in his things.

He grabbed her hand. "Get out of here you little slut. This is the guys changing room and you have no right coming in here even after we're done showers."

Ginny snickered. "My little brother thought I might be able to help swing you back in the right direction and gave me the password to the change rooms."

Harry should have known. "You know the door logs who comes in here. People will know you entered."

Ginny moved closer. "Worried your little lover is going to find out you were shagging me in the shower? Don't worry Draco is out on the pitch with his team."

He had thought she had finally got over the insane idea that he was interested in his brother, especially since Draco was quite publically dating Hermione but it seemed she was oblivious to all reason. He could not figure out how with the older Weasleys all so incredible, how Molly and Arthur's last two were like this.

Harry pulled away from her and moved for his towel. "I am not involved with my brother or anyone else. I sure as hell don't want some little hussy."

Ginny slapped him across the face so hard he knew it would leave a serious bruise there. "No one calls me a hussy. You lead me on. You were asking for this."

Harry managed to grab his towel and put it around him. "I asked for nothing. You were like a sister. Now all you are is a school flunky and slut."

They both could hear voices in the hallway but they could tell they were snakes and Ginny did not seem bothered, knowing the snakes were headed down the hall towards their own little locker room and would not be coming in here.

Harry made a move for the exit of the showers having enough of this but she hit him with a jelly legs curse. "Seems you're a better teacher then I thought."

Harry groaned as he tried to get up but without his wand he could not break it. "My luck, you finally get your head out of your ass long enough to learn and..."

He was silenced again by another blow to the face but this time she had kicked him as he was on the ground and he could feel his nose breaking and the blood starting to poor down his face. She knelt down in front of him with her wand.

She smiled. "You know I think you'll be to embarrassed that a little flunky like me got the better of you and you won't tell anyone what we're about to do here."

Harry smacked her hand away as it reached for his penis. "You cornered me in a shower without my wand, and you hexed me unarmed? Really brave and strong."

Ginny aimed the wand at his face. "You know I don't think you ever suffered the effects of my bat bogie. It would make it easier for me to do this and more fun."

Harry spat at her. "The only way this would be easy for you is if you could do a full body bind and we both know you can't. Mione could in first year but you..."

He had seen her angry before but he could see the anger boiling up in her as she seethed and he could almost feel the heat radiating from her. He wasn't scared. He had been through worse then her. She was not his Uncle. He had been a victim that summer because he could not stand up to Lucius. Lucius had shown him though he could stand up and he had the strength. Lucius had given him the ability to know he did not need to cower in fear of this. He could protect himself or stay strong.

Ginny saw him eying the door. "Think help is coming. My brother and his friends are keeping guard out there. No one is going to interrupt our little fun here. No one."

Harry was not sure why he was surprised to learn that Ron and he guessed Seamus and Dean were out there."Surprised you didn't bring them in here to help."

Ginny smirked. "My brother and Dean are too good for little queers like you but when I am done and all your fight is gone, Seamus will come have his fun too."

Harry of course knew that Seamus was one of the students who experimented, he had known before that year, and were often to be found in the alcoves fucking other boys even when they had girlfriends. Harry knew he had to do something and when she was distracted by some loud voices in the hall he reached for her wand but the movement was near impossible with his legs not usable and she turned around and back handed him so hard his head bashed into the wall.

He was starting to black out when he heard her shout. "What the hell?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Severus were having some tea in the staff room with a few members of the staff when there was a little alarm going off. They turned to the board which was a blue print map of all of the school and showed what alarms went off where. The map was in all offices and teacher areas and showed all monitored areas.

Minerva looked. "That is the Gryffindor boys changing room. The alarm would only be set off if a female had entered it. Even with a password, if the water is on."

They knew the females could enter for pep talks except when showers were going. Lucius stood up. "Harry and his team are down there?"

Minerva nodded. "They had the first practice of the day and I'd assume they were finishing for the snakes I believe have the next air time."

Sharing a look with Severus and reminded of all of the confrontations between Harry and Ginny as of late and other members of his house, Lucius was worried and he told Minerva that he would go and check it out. He had no idea why anyone would be foolish enough unless they did not realize that even with the password; the alarms would go off when water was going.

Severus followed him. "You don't think it is the Weasleys? I mean Ron wouldn't be stupid enough to give her the password. I mean it would implicate him."

Lucius shot his best friend a look as they were running. "You didn't just ask me that. You're the one who has complained how moronic they are."

Severus nodded. "In classes but even this seems beyond their stupidity and there are the snakes down there as well. Harry can out hex her any day."

Though Lucius knew that was right for even before Harry had started duelling practice with him he was one of the best DADA students in the school in a decade and even with her extra training with Harry, Ginny had barely brought her marks up. Lucius knew it was in part because she didn't work at all when Harry tried to teach her but this was not putting him at ease,

His son spotted him from the air and Draco landed. "Father, what is going on?"

Lucius saw his son pale when they explained and Draco followed his dad. Lucius hurried for the changing room area. "It could be nothing but I am worried."

They were even more worried when they realized that Ron, Seamus and Dean were all standing outside of the door of the changing rooms and from the way they were, Lucius had no doubt they were guarding.

Lucius looked at the boys. "Move out of the way now. We don't know what you're pulling but you're in serious trouble."

Ronald sneered at him. "This is our changing room and I was just cooling down after practice. I didn't think that was against the rules."

Severus stepped up. "There was a female who went through those doors when the showers were going and set off the alarms. We know what is going on here."

Ron shrugged. "So I and one of the little Hufflepuff fifth years were having a bit of a snog. No big deal. She isn't here any more and you have no proof."

Knowing that the boy was lying through his teeth he forced his way between them and leaving Severus to deal with the students with the back up of Draco and the Slytherin team who had joined as well, he ran into the locker room and into the shower area. He noticed a naked Ginny and a bleeding Harry with a towel. He saw among other things Harry was in a towel but wandless and Ginny had hers in his face.

She looked up when she saw him come into the room, after kicking Harry in the head. "What the hell?"

Lucius summoned her robes and had her dressed before he put her in a body bind. "You're in for it now Miss Weasley."

She stood glaring at him when he raced over to Harry's side and found Harry with a broken nose and what looked like at the very least a dislocated jaw from the last kick, unconscious on the ground. He could also see that a jelly legs curse had been used on him so he could to get away.

Severus came bursting in and seeing the sight he disappeared and came back with Harry's robes for Lucius. "Wrap him in that. We need to get them inside."

Lucius lifted Harry once he was wrapped and used a leviocorpus spell for he was not about to release Ginny. "We need to summon the aurors as well."

Draco was in shock as well as his team when they saw Harry bleeding and obviously naked under his robes he was wrapped in. Draco was made to fetch Harry's things including his wand and the same spell was used on the boys so they could get them to the headmaster's office without a problem.

Albus was in shock when he saw Harry and what was happening. "What happened?"

Lucius explained what they knew. "We need to summon the parents and aurors though I think we will have to wait for full answers till he wakes."

Albus did just that and as the four students were put to standing positions but still immobilized against the wall, the aurors and parents were summoned as well as Poppy for it was obvious Harry was in need of medical attention.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry groaned and had no idea why he was so much in pain or where he was. When his glasses were pressed into his hands he realized in shock he was in the headmaster's office with Draco and Lucius at his side on a couch. He saw Mr and Mrs Weasley and Tonks and to his surprise his dad there.

Sirius bent down and kissed his son on the head. "Hey cub. How are you feeling?"

Harry winced and as the memories flooded back he remembered why he was in pain. "My head and body ache."

Severus looked at him. "Poppy healed the injuries but you need to be clear headed for your memories and we can't give you a pain reliever yet."

Harry realized his father was not there only for him but for work though since he knew his six month pregnant father should have been on desk duty and would not have been here if it wasn't for him. His sister was showing nicely even with his father in robes. He was instructed to put all of his memories of the shower into a pensieve for the others had been questioned and now they needed his testimony as proof.

When he finished the others looked into the bowl and watched and Albus turned to Tonks. "That should be enough proof I assume?"

When Tonks nodded Ginny shouted. "Proof for what? You can't do anything to us. We were just having a bit of fun with the little sick queer."

Unfortunately for Ginny she had chosen a room full of people including her parents who were already ready to hex her for what she had done and if Tonks had not erected a shield in front of her, she probably would have been.

Ginny leered over at Harry. "He just wants us thrown out of school because we know the truth. All of his lies about not shagging Draco. I saw your little tattoo."

Harry realized she had seen the one above his nipple and he knew though that she was not aware of the importance. "You saw nothing Gin."

Ron, Seamus and Dean all seemed to look like today was Christmas for they had been saying all along that the golden boy was fucking a snake but no one would believe them. They couldn't believe the little fool was stupid enough to brand himself.

Tonks stepped in. "Lover or no lover, Miss Weasley you committed serious offences and you are not getting away with it. And your little accomplices as well."

Ron shot daggers at Harry but at his sister as well. "We did nothing. We stood guard sure but we had no idea what she was going to do."

Sirius glared at them but he had to remind himself that he was an auror and not just a dad right now."You're in less trouble but you're not off clean here boys."


	34. the trial

Harry sat quaking on the couch. The injuries may have been healed but the physical pain was still there as well as the fear and stress of what had been done to him and watching Ginny and the other three being arrested.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "I will have their wands."

Ron sneered. "We are entitled to a trial first. You can't do this to us."

Lucius spoke up. "For charges yes you get a trial but you all broke numerous school rules and the headmaster is well within his rights."

Sirius had all of their wands and he looked over at his trembling son as he handed the wands to Albus. For a moment they considered allowing Harry to do the honours but it was against protocol and they knew he at least deserved to see it done.

Albus snapped all four wands. "The four of you are officially expelled from Hogwarts."

Mr Thomas spoke to the aurors. "On what charges are our children being arrested on? We deserve to know that."

Tonks spoke. "The boys are being arrested on unlawful imprisonment and conspiracy to commit rape. Ginny with unlawful imprisonment, assault and attempted rape."

Seamus looked at his parents. "Please you have to stop this. We can't be arrested. Please dad."

Mr Finnegan looked up from his crying wife. "You will face the consequences for your obvious crimes Seams. Your mother and I will be there through the trial."

It seemed the shared consensus between the three sets of parents that their children deserved to be arrested after seeing and hearing what had been done. Severus had already told them about the run in for which he had given detentions and Lucius of what he knew as well. Both men and Neville would be called to testify and Harry.

Tonks and the other auror moved to take the kids but Sirius did not leave at first. He knelt down in front of Harry. "I know it will be hard but you'll have to testify."

Harry knew enough to know that the pensive was used for validity but in a trial he'd have to speak. "I know dad."

Sirius kissed his head. "I have to go with Tonks but I'm going to send Remy here for you. He'll come tomorrow. Please just get some rest."

Harry reached out to touch the bump that was his sister. "You too dad for her sake please. I won't have my little sister at risk because of me."

Kissing his son one last time and assuring Harry he'd head home soon and let his husband put him to bed, Sirius was still reluctant to leave. He only did so when Lucius and Draco both swore they would get him to rest and make sure he was safe. Sirius left and soon everyone but the Weasleys, the headmaster and Severus.

Molly came to him. "I am so sorry Harry for what happened to you. You know Arthur and I are here for you and so are your brothers. Please know that."

Harry looked up. "I'd understand if you weren't. I mean they are your two youngest children."

Arthur stopped him. "Like the Finnegans and Thomases we will be at the trial as they are our kids but they need to know they have to face the consequences."

Molly kissed his head. "Your brothers all know about Lucius and you know like the twins they agree with us. You need us just write and we'll come here."

When the Weasleys left the headmaster seemed to want to make Harry answer a number of questions but Harry was having a hard time trying to even focus his thoughts any more and he was loosing the battle with control of his emotions. Draco noticed first and made his father see.

Lucius looked at the headmaster. "It is late Friday night, after curfew and Harry has had a long day. I will be taking him to our rooms."

Albus nodded. "Arrangements will be made for when Harry needs to be in London for the trial, with classes so all of you can be there through it."

They all knew with a juvenile case it was likely to start by Monday or Tuesday for the kids had to be held in a holding cell in the ministry. Seeing Harry was in no shape to walk, Lucius bent down and scooped him into his arms and carried him towards their apartments. They were followed by Draco and Severus.

Severus came when Harry was propped up in bed. "I'm sorry we couldn't give this sooner. Something for the pain and the other is to help you sleep."

Lucius saw Harry was about to protest but he cut Harry off with a tender kiss. "After the scare and ordeal you went through you need sleep. Please let Sev."

Relenting Harry had to admit the pain reliever helped and when the sleeping draught started to take effect he had to admit while he was exhausted and the fear and pain and everything else was catching up with him. As he drifted off he clutched at Lucius' hand in desperation.

"Stay with me." Harry pleaded.

Lucius reached down and kissed him tenderly on the head. "As long as you want me to."

Draco and Severus left and though they were both shaken by what happened to Harry they both smiled to see the bond that had obviously developed with Harry seeking comfort by choice from Lucius when he could have asked for Draco or had Luna sent for.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks to the weekend Harry was not required to leave their apartments and Harry refused to leave. His team came to see him, worried after what had happened to Harry and feeling guilt that no one had stayed with him. As Sirius promised Remus came on Saturday and ended up staying two nights in Harry's official bedroom. Sunday evening word arrived that the trial would start on Monday morning. The trial would likely only take a day as they preferred with minors but Lucius had spoken with the headmaster and made arrangements for he and Harry to have a few days away if needed. The next week was Easter.

Lucius, Draco and Severus were with him as he entered the ministry Monday morning but his dads and the Weasleys were there. All of his brothers had come and he was a bit surprised when Xeno was there.

He noticed Harry's look. "Luna wanted to be here for her brother but because of school she couldn't. I offered to come and be here with you, for her instead."

Harry thanked the man as Fred pulled him into a hug. "My sister and brother, I can't believe they'd do this to you. I'm so sorry Harry."

Sirius came to his side. "I'm here as your dad and not for work today. Moody gave me the day off so I could be here at your side to help you through it."

Eventually they made their way into the courtroom and he watched as Ginny and the others were brought in. They were juveniles so they were kept in a cell here at the ministry and not in Azkaban but he had thought to see them at least a bit shaken from being on trial. Harry would be the last to testify and Lucius gave up his place at his side for his dads on either side. Lucius, Severus, Draco and Neville were all called forward to testify and after the pensieve memories were shown so was Harry.

Harry stood up. "Harry James Potter-Black, 16."

"When did the troubles with the defendants start?"

Harry sighed. "I was named apprentice to Lucius Malfoy this summer and my closeness to his son created problems with the four. They accused me of turning snake and dating Draco. They confronted me in the halls numerous times before Friday."

"We have seen the memories but can you tell us what happened on Friday evening?" He was asked.

Harry took a deep breath and the memories that had been plaguing his dreams at night since they happened came flooding back to him but he kept his eyes not on those who involved but on his dads and Lucius and managed to recount the events.

Ginny looked up, "He is lying. He doesn't want his boyfriend to know he wanted to sleep with me. His little lover even is tattooed on him."

Madam Bones spoke up. "Who Mr Potter is or is not involved with does not matter. And the physical condition Mr Potter was in tells he was not willing."

The courtroom was called to recess while a decision was made. Moody ushered their group into a private set of rooms off the courtroom so Harry would not have to deal with anyone else while they waited. Everyone was worried as they knew he had barely slept in days and he was too calm but they did not press him.

Lucius sat with him. "We're going to Grimmauld to spend a few days with your dads after this. You need some time away from school."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Luc."

Even Sirius could see like he started at Christmas to notice his son's affection for Lucius, it had grown even more. He had hated this but even he could see Harry clinging to Lucius for strength and more then that, that Lucius was providing it. They let go when twenty minutes they were called back into the courtroom. It was quicker then usual but with all the testimony and evidence it had been really more a question of what the sentenced would be.

Madam Bones stood. "Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas are found guilty of unlawful imprisonment and conspiracy to commit rape. They are remanded into a maximum security juvenile detention center until they reach eighteen at which point they will serve parole till twenty one in a half way house."

Sirius squeezed his hand as the boys were led off silent but shooting death glares at him. "It's almost over Harry. It's almost over."

"Ginevra Weasley is found guilty of unlawful imprisonment, physical and magical assault and attempted rape. For the more serious actions she has been sentenced as an adult and is reprimanded to Azkaban to a medium security cell till she is twenty."

Ginny was not silent like her brother. "You sick little freak. Karma will catch up with you. You will pay for this one day."

The court room emptied out and Harry found himself led out by his dads and thanks to the aurors through a back door so they had no need to deal with the media. They had all been a bit shocked Ginny actually got Azkaban though not high security. Her term of incarceration was five years like the boys but the boys were in juvenile detention and only three years of parole after.

Before they left for Grimmauld Molly hugged him. "Don't listen to what she said. You're the victim here Harry and they'll never hurt you again."

Harry thanked them all but he needed to get away from this. He turned to his dads. "Can we head to Grimmauld please?"

He had never thought even after all of the renovations that he'd ever want to head back to Grimmauld but right now he could not take all the concern. He barely noticed the changes to the house which was not all dark and gloomy, with bright windows and light colors and furniture bringing new life. Lucius led him up to his bedroom for he knew Harry needed to lie down. He and Harry's dads were relieved to see he drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening Lucius came to see if he was awake for dinner but found the bed empty and was a bit worried where he was but he walked down the hall and saw the door he knew was the nursery from the tour they had been given.

He saw Harry in the nursery and was surprised but went and put an arm around him. "Harry?"

Harry turned into his arms. "I was thinking about her. I'm going to be a good brother to her. Like the Weasleys to me. I'll keep her safe."

Lucius kissed him. "You will and she'll be so lucky to have such an amazing big brother to look out for her. Any child would be lucky to have you in their life."

Though Harry knew he was talking about children for the two of them Harry did not protest as he usually did. Even since Harry admitted he cared he had never been willing to consider the prospect of kids and marriage down the road.

Harry let himself be drawn out of the room but as they headed down he looked at Lucius. "Draco is lucky to have you too. As would others."

Lucius held him close. "I know we're supposed to go away next week on our trip but I'd understand if you didn't want to go. It could wait till summer."

Harry shook his head. "I want to go. I have been looking forward to it for so long. And I could really use some time away and just..."

Lucius understood. "We will go as planned then. I agree, a week on a beach having some fun and being away from everything will be good for both of us."

Harry kept his hold on his arm and hand when they entered the dinning room. If one good thing had come from this it was that in front of those that knew, Harry was willing to show his affection now. Even though his dads had known, after New Years Harry had still been reluctant to touch him or kiss in front of them. Lucius could see that his dads were both able to deal with their relationship better as well and even Sirius smiled slightly.

Remus was a bit surprised when Harry said they were still going away but he nodded. "It sounds like a good idea. You were so excited about learning about the dive."

Sirius agreed. "I know you guys are returning for some classes but it would be good to get away and things might settle down a bit when you return full time after."

Harry sighed. "I don't think things will ever be the same at school but it will be nice to be able to walk places and not be scared to be in the halls."

Remus squeezed his hand. "We're sorry it took you being attacked for it to happen but we're a lot more at ease about you going to school. As is your sister."

That brought a bit of smiles and laughter and for the first time since the attack Harry relaxed a bit though he spent after dinner most of the evening curled up in Lucius' arms in their bed talking about it all. Lucius felt bad that he actually was slightly relieved by the attack. It meant Harry would not have to look over his shoulder all the time at school and it had also brought them closer to each other.

As Harry drifted off into his second exhausted sleep of the day Lucius kissed him. "I love you Harry."


	35. the vacation

Harry was thrilled when the weekend rolled around and Lucius arranged for them to leave Saturday morning. Draco had been invited to come but he had decided that Harry and his father needed some time alone to relax and get over what had been done to Harry.

Lucius smiled when Harry was getting ready. "I haven't seen you smile like this in so long."

Harry relaxed into the tender caress and the kiss that followed. "I need this. I want this. A week away with you to learn about the dive and have some fun."

Lucius nibbled on his earlobe. "My team will be waiting for you to join the dive on Monday morning. Until then you're all mine."

Harry pushed back. "If we're going to make it to the portkey terminal in time to leave we need to go."

Reluctantly Lucius agreed to stop his attack and the two of them made their way off the school grounds. They had said goodbye to Draco the day before. When they got to the apparition point Harry took hold of his arm. They had made arrangements for a private portkey from Aberdeen so they would not have to travel to London. Harry that he was looking forward to the romantic side of the get away as much as the dive side.

As they were waiting for the portkey to leave Lucius kissed him. "So if this dive goes good, would you consider job offer?"

Harry smiled. "I would but I don't want a job offer because I am your..."

Lucius cut him off with another kiss. "The head of the department does the hiring and he will be there. If he offers a position it has nothing to do with me."

Harry remembered the suggestion he could intern with them in the summer. "Then if I enjoy it I better impress him because it really seems like an amazing job."

In the months since Harry became his apprentice and not just his lover Lucius had been trying hard to find something that would interest Harry has he knew he was confused about his future and had not wanted Harry to become an auror simply because he was not aware of the options. He also liked the idea of his lover working for his company especially if Harry married him. He had not been lying that his department head did the hiring but he had little doubt Harry would do well.

When they arrived they had to take a boat to the resort and Harry stared in amazement at it. "This is the resort?"

Lucius smiled. "Remember I said this was a wizarding resort. Welcome to Dagger Cove Resort."

The resort was like a Venice of the Caribbean, completely out on the water. The buildings though were not on stilts but floating above the water, and while there were walkways every where, there were speedboats and other water transport to get around. Harry was amazed to see though they were out in the middle of the ocean the resort actually had beaches all around it also elevated above the water though it sloped down to the water, and even pools.

Lucius pointed to the actual shore line. "Dagger cove and its actual community are there as well as my dive boats. We can go to the town some time if you'd like."

Harry drew him into a kiss. "This is definitely as incredible as you promised. I have never been to a resort before or any where really but this is breath taking."

As they walked along one of the boardwalks to the front desk area of the resort Lucius told him of the mix of muggle and wizarding sports and activities to be found around there though Harry had a feeling between the dive and Lucius they'd see little of the resort itself but their suite.

The receptionist looked up. "How can I help you gentlemen?"

Lucius smiled. "I am Lucius Malfoy and my partner and I are booked into the presidential suite here. I contacted about special arrangements."

The man smiled. "Welcome Lord Malfoy and your guest. I will have one of the bellhops show you right away. And the arrangements were seen too."

Harry was amazed when they were led along a moving side walk that was sheer glass so they could see the water below and was amazed when they came to the top floor of the huge sky rise structure at the center. There was no roof, they were in a great bio dome type area and he could imagine the sunsets and stars at night, with wrap around balconies with views over the ocean. It was a massive one room but there was a kitchen area and sitting area and massive king size bed, the only separation being the bathroom with its pool size bath tub. There were bouquets of tropical flowers every where, and an incredible breakfast out on the veranda, and he was sure Lucius had a few more surprised.

Lucius kissed him when they were alone. "I know we had a bit to eat before we left but I thought I'd get your blood pumping and we'd probably be hungry."

Harry needed no coaxing towards the king size bed. "Some how I have a feeling that might need to be lunch or dinner if I know you and I do."

Lucius pulled him down onto the bed. "Then it is a good thing that I ordered lobster and wine, and the food will not arrive until we sit."

His response was cut off by his lover's hungry mouth and it seemed Lucius was in desperate need to make love to him that he used his wand to get rid of their clothes. Not that Harry was not any more ready for his lover's needy advances and Lucius delighted in Harry's nice hard erection already. It was a good thing it had been dinner ordered for when they finally pulled apart it was well into the evening. Dressed in silk robes they headed out onto the veranda.

Lucius handed Harry a cup of champagne. "To an amazing week to relax, have fun and leave the world behind."

Harry tapped glasses with him and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you for this."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Monday morning this cool glass bottom catamaran style diving boat met Harry and Lucius at the beach. Harry had forgotten some of his excitement over the dive after what happened but as soon as got on the boat he was reminded of it. He was led into the sunroom where the head of the dive was looking at maps.

The man smiled. "Well Lucius this must be your apprentice you have told me about, Harry? I have heard a lot of you. I understand you're interested in a possible job?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir. One of my brothers worked in curse breaking for Gringotts and when Lucius told me about this dive and your other work, I was fascinated."

The man shook his hand. "No sirs here. The name is Jake. Lucius if you're not coming with us you might want to get off now for we will be casting off."

Shaking hands with the man Lucius left with a smile as he saw Harry pouring over the charts with Jake and he could see the same look of delight on his face that he did when they were duelling. Harry barely noticed when he left.

Jake had the other divers come in and they showed him what they would do. "These are pieces from the dive that have been found in the past by muggles." Sam said.

Harry looked. "Those are galleons; did they not think it odd? I know from the write up that this was a pirate ship but was a wizarding vessel."

Jake smiled. "That it was but muggle divers are only interested in the value of gold not the odd design. Unfortunately there was a spell on the ship so no one can see it."

They explained that while the ship had sunk hundreds of years ago the charm was still good. Muggles had found some pieces that had washed away in the tide but the main cargo had never been found but they had been able to se the items found to create portkeys allowing them to be transported to the location.

Jake explained. "There are two jobs down there. Some of the divers will be going down to secure the actual treasure and bring it up. The second will work on the boat."

Harry remembered the dossier. "You guys bring up important parts of the ship as proof of where the fortune came from as well as selling them to museums as well."

One of the younger divers Andrew smiled. "I see you did your homework. Any preference on what part of the dive you'd like to help on?

Jake turned to him. "This is going to take the better part of three days to finish so you're welcome to join both sides, get a feel for it and see what you prefer."

That made a lot of sense to Harry who decided to spend the day working with those looking to secure items for the museums. When the dives were done they'd spend weeks cataloguing all they found and deciding on what was to be done with everything. The water was warm so they only needed minor wet suits and unlike muggle divers they had small magical oxygen masks which could allow them to be down there for hours. They had to take potions though for they were going right to the spot and t would ensure they did not deal with anything muggles would suffer like the bends.

Harry was given a set of prescription goggles which had lights so that he could see when underwater, in darker holds. Sam smiled. "Ready for your first dive?"

Putting the goggles and the mask on Harry nodded. "More then ready."

Harry was going with Jake and Sam so the three of them did not take one of the charmed galleons but instead took an old ledger that had been found and the three of them felt the pull behind their naval quick enough.

Harry was amazed when they appeared under the water. He had done it with gillyweed in fourth year but this was so different. He gave a thumbs up. "I'm good."

Jake who had instructed him to do this for it was his first dive nodded and handed him an odd bladder like bag. "For anything you locate. You know the things."

The pirate ship was massive and it would take the three days to go through it and they started in the captain's courters at the top. Harry was amazed for it almost looked like the ship was above water for everything had been charmed so it would not float away. It was why so little had been found. Wizard ship wrecks were much harder to be located because of these charms and spells.

Harry was amazed as he went through the captain's desk and found a number of old maps and ledgers which he filled his bag with. Harry had no idea where the time went going through all of the items. He didn't realize it was time to go up until Jake tapped on his hand and motioned him to take the portkey.

Back on the other ship Harry was amazed. "That was incredible. Even after the treasures are gone I can see why you guys leave it in place and remove the charms."

Jake nodded. "We own the rights as the company and make nearly as much from tourist diving there as from the treasure though over a longer period of time."

Harry showed all of the items he had found and even Jake was impressed for there were a few that he had some newbies would never have thought to take for they would not have seen the historical or financial upside of them.

Jake was congratulating them when they got back to land and Lucius came for him. Jake turned to Lucius. "If you have any more like Harry send them our way."

Lucius shared a smile with Harry and shook Jake's hand. "Should I take that as you will be borrowing my apprentice for the rest of the week?"

Jake turned back to Harry. "We'd like you to come back and you definitely have an offer to intern this summer and a job offer when you graduate if you keep this up."

Harry shook his hand. "Thank you Jake. I'd really appreciate this week and working with you this summer when Lucius can go without me. I'll consider the rest later."

Both men laughed and assured him that they definitely did not expect Harry to consider a career with them after only one day of diving especially after there was a lot of desk work and such in prep before the actual dives. Promising to collect him the same time the next day, Jake saw the two of them to the beach.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday they had one day left and since Harry had such an amazing time with the dive and had been working with them all week Lucius wanted the two of them to have a special last day together before they headed back. Harry was as excited about this work option as before they came and Lucius assured him they'd work it out so that Harry could intern that summer. Harry was amazed to learn he was getting a small share of the profit and his name would be on official records for the dive.

Lucius after breakfast decided to take them to the wizard town on the island. "I thought since you have been in and on the water all week we could use a change."

Harry smiled when he saw the town. "Compared to the resort it almost looks like we entered a muggle area again except for brooms instead of cars."

Lucius smiled. "Like Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley normal muggle areas are not that different. But I guess after the resort this must seem so different."

They enjoyed a morning in town among the brightly colored houses and shops and did some shopping in the open market. They had lunch at an open cafe where there were incredible tropical drinks, his like an actual volcano and not simply the name. Lucius drew him to his feet to dance to the incredible live music which was being provided and they continued for a further walk from town and along the beach.

Lucius led him up onto a cliff where these odd bird like things similar to muggle hanggliders he assumed waited. "I thought this was a perfect way to end our day."

Harry marvelled as they were strapped into seats below it which were quite comfortable. "I have road a hippogriff and live on a broom but this is really odd."

Lucius kissed him. "This is one of the most amazing ways to see the island and the resort from above and it is actually safer then either of the other ways you fly."

Though it was material and not a bird the item actually flapped its wings like a giant bird and could soar and move, pick up speed or slow as the driver who turned out to be Lucius as he was experienced, directed it. At first Harry was not fond for it felt like being on a swing with seat belt and he would have rather a broom under him but once he relaxed and saw the incredible views especially when they flew low and skimmed over the top of tress and Lucius picked a flower off the top for him, he had to admit it was an incredible ride.

That night they finished their trip as they started and had a romantic candle light dinner at their suite. Lucius handed him a gift. "So you don't forget."

Harry looked up from the box. "I don't think I could ever forget this even if I tried but thank you."

Harry opened to find a beautiful black coral necklace and he was surprised to find one of the galleons from the dive as the pendent to it. Lucius reminded him other then the share the divers got, the wreck belonged to him and he had thought Harry deserved a reminder. Harry smiled as Lucius clasped it around his neck. They were finishing desert as the sun was setting. Hours later as they lay entwined in bed they found the value of the suite as an incredible meteor shower could be seen.

Harry snuggled into his arms and looked up to see his lover's eyes. "Thank you for this amazing holiday. I can't even imagine a more perfect week."

Lucius brushed his lips with a kiss. "Maybe we can come back here for or honeymoon one day."

He was not surprised when Harry was silent after that comment for a bit for Harry was still squeamish about such talk though no longer vocal in opposition, but what Harry did say before he drifted off to sleep in his arms, shocked him to the core.

"Maybe." Harry whispered.


	36. the anniversary

The end of the school year had come and Harry had to admit he was actually looking forward to the summer. His new little sister was soon to be born and he was interning with the department he worked with on vacation. He couldn't deny either the fact that he was looking forward to a summer with his lover.

When they arrived at the manor Lucius smiled and pulled him close. "This summer will be so different. And not because of local or your work. I promise."

Harry knew he was referring to the pain Harry had been in battling with his new relationship last summer. He kissed Lucius tenderly. "I know."

Draco groaned. "Can the two of you please find a room some where and ward the doors? Someone might think you were newlyweds."

Watching Harry closely worried about how he would react with the words. He had never spoken to Harry about the fact that when he said they should honeymoon at the resort, Harry had said maybe. He had been scared he had to admit, that he would get the answer he didn't want.

When his son left him he turned to Harry. "Tonight is an anniversary for us. The anniversary of that first kiss we shared when you woke from a bad dream."

Harry smiled and gently kissed him. "You know the beach and the caves and all to follow I was too scared to fight but that kiss I didn't want to. I wanted that kiss."

Lucius ran a hand down his cheek. "I should have pursued you normally and won your hear. I am sorry I started this wrong but I want to make things right."

Harry smiled. "Then maybe tonight is the fresh start. There is a year left but that kiss was so tender and loving, I wanted another one. I care about you Luc."

Having an entire summer in which he could make things right with Harry and perhaps court him properly away from school, he intended to. He was only interning three days a week and had spent weekends with his dads but Lucius had two days and nights and he planned on taking advantage of it as much as possible.

He surprised Harry by leading him back out. "You and I are going to have a proper date before we spend the evening here at the manor. Draco will be gone tonight."

Harry kissed him. "Don't tell me we ran your son off before he settled in."

Draco had come out. "No some of my friends are taking me out for drinks now that I am of age. Said since my party was in the school year it was about time."

Draco had come of age in the wizarding world ten days before and they had thrown him a party in Hogsmeade for finals were done, and Draco had been happy, especially after the year before his birthday having been tempered by the death of his mother, Draco got his apparation license and could do magic out of school.

Lucius hugged his son. "Thanks for giving us the manor for the night to ourselves. We wouldn't want to have to worry about wards and silencing spells all night."

Draco groaned. "Too much detail." But he whispered to his dad. "Ask him bout what he said, tonight. I think you might get a better answer then you think."

It still amazed him how well his son had been taking this since he found out and he had found his best ally in his son in someone to convince Harry to fall in love with his dad and marry him. Draco loved Harry like a brother and he wanted both Harry and his dad happy and easily accepted the thought of his brother as a stepfather.

Harry had no idea where they were going and as they headed for the gates again he tried to get something out of him. "Give me a hint at least."

Lucius removed their robes so they looked like muggles and taking his arm he kissed Harry. "Keeping a promise I made you."

When they reappeared Harry knew they were in London on Tower Bridge and he knew where they were going. He remembered Lucius promising him to take Harry to the Tower of London one day. He had nearly forgotten for it was the day they had gone to see his Uncle.

Lucius as always knew what he was thinking. "I know the day ended badly but I knew you had meant it when you said you wanted to come here. And earlier the day..."

Harry silenced him with a kiss. "The earlier day had been special. And even seeing my Uncle was right. It gave me closure and made me see you truly cared for me."

It had taken until his accident for Harry to admit he cared but he had opened himself up to the concept of an Erastes. He had realized Lucius was not his uncle and was trying to take care of him. He had allowed himself from the day after the altercation, to enjoy being with Lucius, to stop fighting it.

Lucius led him towards one of the entrances. "I thought it was about time for us to keep one promise. It has been many years since I came and even I will enjoy this."

Harry took his hand and happily entered into the tower with him. "This was not what I thought you'd have in store for us but I am definitely excited."

Nibbling on his ear and knowing what Harry meant he told him he was planning on that tonight but he had meant it when he said he wanted to make changes and start this where he should have a year ago. He could not change the past or break the contract but he had every intention of wooing Harry properly. As they toured the dungeon cells and heard the history, it seemed an odd way to woo even to Lucius but from Harry's smiles he knew he was right. He thought as they saw the crown jewels that he thought about proposing to Harry, again. His son's words rung through his mind.

Later they returned to the pub they had been too that time as well for a late dinner as it was already later afternoon when they came to London. "I thought it fitting."

Harry smiled when Lucius ordered the same food and drink as last time. "What no lobster candle light dinner?"

Lucius reached over and kissed him. "If you want that we can go but I thought for our anniversary something a bit more special was in order."

Harry agreed. "It is. It just isn't your usual ways but I guess after today I should have been expecting something untraditional like this."

When they returned to the manor it was a good thing Draco was gone for the night, planning on seeing Hermione while he was out and then spending the night with Blaise and some of the others at the townhouse, for they did not make it to the bedroom. They decided to make proper use of having a real house and privacy.

Lucius removed their clothes with a wave of the wand. "So what do you think the rug in the library or the dinning room table?"

Harry laughed and pulled him towards the dinning room. "I think the table is more fitting. We'll have to make sure to have the tablecloth cleaned for Draco."

Lowering Harry down on the table he laughed. "We will. You know there are a few more places I think we could try before the night is out."

Harry pulled him down. "I like the sounds of that but for now let us start with the table."

Lowering his mouth to Harry's Lucius took great pleasure in exploring the manor that night in a way he never had before, and his late wife never would have. The table was definitely only the start, and hours later as they lay together on the island in the kitchen Lucius thought it fitting for the anniversary they celebrated.

He kissed Harry and found the nerve. "Harry when we were in the islands and I mentioned a honeymoon there, you said maybe. Did you mean it?"

Harry looked at him. "I'd say no if you asked today but if you ask me on graduation as planned, I'd consider it. I'm not saying I'd say yes. But I'd consider it."

Lucius ran a hand along his tattoo. "Then the day those disappear I will propose and even if it takes you three years to say yes, I will wait. I want you."

Harry relaxed into his arms. "I want to see this and where it might go. I finally have been able to forget the brands. Propose on graduation and I promise to consider."

Getting up Lucius scooped him off the counter and carried him to the master suite for he had no intention of his son finding them on the kitchen counter on the morning and he wanted Harry as comfortable as possible for the last round of love making that night. Making love not sex, the best anniversary gift for him.

As he held a sleeping Harry in his arms he smiled. "I will continue courting you. I'll make you my husband, I swear."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had really sank into his work at Malfoy Industries. Even the desk work and research part he found really exciting and he and Lucius were going to go on another dive with the team in the end of August just before school started. He was learning a lot and Jake had taken him under his wing as his personal protégé.

They were pouring over some maps for the new dive which was to take place in Barbuda when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Harry called.

Jake smiled. "Getting used to having an office of your own finally are you?"

He had been given the office a week ago when he had proved that he could be trusted to do a lot of research work without supervision and he had not got all hat used to having it for himself. He shrugged as the door opened.

Lucius came in with a smile. "I need to steal my apprentice away from you for the day. I am sorry that he has half a day left."

Jake smirked. "He has been in practically every day the past two weeks. He works as hard as you do. I think we can spare him."

Knowing that Lucius would not be taking him away from work for no reason he was concerned. The fact that Lucius was smiling though put him slightly at ease but he was still desperate to know what was going on.

Lucius seemed to notice his worry as he handed Harry his cloak. "Your father has gone into labour and they both thought you'd want to be there when she is born."

Harry beamed at the news that his sister was making her entrance. "She is over due a week. I am not sure why I was surprised."

Lucius led him towards the exits. "I am sure your father has been counting the last few days down in anxiousness to get the baby out."

While Sirius had loved being pregnant and he glowed as it was often said, the last few weeks had been difficult for his back felt like a pin cushion and he had been on near bed rest. He had only taken off three weeks before his due date but a month away from work with nothing to do, had been too much.

Lucius apparated them to the hospital and he smiled. "So have you come up with a name for your little sister yet? I have a feeling you'll be needing it soon enough."

Harry laughed. "I think I have chosen a perfect name for the baby. They wanted something original but I wanted to honour both my dads in some way."

Lucius led him towards the maternity wing. "I am sure they will love what ever name you have chosen for your new little sister."

Harry had been so honoured when he had been asked by his dads to name his new little sister and had been spending the months since trying to deice on a name which would honour both of his dads as well as their request for an original name for the child.

When they got to the ward though they found they could not go in. Severus stopped them. "Unfortunately no one else is allowed in."

Harry was a bit surprised he was there but was more worried about his dad right now. "Why? Is there something wrong with my dad and the baby?

Severus directed him into a chair. "The baby is not progressing and is breach. They are worried they will have to do a c-section if she does not come soon."

Though many men opted for one over the canal that opened, his dads had chosen the natural way for it was safer for the baby. If they had to do a c-section it was an emergency one and they all were scared what it would mean for the baby.

Lucius took his hand. "It will be okay. Many babies are breach and have to be delivered by c-section and she can still come naturally. Draco did."

Severus nodded. "You should have seen Lucius when he was pacing worried she'd have to have surgery but Draco came on his own time. Your sister will too."

Harry was shaking. "My dads want her so bad. I want her so bad. I can't loose my little sister. She and dad have to be okay. They have to."

Both men took seats on either side of him and while it fell to Lucius to comfort Harry physically, Severus had done his best to reassure him. He was the son of one of his best friends and lover of the other and brother to his beloved godson. He cared about Harry though he would rarely openly admit it.

Harry looked at Severus. "Not that I am not glad you are here, but why are you?"

Severus smiled. "You forget Remy is one of my two best friends. I was with them when Sirius went into labour and when I heard about this, I stayed for all of you."

Remembering that Severus was Remus' best man he knew it made sense. "I am grateful you are here and I am sure my dad will be too."

Draco arrived eventually having been sent for by his dad. Draco was cousins with Sirius and the baby and they all knew that this was going to be hard on Harry and he was going to need support. Hermione who had been with Draco had come as well and they took the men's spots and tried to reassure him that his sister would be okay.

Hermione smiled. "You will be playing dolls and trying to teach her to fly, I promise. You know she is going to be as stubborn as both her dads and her big brother."

Draco nodded. "She is just showing her marauder side before the was even born. Just keeping both her dads on their toes."

His concern was for his dad as well and as they sat there he hoped they were right for he knew that while Sirius was an auror and a marauder, and stubborn as a mule, pregnancy and delivery were new to him and it was not something he could hex or fight.

Finally a nurse came out. "Is Harry Black out here?"

Harry clambered to his feet. "I am."

The nurse smiled. "Your father and little sister are just fine. You'll have to wait a half hour to come in but your dads wanted me to make sure you knew."

Harry sagged in relief when she assured him that while it had been rough his little sister was healthy and strong, delivered natural and the new daddy just needed some time to rest before they had any real company. Harry didn't mind waiting, he was just happy to know they were both healthy and okay.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius had passed out after he gave birth and even after he was cleaned and his gown and blankets changed he was out. Remus stood by him worried but the healer assured him his husband was just tried. He also was assured they were just running extra tests on their daughter for extra precautions.

He was finally handled the bundle of pink and when Remus looked at his daughter he had never felt more amazing in his entire life. "She is so perfect."

Sirius had woken. "I have never seen you so in love and in heaven as right now. Can I see her?"

Remus sunk down onto the bed to sit with his husband and handed him the small bundle. There was absolutely no doubt that she had her father's wrapped around her finger the moment they both saw her. They were in absolute heaven looking on her perfect little face. She was Sirius in everything but her beautiful amber eyes.

They had sent a nurse to tell the proud brother that they were both okay. Sirius smiled. "She will have him even more wrapped. We both know how he will adore her."

Remus smiled and kissed her head. "I wonder what name he will choose for our little princess here. I know he will choose something perfect for her."

Though they were anxious for a name and to introduce the little girl to her brother, they were not to sad to have a half hour to themselves to bond with their little girl. Sirius had decided to nurse the baby since he had maternity leave and the healer helped him to position her for her first nurse. If Sirius had already not been in heaven, having his sweet princess nursing just strengthened the feelings and the bond. He had never imagined such an amazing feeling.

He was just finishing when their son and the Malfoys and Severus came in, burping her. "Well princess your big brother has finally come to say hello."

Harry came to the bed side and Sirius handed him the burped baby. He looked down and no one could miss the beaming pride in the face of the big brother who seemed nearly as happy and in love with her as her dads were.

Harry looked up at Remus. "She has your eyes though she looks like dad every other way."

Remus kissed his son on the head. "I know she is so beautiful isn't she? She was pretty anxious to meet both of her godfathers, as well as her brother."

The nurse had brought in the paper work and Harry reluctantly handed off his sister to sign them but he looked at his dads wondering who had been chosen as the second godparent for she had never mentioned it before.

Sirius spoke. "Severus we'd like you to be the second godfather. You are my husband's best friend and like our son, a witness at our wedding."

Severus was surprised but he smiled. "I'd be honoured, if only to make sure she does not turn into the next generation of marauder trouble maker."

That was met by laughter and a joked comment from Sirius about reconsidering the request but Severus signed the papers and was handed the baby, reminded as the son of two marauders that she was likely to be a bit of a handful for her godfather when she started school.

Remus looked at Harry. "All that is left is for the proud big brother to tell us the name he has chosen for his new little sister."

Harry was handed the baby again. "You wanted original but I wanted to honour both our dads. So my beautiful little sister is..."


	37. the naming

Harry was handed the baby again. You wanted something original but I wanted to honour both our dads. So my beautiful sister is Lara Jocasta Black."

Remus smiled. "That is a beautiful choice."

Sirius agreed with his husband but had to ask. "How did you come up with it?"

He had run through so many names in his mind and had thought to give one name to each dad but he had actually found a way to in their own way, honour both fathers in each name.

He explained. "Lara means a laugh, perfect I thought for the daughter of two marauders, but it also the name of the adoptive mother of Remus and Romulus."

Remus smiled. "And Jocasta?"

He looked at Sirius."Black tradition of names from either the stars or Greek myth. Jocasta was mother of Oedipus and is also the name of a moon."

Sirius kissed his husband. "So a space and myth name for the Blacks but a moon instead of a star, for her werewolf Papa. Your choices are so perfect."

He had been nervous about the choice for as honoured as he was to be asked to name his little sister, he had been worried about if his fathers would approve of his name choice but he could see from their smiles that they genuinely approved.

A picture was taken of the big brother with her and then of the entire family. Harry smiled. "I want copies of both of those."

Sirius took his newborn daughter back. "You will have copies of them I promise. And the two of us should be home from the hospital by the weekend."

Lucius had kept his promise to allow Harry to have the weekends with his dads that summer so he went on Friday evenings after his interning and stayed till Sunday after dinner. He was excited about the coming weekend and being there with his new little sister.

Lucius seemed to notice how tired Harry was and realized the time. "As happy to see her as you are, I think we should head home and leave them some time alone."

Harry bent and kissed his dad and sister, and turned to Remus to kiss him. "Take care of my father and little sister there dad. I'll be thrilled to see you this weekend."

Reluctant to leave Harry did eventually get drawn out of the hospital room and by the time they left the hospital he had to admit he was starving and Lucius decided that something special was in need for the new big brother.

He pulled Harry in for a warm kiss. "How about I take the two of us out for a bite to eat before we head home? To celebrate you becoming a big brother."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'd like that a lot. But can we go some where that there won't be a long wait for honestly I could eat a horse right about now."

Lucius had a strange smile. "The place I had in mind doesn't have horse on the menu that I know of but there are some pretty odd choices on it."

Having spent a lot of time traveling the world on business since he finished school, Lucius had quite the taste for foreign and exotic foods and had a few favourite spots here in London. There was a great East Indian restaurant he knew of and thought that Harry would enjoy the food.

Harry was amazed when he entered. "I have never been to India but it reminds me of the pictures and shows on television of it. This is amazing."

Lucius helped him into his chair. "I have been and it does remind me of being there. This and a Moroccan place are my favourite. Maybe I'll take you there some day."

Knowing that he was referring to India and not to the Moroccan restaurant made him smile. "I would like that a lot."

As they ordered all sorts of food from tandori chicken and saffron rice to Indian flat bread and vegetables, Lucius told him about his last trip to India. He knew Harry never travelled outside of the UK before this year and seeing his delight at Easter made him want to show Harry the world.

He fed Harry some of the nan. "You know there are so many places I'd love to show you. It would be nice to have a spouse who enjoys it as much as I do."

Harry showed no reaction to being called the man's possible husband. "I assume when you run the business you could arrange for us to have some vacation time."

Lucius hid a grin at one again Harry was not correcting him. "That I can. And if you take a job from Jake after grad, most of the work you can do from home or away."

Harry smiled. "So if you could whisk me away any where the day after I graduate, where are you taking me?"

Though he knew the question had just come to Harry because of the talk, Lucius had considered it already. He hoped Harry would agree to take the summer off, for even if Harry could do research when they traveled, he wanted him to himself. He thought of the perfect place to propose.

He smiled. "I thought perhaps we'd not stray too far after graduation and take you to Italy. The canals of Venice, the cathedrals of Rome. Fine wine and food."

Harry reached over and kissed him tenderly. "That definitely sounds interesting and pretty romantic."

Lucius loved how comfortable Harry was growing with the prospect of marriage with him one day and as they paid and left, stopping for some ice cream along the way, he could picture how he was going to propose to Harry. Even if Harry did not say yes right way, he'd continue courting him and win Harry eventually.

Later that night as Harry lay entwined naked in his arms and legs, Lucius rested a hand against Harry's belly. "I hope we one day have our own little girl there."

Unlike his honeymoon comment in the islands, this time he had thought his lover asleep but he wasn't. "I could see a little one with your platinum hair."

Lucius kissed the back of his neck, "When you're ready I'll have a ring on your finger and a baby in your belly. When you're ready."

He would do this right. No scare like last time. He would put no pressure on Harry to consider before the contract was up. Harry would be his husband and the father of his children without those brands on him. There would be no doubt to either of them or anyone else, doubt that both were his choice and his choice alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week before his birthday the Malfoys and the Blacks headed back to Cornwall. It was his seventeenth birthday and Harry had been asked how he wanted to celebrate his birthday and he said he wanted to have it back where he had his birthday the year before; It had been such a special birthday, when he was adopted.

The day before his birthday though Lucius came to him. "We're going to London for the night."

Harry was surprised for they had only come a few days before and was suppose to stay for another week. "We are?"

Lucius kissed him. "I have to share you tomorrow so I thought I could have you for a romantic birthday night. Your dads agreed if you're back tomorrow."

It had been just over two weeks since his sister had made her entrance into the world and he doubted that anyone but Draco and Severus would miss him over night for his little sister had decided she didn't like to sleep at night and kept his dads quite busy. The Weasleys and others would not be arriving till the next day.

Harry went to speak to his dads and Remus was trying to get Lara to settle. "My little princess cranky?"

Remus grimaced. "She has just had her diaper changed, fed and burped and she won't calm."

Scooping his little sister into his arms Harry gently began to rock her in his arms and sang gently to her. Both his dads smiled as they watched, first as they were touched by the sight and later relieved as she fell asleep.

Sirius took her to put her in bed. "I think we should make you move home and become a full time nanny. How did you do that?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess she just likes her big brother. What were you expecting from the daughter of two marauders?'

Remus put him in a headlock. "We were around when you were born and you were never so bad. But I guess you were the son of only one back then."

Harry laughed. "Now I can count all three among my legal dads. Lucius tells me you have approved of him whisking me off for the evening."

Leading him out of the bedroom so their daughter could sleep, they assured him they were fine with him going. Technically Lucius could take him where or when he wanted but Lucius had still asked, especially since they were here at the manor as a joint family vacations.

Sirius kissed him. "Next time we will see you, you will be an of age wizard. I can't believe you are already seventeen years old."

Draco had come up behind them. "Isn't that why you have a two week old baby? To make you feel younger since your son could make you a grandfather soon."

Sirius put his cousin in a headlock. "You could say the same thing to your father. I happen to remember how close you and Miss Granger have become of late."

Draco blushed a bit. "Even if we considered marriage and kids neither of us are going to until we finish training and we are both looking at law, three years."

Harry shared a smile with Remus and he realized that his dad had just spoken of the possibility of Harry having kids with Lucius. Harry remembered the talk on the night Lara was born. Like the honeymoon talk, they had not spoken of that since. He had pictured a little female version of Draco in his arms with his mum's eyes though, even more when he watched his dad nursing or rocking Lara.

Lucius was waiting for him outside and took his arm. "You know after tomorrow you won't need me to do this any more."

Harry kissed him. "I think I might let you still. Besides I never booked an appointment for my test yet."

Lucius just before they left shook his head. "I did. You have the first test tomorrow morning. Think of it as a way to make your grand entrance to your party."

They were not in London when they apparated and he stared in amazement at the first professional quidditch stadium or permanent one he had been too for he had only been to the one made for the World cup back before his fourth year.

Lucius saw his amazed smile. "I thought it was about time you got to see a professional game. I know you have only been to one before now."

Harry smiled. "You were in the box with us and I can remember it being the first time to see your wife. Draco was so upset I was up there with you."

Lucius nodded. "More that the Weasleys were but that was for protection, our spy role. But we do have pretty amazing seats for the game today."

It turned out they were attending a game between the Harpies and the United. The United were his favourite team which might have had something to do with the fact that his old quidditch buddy Oliver was on paternity leave this season though for he and Charlie were expecting but he would cheer for the team still.

He was amazed though when they entered what he knew was the owner's box. "You know the owner?"

Lucius shook his head. "Actually it was your brother in law who pulled the strings. I am friends with a manger for the Portee but I had no ins here."

The surprises did not end for when the teams were announced he was amazed to see that Katie was announced as a starting chaser for the team. He had known when she graduated that she had tried out for some teams but he had never heard if she made any. He smiled that two of his buddies were on the same team. His new team had no real potentials for pro except him but the old dream team most of the players could have if they chose. But the twins and their girlfriends had decided not to.

As they watched the game Lucius looked at him. "Would you ever consider trying out?"

Harry looked over at him. "I have. I mean I love playing quidditch but it isn't something I could do forever, especially when I start a family and missing seasons."

Lucius had a glimmer in his eye from such talk again. "You could always play for the national team and still work for Jake. Most national player have another job."

Harry knew that as many played for other teams as well. "I would seriously consider it. But let us not jump the gun, there is no certainty I'd even get a try out."

Watching Harry as well as the game Lucius was always amazed at how humble Harry was about his amazing skill on a broom. There would be scouts to see him play probably every game this year even if he would not consider an offer. He knew Harry was passionate about the work he had been doing that summer but he could definitely see Harry spending at least a few seasons with the national team as well.

The United won the game about three hours in and he was amazed when Katie flew over to him and handed him something. "A gift since I can't come tomorrow."

Harry hugged her as best as he could while she was on the broom. "Thanks Katie. You never told me you made the team. You were awesome out there."

They spoke for some time and Harry opened the gift and found a practice quaffle that had been signed by all the members of her team including Oliver, and again he hugged her and when she headed to the change rooms Lucius shrunk his gift and pocketed it so he and Harry could go. They headed for muggle London where they had to his surprise a hot dog from a street vendor for a late lunch.

Lucius explained. "We are going to the Moroccan place I told you about before, for dinner tonight."

Harry remembered him mention the restaurant on the night that Lara was born."I'd like that."

There was a concert going on in Hyde park and they spent the rest of the afternoon at the concert and even took a carriage ride before they headed for the restaurant where they were sitting on the floor and eating with their fingers, something even after all this time with Lucius, he never imagined this. They had an amazing night watching the dancers and eating the spicy food.

Back at the townhouse Lucius handed him a gift in their bedroom. "Started the tradition last year so I thought I'd do it again."

Harry looked at the package. "Going to give me a gift and then ravage my body again?" and when he saw Luc's face he added. "I think I like the sounds of that."

Where last time he had got wallet and a new account set up with his own money this year he found a black cord necklace with a small pendent. He was not too big on jewellery but this was quite small and simple, like what Draco often wore and he quite liked it.

Lucius saw his confusion over the symbol on the flat platinum pendent. "It is the symbol for Leo. Not only your Zodiac sign, but the lion for my Gryffindor."

Harry allowed him to put the necklace around his neck. "Thank you, I love tit. And for today as well."

Reaching down to kiss Harry Lucius instead found himself pulled down on top of Harry and seeing his lover's needy desire, he used his wand to remove the remnants of clothes between them and did just as they had spoken of, and ravished his young lover's body over and over. This year there were no silent tears to follow.

They took a break between rounds and at midnight he kissed Harry tenderly. "Happy birthday."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning Harry was a bit nervous and could barely eat breakfast but Lucius reminded him he would need his strength for the test. His heart was in his stomach as he prepared for the test but he had been training hard and when he calmed he aced his test in one try.

He decided to play Lucius for a bit and looked close to tears when he came out. Lucius kissed him. "I'm sorry. I guess it wasn't a good idea for your birthday."

Harry laughed and broke into a grin. "It was a perfect idea. I only needed one try and not the three given. You are looking at the newest license apparitionist."

Lucius twirled him around in a warm kiss. He reminded Harry he was also able to do magic any where as well. Harry thought about the times he had got letters from the department of under age magic and knew it would not happen again. Though only once he had actually done the magic, Dobby had the other time.

Leaving Lucius turned to him. "I know you might be anxious to try it out but Cornwall is quite the distance and we don't want to splinch you on your birthday."

Harry agreed and they ended up taking the Knight Bus instead. "After yesterday I think a nice birthday with my friends at the beach will be a nice slow down."

Lucius smirked. "Well maybe we should have told your dads that. Even if it was the same location they were not about to allow today to be anything but amazing."

Knowing that he should have expected that for his dads had been talking every weekend about his birthday and wanting to make it special, he was reminded the seventeenth birthday was more then being able to apparate and do magic. He was an adult in the wizarding world now and they would try to make it incredible.

Lucius got them dropped off at the town. "Now you will make your entrance. Come three minutes after I leave and focus on the garden area behind the manor."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

He knew that Lucius had been right bout this being the perfect entrance he waited the three minutes and apparated to the back gardens. He was not met by surprise being shouted like last year for they knew he was expecting them but was met by clapping and cheering, congratulations for both the day and passing his test. His dads were the first to come and hug him with Lara, and Hermione and Draco came soon after. All of his friends from school were there and the Weasleys as well.

A pregnant Oliver hugged him. "So you liked mine and Katie's little surprise? I heard you were a good luck charm and they won the game yesterday."

Harry smiled. "I think it had more to do with the amazing team they have. But I must say they really need their old keeper back."

Oliver shook his head. "Well when I don't have my little snitch in me any more and back in shape, I'll be happy to go back. You should consider trying out."

Rescued from having to respond by the other guests who wanted to greet him, Harry was touched to see everyone who had come but his eyes were drawn past the mountain of gifts that were waiting for him and to the water where he was amazed.

He turned to look at Lucius. "That is the Darwin.'

Lucius nodded. "The boat is not away on a dive right now and Jake let us borrow it. Thought you and your friends could have some fun diving out here."

Though it was not the Caribbean he knew from his research there was some interesting dive sights around here and he thought that there wasn't anyone among them who would not have fun and was sure even some of the adults would come. Sure enough when they took to the water, using the equipment spells but entering like normal divers unlike his first dive, all his friends, Sirius and Lucius were with him. After two hours when they came out everyone was in awe.

Fred clapped him on the back. "I can see why you love that internship of yours so much. That is so cool. Far more interesting then what Bill used to do."

Harry shared a smile with Bill. "Well I have actually done some of what Bill used to do and I mean we spend a month or so at a desk for a week dive."

Hermione laughed. "You can tell though you enjoy that side as well. I have no doubt you'll accept a job there full time after graduation. Become the next Cousteau."

Draco shook his head. "Right now he wants to be the next Jake Roberts. The man is his boss and you should see the way Harry idolizes the man."

Harry elbowed his brother in the ribs but he had to admit that Draco had a point and when they sat down for a late barbeque lunch with hamburgers, hotdogs and steaks muggle style, he had to admit he definitely hoped one day he would maybe be able to take over the department and be half the job that the man did.

After lunch he was piled on with gifts, and along with quidditch and pranks there were a number of ones water or treasure themed now. "Should have known."

Though he had got his necklace he received from Draco and his dad his own diver goggles, a top quality pair, so he would not need loaner ones on dives, and he had received a book from Neville and Luna on the water plants and sea life of the major oceans of the world, for him to know what he was seeing on dives.

His dads handed him a gift. "I think you probably know what it is already is but it is tradition."

Harry smiled when he opened the gift and found an old pocket watch which was tradition and he saw the Black family crest on it. "Dad?"

Sirius kissed him. "It goes to the eldest child. James' was destroyed and since you are my eldest child and always will be, this belongs to you Harry."

Though all wizards and witches got watch and others could be heirlooms, it was tradition for the first born to receive their father\s or if their father wore it, like Lucius did his, then their grandfather's as Draco had received his grandfather's. Sirius wore a normal watch and wanted Harry to have the beautiful time piece.

Harry hugged him and when he protested looking at Lara Remus smiled. "I have one, not as fancy, but from my father. It will be Lara's when she turns of age."

His friends dragged him away before he started crying and they had a repeat of the year before and they took to the caves and played several rounds of hide and go seek deep within the caves. For a moment Harry was reminded of Lucius and him in the caves but he fingered his pendent and was soon smiling once again.

He stopped and looked at the cave paintings and Hermione stopped with him. "Admiring he scenery?"

Harry pointed at some. "Reminded dad told me he and his cousins added some of these. Kind of thinking of when Lara is old enough to come see them."

Hermione put a hand on her arm. "I don't doubt you had your mind on a child bringing them here to play but I have a sneaky feeling it isn't your precious sister."

Harry turned to look at her. "How...I mean..."

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "We have been best friends for nearly six years now. There aren't too many things you can keep from me."

They returned back above and Harry smiled when he saw the international themed dinner with food from Asia, India, Morocco and the Caribbean being served, and knew that Lucius had definitely had a hand in the menu. There was an amazing fireworks show to end the night.

Draco whispered. "Don't worry as soon as we get back to London we will take you out drinking too. You need your first night at the bar."

Author note: Lara Jocasta Black: Lara (Spanish) is a variation of Larisa which means a laugh, in myth Rome was founded by Romulus and Remus who were sons of Ares and a Vestal Virgin, abandoned and suckled by a she-wolf but later were fostered by a woman who had many names including Lara in myth. I thought since Remus is taken from the founder, this name was fitting. Also the daughter of two marauders is bound to be a little prankster and bring many laughs.

Jocasta (Greek): means shinning moon. Jocasta fills the Black tradition of both a name from myth and a galactic theme. Jocasta was the mother of Oedipus, and a moon is named for her. I thought both since Jocasta means shinning moon and is the name of a moon, it also is honouring her werewolf Papa as well as Black tradition


	38. the drinking

Lucius had laughed when the boys invited him out drinking. Draco and the guys were taking Harry out for his first drinking experience at a bar down the road from the townhouse and though he thought it odd to be invited to come out with them he had been happy to come.

Harry was plunked down in a seat and seventeen shot glasses of whiskey were set in front of him. "You can't seriously be expecting me to drink even half of these."

Draco laughed. "No. The number is for your birthday but we play a good old muggle game of truth or dare with the alcohol. You refuse and you drink a shot glass."

Lucius though handed him one. "You start it off though and after every round everyone takes a drink even if they did their task. Makes the game a bit more fun."

They all watched as Harry downed the first shot glass of the fire whiskey and he sputtered at the taste as it felt like the name, like it was going to burn his throat. He coughed and sputtered, and Blaise pounded him on the back to help clear it out.

Greg was snorting from across the table. "Well not worse then Vince who I swear was going to throw up after his first drink."

Harry tried to collect himself. "Well I think I just started this game out for you. I don't think I should be the only one who is drinking here."

Everyone else at the table downed one of their own tumblers of alcohol including Lucius who he was surprised was actually going to play this game. It turned out he was not only the first person who was going to have to drink but he was the first one who got a dare.

Blaise smiled. "We will start out easy on you as I don't even think a feather weight like you is not drunk enough yet. You need to moon a stranger in the bar."

Harry shook his head. "There is no way that I am doing that." And to the laughter he once again downed another burning glass of whiskey.

The dare went to the next person at the table which was Blaise who shrugged and went to moon a good looking girl who tried to hit on him but he scurried back for he thought the girl was about to bight him on the ass if he was not careful.

They turned to Draco who had chosen truth and he blushed when he was asked. "How far have you and Hermione gone?"

Seeing both Hermione's best friend and his father there, Draco was the second person to have to take a drink. "With Mione I no longer kiss and tell."

By the third round Harry had downed four tumblers of fire whiskey and his head was starting to spin and he found that he was more willing do some of the more outrageous of the dares including doing a lap dance to a laughing Draco and having to offer a strip tease to two different people.

Vince was not much better as he almost fell when he was dancing on the table for a drink. Greg looked at him. "I think Blaise and I should get him home."

Draco nodded. "I think our light weight little birthday boy over here is not going to handle much more anyways."

Having drank at least eight shots of whiskey after having never drank anything before all of Harry's natural inhibitions were down and he shook his head. He thought they needed to go for another round.

Vince laughed and looked at the oldest member. "I dare you to French kiss Draco's father for at least a minute."

Blaise snorted. "He might be gay but he is not drunk enough to do that. Pour the feather weight another drink."

Harry downed the shot glass of whiskey but he went to Lucius and pulled him down into a long hungry French kiss. They had done it many times before but never openly in front of people like this before and their kiss definitely lasted more then the required minute.

Blaise hooted when they pulled apart. "Wow our little lion is either drunker then I thought or a bit more wild. Wait to go Harry."

Lucius looked at the boys. "Draco and Blaise I think you need to see the other two back to Zaibini's townhouse. I think you guys are the only ones in good shape."

Blaise looked at Harry. "What about him? I don't think he is going to make it home in that condition."

Lucius smiled."He is staying at Malfoy townhouse. I promise I will get him home."

The other boys all left and Harry did not seem to want to leave right away and convinced Lucius to dance with him. Lucius could not believe what a different person that Harry was when his inhibitions were down. His own head was a bit spinning for it had been years since he had drank that much either.

He led Harry off the floor and towards the door. "Be a good boy and we'll get you another drink when we get home to the townhouse."

Harry latched on to his earlobe for a moment. "Hmmm... I am really hot Luc. I need to get out of these robes"

Lucius laughed. "My sweet you are not wearing any robes but if you be a good boy and let me get you home, I'll happily get you out of the rest."

Liking the sounds of that Harry allowed himself to be drawn home where Lucius drew them into the sitting room and found himself pouring them both a series of his finest bourbon By the third even he was hot and it was not only Harry who he was stripping of every piece of clothing.

Harry laughed as he was pressed against one of the walls and forced to wrap his legs about his lover. "What about Draco?"

Lucius chuckled."He will hear us and not come in. Besides my wand is all the way at the door and I don't want to get it."

Harry pulled him in for a long kiss as Lucius took him, pressing him up and down the wall. The friction of the wall and the driven motions of his lover brought him to his own intense climax at the same time as Lucius. Lucius did not let go but instead carried him to the couch where he took Harry again and again.

As he collapsed partially on Harry he kissed his neck. "Maybe we should head to bed."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I get up stairs."

Laughing as he realized just how lost Harry was and not in much better shape he managed just barely to scoop Harry up and both naked they headed up for their bedroom, Lucius practically dropping him a few times before he finally did on the bed but Harry was too giddy to care and lay giggling on the bed.

Lucius sunk down next to him and kissed him. "I think I am hotter then when we came from the bar."

Harry pulled Lucius back on top of him. "Coollllllllllll...down."

His own head going a bit in circles as he really should have watched how much he drank even at his age Lucius was already hot and ready for another round and found that night after drinking like a teen he fucked like one, taking Harry for the seventh time that night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Groaning the next morning Harry felt like his head was going to explode into a million pieces and he could not move as his body was aching but also because he lay entwined with Lucius but his lover was not spooning him before, but instead flopped half over top of him.

Lucius woke up moments later and he too groaned a bit though he was more used to this. He kissed Harry. "You look as bad as I feel."

Harry socked him and groaned. "If you always feel like this after you get drunk, I have no idea why anyone drinks."

Lucius chuckled and kissed him. "I recall someone having a lot of drunken fun last night including strip teases and fucking with me like rabbits."

Harry smirked but laughed when he remembered bits and pieces of their evening in the sitting room and eventual head up to the bedroom, and he prayed that Draco had not been home for they had both promised Draco he would never have to endure another live sex show from the two of them. They agreed one was more then enough for Draco to have to endure from them.

Lucius summoned a house elf and called for some coffee and a hang over potion to be brought. "We'll have them both and then take a shower. We'll feel better."

The little elf returned and had the potion bottle but he had no coffee. "Master Draco be saying that there be no coffee. Remind Master Lucius about private rooms."

Lucius groaned and realized they had been a bit too adventurous last night. "Thank you Tippy."

He handed Harry the hang over potion and promised that they would talk some sense into Draco and allow themselves some coffee and if he refused they would head into the alley and get some there.

Harry had to admit that his head and stomach felt a bit better from the potion and shower but he needed coffee. "I say we hex him, son or not, if he doesn't."

Lucius looked around for his wand. "I would but we would need to find our wands. I haven't seen mine since we got back from the bar. Must be down stairs still."

For a moment Harry wondered about their sex which Lucius had described correctly as going at it like a pair of rabbits and wondered, but they had started down in the sitting room and he assumed at some time Lucius had his wand and had cast the contraceptive spell on them. He would not let himself be worried by that now.

They headed downstairs and Draco was looking at them and to Harry's horror he was holding a pair of boxers in the air with Harry's wand. "Belong to you?"

Harry blushed and caught both his wand and his boxers and blushed as he mumbled. "Thanks."

Lucius looked at his son. "Did we unfortunately give you a second show or is there some reason for us being denied our coffee this morning."

Draco smirked and pointed at the folded piles of clothes. "No. Fortunately no show. But finding boxers and clothes every where, I thought you had too much fun."

Leading them both into the dinning room he was relieved to find there was coffee and they did not receive protests from either Draco or the house elves. Harry was never a coffee drinker but even he drank the coffee which he was handed, like he was in the desert and it was water in the oasis.

Draco smirked watching them. "The way you were snogging at the bar I had a feeling you'd be hot and heavy. Stayed with Blaise for a few hours more."

Harry was relieved. "Glad to hear it though I am sorry that you found our clothes and my boxers."

Draco broke down into laughter. "I am just glad you enjoyed your drinking binge. You know our friends actually joked you and my dad make a hot couple."

Flashes of the night at the bar came back and Harry could remember just barely a dare to French kiss Lucius and it had been a bit more hot and heavy then any kiss expected of the two of them for a dare. He was just glad they had been gone before they nearly started undressing each other on the dance floor.

Draco handed his dad his wand back. "I hope you two boys were not to drunk to play it safe last night. I don't think I have to give my dad the talk I hope."

Harry saw from the look on Lucius' face that he wasn't sure if he had or not. "Draco. I would not think you'd want to be part of such talk with us anyway."

Draco laughed. "Definitely not. Now if you don't mind I am going to meet my girlfriend. And don't the two of you have to be going to work?"

Remembering it was a week day actually and Harry was going fir a half day into his office for they were going on another dive in a few weeks time, they both were grateful for the coffee and the hang over potion for they would never have survived the day without them both.

When Draco was gone Harry turned to Lucius. "You did have your wand at some time right? I mean in your words the two of us went at it like rabbits last night."

Lucius bent down and kissed him tenderly. "Don't worry about it. Lost in passion before we have used the spell. I am certain that I did before we went at it."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "The last thing I need is to be pregnant during my senior year at school. I mean this is my NEWTS year."

Though Lucius agreed that the timing would definitely not be ideal for Harry, he hid a smile in hearing Harry's reasons for not being happy. He was not scared he was with child from Lucius as he was warming up it seemed even more to the prospect. He was just worried about being pregnant for his senior year.

Lucius led him out. "You know if you were I'd make sure you had all the help needed to get through this year as normal as possible. But don't get in a panic."

Harry nodded. "I want kids some day but I am scared by the thought of being pregnant this young. I am not really any readier then I was back with the original scare."

Reminded of when Harry had collapsed when he was practicing and had believed that he might be pregnant but turned out he had the dragon pox, Lucius understood why Harry was still scared by the prospect. He wanted Harry as his husband and father of his children but he had promised himself he'd do this right and he would propose when Harry was free of the contract. He had to believe that he had not made such a foolish mistake that they were both scared of.

At the entrance to his office Lucius went inside and kissed him one last time. "Don't worry about it all day Harry. I am sure there is nothing to worry about here."

Harry returned the kiss and was comforted by his words and reassuring smile. "Maybe one day down the road, but right now I'd be so scared. Being a dad..."

Lucius cut him off with a kiss. "I promise I'd help you through it but please stop worrying and enjoy your half day here. I'll come collect you later."

Though he was some what bothered by the worries he sat down at his desk but soon he sunk into the dossier that was in front of him and by the time Jake joined him and the two of them went to work together on some of the prep work, he was able to keep his mind off of the rest.

Jake noticed he was a bit distracted at one point and asked. "Is there something wrong Harry? You look a bit exhausted today."

Harry shrugged. "Sorry. We were up a bit late last night. I promise my head is in the work or will be."

Never knowing Harry to give anything less then a hundred percent into their work Jake shrugged it off and sure enough Harry started become his usual self, and ended up spending a few extra hours in the end working on the map work.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks before the school year began Harry and Lucius headed once again for the Caribbean but to Barbuda that time. They were staying at a normal muggle resort but it was still a five star luxury resort and he and Lucius were staying in the presidential suite. He participated in the dive for the first five days but the last few days like Easter, he and Lucius had to themselves.

Lucius decided to take him for a special afternoon out riding here for Harry loved it at home, but along the water. "It is so beautiful to ride by the water."

Harry smiled when he mounted the horse that he was given. "His is definitely not like Bolt but I guess many people have to ride them."

Lucius nodded and lead the way. "I have told them we are experienced and paid enough that we won't be taking a guide. Just a ride of our own for the day."

Though he loved riding through the grounds of the manor he had to admit it was beautiful riding along the beach and he would happily do it again. They took the horses into the shallows of the waves and they stopped eventually where Lucius revealed he had a shrunk picnic basket in his pocket.

They allowed their horses to rest as they sat down on the blanket and enjoyed a simple tropical picnic and Harry pointed. "Look there is a pod of dolphins."

Lucius smiled. "It has been some time since I saw some dolphins when I have been riding. Draco used to like seeing them as well."

Harry smiled. "I am so used to all the fish and other sea life but I have never seen the dolphins. Muggles are always talking about swimming with the dolphins."

They sat laughing and talking and Lucius suggested that they could find out if there was a place on the island where they could swim with dolphins for he could see that Harry liked the prospect of it.

He was helping Harry to his feet when Harry suddenly had a dizzy spell and had to sit back down. Lucius was worried. "Harry, what is wrong?"

Harry shook it off as best as he could. "I think I just need some water. It is so hot and have spent all week under water. I am just not used to this weather."

Knowing that made sense but still feeling concerned for it he had Harry drink some water and relax a bit before they got back on the horses. He reminded himself as they road back to the stables where the horses came from, to have him get a check up from Poppy when they returned to school in under a week's time.

Harry still saw his concern and kissed him. "You assured me there was nothing to worry about so this is just the heat and nothing else. Stop worrying so much."

Lucius was not sure, even less then the morning after. "I know. Remember you are my little lover though and I worry when ever you are sick or doing bad."

Harry smiled and relaxed into his arms and a kiss. "I know and I really care about you for it. I swear I was just a bit dehydrated and nothing else."

For the rest of the day Lucius kept an eye on him and he seemed to be fine through dinner and the next day there was no sign of other symptoms. He kept telling himself that he was just scaring himself.


	39. the test

His senior year had started a week ago but it was not the amazing senior year he was praying for. He was enjoying the classes and quidditch as well but he had had not been feeling great. He was going into panic mode and was scared to go to Madam Pomfrey.

He went to Lucius on Thursday. "I was wondering if you could do without me this weekend. I'd like to go see my fathers and Lara this weekend."

Lucius was surprised but he nodded. "I'll miss you but you can leave tomorrow after your final class. You've been a bit pale; it might do you some good."

Harry bent down and kissed him. "Thanks Luc. I'll miss you too. I would really like to spend some time with my sister and maybe the twins as well."

They spent the evening together for he felt bad about leaving Lucius all weekend on such short notice and he knew he was concerned. As they made love that night Lucius could not help but notice his lover was distracted and the worries from that summer rang through his head as he held his little lover close.

In the morning Harry packed his bags before class and he headed off for class before Lucius woke. Draco was concerned by lunch. "Harry what is wrong?"

When he tried to shake him off Luna joined in and they took him to the room of requirements. "Draco is right. What is going on?"

Harry was fighting the tears. "I have been nauseous for two weeks. I am scared."

They both knew of his earlier scare and Luna had been there holding him s he waited to find out. Harry told them what had happened the night they went drinking and how he had nearly fainted when they were in Barbuda.

Draco came to him. "Come on we'll take you to Madam Pomfrey and we will have her run the test."

Harry shook his head. "Your dad gave me permission to go spend the weekend with my dads. I am going to the hospital for a test this afternoon."

Draco stood. "I am coming with you then. There is no way I am allowing you to do this alone. If you won't let dad be there, I am going."

He was about to protest but Luna agreed with Draco and said she would insist on coming herself but since she was not in her senior year she was not able to leave school when ever she chose to as they were.

She hugged Harry. "Please just let Draco be there to hold your hand. You really should let Lucius know. It would be his baby."

Harry stared at her. "Last time you were threatening to hex his balls off."

Luna smiled. "Last time you were petrified and new to the relationship. You love him, I know you refuse to admit it but you do. He'll care for you and it."

Again harry was hit with the realization that Lucius would only if to save his fortune. He believed this time though that Lucius did love him and would want to be a family with him and the baby. Harry though was just so scared. He was seventeen and not done school and he wasn't sure how he felt about the baby's daddy.

Harry was extremely nervous when their last class ended and he almost backed out. "I can't do this."

Draco shook his head. "You need to do this Harry. Not finding out is not going to change anything. You need to know if you're pregnant or not."

He had sent Hedwig ahead to tell his dads he was coming for the weekend but he had told them it would be later in the evening as he had quidditch. Draco convinced him though to send word to the twins and they apparated to the twins' shop first.

Fred was worried the moment he saw Harry. "You look so pale and green around the gills Harry. You're pregnant aren't\t you?"

It had been meant as a joke but George saw his face fall. "You seriously are pregnant? Oh Harry."

Harry explained his symptoms and that he was going to the hospital for a pregnancy test. He had been worried if he had it at school that Poppy would go to his master right away even before he had a chance to think.

George led him to the door. "I am coming with you. Fred will watch the shop. Draco and I will hold your hand and we can deal with what ifs when we know."

Fred hugged him. "You know if you are you will have all our support. Your dads will help and our parents. Lucius you know will of course take care of the baby."

Harry was close to tears. "I know but I am so scared. I am seventeen, I am in school. And I don't even know if I am ever going to love him. I am so scared."

They tried to calm him as they took him to the hospital but their nerves were no better and when they saw the look on the face of the healer running the test they knew the answer before any of them could even ask.

The healer nodded. "Mr Potter-Black you are pregnant. You look to be about four weeks pregnant."

Draco saw Harry was absolutely silent and lost in thought. "Thank you healer."

Taking the potions and assuring the healer they'd have Harry check up with the healer at school, Draco and George led him out. He was shaking so bad and refused to head home or back to school. George thought of the one place that he might find comfort at that moment.

Molly was surprised when they arrived at the Burrow and took a sobbing Harry into her arms as George explained. "Oh sweet heart it's okay. I promise Harry."

George shared a look with Draco and whispered. "I am going for his dads. He is going to need them more then ever before right now."

Draco thought about going for his own dad but he knew the last thing Harry needed was to be confronted by Lucius. His dad had promised he would use contraception and obviously had not. Right now Harry needed the comfort of his family and Molly was doing just that and soon so would his dads.

Draco sunk down next to Harry when Molly got them inside and Harry into a kitchen chair. "Come on Harry, please talk to us. You're going to be okay about this."

Harry's hand was against his belly. "I want children. I want a baby. But I was supposed to be in love and married, and..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius and Remus were in the library. Lara was happily nursing and Remus was working on his most recent text. They heard the door open down below and assumed it was their son for he had promised to be there by dinner time.

They were surprised when the library door opened and George came instead. Remus spoke. "What are you doing here?"

George came to a halt. "The two of you need to come to the Burrow. Your son needs you badly right now."

A look passed between both men. They had been worried something was up when their son suddenly decided the day before that he was in need of his fathers and was suddenly coming to London to spend the weekend. They knew he adored Lara but this was out of place.

Remus stood. "What is wrong with our son? What happened George?"

George sighed. "He's pregnant. He was scared and Draco and I took him to the hospital. He is four weeks pregnant."

They stared in shock as they listened to George tell him what Harry had told them. Neither of them could believe that their son was pregnant. They had known there could have been a risk early on but they had Lucius' word.

Sirius looked ready to tear the man apart and probably would have gone to find him if not for Lara. "That bastard got him pregnant and isn't even there with him?"

George stopped him."Harry refused to tell him. He came to London so Poppy would not tell him. Now he is so scared he wouldn't even come home to you either."

Both men shared a look and they knew that their son was scared that they would not be there for him. They knew he was petrified that they would be so angry he was pregnant when he was in school, that they'd turn their back on him.

Remus took his daughter for a burp. "Your big brother princess is going to need us pretty bad. And not in prison for punching out his baby's father."

Sirius knew the last comment was directed at him. "I know. I know. Harry is going to need us and as much as I hate to admit this, he will need that man as well."

George looked up."That is not really a choice. Harry either gives up his baby all together or marries Lucius. Your son really had no choice."

They all knew that Harry would no matter how scared and young would never give up on his child. He would never hand his son or daughter to Lucius and loose any rights to his own little baby.

Lara burped Remus headed for her carry seat, "We are going to the Burrow and assure our son that we are by his side. We will help him through all of this."

Sirius followed his husband. "At least we know Lucius does love Harry and Harry is growing to care about him as well. He has to know he is not alone."

Relieved that the fathers were both calm he understood more then just fear why Harry had not come himself. It was a good thing he had not for George could see that the dads had been close to loosing it and in his emotional state, there was no way Harry could take it. He needed the immediate calming arms of Molly right now.

When they entered the Burrow they found them in the sitting room and found Harry in no better shape. "Cub." Sirius called.

Harry looked up with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Dad...I..."

Remus came to his son's side handing Lara to George, Draco and Molly moving for the dads. "George told us cub. We're here cub. I promise cub, I promise."

Falling sobbing into his father's arms Harry could not seem to find any words but just held tight to him and would not let go. Sirius sunk down on his other side and held him close from behind and they both just held him.

When he slowly calmed Remus made him look up. "We were here cub. We will be with you through every step of this pregnancy. And after. I promise."

Sirius nodded. "You know that we would never turn out back on you. You and that baby have us and the Weasleys. And Draco and his dad. You know you do."

Harry looked over at his sister and at Draco. "Are you ready to be a big brother? I would think you'd freak. You have been good about your dad and I..."

Sitting down on the coffee table across from him Draco took his hands. "You're my best friend and this little one is my brother or sister. I promise I'm here."

Secretly Draco had always wanted sisters and brothers and he could see his dad with a little girl. Really he knew his father wanted a daughter pretty badly. It was his mother who refused to have more then one child when their first was a son. He wished for Harry's sake it waited till after graduation but he wasn't angry.

Draco took his hand. "You know this is going to make you my stepfather. You know dad loves you. He'll marry you and take care of you and that little baby."

Harry shook his head. "He'll marry me to protect half of his fortune. And for the baby. He doesn't want me."

Draco stopped him. "My dad loves you. He has told you all the time he wants to propose when you graduate. He has wanted your children from the start."

They could all see Harry was battling with all of the emotions and knew that it was not Lucius' feelings that he doubted. It was his own. They knew he was falling if not already in love and this baby was just forcing the issue. They got him to return home to Grimmauld and got him to go to sleep. Draco went to check on him in the morning and freaked when he didn't find him but Remus motioned him to the nursery door where they saw Harry rocking Lara and singing to her.

They were about to say something when they heard Lucius' voice calling and he came up the stairs. He looked at Harry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry looked up from his sister. "Lucius...I..."

He handed some paper work to Harry who looked down in shock at the paper. "Lucius?"

Before he could ask the question Lucius shocked everyone in the room who turned and left the house leaving Harry and Draco staring in shock after him. They all looked at Harry for some explanation of what the paper work in his hands was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was in his attorney's office. He could not believe it when word had come from the hospital in London. Harry's relationship was known and a doctor had alerted him to the fact that Harry had come to the hospital for a pregnancy test and that it was positive.

The attorney handed him the paper work. "Are you sure about this Lucius? I mean this is a huge deal. You sign these forms and you can't take it back."

Lucius nodded. "I need to do this. I have made to many mistakes in my life and with that boy. I will not continue. Now hand me a quill please."

The attorney had been working for Lucius for several decades and he knew when his boss had his mind set on something as he seemed to now, there was no way that he was going to change the man's mind.

When Lucius signed the forms he handed one copy back. "Please send those onto the bank and a copy to the ministry for me as well."

The attorney took the forms. "I will. I really think you are making the biggest mistake that you have made. I really think you need to stop before we send them on."

Lucius pocketed his own forms. "This is one of the smartest things I have ever done. I don't pay you to argue John. Just see to having those papers sent in."

The man sighed. "You do pay me to argue, I have for years. This is the first time in twenty Yeats of friendship you have refused to listen to reason."

The man had been on his side even when he had been a spy and knew his role. John was right; he had been one to always voice his opinions when he thought his boss was wrong for they had always been friends first. He had not had John draw up the erastes contract for he knew he would never hear the end of it.

John came to him. "You know I would not have approved of this thing in the first place. There was too much at risk. Lucius, come to your senses already."

Lucius shook his head. "I have all of my sense in tact already. John you are my friend and you know I respect your opinions but I am not changing my mind."

John sighed. "I just hope you don't come crying to me when this goes wrong. You're my friend Lucius but my opinion on this is on record."

Lucius shook his hand. "I know John and I will not complain to you about any of this. Thank you for your help and for your friendship as well."

Leaving the lawyer's office Lucius knew he was doing the right thing. He had not done the right thing very often in his life and he knew that he needed to do this. He knew that he was doing the right thing by Harry and his baby in the long run. He knew it would hurt Harry but he'd see it was for the best in the end.

He found himself in Grimmauld and saw George in the downstairs sitting room. "Is my apprentice here?"

George knew from looking at him that he knew the truth. "He is up with his dads and sister in the nursery. I believe your son is there as well."

Knowing from the last time they had stayed at the house where the nursery was he headed up the stairs. He saw Harry in the rocking chair holding his infant sister in his arms and looking some where been at peace and on the verge of tears.

Lucius walked into the room. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry looked up from his sister and there were tears in his eyes. "Lucius...I..."

He handed the paperwork to Harry and turned to leave as he heard Harry look at the papers and call. "Lucius?"

He could see the shock in the face of his son and Harry's dads and he could hear the pained confusion of Harry as he called after him but this had to be done. This was the way things had to be. Harry would come to see that in the end.

George tried to stop him before he left as they could hear Harry calling. "He is pregnant with your child. Where are you going? He needs you right now."

Lucius shook his head. "Go offer your little brother some comfort up there. This isn't my place any more."

He saw the confusion and anger in George's face but the Weasley took off up the stairs to the nursery. He heard his son coming down the stairs but Lucius left the door and apparated back to the edge of the school. He hated the pain in Harry's face and voice but it had to be done.


	40. the papers

Sirius scooped up his daughter as his son looked down at the papers in his hand. They all watched him desperate for some sign of what the papers said. He had not spoken since calling after Lucius. Draco disappeared moments ago after his father.

George looked at Harry. "I told him to stop. I said you needed him. He told me he had no place here."

Harry looked up in tears. "He left. He left me."

The others in the room were confused as was Draco who returned as his father had fled. Lucius loved Harry to death and there was no way out of the contract. He must have misunderstood something.

Remus knelt down next to his son. "You know he loves you and that baby. He'll come back. He is not about to abandon you."

Harry showed the papers. "He signed over half his fortune to me, nullifying the Erastes obligations. He even broke my apprenticeship. He's gone."

They looked at the papers in shock. There was a not from the attorney. Lord Malfoy had decided that since on his death his fortune would be divided between his two children anyways, he signed over half his fortune to Harry for the care of the baby, and with it all legal rights to the child.

Draco was shocked. "The contract. Even if dad signed over half the fortune to you he was entitled to joint custody of the baby."

Remus shook his head. "Your father signer over rights to give full custody of the baby to Harry. He broke the apprenticeship claiming Harry could not serve it."

The second note stipulated that since Harry when he was pregnant could not be part of the practical side of DADA, he could no longer continue to serve as apprentice. His things would be moved back to the dorms immediately.

Draco could not believe his father would do this and fled from the house before telling George alone though. "I am going to knock some sense into that man I swear."

George squeezed his shoulder. "I hope for Harry's sake you can. This pregnancy was going to be hard enough without your dad pulling this stunt on him."

They managed to coax Harry out of the nursery as Lara went down again and into the library but he seemed in a state of total shock and they were scared. He had been shaken enough when he found out he was pregnant but this was worse.

Harry looked at his belly. "I can't do this. I can't do this alone. I can't raise a baby on my own. I'm still in school. I can't. I don't need his blasted money. I need him."

They couldn't even point out the money would come in handy for Harry had come into the full Potter inheritance when he came of age and the money would have been enough to support him and the baby in comfort for decades if he never worked.

Remus sat with him. "Your dad and I are here. The Weasleys are here. Draco is not about to abandon his little sister or brother."

Sirius agreed. "You and that little one will have so much love. When school is over you'll come live here with us and we'll help you raise that little one."

He knew they loved him and he knew they meant it but he had to return to school. They would not be there for the morning sickness and for the cravings and the back aches and all that. He had no idea how to do that in dorms. And the baby was due mid May. He had six weeks of school left. A nursery?

Sirius understood his son's fears. "I don't know cub. We'll talk with the headmaster. We will get you into perhaps the old head 's apartments or something."

A voice they had not expected came from the door. "He can move into my extra bedroom."

They all looked up in surprise at Severus who they realized Draco must have contacted when looking for his dad. He was close to Remus and had bee growing closer with Harry the last year but none of them expected this.

Severus came over. "I don't know what Lucius is playing at but I'll have the elves put your things in my spare room. The office can be made a nursery with time."

Harry looked at him as if he expected the man to laugh. "You'd really allow me and eventually my child to live with you? Why?"

Reminding Harry he had told him before that he considered him nearly family because of Draco and Remus, he wanted to do right by Harry. Harry needed to finish school and he needed some care while he was pregnant. Severus was not known for his bed side manner but he swore he'd do what he could for Harry and the baby.

Remus sent a grateful smile at Severus. "And you know a house elf can be trained for when the baby comes. I am sure Dobby would be honoured."

Severus agreed. "He served as nanny to Draco when he was a baby. He knows how to care for them and we all know he'd do anything for you."

Over whelmed with everything Harry knew their words were meant to be a comfort but he was just unable to process any of it. He had been scared enough about having a baby this young. Everyone including Lucius had sworn the man would stand beside him and now he had walked out on Harry and the baby.

Harry was fighting the tears. "He swore to me he'd be with me if I had a baby. He swore he wanted to marry me. How can he just walk out on me? On his baby?"

None of them had any answers for him or words they could think to comfort him with. Even Sirius, who had never liked the man, had believed better of him. Even he believed that Lucius would never abandon either Harry or his own child.

Severus handed Remus a bottle of calming potion which they coaxed Harry to drink. "Come on cub, this isn't good for you or the baby. You need to calm."

The emotions and the draught mixed were making him drift off but he clung to his dad. "Why? Why?'

Shifting his sleeping son so he could carry him to bed, Remus wished he had answers for his son but he only had questions himself. It was killing him that his son was in such pain. He was seventeen and pregnant, and the man who had been professing his undying love for a year now, had just walked out on him.

He turned to Severus who came in as he tucked Harry in. "Thank you. It kills me we aren't at school with him. And what about Lucius?"

Severus shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if he resigns from teaching at Hogwarts. Perhaps you or Sirius should if he does, offer to take over for a year."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For hours Lucius had been going through the motions. He had returned to school long enough to have Harry's things packed and his own. He was sending his resignation. He was sure one of Harry's dads would be willing to take over for him so they could beat school for Harry and the baby. He had gone to the office, to some of his companies, any where he thought no one would immediately look for him.

He eventually stood in the door of the old nursery. "I always wanted a new baby in here. I wanted pink and dolls."

He had not been expecting a response but he got one. "Then why the hell did you just walk out on the father of your child? For that matter your child?"

He turned to see his son in the doorway from the master suite and realized Draco had probably been there for hours. He had known his father would return her eventually and had stayed. Lucius had never seen his son so livid before. Not even when he walked in on Harry and him having sex.

Lucius stared at his son."It isn't that simple Draco. I am doing what is best for Harry and the baby."

Draco slapped his father. "What is best? I knew you were a lot of things but a coward? How could you abandon Harry? Abandon your own baby?"

Never in his life had he ever thought his son would smack him but right now Draco looked like he'd do more. There was something about Harry which brought out his son's mother bear side. They had become more then friends, brothers, since the war and Lucius should have expected this.

Lucius shook his head. "Harry doesn't love me. He'd have married me to keep his baby. I won't do that to him. I won't force him to marry me."

Draco sneered. "So instead you abandon him. Instead you walk out on your seventeen year old pregnant lover. A man you once claimed you'd marry any day."

His own words when Harry fainted the firs time rung through his head. He had told Harry he wanted his children. He had told Harry in Barbuda not to worry but that if he was pregnant he would be there. He would love and care for Harry and their baby.

Lucius looked down at his own copy. "You have your half of the fortune still when I die. His baby was entitled to the rest. The baby and Harry are cared for."

Draco grabbed him. "Do you think either of us care about the money? Harry is in school. His dads aren't there. What he is going to raise the baby in a dorm room?"

Trying to explain to his son he had resigned and that he was sure one of Harry's dads would take the job and if not that they would likely move him into a guest apartment with a nursery for the baby, he hoped to calm him. He had to admit he had not really considered that far.

Draco paced. "He needs someone there to help with morning sickness, to help calm his fears, to help him through labour. He needs you father."

Lucius shook his head. "I will not force him to marry me. I will not force him to be with me. Besides I have already done it. It can not be changed."

For the second time that day he got a response from someone he was not expecting for it seemed his son had been busy in the hours since he was gone. Draco was not the only person to enter the nursery through that door.

John stood and tossed the papers at him. "Do you really think I'd let you do something as foolishly moronic as that? You don't know me well if you did."

Lucius stared at the copies. "You never filed them? They were never filed legally with the bank or the ministry?"

Shaking his head John explained he decided he'd risk loosing his biggest client and be a friend instead. He had decided to hold on to the paper work for a while and see if his foolish friend came to his bloody senses. Draco had come to him to find out if there were any ways to reverse them and he had told Draco.

Draco picked up the papers. "Take them to Harry. Burn them. Tell him you made a foolish mistake. Propose to him. Take care of that little baby."

Lucius was still not certain. "And if he says no? I don't want him to be in a marriage he doesn't want. I will not force him."

Both men were exasperated. John had tried to explain he could give half the money to Harry in trust for the baby even without severing ties. Draco agreed. Give Harry the option. Let Harry choose marriage or the money.

Draco tried again. "But if he chooses the money still be there. Move Harry into his bedroom for real and have the school add a nursery. Be there for him and the baby."

John agreed. "You never know you might bond over the baby. You do seem to make half decent looking ones. The baby might win his heart for you in the end."

They made sense and Lucius knew it. He had been a foolish asshole to believe it had to be marriage or nothing else. He hadn't needed to abandon Harry. He loved Harry and had sworn he'd wait years for Harry to agree to marry him. Now he had just walked out on his very scared pregnant lover and his child.

Lucius took a ring out of his pocket. "I was going to propose, before I did this. But after this he is never going to say yes. Or want me near his child."

Draco stopped him. "Marriage you might be right. But he wants a dad for that baby. He is scared and alone. He needs you. You need to go to him father, please."

Knowing his son was right he had to go. He needed to make Harry understand he had been confused. He would give him the option. He'd allow Harry to decide whether to marry him or take the money. He'd make Harry know Lucius would be there either way. If Harry chose freedom he'd take his son's advice on rooms.

Lucius headed for the doors. "I will go there now. I will convince him to marry me or give me a chance to be there for the baby. I haven't resigned yet."

Draco followed his dad. "Have Harry's things sent back where they belong. They were in that room anyways. Stop forcing him and for once give him a choice."

He had forced Harry into the contract and promised he would never make the same mistake again. In his attempt to not force Harry he had done just that. He had taken from Harry the right to choose marriage with him or freedom.

When they arrived at Grimmauld Remus met them."You damned well better be here to make this up to my son or moon or no moon, I will tear you apart."

Lucius showed him the papers and the ring. "My lawyer never filed them. I will give Harry a choice. If he chooses not to marry me, I will be there for the baby."

It was not Remus who answered but Sirius from the stairs. "It is about time you came to your senses. For some damned reason our son seems to need you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

George had heard Lucius come in and speaking to the dads and headed for Harry's room. No one had seen him in some hours but after the calming draught they assumed he'd be out for a while. He found the room empty and was about to go and look for Harry when he noticed a note.

He read the note. "Oh Merlin. No Harry."

He raced down the hall and down the stairs almost running over Lucius who had been starting to head up them. He steered the man back down and he handed the note he had found to Lucius and explained.

He looked at the others. "I went to find Harry and I found his room empty and that on his bed."

Lucius was pale. "He has gone to the hospital. Oh no."

They all looked confused and comprehension was not dawning on most of them but slowly as they took in his words and saw the reactions of both men who had red the note, they knew.

Dads

I can't do this. I want a baby, I do. But I can't do this alone. I know Sev has offered me a place to stay but I can't be a single father. I can't do this alone. I don't want to do this but I can't have this baby by myself. Please forgive me. One day please forgive me. I have gone to St Mungo's to terminate the pregnancy. I can't do this without him.

Harry

Lucius went for the door. "I have to stop him. It can't be too late. I have to stop him."

They all followed. They knew he was right. Harry would never forgive himself. They would have understood him terminating. They would have no been upset as they believed it his choice. But Harry would never live with himself. If he took his baby's life he'd never forgive himself. The guilt would eat him alive.

At the hospital they got to the maternity wing and Lucius demanded information. "What exam room in Harry Potter in?"

The healer shook her head. "Sorry sir I..."

Lucius grabbed her. "That is my child. You will tell me what room he is in or I will sue this hospital for every penny it is worth."

The healer pointed them down the hall and they all raced down it praying to what ever God there was above that they were not too late. Harry was scared, confused and in pain. He didn't want an abortion. Lucius would never forgive himself if he drove the man he loved to terminate his pregnancy out of fear.

He burst into the room and saw Harry on an exam table. "Harry?"


	41. the decission

He burst into the room and saw Harry on the exam table. "Harry?"

Harry looked absolutely white as a sheet and he was crying. "Lucius. I'm sorry. I..."

His heart plummeted as he heard those words believing that Harry had already gone through with it. He had raced as quick as he could to get here but his lover in absolute terror had terminated his pregnancy. He wasn't angry at Harry, he was at himself. He couldn't believe his own selfishness had driven Harry to this room where utterly alone he had taken his own baby's life.

He sunk down onto the bed with Harry and collected him into his arms. "No. I'm sorry Harry. I never meant to walk out on you. I am so sorry I drove you here."

Harry sobbed in his arms. "I was so scared. You promised you'd be with me. You promised. You walked out, you left."

Holding the trembling boy in his arms Lucius could not believe he had done this to the love of his life. If Harry could have ever forgiven him for the contracts, he would never forgive him for this. He would never forgive himself or Lucius for driving him to take an innocent life.

He drew back. "I was a fool. I came back to tell you the papers were never filed. I made a huge mistake. I wanted to marry you. Oh Harry I am so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Harry's next words stopped him. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it."

The words sinking in Lucius looked over at the healer who was still in the room who nodded, confirming that he had not performed the abortion. Harry had not been able to go through with it no matter how frightened he had been.

Harry was sobbing. "I was scared to raise it alone but I couldn't take an innocent life. I couldn't. I was so scared... I was so alone."

Lucius kissed his lips. "I am so sorry. Harry I love you. You are the love of my life. I want to marry you. I want to be a father to our baby. I am so sorry."

Though Harry did not response to his admittance of love Harry allowed himself the comfort of his arms while he cried it out. Lucius had no idea how he would make this better but he held some hope that he could. The baby was still alive.

Harry saw his dad in the doorway. "Can you take me home dad?"

Remus came to his side and kissed him on the head. "Of course Harry. You know we can send word back to school and you can stay for a few more days with us."

Nodding Harry had his clothes transformed back and moving away from Lucius' arms he leaned on his father heavily though Draco also appeared and Harry accepted his friend's support as well. Lucius followed having no idea how he was going to make this right but knowing he had to.

Back at Grimmauld they got Harry who was still as pale as a ghost curled up on the couch with Draco and Sirius. He took his little sister into his arms, seeming the only comfort he'd accept right now.

Lucius sunk down on the coffee table. "I will be here Harry, I promise. I swear Harry I will be by your side through this. I will tear up the papers, I will marry you."

Harry looked up with tear stained cheeks. "You're just worried I'll run off and go through with the abortion. You don't want either of us. You just feel guilty."

Surprising to everyone in the room Sirius spoke up for Lucius and told his son he had come back to make things right before they ever found Harry's note. Lucius had cold feet and he had handled it wrong but he was here and he loved Harry.

Lucius nodded. "It is your choice. We can marry or you can have the money. But either way I swear I will be there for our baby. I swear I'll be there for you as well."

Harry was shaking. "I don't want your money or marriage. I will not marry someone I can't trust. How do I know you won't walk out on me and our baby again?'

Feeling like he had been slapped across the face he knew he deserved it. How could Harry ever believe that he would stay when at the first test of his loyalty he had turned and walked out on him? Not just physically but legally as well.

He took his hand. "You don't need to choose either till the baby is born. We'll move you into your room for real and have a nursery added. I'll prove myself."

Harry looked down at his sister and his belly. "I can't be in the dorms but I don't know if I can be with you. I don't want to do this alone but..."

The others watched and understood the fear for Harry. They knew that he wanted someone there to help him through the pregnancy as he was so scared but he was scared to trust Lucius and have the man pull something like this again.

Severus came over. "I already had the elves at school move your things to my extra bedroom. I never use the office as I have my lab. My offer is still good."

Harry remembered the man promising to give him a place to live through his pregnancy. "Thank you Severus. I'd appreciate that."

Sharing a look with his old friend and Harry Severus explained he had offered Harry a place to live when Lucius had pulled this. His apartments had two bedrooms and a private office and since there was his small office for students to come to and his lab, he offered to have the office made into a nursery till Harry graduated.

Severus looked at them both. "I suggest Harry live with me. Lucius you can be there to help him through the pregnancy. You can prove yourself and Harry can relax."

Lucius looked at Harry. "Would you let me be there for you Harry? I swear I'll prove you can trust me. I want to be your husband and father to that little baby. "

Scooping his daughter from his son's arms and motioning for everyone else to follow, Remus left leaving only Harry, the Malfoys and Severus. George had still been there though he had gone unnoticed but he agreed with Harry's dads that right now Harry needed this.

Lucius reached out and kissed him. "I love you Harry. I swear the choice is yours between marriages or the money but I swear I'll never abandon you or our baby."

Harry was in tears again. "I care for you Luc. I finally thought I was coming to love you. I want to be able to trust you but I am so scared. I'm scared."

His hand went to Harry's belly and he swore he would do anything. He agreed that Harry should live with Severus until he could prove himself. He'd be there though. He'd be there for morning sickness and for sonograms and ultrasounds, cravings and anything else. He'd prove to Harry he would be there for Harry and the baby.

He showed Harry the ring. "The day the baby is born I will propose and if you still can't trust me I will have those forms filed. But I will never leave either of you."

Harry held his hand in place. "I hope you can. I want you in mine and our baby's life. I want you there. But I will stay with Sev until you can prove I can trust you."

Watching Harry and Lucius together Severus had little doubt Harry would be back with Lucius in their apartments well before the baby was born. He knew his friend wanted that baby and more then that, was madly in love with Harry. He'd do anything to prove it, and as the baby grew even Harry would not resist the bond.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry ended up not returning to classes till Wednesday but he returned to school on Monday afternoon reluctantly. He had not spoken a lot since the near abortion and had asked Lucius to leave after the first talk. He promised Lucius he would allow the man to be a part of the pregnancy but he needed his space right now.

When they arrived at school Harry felt so odd going down to Severus' apartments which he found in coloring and set up to be identical to Lucius' but less ornate. The corridor sure enough had two bedrooms as well as a small third room which he found was no longer an office.

He was amazed to find a crib and a few other pieces of baby furniture already. "Severus?"

Severus shook his head. "I'd assume Lucius had that sent for you. I had the room cleared but had no access to such furniture personally."

Walking into the room he looked down at the antique crib and could not help but see laying a baby down in the crib. He found a small yellow bunny in the crib and even before seeing the bow around the neck, he knew it was new.

Severus directed him through a door right next to the crib into a second bedroom, done in Gryffindor colors."I hope you will be comfortable in here."

Harry looked around and found his things out. "Thank you Sev. Both for the room and for taking me in."

Severus smiled. "Harry I know I am not much of a nurse maid but I'll help you where I can. I had the hall bath attached like an ensuite as I have my own."

Assuring Harry that he was here to help him as best as he could, he left Harry to settle in for a bit and told him he would have dinner sent down. He didn't want Harry taken unaware so he did tell Harry that Lucius would be coming to dinner as well for they had some things to discus. Harry nodded and disappeared into the bathroom for a shower and eventually feeling slightly better came into the sitting room where both men were waiting.

Harry sunk down into the chair near the fire. "Severus said there were things we needed to discus."

Lucius nodded. "I thought we needed to discuss your apprenticeship and if you wished to continue with it. We can make changes to make sure the baby is safe."

The contract he had sent was completely honest. A stasis could be put on Harry's belly like it would be in potions, to eliminate any physical risk to the baby. Lucius was willing to reduce the work load, and between that and not being able to play quidditch with the baby, Lucius thought Harry could handle both.

He explained. "It is a bit late for you to take anything other then the three classes you have taken. And there is no rule about an apprentice and a master being..."

Harry nodded. "I guess we can't continue duelling practice either but if I'd like to continue. I assume we can work together."

Promising Harry that he would make sure that when Harry had morning sickness or anything else they would reduce his work load, and they would take every precaution possible above and beyond the stasis, he was happy Harry decided to continue. With Harry living with Severus it would be a chance to still be close.

Severus motioned them to the dinner table. "I have the house elves with orders to add your pre-natal potions to your food so you don't need to worry about it."

Harry knew he was worried for Sev would know from his dads it had been a bit of a battle this weekend. "Thank you."

Though they all knew Harry didn't mean to harm the baby in any way, right now he was just in a state of shock even now and the over whelming emotions was just making it hard to process what was needed right now. They knew it would kill him if he miscarried because of something minor like not taking the required potions.

Lucius had another issue they needed to handle. "Harry you need to decide how you want us to handle the news of your pregnancy, coming out."

Severus nodded. "There have already been a few rumours unfortunately and with you quitting quidditch you're not really going to be able to keep it a secret for long."

One of the many things he had discussed with his fathers had been this and they had suggested that he need not tell who the baby's father was at least not right away. His friends would be behind him no matter what but the news that the baby was Lucius' would definitely be a shock to the school.

Lucius understood the concern. "We can wait to tell them it is mine until you're ready. Being my apprentice, no one will question me being around to help you."

Harry sent a relieved nod. "I'm not ashamed the baby is yours, I swear Luc. I am just going to have enough to deal with when it comes out without..."

Reaching out and squeezing Harry's hand Lucius assured him he understood. He wanted what was best for Harry and the baby and he knew Harry not having too much stress was best for him right now.

Lucius had word from the headmaster. "He suggested making an announcement to stop the talking. It might be better tonight so by the time you return talk may die down."

Severus agreed with him. "We will have him announce at dinner that you're pregnant. At least any up roar might die down"

Reluctantly Harry nodded. He knew that the talk was spreading and he knew there was not much he could do to soften the blow. He at least knew that Draco and his good friends would be behind him. He had no idea how long though the gossip would go around about Harry and who the father was.

Lucius went and placed a floo call to the headmaster to make the announcement. "He promises he won't tell anyone who the father of the baby is."

Harry nodded and looked down at his belly. "I want you to be their daddy but I really need some time. I can't have the school know right now."

It went unspoken but the accusations from Ginny when she saw his brand when he was nearly raped, rang through all of their heads. They wondered if Draco would be thought the father of the baby even though he was with Hermione or if other people would still guess.

Before Lucius left Harry came to him. "Thank you for the start of the nursery and for the stuffed bunny. It meant a lot to me."

Lucius took a chance and kissed him. "I thought you could use a smile after this weekend. I hope though that the nursery will be moved back to where it belongs."

Harry let himself remain in his arms a moment. "I do hope so to. But I won't. I won't until I know I can trust you with my heart and this baby."

One last kiss Lucius reassured him he would not pressure Harry but he would prove to Harry that he meant it. He would prove to Harry he had simply thought he had been doing what he thought best for Harry to make him happy but had been a fool. He swore the only reason they'd not be together would be by Harry's choice alone.

Severus came to his side when Lucius was gone. "He really does love you Harry. And that little baby. Just give him a chance to be there for you and his baby."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tuesday evening Harry found that he was about to receive some company. Severus knew he was worried about returning to classes and the reaction to the news so he had his godson and Hermione come but they would not be staying long. They planned on taking Harry with them.

Hermione collected him into her arms the moment she came into the room. "Harry. I am so sorry about what you went through. You know you have our support."

Draco nodded. "The school is all over it. Everyone is trying to guess who the father is. Unfortunately most people think that it is me."

Feeling bad for both of his friends Harry had known there was a chance that it would happen because of the bran and the talk after the trial. Neither of his friends seemed that upset though over it. They both assured him they understood his need to keep the other father quiet for now. They were behind him.

Harry stopped when they tried to take him out of the apartments. "Where are we going?"

Draco smiled. "There are a few more people who would like to see you. Come on. You need to face the world before tomorrow."

He was relieved when he was only taken as far as Slytherin but was surprised not only to find his friends from that house but Neville and Luna, and most of his new quidditch team there as well. Collin had taken over as the new seeker for the team now that he could not play.

Pansy hugged him tight. "Here I was suggesting my brother for you and you found someone. Cool. We're so happy for you about the baby."

Millie nodded. "You know we will have to throw you a baby shower some time and if you need help with maternity clothes, we'd love to help."

He was amazed as everyone started talking babies. The quidditch team told him they had not chosen a captain and that they had asked permission from McGonagall for him to remain captain and help coach the team though he could not fly. That nearly brought him to tears even though his pregnancy hormones were not

Harry looked at them all. "I was scared you guys would be upset. I mean you don't know who and..."

Luna cut him off though she knew obviously. "Yeah most of the school is crazy with gossip but everyone here cares about you Harry. We're here for you."

There was some confusion over why he had suddenly moved out of his master's apartments even though he was continuing to be an apprentice but for now it was being explained that because Severus had basic medic training he would be better on hand if Harry had any problems with his pregnancy.

Vince shrugged. "Well I guess it means you're closer to the snakes so you can hang out more often with us."

Harry was relieved even though he had so much more to face with the rest of the school. "Thank you guys for this."

Still scared how the rest of the school was going to react and how long he might be able to keep the father of the baby a secret, he was just grateful that he would have people behind him. There were still people in school who had problems with him being gay and then the trial of his former friends. He was scared at how they'd react.


	42. the sickness

Though he had not slept well the night before it was not worry about how the school was going to react to the news he was pregnant that bothered Harry when he woke. It seemed his little one decided to make itself known and he was eternally grateful that Severus had attached the bathroom to his bedroom directly. Harry barely made it to the toilet before he began throwing up. It was a good five minutes before he sagged against the toilet dry heaving.

He felt a cold cloth against the back of his neck and relaxed into it but was surprised at whom."Luc?"

Lucius helped him to his feet and back to bed before pointing at a new door. "I don't want you to feel like I am trying to rush you but I promised to be here for this."

Sagging back against the pillows he was told that the bathroom had monitors to allow him to know if Harry had morning sickness and the door connected to his suites so he could come be here to help Harry through the morning sickness. He had sworn to Harry he would be with him through it, and he meant it.

Harry squeezed his hand. "Thanks Luc. I don't think you're rushing me. Thanks."

Lucius gently kissed him."I put that little one in you and the least I can do for you is be here through the morning sickness and everything. I promise I'm here."

Clearing of a throat from behind them drew their attention to the doorway where they noticed Severus standing. He had brought a tray with breakfast which he had called for when he himself had heard Harry in the bathroom.

He brought the tray over. "I thought the smell of eggs probably wouldn't help. Besides the stress of the school after everything might not sit well either."

Knowing he needed to make sure to eat even with morning sickness, he was grateful. "Thanks Severus."

Finding only dried toast and some herbal tea Harry was relieved though if he had morning sickness for the next two months which he knew was likely, he would be desperate for the craving phase to hit him instead. Severus left them.

Lucius sighed."I wish for your sake you were one of those who didn't have it so rough. I hate that I am putting you through this."

Harry's hand was on his belly. "This little one is just reminding daddy that they were in there. Though I'd prefer when they get to a new stage and anew way."

Laughing a bit Lucius reminded him that while the beautiful baby bump and the baby's first movements would be wonderful, the baby's constant kicking and work out on his kidneys, might not be as welcome as he might think.

Harry managed a smirk. "You know if this is you're attempt at being sympathetic you can keep it to yourself. I don't need to be reminded of the fun to come."

Lucius shook his head. "But there is also the lovely bump, and the sonogram and ultrasound and then of course that beautiful little baby in your arms."

Tears came to Harry's eyes at the last one He was scared to death of being a daddy so young but he did love the little baby inside of him. He had found himself in the nursery the night before and he kept having images of putting his little baby down to sleep in the crib. Or sitting in the rocking chair and singing to it like with Lara.

Harry winced as even the dried toast made his stomach turn a bit "How will I ever get that baby bump if this little one never lets me eat?"

Lucius put his hand against his belly. "The little one will relent with time. And those potions in your food will make sure you get nutrients needed until then."

Keeping Lucius' hand in place for a few extra moments Harry had to admit it felt good having him here. He was not about to trust the man and move back yet but he had to admit he found relief in Lucius being there with the morning sickness that morning

He stood to go and get ready for class. "I hope you do really mean it Luc. It was nice having you hear this morning. I hope I can trust you to be here through this"

Lucius came to his side and kissed him. "I'll be here through it all I promise. Bad symptoms and good. I will prove I will be here for our baby. And for you as well."

Slipping away from his arms Harry went into the bathroom but he could see the same image as the night before but he could see Lucius by his side putting a baby he for some reason could see being a little girl. He assumed it was Lucius' vocal desire as well as Draco's, for a little girl. Harry couldn't deny he'd love a daughter/

When he climbed out of the shower and changed he came into the sitting room and found Severus still there."I hope you don't mind the bathroom set up with Lucius."

Harry shook his head. "No. I admit it was nice having someone there with a cold cloth and to get me back to bed. I appreciate the breakfast tray as well."

Severus smiled."I wish I could take all the credit but Dobby appeared this morning and suggested it. I just agreed with your loyal little house elf."

Knowing that Dobby would know about the changes made in the school for the nursery he was not surprised that Dobby would see to his needs like that. He was sure if Severus had not brought in a tray he'd likely have brought it himself.

Severus led him towards the door "I will walk you to class as we have potions together. There are no concerns for either class today so we can forego a stasis on you."

Harry nodded and followed him towards the potions lab."I guess the only comfort knows Nev is not in class. I love him but he could make any potion dangerous."

Readily agreeing on the top Severus had to admit his classes had been less stressful since Neville had got past fifth year and no longer took potions. The stasis field though would protect Harry from any real danger in his practical classes like potions and charms. Lucius would make him keep his distance in classes he helped with.

Draco was relieved when he sat down. "I was a bit worried when you didn't come for breakfast. You're still a bit anxious about all of the rumours?"

Harry nodded. "That and this little one decided daddy had it too easy with the slight nausea of the past few weeks. Full blown morning sickness has arrived"

Wincing at the sound of that Draco was reminded why he was grateful he was straight and it would be his wife carrying the babies. He would much rather be like his father getting craving food, there to wipe his neck after morning sickness and giving foot rubs Harry laughed internally at the thought of a pregnant Malfoy.

Harry winced a bit at the smell of some of the slugs and looked at Draco. "For today do you think I can have advanced past this stage in potions skills?"

Understanding what was wrong Draco nodded."I think you could handle the figs instead. They definitely have a sweeter smell to them."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Getting through potions and charms was one thing but he decided to try and brave the Great Hall for lunch. He reminded himself the hostile group was in prison now and there was no concern there but he knew that the reality would not be quite that simple for him.

He heard all the whispering when he came into the hall and he could see even now the dirty looks from Gryffindor. "Maybe I should go and have lunch downstairs."

Draco steered him towards Slytherin instead. "You know Neville and your quidditch friends over there have your back. But the snakes will be happy to host you."

Sure enough the snakes who had happily assured him they were happy about the baby the day before, were all smiling and happy to move down and give him space. He was not that surprised to find not only Hermione but Neville and Luna and a few other adoptive snakes already at the table.

The smell of the food had him grimacing but Hermione cast a spell on him. "I looked that one up. You won't be able to smell the food, helps with this stage"

Harry sent a thankful smile her way. "Is it that obvious that the morning sickness has struck?"

Everyone at the table broke into laughter at the sounds of that. They assured him even if they had not noticed that the elves had delivered him broth and saltines instead of what everyone else was eating, he looked green around the gills as well

Millie looked over at him. "You know you're going to be making us green soon enough. Another few months and those cravings will be hitting."

Hermione agreed. "And then we will loose our appetite watching you chowing down on things like fried onions and potato salad sandwiches"

Groaning at even the thought Harry reminded them they were supposed to be trying to help him keep down what ever food he could, and the talk was not helping. Draco elbowed his own girlfriend gently and they all switched topics away from food in an attempt to help him out.

Draco turned to him. "We should get going if I am going to be able to escort you to dad's office before I head for my own class."

Harry let himself be helped up."I am glad it is only the younger grades today. I mean tomorrow I would have to deal with some of the gossipers."

Knowing that Harry was right and that the young kids would not know him well enough in the second years case and the first years would not understand the talk about last year, he was sure that Harry had been right to come back to school on a Wednesday and not a Thursday.

He was half way to safety when he was confronted by Demelza "So Ginny was right, you are a little fucking queer harlot? Knocked up by your best friend's guy?"

Harry looked at Draco and back at her. "Just because you and Ginny didn't mind sharing your boyfriends in the alcove, doesn't mean I would sink to your level."

Demelza stopped him. "Maybe I am wrong. Rumours have it that you have moved in with Professor Snape. You like the more mature old men to fuck you."

Growing sick and not from the morning sickness for the broth seemed to be sitting well with him at least. He needed to get past Demelza and her little hyena friend and when her current boyfriend Michael appeared, his blood pressure was rising.

Michel sneered. "Does Professor Snape make you call him daddy as he spanks your ass before he shoves his cock up it? I bet that's why you chose an old man."

Lucius' voice cut through the air. "Mr Corner I'd suggest holding my tongue before you find yourself in detention for the rest of the term. Now get to your classes."

Watching the three of them take off he could see them whispering and looking over their shoulder at Lucius and he knew the knew rumours would spread again. Draco thanked his dad and headed off for his own class and Lucius steered Harry into his office.

He made Harry sit."Are you okay Harry? I heard some of the comments that they made. You know you need to stay calm for the baby's sake."

Harry nodded and placed Lucius' hand against his belly. "I am used to rumours by now, I assure you. I am not going to do anything to risk my little one."

Not wishing to say anything after what Harry had just went through he did not correct Harry and say their little one. Lucius had spent all last year worried about the physical safety of his lover. Now it was not just Harry but their baby as well that had him more anxious then he had ever imagined that he could be in his life.

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "If it keeps going I'd like you to consider letting us tell everyone the truth. It will come out eventually and it might be easier on you."

Harry reluctantly nodded. "If things don't calm down soon I will consider it I promise. I know if you keep your word to be here for us, the world will know soon."

Reminding Harry that he had no intention of breaking his word and if Harry chose the money over marriage he still planned on being there. He had messed up a lot in raising his son or well not being able to raise his son due to the war This time around he swore to himself as well as Harry he'd be around not only now but after the baby was born, both for his child and if Harry let him, for Harry too.

Lucius lead him towards the door to the classroom and reminded Harry."We only have the youngest classes this afternoon but you can always stay and do marking."

Harry shook his head."I am not going to allow the likes of those hyenas to scare me off. I have enjoyed helping you too teach."

Sure enough Lucius and Draco had both been right and that the first and second years they had that afternoon were not interested or aware of the gossip. They knew he was Harry Potter and they thought that was cool for even now he was still a celebrity but there were no uncomfortable talk about the father of his baby.

After class Lucius turned to him. "I can give you some floo powder to head home if you'd rather not face the pack again. Or I'll walk you down to the hall."

Harry was temped to take the floo powder but he shook that off. "I was able to handle lunch with the snakes this afternoon, I think I can handle dinner as well."

Really Lucius was not surprised at all for he knew his lover well enough to know that Harry never backed down from a challenge and he was not about to allow some little sixth years to scare him off. He just hoped for Harry's sake that things would die down and he would not face eight months of this.

He kissed Harry one last time before leading him out."If things get worse we really need to consider telling them. I won't risk you or this little one. I won't."

Harry knew it was not like with Ginny and the worry of being attacked or at least not all. "I promise again, I will stay as calm as I can for my baby. I'll not risk it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unfortunately for Harry the stress from constant accusations and people looking and talking about him took a bigger toll on him then the fear had last year. He was two weeks after his return, watching a quidditch practice with his team as McGonagall had agreed to their request for him to be captain/coach this year, when he once again found himself face to face with Michael and Demelza.

Demelza sneered down at him. "We think we have figured it out finally. You like your old men but we had the wrong one didn't we? Your master banging you hard?"

Michael nodded. "I bet he fucks you right on the desk in your little office. Don't need to call Severus daddy, good old Lord Malfoy your master in every way."

Hands against his belly in the most natural movement as of late in protecting the child there, Harry backed away from them. He fought to keep the color from his cheeks, not wanting them to know how close to the truth that they were. It was Lucius and in their offices but the duelling mats and not the desk.

Harry winced slightly."I don't care what you two think. You're just upset that you lost the last person in your sick little threesomes in the alcoves from last year."

Demelza made a grab for him. "You're the only one into such sick things. Maybe you're doing both the Malfoys, never know. They did brand you nicely."

Pulling back away from her and steadying himself so that he did not fall he started to feel slightly light headed and he was growing more and more worried. Thankfully it seemed that Draco had seen them coming his way and showed up at his side, and his team landed moments later.

Draco looked at the other two. "Get the hell out of here before I hex you into next week. Only you would have the audacity to go after a pregnant man."

Demelza turned to leave but she called back. "That is your little sister or brother, that is why you're so protective. You can't always have his back you know."

Though Draco had his hand on Harry he had his eyes on the others and it was Collin who noticed how pale Harry had gone and was at Harry's arm when he fainted, held up by Collin and Draco who caught on.

Draco scooped Harry up and turned to Collin."I am taking him to the infirmary. Go and find my dad and Professor Snape and bring them up there."

Collin nodded and one of the other players agreed to go as well."We will get them right away."

Worried sick about Harry and the baby and having sworn to his dad he would make sure that Harry was not under too much stress for they were worried about him having a miscarriage if he got too upset. He prayed nothing was wrong with the baby.

He barely had Harry down in an infirmary bed when Poppy, his dad and Uncle came in. Harry was coming around already though. "What happened?"

Seeing everyone else wanted answers too Draco explained what had happened. "And then he just fainted."

Lucius sunk down next to Harry on the bed in a panic but Poppy started running a diagnostic spell and offered to do a sonogram even though it usually would wait another two weeks. Harry's face lit up when he heard the baby's heart beat.

He had tears in his eyes."Is the baby okay?"

Poppy nodded. "Strong little one you have there. The heart beat is good and vitals strong. It is the daddy who fainted, the baby is okay."

She explained that a combination of standing up quickly with the lack of food he had kept down lately for morning sickness had come at all hours of the day lately, had just made him light headed and nothing else. She was going to up the nutrient potions until the morning sickness passed and he and the baby should be fine.

Lucius was relieved but he looked at Harry "Please let us tell everyone. You can stay with Severus but you don't need this pressure. I want you and the baby safe."

Harry agreed. "It won't stop the talking but perhaps some of it at least. I agree, we can let the school know. Can Sev please take me home now?"

Though Poppy was a bit reluctant she agreed that as long as Harry took the new potions and was put to bed, she'd let him go. There was really no health concern but even if there had bee, Severus was trained enough he could help Harry.

Lucius bent down and scooped him up and when he protested. "The school is going to know anyways. Let me please just get you and the baby to bed."


	43. the stress

Though few people saw Lucius carrying him down to the dungeons because it was a meal time, the talk soon spread through the school. Harry was confined to bed for the rest of the weekend. It was Poppy's demand when he asked that he be allowed to go home to his own bed. Though the morning sickness had not abated at all the extra nutrient potions he could feel the extra energy he was getting from them, though he also knew being forced to stay put had helped.

Sunday evening he was permitted to eat dinner at the table with Severus who had also invited the Malfoys. "Dinner and then back to bed." Severus warned.

Harry was just happy to have a chance to get out of bed and did not argue. "I promise. I want to return to class tomorrow and I won't risk that."

Though Severus and Lucius were both a bit reluctant about him returning to classes as the word had spread about the baby's father, they knew they could not keep him here either. It would not be good for either the baby or its father either. They could not forget the daddy in the concern for the baby.

Draco hugged him when he came out. "How is my little sister?" and seeing Harry's look. "Or little brother?"

Harry laughed as he was reminded both Malfoys wanted a little girl. "They have not let up on its daddy yet. Any more saltines and I think I'll go crazy."

Steering him towards the table they had settled on some light soup, not the clear brother he had been eating but still very light, and some dried toast for him. And while the soup still had little flavour, he had to admit it was a definite step up from broth and saltines. They used Hermione's spell so that he did not grimace as the others ate their chicken pot pies.

Lucius noticed his sigh though. "I know it is hard with that little one, but I promise when you're eating again I will have the house elves bring anything at all."

Harry put his hand on his belly as had become habit, he didn't even think about it. "I can put it up for my little one. As long as he or she relents in a month or so."

Smiling Lucius reached out to place his hand against Harry's belly but he thought twice about it. Harry saw his hesitation and he moved Lucius' hand the rest of the way and placed it against his belly. They were both thinking of when the little baby started to move and they'd feel the little one kicking against their hand.

After dinner Lucius helped him back towards bed. "I know you just got out but remember you'll be back to class tomorrow and you might wish for a nap."

Harry actually found his head back against his master's shoulder."I have a feeling my very understanding master might let me take a nap if I needed it."

Though he tried to look serious when he helped Harry down on the bed he swore that if Harry even showed the slightest exhaustion he would either spend the afternoon marking or the room where they had done duelling before would suddenly gain a bed and he could lie down and take a nap.

Harry looked at Lucius. "I have a feeling the room has already gained a bed."

Lucius shrugged and could not deny it. "I want you and our baby as safe and comfortable as possible. It won't help you having to come all the way down here."

Though he could have taken the floo it was not good to do it all the time when he was pregnant. It really wasn't dangerous for pregnancies but because of the morning sickness it would be good to limit it for now. Lucius knew all too well that Harry was often sick from floo travel and he did not need to be even sicker.

Lucius noticed the bunny sitting on the bed. "Scared of the dark?"

Harry smiled as of course Lucius had given him the bunny. "Severus brought it in this morning. He knew I was restless and thought I needed a reminder."

Smiling Lucius picked up the bunny. "I would be happy I really would if it was a boy, but I am hoping like Draco to make this bunny pink."

Reminded of the morning that Lucius first helped him with the morning sickness, the first of every morning since for he had kept his word to be by Harry's side through it, he thought of the image. Not only of Lucius at his side but of the baby in pink.

Lucius saw he was distracted. "Is there something wrong?"

Harry rested back against the pillows."I was just thinking of an image I had a while ago. Of you and me putting a daughter down to sleep in the crib."

Both made Lucius actually feel butterflies in his stomach. The fact that Harry thought it might be a little girl as well. They might not be able to know for another six weeks until they had the ultrasound though he had never asked Harry if he wanted to know. And the fact that Harry saw them putting the baby down together.

Harry linked hands with him. "This little one will need both his or her daddies. I don't know if marriage will ever come but I want to trust you with this baby."

Lucius leaned and kissed his belly. "I don't care for one moment what I have to do, I will prove you can trust me and earn your heart. I will marry you one day."

Listening to him Harry could not deny it was not for the baby alone that he wanted Lucius to be telling the truth. He had started seeing them married. He was not sure yet if it was love but he could see them married and happy. He wanted for both the baby and his own sake for Lucius to be able to prove himself.

Reluctantly Lucius knew he needed to go as Harry was tired. He gently kissed him. "Draco will be here to collect you for class in the morning."

Harry smiled. "You're actually thinking that I won't see you before him? From your mouth to our little one's ears."

Knowing Harry was right and that Harry had not had a morning sickness free day yet, Lucius had not wanted to remind Harry of the morning sickness. He swore though that he would be there if their little one continued wanting to say hi to their daddy every morning bright and early.

Lucius left as Harry was drifting off and turned to Severus as he was leaving. "I never thought I'd be so jealous of someone being around for pregnancy issues."

Severus laughed. "You were never able to be there when Narcissa was pregnant because you were a spy. You keep being here and Harry will be back in your bed."

Back when this all started he had told Severus as much as he was falling for Harry he would never stop using him. Harry even when he first started to love the boy was still first and foremost something for him to get pleasure from. It had been more, why he took him by the contract. Now he didn't care if it was years before he could make love to him again. He wanted to marry Harry. He wanted him in his bed but as his husband, his companion, daddy to his baby. Not for sex.

Lucius turned to leave. "I hope you're right. I want him and that baby more then anything in this world. I need to figure out how to prove it to him. I have to."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry returned to classes the next day the classes themselves were not bad for most of the problems had come from Demelza who was a sixth year and he had only one class with Michael. But by lunch time when he entered the Great Hall he almost turned around and left from the uproar of talk which greeted him.

Draco stopped him. "Come on my little sister or brother needs to eat as does their daddy. Father will kill me if you don't eat."

Harry looked around. "I can't. I'll go and eat in your dad's office. I don't think I am going to find a friendly seat here."

Pulling Harry along with him Draco assured him the Ravenclaws had not been gossiping and that those friends who had supported him when he found out about the baby would have his back as well. Harry was not so sure and as they drew towards the snakes he started to panic before he noticed just how many out of house people sat among them. Luna and Neville, Hermione, Collin and a few others from his team.

Pansy made room for them. "You and Draco's dad? I mean apprentices used to in the past be lovers with their masters but didn't think you had it in you."

Blaise clapped him on the back. "It's cool with us. We definitely understand why you weren't telling people yet. Changes nothing. You're always cool here."

Looking at the friends who had all been there when he announced he was pregnant he saw Ravenclaws, snakes and lions alike nodding in agreement. He knew things were definitely going to be rough with others then just Demelza and Michael but he was glad he still had his friends behind his back.

Pansy had been worried about him. "We were worried when he heard you collapsed. Are you and the baby okay?"

Harry nodded. "Poppy told me it was the daddy and not the baby who was in bad shape. Just too much morning sickness and standing up quick. Stress as well."

Of course the team had heard the fight and though Harry had clearly denied that Lucius was the father, they understood. Considering the verbal attack and the kind of accusations being thrown at him, none of them would have done any different.

Colin shot a look at Harry and Draco. "So are you and Lucius going to get married? I mean it would be pretty cool if you were Draco's stepfather."

Everyone laughed at Draco' smirk but Harry answered. "We really haven't decided on that yet. He will help me raise the baby but anything more..."

Though they all knew that Harry was worth quite a bit of money from the Potters and there was no doubt that his very rich adopted dad would help take care of him and the baby financially, they knew that Harry would want and need someone there to help him. Being a single dad at his age was not going to be easy.

Millie looked up at the head table. "We were a bit concerned when we found out that you were pregnant with his child. We thought maybe he had walked out."

Sharing a look with Draco he shook his head. "No. The stress was just a lot and Poppy thought it would be better for now for me to live with a medic."

Not one of them had not been a patient in the hospital wing at some point and they were sure that if Harry had not agreed that he might have been forced to move into the hospital wing so she could keep an eye on him.

Draco helped him up."Come on have to get you to my dad's office or I am going to be late for my class."

Harry turned to the others. "Thanks you guys for being so understanding about the baby's sire. It means a lot to me."

Hermione, Luna and Neville he had expected, well especially since Luna and Hermione already knew of course, but the others he had been worried about. Luna had always been so amazing since she found out. She and Hermione were the only ones aware of the actual contract that existed between Harry and Lucius.

Harry managed to get through classes that afternoon but by dinner time Lucius was about to walk him down when an owl arrived. "Damn. Business."

Harry for the first time in a long time had an appetite and wanted to get down to the hall for dinner. "Luc are you going to be done soon or can I go myself?"

Extremely reluctant to let Harry go by himself he wanted Harry to stay and have a house elf bring some food but Harry reminded him his friends would be waiting. Reminding Harry that he needed to keep his eyes out and be careful he very reluctantly allowed Harry to go on his own.

Harry was almost to the great hall, one landing away when his least favourite couple appeared. "So we were right. The baby is a little Malfoy bastard."

Putting a protective hand against his stomach Harry moved to make his way around them. "My child is no bastard and now get the hell out of the way."

Michael grabbed him by the upper arm though. "You aren't married. Lucius would never marry a half blood runt like you. Your baby will be a little bastard."

Yanking his arm free Harry moved for the stairs, his blood pressure getting up. He didn't care what they had to say, his baby was no bastard, even if legally. This little one had two daddies who loved him or her and would be the luckiest baby out there. He would not let them make him doubt that. His own doubts still nagged at the back of his head but he was not going to allow anyone to make those doubts any worse.

Michael came after him though to his relief he was at the bottom of the stairs. "You know that little baby is a freak. The daddy is Death Eater scum. We all know it."

Harry smirked at him. "I heard rumours your father was involved with some of the Death Eater activity. I would not be throwing any stones. He was a spy."

Demelza snickered. "You went from the bed of one Death Eater to another. Did he kick you out cause he knows it isn't his? Are you a little harlot?"

Anger was boiling up and Harry knew that he needed to calm down soon or he was going to hurt the baby. He tried to push past them into the Great Hall but they were not budging and he was worried to go down to the dungeons for stairs bothered him again.

Blaise appeared by his side. "You two get away from him now. Or you will find out what it feels like to have your heads flushed down the toilets."

Demelza smirked. "You might want to watch your step. With all these stairs it would be so easy for you and the baby to take a nasty little fall. Loose the little one."

Though they left he heard comment from Michael that it would not be any shame if the future generation Death Eater died before it was born. Blaise held to Harry's arm tight and directed him down to the dungeons for he was too shaken to go to the Great Hall. He reluctantly told Severus later as he saw how shaken Harry was.

Severus sighed. "We will do everything to protect them and one more comment and we will have them expelled. You and the baby will be safe I promise."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The weeks moved slowly and while Harry had a number of run ins with not only those two but others who thought he was a freak. Demelza and Michael had been given so many detentions that for now it seemed that they had come to their senses and backed off. Just over a week before Harry hit the three month mark Lucius reluctantly had to leave for a few days.

He was in his office at Malfoy industries trying to deal with some kind of labour issue when the door opened and to his shock Sirius came in. "What are you doing..."

Sirius cut him off. "My husband and I just received word from school. It seems that you have left word that you were not to be disturbed."

Not believing that anything would happen Lucius had been buried under so much trouble that he had said that he refused any floo calls or visitors. His secretary had been told that no one was to come in so he wondered what happened to her.

Sirius pulled him out of the chair. "We need to get you back to school now. Remus has already headed. The floo at Grimmauld has been hooked up."

Lucius went pale. "Harry? There is something wrong with your son isn't there? What happened to him?"

Not sure Sirius told him that all he knew was that Harry had been sent up to the infirmary and that Lucius needed to return to school immediately. They apparated to Grimmauld where they could floo to the infirmary.

When he took the floo powder he looked at Sirius. "Oh Merlin if he or the baby...I will never forgive myself. I should never have left the school."

Sirius pushed him towards the fire. "You could never know this is going to happen. You are going to need to get there."

When he entered Poppy's office his heart was racing and he ran into the main infirmary. Draco, Hermione, Luna, Severus and Remus were standing around a bed and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Harry lying absolutely white and still on the bed.

He gasped down at his lover. "Oh Harry." He turned to the others. "What happened to him? What is wrong with him?"


	44. the concerns

He gasped down at his lover. "Oh Harry." He turned to the others. "What happened to him? What is wrong with him?"

The others looked between them and had no idea how to tell him. Lucius could see the monitoring spell and to his relief he could see that there were two heart beats still, meaning Harry had not lost the baby. But he knew there was something seriously wrong.

Severus spoke. "Demelza and Michael cornered him again. Blaise was with him but unfortunately Harry took a spill down the stairs."

Poppy sighed. "He saved the baby with a roll position he knows from quidditch. For now. But the stress and his blood pressure..."

Contractions had started and while she had managed to stop them for now Harry's blood pressure was still high. Unfortunately there was a serious risk if they could not calm Harry down and get his blood pressure under control, there was a chance the labour would start again.

Lucius sat down next to Harry. "Why is he unconscious?" Memories of the coma Harry had suffered the Christmas before flooded through his mind.

Poppy put a hand on his shoulder. "He was way too upset when he was brought in here. We needed to calm him down. He'll be out until later tonight."

Knowing how much Harry had come to love that little baby he was not surprised he had to be sedated to calm him. He wasn't sure Harry would survive if he lost that little one. He knew deep down Harry still felt such guilt that he had even considered an abortion. That baby just had to live. Harry needed that baby and Lucius needed him. He wanted the baby but he wanted Harry more.

He looked at the others. "What is happening with the two? I want to know what is being done to the two who pushed Harry."

Minerva came through the door. "The headmaster has them in his office right now waiting for their parents to be called and arrived."

Looking down at his lover laying there so defenceless and pale he did not want to leave his side for anything but he had to. He had to make sure the two who had made Harry's life a living hell for nearly two months He owed it to Harry and to his baby.

He leaned down and kissed Harry. "I will be back my love. I swear I will stay by your side until you are released. I just need to see them pay for this."

Sirius put a hand on his arm. "If he was awake he would understand Lucius. He would want you to be there since he can't be there himself for it."

Reluctantly Lucius left with Harry's dads and Severus to go up to the headmaster's office. He was leaving Draco and Blaise with Harry. He was surprised when he walked into the waiting room and found dozens of anxious students waiting there. Many of them he knew had been giving Harry a hard time since the truth came out, numerous lions among them.

As they entered the corridor Severus explained. "The word of Harry's accident spread like wild fire. It seems it knocked a lot of sense into most of the school."

Lucius looked back over his shoulder. "I am relieved. Now we just need to get the other two dealt with. They need to suffer for what they did to Harry"

Seeing that the school at least most of them had seen what idiots they had been and rallied around Harry when they heard he nearly lost his innocent baby, gave them all some hope. There was no way that the headmaster could over look this any more. Corner and Demelza had to be at the very least expelled over this.

In the headmaster's office they found Demelza and Michael with their parents but Lucius looked at the headmaster. "I assume you have snapped their wands?"

Michael's mother spoke up. "The kids were having a bit of a spat and the boy stumbled down the stairs. The boy who lived does not deserve special treatment."

Even Albus seemed to have lost his cool demeanour when the woman had spoken. They had half dozen witnesses including three lions who until that morning had been giving Harry the cold shoulder.

Lucius turned on her. "My partner is sedated in a hospital bed fighting for the life of our innocent defenceless baby. Your son deserves worse then being expelled."

Demelza sneered. "The spawn of a death eater scum like you, defenceless and innocent? What a crock."

Seeing the anger flaring between the others in the room Demelza's father turned her to look at him and angrily told his daughter to hold her tongue. She was already in enough trouble especially since she was the one who had sent a jelly legs curse at Blaise which is why he had not been able to step in to protect Harry from a fall.

Albus looked at the students involved. "Hand me your wands. We were just waiting for the family of the victim to arrive before this was done."

Lucius watched as the headmaster snapped the wands. "Surely charges will be pressed. These two cursed Blaise and attacked Harry. We might loose our baby."

Both Michael and Demelza knew if Harry lost the baby they would be in for it. Wizards had higher standards when it came to their views on life. Abortions were legal of course but by choice. A child who died because of the actions of another was considered manslaughter. Even in the womb.

Moody had appeared in the doorway. "We will be taking the children into custody but they will likely be placed on bail until the trial starts."

Sirius watched them being bound. "They will not start the trial for a week until they know whether Harry looses the baby or not."

The Corners and The Robins followed their children out and Albus wanted to speak to Lucius but Lucius was not going to stay. He had only come to find out what happened with those who had attacked his lover and see that they were punished. Now all he wanted to do was to return to Harry and the baby's side.

As he sunk down next to Harry he held his hand close to him. "You and that baby need to be okay. I can't loose you Harry. I can't loose either of you. Please."

Severus came to his side and sunk down across from him. "He and the baby are safe. Harry is a fighter and he will fight for that little one. Don't give up on him."

He wanted so badly to believe but he wasn't sure. After all Harry went through. After the torment and pain. After what Lucius had put him through. He knew with the blood pressure there was not only a chance of loosing his little baby but Harry as well. He couldn't loose them. They and Draco were his entire life. He had lost a lot during his life but not this. He could not loose Harry and his baby.

He kissed Harry again. "You listen to Sev and me. You take all the rest time you need and you fight for our little one. You fight for them and for me. I need you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was early morning before Harry started coming around. His blood pressure was coming down but Poppy had sedated him again for she thought it was doing much better. Lucius refused to leave his side at all and was woken when he heard Harry slowly starting to come around.

He gently kissed Harry after helping him with his glasses. "How are you feeling my sweet?"

Harry was confused he could see in the eyes. His hands shot to his stomach in a panic. "The baby Luc? Please Luc."

Resting his hands over Harry's belly Lucius smiled a bit. "Still in there. He or she needs their daddy to fight for them though."

As gently as he could Lucius explained what Poppy had told him about the fall and what he knew about what happened in the headmaster's office. Thought Harry was still pale from hearing about the baby but there was relief as well.

Lucius kissed his belly. "You and the little one just need to stay as calm as possible for a week or so. If we get your pressure down, you both should be fine."

Harry returned the kiss. "Thank you for being here Luc. I'm so scared."

Manoeuvring so that he was on the bed against the pillows he took Harry into his arms and held him close. His hands never left Harry's belly, their fingers entwined as both of their hands were there.

He squeezed Harry's hand. "I swore I would be here Harry. I didn't just mean for morning sickness. I meant it. I will always be here for you. Always."

Harry rested his head back against his shoulder. "I know you're here for the baby. I appreciate that. This little one deserves two daddies who love it."

Lucius kissed his neck. "I am here for the daddy too. I love you Harry. I love you and that little baby. I am here for you and I swear I am never leaving you."

He did not receive a response for Harry had started to drift back off to sleep in his arms. Lucius was exhausted and could have laid Harry back but he remained there holding Harry. He eventually drifted off to sleep, their hands still entwined on Harry's belly.

He woke some hours later and was surprised to find he had an audience in Harry's dads, sister, Draco and Severus. "What time is it?"

Sirius bent down and kissed his son on the brow. "It is nearly lunch time. Poppy said she came in earlier and you two were asleep so we waited."

There were smiled on the faces of the men and on Hermione and Luna who appeared moments later. He knew without being told that the Weasleys had already been called for and had no doubt at the very least Molly and the twins would be here soon.

Moody appeared with them accompanied by Fred and his mother. "I have some news for you."

Molly bent down and kissed Harry on the head. "You need to fight for that little baby Harry. We know you can."

Fred held his mother and he looked down I worry at his little brother. George was closing the shop and his dad and the others were working but trying to come as soon as they could. Everyone's attention was drawn to Moody.

Moody had news. "The kids are willing to plead guilty to avoid going to trial all together."

Sirius snarled. "They know that they are in for it if they go to trial. They are just trying to plea bargain."

Moody agreed but he thought they would likely not get much worse in the end with the trial. Allowing them to plead guilty and plea bargain would save Harry from having to go through a trial. He would have to testify and they knew that this stress could kill Harry and the baby right now, literally.

Lucius shared a look with Harry's dads."I don't like the thought they might get off easy but Moody's right. Harry would never handle the stress right now."

Sirius agreed. "We remember how the trial went last year with Ginny and the others. Harry can not take that right now. If the blood pressure didn't, losing the baby..."

No one wanted to say it but even after Harry was released in a week or so he would have to limit all stress. Harry would likely need to be on bed rest until the morning sickness relented which though he had hit the three month mark, had not ended. Harry just needed to relax as best as he could.

Lucius looked at Moody. "What would the two get if we agree to them being plea bargained?"

Moody handed the forms from Amelia. "Parole in our world for five years, restraining orders for life to protect Harry and 5000 hours community service."

Knowing that it would ruin any real chance of them getting a good job especially since they would be unable to finish school, Lucius and Harry's dads agreed. Their only concern was for the safety and health of Harry and his precious baby right now. And this would assure that for Harry.

They were speaking when Harry started coming around again and he looked around. "What is everyone doing here?"

Molly came back to his side. "Where else would we be sweet heat. Arthur and your other brothers will be here soon. We were all worried when we heard."

Looking at Moody though he knew that something was going on. His dads as calmly as they could explained the arrest and the plea bargain. They were worried Harry might be upset but he just nodded. They almost saw relief in his eyes. He agreed to the plea bargain

He looked at Lucius and Severus, his dads. "Could you give me a bit o time with the Weasleys and Luna and Hermione?"

Lucius was reluctant to leave his side but Harry assured him he wanted him to come back soon so he kissed Harry and stood. "Please just remember to stay calm."

Not thinking that his friends or the Weasleys could do anything to upset him, he knew Lucius was just worried about Harry and the baby so badly. He nodded and swore he would not do anything to risk his little one. Nothing.

Fred sank down with him. "Hey little brother. I made George close the store since he got to be by your side last time. Was my turn to be the big brother."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later Harry was making definite progress and the two who had attacked him had got the plea bargain agreed on. Poppy saw that Harry even with all of his friends and dads and the Weasleys, needed something. She thought she had a way of cheering him up.

Poppy came over when he was with Lucius and his dads, Fred and Luna, Draco and Hermione. "I thought maybe you'd like me to run an ultrasound spell."

Harry looked up in amazement. "You can do that for me? I would have thought that you'd send me to the hospital."

While she had little experience with pregnancies and none with male before now she assured him she could. All the potions that she had given him she had checked with the hospital especially when she realized the morning sickness potion had elevated his blood pressure. The hospital had recommended a minor calm draught added to nutrient potions. It was not as well at working but there was always more danger with male. She had needed to ask advice but she could handle some.

Lucius smiled and turned to Harry. "Wouldn't you like to see our beautiful little one for the first time?"

Harry nodded. "I want to know if it is the daughter you and Draco are hoping for or son. Can we run the test now?"

Nodding Poppy started preparing the test and everyone but Draco and his dad left for Harry's dads and the Weasleys, his friends, decided this was something that they should be doing alone. If they wanted to share the gender later they could make that choice.

Draco almost left but Harry stopped him. "You are a part of this too. This is your little sister or brother."

Lucius nodded. "Please stay Draco. Harry is right. You're as much a part of this as anyone is."

Smiling Draco took a place on Harry's other side and both Malfoys' faces lit up as did Harry's as the spell began and the image of the baby appeared above his belly like he remembered with his dads with Lara. He had been happy with Lara but this was so different. This was his little one. This was his precious little baby.

Lucius saw his tears and kissed him. "I have never seen you so happy Harry. It is so incredible seeing our little baby isn't it?"

Harry nodded and looked at Poppy. "What are we having?"

Poppy smiled when she told the three of them the amazing news of the gender of the baby. Poppy smiled as the three of them drank in the news, and the assurances that the baby was developing well and the father's struggle with blood pressure so far had not affected the baby .

Taking the copies of the pictures of the baby Lucius reached down to kiss Harry. "Come home Harry."

Harry looked at the picture and at Lucius. "I..."

Memories flooded through his mind of everything that had happened since they had become erastes and lover. He remembered the pain when the man had walked out and the near abortion. But Lucius had kept his word. He had been there. He loved him and had been there for the morning sickness, the fear, by his bed side now.

Lucius kissed him. "I love you. I want you to marry me. But I'll wait. I just want you home. Even if in your own room. Please come home to me Harry. I love you."


	45. the choice

Lucius kissed him."I love you. I want to marry you. But I'll wait. I just want you home even if in your own room. Please come home to me Harry. I love you."

Harry looked at the picture. "Luc I..."

Lucius could not give up. "I will have the castle add a nursery. I'll have you back in your study room. I will give you space, please jut come home to me."

Though Draco was still there Harry could not take his eyes off of his lover. He looked at Lucius and the picture of the baby's ultrasound in his hands and he knew what he had to do. He realized something he had been fighting for so long.

Harry shook his head. "No."

Lucius' face fell. "Harry I..."

Harry cut him off with a kiss. "I meant no, don't have the castle add a third bedroom. Turn my study room into a nursery. I want to come home to our bed."

Tears streamed down Lucius' face and Harry knew there were some in his own eyes as well. Harry had missed him so much. He had desperately wanted to be back living with him. He had missed him and wanted Lucius to be able to prove he was able to trust him for he wanted to be able to go home.

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "I will have your things moved into our room for when you get discharged and the nursery in our suites. I love you Harry. I love you."

Harry pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you too Luc. I love you."

Hearing those words for the first time made Lucius feel like a teenager again. He had been hoping to hear those words for so long. There had been so many doubts even before this pregnancy that he would ever hear those words but he had.

Harry's declaration was followed by another shock. "Do you have that ring on you?"

Lucius searched his face to see if this was some kind of cruel joke but he took out the box. "I have had it with me ever since I bought it."

Looking at Harry he wondered if he was right. He wondered if Harry was giving him the okay to propose. He had sworn to Harry that he would wait until he was ready and he wasn't sure he could take it right now if Harry said no. He was happy with Harry loving him and coming home.

Harry saw his concern. "I am ready." He whispered.

Lucius opened the box. "I started this all wrong. I was so attracted to you and I forced you into this. I have spent the past year and four months trying to show you how sorry I was and how much I loved you. You are the love of my life, and you and the baby and Draco are my everything. If you will be my husband I'll spend every day proving I am worthy of both of you. Please marry me Harry."

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Hardly able to believe his ears he stared at Harry for a few moments until Harry repeating yes over and over again pulled him in for a long kiss. Draco left them for some privacy and Lucius finally slipped the beautiful platinum ring with a large emerald in the middle and with small rubies running along either side.

Lucius kissed the ring. "I am so happy. Are you sure though? I don't want to pressure you. You can live with me at the manor and I will be there for you and..."

Harry cut him off. "Already having second thoughts? I'm not. I don't want you just as our baby's daddy. I want you as my husband. I am in love with you Luc."

Collecting Harry into his arms he swore he'd never have second thoughts. He had wanted to marry Harry from the start. The only person who would be backing out was Harry. And Harry assured him it was never going to happen.

Lucius joined him back in bed holding him. "I was hoping you'd move back and I could convince you to fall in love with me and be a family."

Harry put his fiancé's hand against his belly "I was already in love with you before I found out. That is why you walking out hurt so bad. I just had not admitted it."

It had been some time since he started falling in love. He had admitted to his dads at Christmas time that he cared for Lucius but he was not willing to consider even the possibility of it being love. He had been worried it was going to be any more then sexual attraction.

The doors opened and his family came back in. "We here congratulations are in order." Fred called.

Sirius noticed his son looked worried about his reaction. "I am happy for you. I see how much you love each other. And I see Lucius will care for you and the baby."

There was not one person in the room who did not agree. They had all been upset when they found out about the relationship for they had thought Lucius had taken advantage of him, and they had all been mad about Lucius walking out on him. But they all saw long before Harry did that he was in love. They knew he'd be happy.

Harry turned to Lucius. "I thought maybe we could marry at the manor at Christmas. I want us to be a proper family before our baby comes into the world."

Lucius picked up the rabbit next to Harry that Severus brought up. "How about right on Christmas day? Then we can take over for ten days for a honeymoon."

They would have a proper more romantic one, likely at Dagger Bay as they had once spoke of, in the summer after Harry graduated and had given birth. They could not do much in the way of excitement when he was pregnant but Lucius still wanted him to have a proper honeymoon.

Molly smiled. "We can do the usual gift opening and dinner on Christmas Eve and have the wedding on the day. You know I will help where ever I can."

Sirius nodded. "I know you probably have people who could do it Lucius but I think you and Harry probably want a more romantic intimate wedding."

The two men shared a smile and a nod. Lucius had the huge formal social wedding already, this time he wanted a private family and close friends wedding and he knew Harry wanted it as well. When he mentioned the honeymoon idea including Dagger bay in the summer, Harry readily agreed with him.

Severus looked at the bunny which was still yellow. "Are you guys going to tell us the gender of this little one or are we going to keep us guessing."

Harry shared a smile with Lucius. "We were thinking of keeping you guessing. You can wait until the baby is born and see the color of the blanket."

While everyone seemed to accept that Harry and Lucius had no doubt they would be trying to get the answers out of the couple for the next six months. Harry had his doubts they could keep it a secret all that time. But he planned on dangling it for now. Draco shared a smile with them assuring he would not tell anyone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was released from the hospital Friday afternoon but for the sake of his blood pressure for he still had morning sickness he was being excused from classes for another week. He was just glad not only to be going home but to Lucius, to his fiancé. He would be so happy to be back in their bed.

He was surprised when it was Severus who came for him. "Did my fiancé already decide he doesn't want me? That did not take long."

Severus shook his head. "He is waiting for you in your rooms. He has just a bit of a surprise for you waiting and asked that I bring you home."

Smiling Harry wondered what his fiancé had up his sleeve and though he was a bit disappointed, he would not argue with Severus taking him home. Severus helped him into a robe and started leading him towards the door. Since he was not in the dungeons this time he was to be allowed to walk back as the floo was hard on his stomach. Severus insisted if he was even remotely tried he would be carrying Harry which made Harry lad most students were in class but it was not needed.

He was relieved when they got to the apartments though for he found he was growing tired. Lucius was anxiously waiting inside. "How are you and the baby?"

Harry sunk into his arms and kissed him. "Your baby and I are just fine. A bit disappointed that daddy did not come pick us up himself but happy to be home."

Almost laughing at the look of delight on his old friend's face, Severus took his leave. During Draco's childhood Draco had always been made to call Lucius father even when he was very little. It was expected of the well bred sons of a pureblood lord, and when Lucius was a spy he had to act as one. Draco was too old to start calling him daddy now though he had started Dad since the war. But Severus and Draco who was in the room at the time, both knew what being called daddy by the new baby would mean.

Harry saw the look on his fiancé's face. "If you prefer you could be Papa and I daddy but I just thought daddy suited you."

Lucius kissed him. "I am happy with daddy, believe me. I just wished I could have been a proper enough dad to Draco growing up that he could have."

Draco came over to his father's side and reminded him that he had always understood his father keeping his distance for he knew he was trying to keep his wife and son safe. He had failed with Narcissa but thins were different now. He could be a proper father to Draco and had made up for the lost time as best as he could.

Harry put Lucius' hand against his belly. "You will be able to be a proper daddy to this little one. You will not have to worry about keeping us safe."

Lucius smiled. "I am ready for dirty diapers and midnight feedings. I want to be a hands on father for once in my life. I swear I will be here for it all."

Laughter broke out from his son and fiancé at the very thought of Lucius changing a diaper but some how Harry knew that Lucius would keep his word. He had no doubt that he would need a lesson or two from Dobby or even Harry who had practice with his sister, but he knew Lucius would be such an amazing dad.

Harry looked around. "Now I have been told that you would not pick me up for there was a surprise. It better be a good surprise for not escorting me home."

Draco shared a smile with his dad. "Dad and I have been working on it and I am sure you will think that it is a suitable reason to not be there."

He was surprised when they walked him into his old study room which he knew would be a nursery now but he almost dropped. He had thought they would move the furniture from Sev's which they had but they had gone above and beyond that.

Draco saw him noticing the colors. "Don't worry the rooms have been warded since the colors were picked. Luna helped me with the art work but never saw the color."

Harry smiled as he sunk down in the rocking chair. "You guys are too good to me. This is amazing. You do realize the baby will only sleep here for a few weeks."

They were not going to be living at school after Harry and Draco graduated for Lucius was returning to business full time. He had considered staying on another two years in case Harry wanted to take over DADA but he knew where Harry's dreams lay. He knew Harry had every intention of taking Jack up on his job offer. Lucius wanted to return to his true love and that was business so they'd be living at the manor.

Lucius kissed him. "The duplicate nursery down to the position of furniture will be done at the manor by the time you graduate. I promise."

Draco agreed. "We wanted to make sure my little sibling there had the perfect room and just because you're only here for six weeks after the birth, did not change it."

For Malfoys they had not gone over board for they knew Harry would receive hundreds of baby gifts at Christmas and there was sure to be a baby shower at some point but Harry could see just looking around how spoiled this little one was going to be. He was touched by the beautiful mural that covered one wall that was from Winnie the Pooh. It was a muggle book but Lucius knew that Harry loved it as a kid. He had seen Harry reading it to Lara. There were all of the characters, the garden for Rabbit and Pooh's house. One wall had bookcases and though there were already books and toys he knew they would soon be full.

Harry looked down at the stuffed rabbit he had from the start. "I think it is time our little bunny here got his color change. I hope you're not disappointed."

Lucius laughed for he knew Harry was joking. "Oh I don't know I guess I can live with the baby. Won't throw it or their Papa out on the streets."

This time it was Harry's turn to be nearly in tears from that. He had referred to himself slightly as Papa when he offered to switch terms but it was the first time that he had actually been called it. He was referred to as the baby's daddy, they both had been by everyone but that term brought more tears.

Draco handed him a frame. "I am getting out of here before you two turn me into a sobbing mess like you. I thought you needed one last touch to the room."

Harry looked down at the frame and saw the ultrasound of their baby. "Thank you Draco. For this and the nursery. And being here for me, everything."

Reaching down Draco hugged him and assured him though he would never call him Papa; he was thrilled to have Harry becoming his stepfather. He saw how happy he made his father and he wanted the three of them to be a real family with the baby. He did say before he left that one day Harry could be stepfather to both of his best friends, well father in law to the other.

Harry looked at Lucius as Draco left. "That would be interesting. What would you think about that?"

Lucius laughed and helped him up. "You know I am overly fond of Hermione. She is good for my son and I'd be happy to see them get married down the road."

Knowing that neither would likely wed before they finished their law training which would take two years, Harry could definitely see them wed and with kids one day. He and Hermione, no one would have ever thought a few years ago, both future Malfoys. It still amazed him. Lucius took him to their bedroom to get him settled into bed for a nap. There was no cradle for their room yet but Lucius assured his fiancé they would have one. He knew Harry wanted the baby close when born.

When Lucius mentioned Harry being on bed rest again Harry shrugged. "I for one am just happy to be home in our bed finally and with your ring on my finger."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning sickness finally relenting, ten days after he was released from the hospital Harry was permitted to return to class. His company had been limited to Hermione and Luna as well as his dads and the Weasleys who had returned home when he was released but had come still to visit when they could.

The morning he could return to class he was escorted by Draco down for breakfast. "There is no concern any more you told me Draco. Right?"

Draco laughed ad nodded. "The school was rallied outside your door when you were in the infirmary. I just thought you could use some company. Nothing else."

The fact that Harry would be able to go around the school without a bodyguard any more had definitely made Harry happy and put those who loved him at further ease as well. The school knew of his engagement with Lucius but it had really not shocked anyone. It seemed most were happy the baby's dad was marrying him.

When they entered the Great hall he actually found almost every one smiling and even some clapping. "Even the lions. It has been a long time since they have."

Draco directed him towards the snakes. "Might be friendly over there now but Neville is at our table and we know your friends are mainly among the snakes now."

Seeing that Neville and Luna, and Hermione were all waiting at the table among his new friends Harry could not deny it and happily joined them. Pansy as always made room for the two of them.

Pansy looked at the ring. "Wow that is beautiful. We're so glad you decided to marry the man. Draco tells us you're to be married at Christmas."

Harry nodded. "We will have a small family and close friends wedding at the manor Christmas day. I want you guys to be there of course."

Groans came from some of the guys as the breakfast talk went to weddings and babies but even the guys were happy for Harry and joined in from time to time. Harry was pestered to find out the sex of the baby but even though he showed off the ultrasound picture, he and Draco held their tongue on it.

Hermione looked over from her place next to Draco. "Don't try. He is my best friend and Draco is my boyfriend and even I have not been told the gender."

Harry shrugged. "We want this little one to be a surprise at least to everyone else. You will find out when you see my little one for the first time."

Though the talk did not die about the gender the girls moved on to baby showers and maternity clothes. They had to admit that it was nice seeing Harry eating real food once again though they were grateful that none of the strange cravings had hit yet. They wondered what it would do to their own appetite when it did.

When it was time for class Harry smiled. "I never thought I'd say this but I have missed the classroom. It was not like when I had the pox and was feverishly ill."

Luna shrugged. "You might not have been ill but you know how important it was for the little baby. Besides I know you kept up with your studies."

Harry agreed with her on that. He could not do practical work for potions but he had for charms and herbology had been reading. He would be glad though to be in a classroom again and was looking forward to the afternoon working with Lucius. He enjoyed his apprenticeship a lot even if he did not want a career in it later on.


	46. the epilogue

Harry was surprised when on Christmas eve Lucius insisted they needed to head to the bank. They were having Christmas lunch at the Burrow with the Weasleys and Draco and Hermione as well as his dads. Then they were to have their bachelor parties or what they could have with Harry pregnant and the eve of Christmas.

Harry groaned as they came through the floo. "I thought that you loved me. You know I hate floo even without this little one."

Lucius leaned down to kiss him. "I know my love but we have a busy enough schedule today without taking the bus. And apparating would be harder on both you"

Resting his head against his fiancé he really wished he could just go home. He had no idea why his fiancé had insisted of the outing. Lunch and his own party was at the Burrow so he could have stayed comfortable and in one place before he went to the manor for the wedding the next day. He didn't even know what to expect for his dads, Molly and Lucius had planned the wedding as a surprise. Even their honeymoon Lucius was tight lipped about. They'd do Dagger cove in August.

Lucius led him into the bank and he noticed an odd shiver out of his fiancé. "You are remembering the last time we came her."

Harry's hand went to the brand. "I was so terrified. It brought us here and to our beautiful baby and tomorrow. But still."

The start of their relationship Lucius had dragged him here and scared him into the contact. Harry could still remember the agony of the branding and the humiliation of being stripped in front of an attorney and the banker. He was shocked when he found himself led into the same office and saw another attorney.

He turned to look at his fiancé. "What are you doing?"

Lucius kissed him. "We are here to sign the forms to officially end our erastes contract. You have fulfilled the terms, well you will when we wed tomorrow."

Harry realized that Luc was no longer his erastes. He had never even thought of it. It was in this office he had first learned wizards could have babies. Now his dads had a daughter and he was pregnant as well. He had not realized the contract would end when he got pregnant.

Lucius understood. "You thought it would be forever if you got pregnant? No. It would end as soon as either we married or one of us walked away. The papers filed."

John came over. "Glad you knocked some sense into the moron. I have been his friend for years and when he tried to end this I refused to file the papers."

Realizing this was not the attorney from last time he remembered Lucius saying his attorney had not filed the papers allowing Lucius to fix this. He was grateful for the man for he could not even imagine not being married to Luc tomorrow or the precious baby in him.

The banker nodded. "The paper work is done. As soon as you have signed it they will be filed and Harry you will be released."

Lucius signed and handed them to Harry to sign. "Your inheritance is reinstated. But I have also had a trust fund set up for our little baby."

This time he was not shaking. This time Harry was beaming when he signed the papers. He had thought when he entered this that he was signing his life way for two years. Now he realized he was gaining his life. His fiancé and the baby, and Draco who was his brother and soon to be stepson, were his life.

The forms were filed and John looked at Lucius. "You know what is required of you."

Lucius saw is fiancé jerk away when he reached for him. He kissed Harry. "Just your shirt my sweet to show the brand is gone. You're my fiancé after all."

Trusting the man he loved more then life itself he allowed the front of his robe to be undone and the shirt and he and Lucius both smiled as the brand was gone. Harry no longer needed it, the engagement ring and the loosing of his six pack, no bump yet, was a symbol of Lucius' love and not of his possession.

Lucius kissed him. "From Zeus and Ganymede to husbands, I am your Erastes no more my love."

Author not: This story will continue but I decided it was sequel time. The Erastes contract was stated to end with a baby. Lucius is no longer his Erastes so the title does not work any more. I am open to some suggestions for my sequel's new titles which will start with their wedding. The first chapter should be posted in a few days.


End file.
